


Our Small Nation's!

by Demoniclover223



Series: The National Children~ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Children, Cute situations, Family, Fluff, Hot steamy moments, M/M, Male on Male, Mpreg, Ships we love!, So many ships!, adorable children, some awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 106,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: Normally Male pregnancy would be impossible, even for the Nation's, but hell by logic THEY shouldn't be there either so male pregnancy isn't the strangest thing for them. So, after centuries of living, fighting and conquering the Nation's must now embark on a new cycle of life-Parenthood!Pairings arre~ UsUk FraNada  GerIta SpaMano Chuni PruAus RussLiet DenNor Sufin





	1. Chapter One ~ UsUk

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm publishing my first Hetalia fanfiction here, on AO3! I won't deny this kind of idea was forming in my mind when I read SoutParkFireFly's fanfiction, Little Nations, but this'll be different from that! I wanted to write a fanfiction with Mpreg for Hetalia for a while and I thought, well if she could do it, then why can't I? I won't lie I feel worried, sometimes, writing Mpreg but I'm going to upload and create this story best I can whether people like Mpregs or not! I just hope this is, you know, good!

It was a late morning, when England woke up. It was Sunday, the one day he prided on sleeping in, the sun outside inching higher in the sky with birds tweeting insistently with bright beams aching to get past the tightly closed curtains; he had blankets pulled over his head as he curled into the toned side with a sigh when his bedroom door slammed open and he was body slammed.

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up Mummy!" Came a shout of happiness and eagerness as four sets of little feet jumping on the mattress, over England and, yes, America as they both jerked with alertness as happy children giggles filled the room.

"Bloody hell!" England gasped as his legs bucked and he surged up when two bodies thudded down on the elder Nations.

"Mummy! Get up!" A young boy chirped, his hair messy from sleep, but had the caramel blonde of his father with wide blue eyes and glasses, thick eyebrows with a wide smile.

"You said to wake you up, Daddy!" Another voice impatiently reminded America who looked up as he pulled his glasses on staring at a small girl, messy sunshine blonde hair with large blue eyes of her brother and father that were framed by thick long lashes, a Nantucket ahoge sticking up like her father's.

"So this is you're bloody fault!" America jerked when England turned his rage to the Nation next to him who widened his own blue irises at England's infuriated greens.

"No! I swear, baby, it wasn't me! I mean, yes, I told JoJo to wake me up today, but never did I say for Liam to wake you up!" America defended holding his hands up, palms out fingers spreading as he stared at his lover who was pouting yet scowling at him. Then he huffed out a breath.

"Jolene, Liam, go to your rooms. Clean them, get dressed and brush your teeth-Now!" England snapped making Liam and Jolene blink then scramble off their parents.

"This is your fault, Liam!" Jolene snapped at her elder brother the only way a four year old could which confused Liam, his seven year old mine processing his sisters anger then he sighed hanging his head which only made his glasses slip down on his nose.

"Sorry, Mummy." Liam said sadly before walking out with Jolene huffing and puffing behind him as the door slammed with the intensity of a four year old. Only then did England and America sigh out tiredly.

"Why did I ever sleep with you?" England sighed out flopping back against the pillows as he looked at America who widened his eyes.

"Because you are so in love with me you jumped my bones that night and the outcome was, impossibly, Liam." America explained cockily when he yelped as England punched his shoulder hard. "Ow!"

"Bloody twit." England sighed then heard the children bickering and sighed. "Why are male Nations having children?"

"As Nations we _should_  be impossible, but children...well they're a bonus! Come on~" America nudged the pouting England smirking suddenly. "You know you love them~ And meee~"

"Shut up!" England snapped but his lips were twitching and he stood up out of bed, his ass and lower back aching. "God, you're a bloody animal during sex, aren't you?"

"What can I say!" America protested brightly as he watched England shake his head and pad to the closet where their clothes hung from hangers. "Besides you love it rough!"

"Sh-Shut up!" England then snapped a boiling flush burning in his cheeks so fierce the tips of his ears burned and he grabbed his clothes stalked out of the room with a spreading dark spot on his flag boxers and America smirked when he looked to the door way seeing identical blue eyes meeting his.

"I-Is Mummy still mad?" Liam asked hesitantly as his glasses flashed once in the oncoming light and Jolene stared at her brother then her father with the intensity of England.

"He's a twit, Daddy." Jolene sighed when Liam broke out a peal of giggles that made Jolene blink before a giggle burst past her own lips and the siblings dissolved in peals of unstoppable giggles that almost had America going.

"Don't say twit, JoJo." America fake scolded as he walked to the door in quick steps and swept his daughter up making her squeal and he then balanced her on his hip as she giggled continuously. "And you, Liam, are not in trouble. You just wanted to get Mommy up, huh?"

"I-I guess." Liam stuttered breaking in his giggles to feel a shameful blush crawling up and he fidgeted as he stared at his father.

"It's fine then, tiny dude!" America cheerfully responded reaching out ruffling up his son's already rumpled hair making him laugh cheerfully like his father despite his flushed cheeks and Jolene pouted then tapped America's cheek making him hum in attention as he looked at the pouting four year old.

"Daddy! Me too!" She demanded thumping a small fist on his shoulder as she pouted more looking so much like England America felt the urge to squish her to his chest tightly. But, acting against that urge, he reached his hand up then ruffled Jolene's hair lovingly making her giggle. He continued ruffling her hair until she tensed and a whine burst free and he jerked his hand away like she was fire.

"Sorry, kid! I didn't mean to hit the curl!" America apologized immediately when his daughter glared and a sigh made all three jump guiltily and look to the door way.

"Liam, Jolene, I thought I told you to clean your rooms, brush your teeth and get dressed." England spoke crossing his arms as his green eyes flicked to Liam who winced under the emerald gaze then to Jolene who blinked her wide eyes then down at the floor wiggling lightly before England sighed.

"Iggy, come on! Lighten up! The kids only wanted Mommy up! Right, JoJo?" America questioned as he stared at his daughter's face who looked up then nodded squirming now as if to burrow into her father.

But she then looked at her mother from behind sunshine locks of hair and turned facing him fully, her torso twisting easily and she stretched her arms out. England blinked in surprise then smiled with a little breath pushing through his nose stepping forward plucking Jolene from America's hip and balancing her on his own expertly. She nuzzled her cheek happily against England's shoulder happily. Despite being grumpy like her mother, Jolene was truly attached to her mother and loved her deeply, but was unable to show it right like England.

"We-We're sorry, Mummy!" Liam stuttered out making England look down at his eldest who's eyes were so wide he felt he was drowning in his son's sorrowful blue irises.

"Oh, darling, Mummy isn't angry with you! He's just grumpy in the morning! Come here." England stretched his free arm out for Liam to come to his side, which he did, and he stroked his hand over his son's caramel locks. "I do want both of you to go and get tidy for the day, Uncle Matthew is coming over!"

"Yay!" Both siblings suddenly shouted happily and Liam took off with Jolene squirming to be put down and the minute her small feet touched the floor she was gone.

England smiled fondly when he felt arms sliding around his waist and he was pulled close to America making him look up, a clash of green against blue, when America leaned down pressing his lips against England's making him sigh and curl his arms over the American's shoulders only to slid a hand into the surprisingly silky feeling caramel blonde locks. He took a harsh breath in when America's lips became more insistent and he shivered at a wave of prickling heat, filling him up with a tingling sensation of climbing in a hot bath, when he was turned being walked to the bed.

He made a light squeak when he fell back on the bed and America flopped on top of him as they breathed quietly locking eyes before beginning a new kiss. England felt like his chest was being squeezed tightly as his lips moved with America's and his stomach tightened with a squirming sensation of excitement. That is until there was loud knocking at the door, Liam and Jolene beginning to bicker about who bathed first and America pulled away from his lover with a curse and heavy breathes, his cheeks a soft red like England's.

"It's okay, love." England murmured making blue eyes shift down to him and he smiled sitting up halfway beneath America who blinked at the English man who cupped his cheek. "There's plenty of time tonight, when the children are sleeping~"

America blinked again then smirked widely at England dipping his head down so his forehead touched England who was grinning crookedly. "You promiscuous little fuck, you~" He purred back at the English man aware of a hardness pressing against his thigh.

"Oh~" England twisted his hips grinning wider when America growled leaning back down despite just being told they'd continue tonight, he captured England's lips in another kiss.

"Mommy Uncle Mat- Oh no! Liam, Daddy's gonna eat Mommy again!" Jolene's high voice sounded out, her shouts made the pair pull apart just in time to see Jolene run away in a blur of sunshine color run away and England felt laughter bubbling and it burst out, loudly, making America chuckle.

"Let's go, you stupid git, you." England shoved America off grinning widely. "We have to get to the Meeting _on_  time this time."

"Don't worry, babe, I'll get us there on time!" America declared when he grinned widely thumping his chest with the side of his fist and England knew what he would say next with a wry smile directed at the American. "After all I'm the Hero!"


	2. Chapter Two - SuFin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, since I had a growing headache when I made it, but here's a SuFin mpreg chapter with a baby in the next two chapters of Sufin designated chapters! I'll be back with a longer chapter!

"Mama! Erland is picking on me again!" Sealand screamed from upstairs making Finland blink looking up from the tv, where the news was at a soft murmur, to look up towards his son's voice. "MAMA!" At the blood curdling scream Finland scrambled to get up but his large belly refused to let him get up right.

"Stay. I'll go take care of it." Sweden mumbled as he pushed his wife's shoulders down making him sit anew and Finland's worried violet eyes locked onto Sweden's green-blue ones. The Sweden then was gone with solid steps and the thuds and screaming between Ladonia and Sealand picked up substantially.

Finland sighed as he closed his eyes then opened them rubbing his swollen stomach lovingly. "Your big brothers are a handful. Oh! Did Mama tell you yet? The word for big brother is Isoveli! Pretty way to say big brother huh?" Finland babbled softly to his belly as he heard Sweden shouting for Sealand and Ladonia to stop bickering, that it wouldn't do anything but add more stress on Finland than there needed to be and he let out a giggle. "Papa has a loud voice, huh?"

The baby kicked and wiggled in answer. Finland was fortunate, aware of unique condition, he and Sweden actually tried for a baby once before even without knowing it was possible, but it didn't happen, ever. And when it did..well it led to miscarriage after miscarriage. Then they stopped. They adopted Sealand (or bought, as Sweden loves to add) along with Ladonia and with the two young boys it was like a void had been filled. But now that Finland got pregnant, now seven months along, they were more excited than ever had in their long lives.

"Papa is very loud, so are your big brothers, but Mama is soft like this see?" Finland giggled as he talked fast but soft to his swollen bump as the baby kicked again making him giggle. He loved the feeling of the baby kicking and wiggling inside him; it was a sensation he'd been jealous of when he felt all the other Nations swelling stomachs.

Sweden flopped on the couch next to him pulling him close sighing as he nuzzled the top of Finland's head. "God, those boys will be the end of me." The Sweden mumbled as he placed a hand on Finland's stomach, enjoying the kicks and punches delivered to his palm from his child within his wife's stomach. "I pray this is a girl."

"And what if this is another boy despite praying it's a girl?" Finland asked curiously as he found himself cuddling into Sweden loving the contact and he rested on the Sweden's hard, broad shoulder and Sweden chuckled, adjusted his glasses and squeezed Finland.

"Then I'll pray doubly hard this is a girl." He replied with a awkward smile that was slowly forming more and more.

"You can say it, you know." There was no response and the Finnish man pouted. "Minä rakastan sinua." Finland looked up at Sweden's face again making the Sweden make a noise only that acknowledged his words and Finland just rolled his eyes lovingly. "I love you, Berwald."

That made Sweden smile widely, genuinely, even if his green-blue eyes remained looking dull Finland knew the look of love in there was bright as any sparkle. "Jag älskar dig." Finland pretended not to be interested then, laying his turn but giggle when Sweden squeezed him tight. "I love you too, Tino."

"Hey! Swe, you know what we should do?" Finland suddenly perked up smiling wide at his husband who raised a brow curiously.

"What?" Sweden  asked tilting his head as his wife placed his hand on top of Sweden's which is pressed again Finland's swollen stomach.

"Talk to the baby in Swedish! Let'em hear your native tongue!" Finland suggested then pushed on Sweden's broad shoulder. "Get in front of me so you can talk directly to the baby!"

"Fine fine!" Sweden complied holding a hand up and swung down to his knees in front of the large baby bump and pressed both hands to the round flesh encasing his child and got a determined look.

"Go on!" Finland cheered gently as he smiled widely at his husband.

"Alright." Sweden nodded then cleared his throat while sucking in a calming breath. “Hej där, lillen,  pappa är här för att prata med dig som mamma vill.” _Hello there, little one, Papa is here to talk to you like Mama wants._ “Jag hoppas du är glad där inne, ” He paused, a blush flooding into his cheeks dying them red as he cleared his throat again. “mamma älskar dig väldigt mycket. Det… Det gör pappa också.” _I hope you're happy in there, Mama loves you very much. So...So does Papa._

“Barwald!” Finland cooed but had tears in his violet eyes making Sweden jerk and his cheeks to burn hotter. “That’s so sweet!”

“I-I thought you didn’t understand Sweden well enough!” Sweden stuttered in panic, showing a rare emotion, his cheeks red and Finland laughed gently.

“I’ve been living with you for some years now, I understand it pretty well now, Bardwald. You said ‘Hello there, little one, Papa is here to talk to you like Mama wants. I hope you’re happy in there, Mama loves you very much So does Papa’!” Finland smirked knowingly at his husband who was blushing away. “So it’s my turn to talk to the baby in Finnish! Lets see how well you know it!”

“Ok-Okay.” Sweden nodded still feeling embarrassed his wife understood him.

“Hei, vauva! Mama on täällä odottamassa sinua tulemaan! Sinä olisit aikaisin, seitsemän kuukautta ei ole pitkä, mutta äiti ei voi odottaa nähdä vaimonsa!” Finland babbled to his large stomach in his native language as Sweden looked on trying to decipher it. Finland looked up then, at Sweden expectantly.

Sweden blew out a gentle breath. “I think it was ‘Hi, baby! Mama is out here waiting for you to come! You'd be early, seven months isn't long, but Mama can't wait to see his baby!’ right?”

“Perfect!” Finland cheered and tapped his husband’s red cheeks with his finger tips. “I’m excited, Berwald. I want our baby out now!”

“I know. I know how you feel, I want to see our baby as much as you. But two more months isn’t as long as you think.” Sweden consoled sitting back up against Finland who leaned against his side sighing tiredly. “Let me take you upstairs, where you can nap.”

“Okay!” Finland said on a yawn as he stretched and arched his back tiredly then held his hands out allowing Sweden to pull him up. “Do you think our baby will be as pretty as England’s daughter, Jolene?”

“I think our baby will be even prettier. After all, this baby has a very pretty mother to look after.” Sweden told him then blushed when Finland did and the small, heavily pregnant Finnish man hugged his husband.

“I hope our baby looks like you, Berwald.” Finland sighed out then nuzzled his cheek against Sweden’s chest softly and lovingly.

“I know. Now, let’s get you upstairs into bed and pray those boys will be quiet.” Finland laughed happily and Sweden smiled at making his wife happy like that and, with one hand in Finland’s and an arm curling around his waist, he ushered his wife to the stairs to nap. He could only hope Sealand and Ladonia would be quiet. Hoped was a strong word.


	3. Chapter Three - DenNor

Sven sat in his chair at the table, staring at his mother wide eyed as he bustled around the kitchen cooking dinner. Sven blinked at the click of a checkers piece and he looked at the board where his mother's troll grinned smugly. He blinked then looked at his moves and in two bounces stole two of the green troll's possible best moods and he felt his lips twitch gently. Like his mother he inherited the ability to see the supernatural leading him to become friends with England's son, Liam, so because of their different personalities they seemed to be closer friends. When Sven picked up a new piece and placed at the trolls end of the board he felt his lips twitch as he grinned at the green troll. 

"I win." Sven declared with the same grin on his lips, faint as it looked, but the troll gave a fake groan of lose and Sven felt accomplished then looked at his mother's back. "Mom, look!" 

Norway hummed as he turned halfway looking at his son in his blank way but felt a smile curve on his lips at his son's little grin. "What is it, kjære?" 

Sven felt a warmth at the term of endearment and he pointed to the board. "Look! I beat him!" Sven declared with some emotion as his blue eyes locked onto his mother's dull blue ones. 

"I see! Good boy, Sven." Norway praised reaching out and ruffled his son's light blonde hair and the boy's cheeks warmed to a soft pink color as his hair was messed up. He loved praise from his mother, always had, but this was the best thing when his mother reached out and ruffled his hair softly, making his curl bob. Just as Norway pulled away the sound of a key entering the key hole at the front door twisting and the door opening with a loud creak he smiled turning back to making lunch. 

"Guess who's home!" Denmark bellowed happily making Sven grin a little still when a blur of blonde went by with a cry. 

"Daddy!" The small boy, about five, screeched as he launched himself at his father who caught him easily. 

"How's my boy?" Denmark questioned playfully and loudly making Norway smile a bit more when the squeals of their youngest son, Abel, emitted making Sven stare at the door way a bit longingly. Norway noticed it, smiled, and ruffled his son's hair again. 

"You used to do that too." Norway said as he moved his fingers out of his son's surprisingly soft light blonde hair. 

"I did?" He asked tilting his head gently as he looked at his mother but listened to his little brother's squeals getting louder and longer. 

"Of course! When you were five you were just like a mini version of your father but you grew out of it, as you can tell. But you used to do it and your father would willingly do this with you again too." Norway both explained and consoled his eldest when Denmark burst into the kitchen, Abel perched on his shoulder like a blonde parrot and smiling happily. 

"Look at me, Mama! I'm taller than you now!" Abel told him eagerly as he wiggled his legs softly against his father's chest. 

"I can see that, kjæreste." Norway said as his five year old son's smile widened so he was beaming and made it near impossible for Norway not to smile back at him. "But you shouldn't sit on your father's shoulder like tha-" He watched Denmark's hands reach up and grab Abel's tiny waist and swing him down to his chest and hugged the youngest happily. 

As if sensing his mother bristling up at the rough movements Abel waved his small arms, like he was flapping them, and giggled. "I'm okay, Mama! See? See? I'm okay!" Abel chanted as he giggled and Denmark locked eyes on his wife as Norway stepped forward plucking Abel from Denmark's arms making the child stop giggling and blink confused. 

"Sven, take your brother upstairs. You need to get ready for your-" 

"Aunty Finland's coming~!" Abel sang as he jumped down out of his mother's arms making Norway panic mildly and Sven got up out of his chair holding his hand out for Abel's, who took it happily, as they exited the room with Abel still singing that Aunty Finland was coming. The pair waited for their children to go upstairs before Denmark stepped forward throwing his arms around the shorter male sighing. 

"God, I've missed you all night and this morning!" Denmark sighed hugging Norway tightly and Norway sighed out hugging him back. As stiff, as cold as he wanted to be, he couldn't for he was happier than ever that Denmark was back, safe ad sound. 

"I know." Norway's voice was muffled by Denmark's chest and he shut his eyes momentarily before yelping as he pulled back, Denmark's fingers freezing in the air, right at the spot where Norway's curl was. "Føkk deg!" 

"Oi oi, don't need to tell me 'fuck you'! I'm just trying to relax you!" Denmark exclaimed as he took a step back at Norway's sudden calm anger making Denmark uneasy. He hated making his little wife angry, like now, he just did the wrong things with the best intentions...

Norway's cheeks were red as he lifting his hand up shielding his curl looking down to the floor with his brows pulling together tightly. He took a breath then let it out. "Wait til tonight." Norway then mumbled lowly but Denmark jolted with eyes widening. 

"what?" Denmark got out as he looked at his wife who just glared. 

"I said wait til tonight!" Norway snapped only to be pulled into another hug by Denmark. He squirmed hard and twisted buntil his back was against Denmark's chest and he swatted at the steel bands that were the other's arms. "let go! I have to get lunch done!" 

"What if I don't want to let you get lunch done?" Denmark questioned, his voice dropping lower than before making Norway freeze when lips pressed to the back of his neck then along the side of it. "What if I don't want to wait until tonight?"   
Norway's breath got stuck in his throat as his lightly shaking hands gripped Denmark's' shirt sleeves. "Mathias, if you don't let me go right damn now I swear-" 

"What? What will you do, Lukas?" Denmark murmured pulling Norway even tighter against him as his lips brushed the dip between Norway's neck and shoulder. 

"I-I-"He couldn't speak, not at that moment, his cheeks hot as his blank fast was animated with emotion 

"Jeg vil have dig~" Norway shivered at the words whispered to his ear, even if he didn't understand it well and Denmark, must knowing that, grinned as he lightly bit the shell of Norway's ear. "I want you, Lukas." 

"Id-Idiot! There's no time and I have to keep cooking." Norway protested dully but there was a longing tightening in his belly as his cheeks burned and he twisted out of Denmark's grasp but only for a second before he was held tightly by Denmark yet again. 

"Mmm but Abel and Sven are upstairs playing like good boys. It's just you and be down here~" Denmark purred as his right hand slid down the length of Norway's belly, slipped it under his shirt, then up resting his palm against Norway's flesh. "You can cook....and I can help myself." 

"Do-Don't!" Norway groaned as his lashes fluttered down, a break in his normally blank mask, his cheeks a dark, burning crimson. 

"Why not? Just cause ya got that blank look twenty-four seven I know you got needs too, Lukas. Why not relieve them juts a little?" Denmark murmured as he slid his right hand up further under his shirt and his left going down to the brim of his pants. "Mmm? Finland and Sweden won't be here for a little while right~?" 

"No! They're gonna be here any time!" Norway got out from a tight throat as his hands shook gripping Denmark's wrists tight to keep them from moving and he yelped when he was picked up and placed on a free spot on the counter, his legs spread and Denmark pressing between them. 

"Yeah. Of course." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, then adjusted Norway closer, their pelvis' smashing together. "I know you're excited, even if you refuse to show it. So stop finding excuses where there aren't any." 

"It's not an excuse!" Norway whimpered, actually WHIMPERED, his lashes droopy and cheeks red as a low, fine tremble made it's way over his body. If his mind was wrong he was sure this was the very spot Sven was conceived; Abel was conceived on the kitchen table at breakfast. Denmark seemed to have something with having sex with Norway anywhere possible, anyway possible whether there was something planned or not. 

"Mhmm sure it isn't." Denmark mused as he moved slightly making both groan and he smirked. He leaned forward, his own cheeks had a light pink dusting as he leaned in towards Norway's face, lips inches from each others and just when his top lip touched Norways and he pressed his lips firmly to Norway's he felt like he could possibly get away with much more with the-

There was a knocking on the door and the ring of a bell making the pair jerk apart. Denmark looked at Norway wide eyed but the Norwegian just glared as he hopped down to the floor fixing his clothes. "I TOLD you Finland and Sweden were coming!" He snapped as he walked away to get the door and Denmark sighed then breathed in to calm down, which, worked after five or so minutes long before Finland or Sweden moved in the room. 

"Moi!" Finland greeted as he waddled in and Denmark felt his eyes becoming wide again. 

"Wow! You're freakin' huge!" Denmark exclaimed only, before Sweden could punch the top of his head, Norway punched Denmark right in the side knocking the wind out of him. "Oh fuck!"He wheezed the words out as he dropped into a chair and Finland got a concerned face. 

Before words could be said there was a giggle and Denmark smirked. "Get the hell in here, you little giggler!" And much to Sweden and Finland's surprise Abel bolted in and jumped onto his father's lap laughing happily and Denmark squeezed his son tight then looked at the doorway and grinned wider. "Come on, Sven!" 

"Dad..."Came a white making Finland giggle as Sven dragged in the only way a ten year old could only to be squished into a hug with his father and brother. Denmark rubbed his cheek against Sven and Abel's cheeks happily making all their cheeks flush as Abel squealed happily. 

"My boys! My boys! My boys!" Denmark chanted over giving the room a strange sort of warm feeling and Finland nudged Sweden only to point and Norway and when he did he swore it was a look he'd never forget. Norway was leaning against the counter with a soft, loving smile curved over his lips and a soft expression in his face and eyes as he stared at his husband and children. It was the image of a loving mother looking at their small family. 

"Ahh! I caught you, Lukas!" Denmark cheered when Norway's cheeks burned a bright red, breaking his normal blank expression and he was yanked into the hug with a yelp. "Hug Mama! Give him lots of love!" 

"Mathias! You fucking idiot!" Norway exclaimed making his children's eyes widened at the swear flying from their mother's lips. "Shit," He hissed then when Denmark smirked. 

"Haha!" Denmark then let go off Norway. "Okay now you can cook!" Denmark gave a rough slap to Norway's ass, however, when he began walking away and it made even Sven giggle.

"Finny, why don't you sit?" 

"Thank you!" Finland sat down, slowly, before plopping down and sighed at being off his swollen feet. 

"So, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Denmark asked excitedly as he held his son's a bit tighter, both boys seeming to sit on his knees with no intentions of moving. 

"Nope not yet! Swe, here, is praying it'll be a girl!"  Finland replied cheerfully making the stoic looking Sweden blush. "He says two boys is enough!" 

"Oh trust me, two boys is enough! I got Sven, quiet as he is, and Abe who seems to make up for the both of them in craziness." Denmark jiggled Abel making him giggle gently. "But boy are a handful, mine are no exception, but it's enough for me! I hope you guys get a good girl, not a wild child like Abe!" 

"Oh stop!" Norway huffed out as Sweden sat down next to Finland only to have his hand pressed underneath Finland's stomach feeling his child squirming excitedly. 

"Psh! You know two boys is enough! I love having two kids, they're perfect! I think I'm done with kids, now that we got two perfect little boys!" Denmark praised happily as he lifted his hands from his son's waists, from holding them in place, and ruffled their hair making one whine and another beam. 

Finland looked at Norway, able to see the other Nations front as he cooked, and felt his eyes widen just a bit in surprise when he saw the spoon shaking in Norway's hand. "Norway? Are you okay?" 

Denmark looked at his wife sharply and Norway just put the spoon down breathing out. "I'm fine. I'm going to go upstairs for a moment. Denmark, watch the food until I get back." 

Denmark jerked at the use of his Nation name, hsi eyes widening with concern. "Are you oka-" 

"I'm fine! I just need to check something, okay?" Norway snapped before walking off huffily leaving three adults and two children slightly bewildered. What the hell could be wrong with Norway?

"Daddy? What's wrong with Mama?" Abel asked as he tugged on his father's shirt insistently as if to get his attention and Denmark looked down feeling a little stab as he stared into Abel's dull blue eyes. 

"I don't know what's wrong with Mama." Denmark got out after he swallowed and he hugged boy boys a bit tighter, subconsciously. 

"Will you go fix him then?" Abel asked again as he tilted his head cutely and he was put down making him blink and he placed his hand in Sven's. 

"Why don't you go get dressed and play outside for a bit before lunch. Okay?" Denmark smiled at his sons who looked at him with a look of concern, even Sven's concern showed through, as they walked to the front door to get their coats and boots. 

"Denmark?" Denmark looked at Finland who's pale brows were pulled together tightly. "I think you should talk to Lukas, he's not usually like that. Something could be wrong, so go and find out!" 

And with that, with no further pushing, Denmark sped to go upstairs to his wife to find out Lord knows what's wrong. He ran straight to his bedroom door and slammed it open. "Lukas! What's going o-" He stopped abruptly. Norway stood in the middle of the room, holding what looked to be an envelope in one hand and a letter in the other.  He flinched at the colder than usual look on Norway's normally blank face but this-God it was like ice itself was standing before him! 

Then Norway gritted out five words with that same icy look on his face. "You. Got. Me. Pregnant. _ **Again!**_ "


	4. Chapter Four - RussLiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it that my computer is bugging out or something but is there really 410 Hits on this story? I can't freaking believe that! Some part of me doesn't believe that one bit, seeing as it was just around like 100 somethng yesterday! I actually refreshed the page at least four times, cause I seriously do not believe nor wrap my head around that it got that many hits so far. I. Can't. Believe. IT!

"And the frog went splat!" Tatiana Braginsky screeched with laughter while her little brother, Darius, stared at her with confused violet eyes. Tatiana then calmed down staring at him as he squinted trying to figure it out and she pouted. "The frog went splat! Get it?" 

"I...guess?" Darius said slowly but Tatiana stood up from where they'd been sitting cross legged on the floor. 

"You're being boring! Where's Mama?" Tatiana huffed out as she planted her small hands on her hips as she stared at her little brother, as if he knew better than anyone where their mother was. 

"I-I don't know!" Darius replied feeling his sister's attitude and mood slowly switching and he felt himself tensing as he shifted onto his knees to run away but a hand caught the collar of his shirt. 

"Where are you going, Dari? Don't you like playing with your Bol'shaya Sestra? Do you hate me?" Tatiana tilted her head frowning before yanking the six year old roughly but he could see, as his sister shook him, she was hurt. She truly thought Darius hated her at that moment. 

"Tati, I don't hate you!" He exclaimed but his sister pulled her arm back and there was a blank, dark look in her normally vibrant green irises and he felt scared, more scared than he could remember and he did the one thing he could do. He screamed. "DADDY!" 

At the time Darius screamed, so loud it could be heard through the large house, Lithuania jerked hard at the scream of his youngest child. He heard more screams of of "Daddy!" and a few for him to help and so he took off, speeding through the house taking the stairs three at a time and taking hard turns. His son was screaming but then pleading as there was loud slapping noises coming from the play room. He rushed down the hall, angling to the right wall and slammed the door open hard taking in the scene before him. His daughter was gripping fistfuls of brown hair that made violet eyes shine as tears dripped down his chubby cheeks and sob when she yanked on the locks, her green eyes also welling with tears but looked blank. 

"Tatiana! No!" Lithuania barked making her jerk and drop her hold on her brother's hair and looked at her father with wide green eyes, identical to his own, that were wet. 

"Daddy!" Darius gasped out and ran at Lithuania who picked him up rubbing the spot Tatiana had been gripping hard and gasped when some strands of brown hair came out. 

"Tatiana! Bad girl! You pulled your brother's hair out! How will you explain this to Mama, huh?" Lithuania snapped angrily at his daughter who now had large pearly tears rolling down her cheeks. She stepped forward and Darius flinched as she sniffled hard enough her little shoulders raised up and down as she shook her head making tears spray and her nose began to run. 

"No, Papa! It isn't bad!" She cried out but Lithuania was standing by his decision to punish her and he put Darius down then picked up the seven year old girl up easily, just as easily as he'd picked up the six year old boy, and walked to the couch that the children would sit and color at. He pulled her pants down as he laid her down across his lap and she kicked her legs sobbing loudly. "No!  No Papa!" 

"Stop!" Lithuania barked but Tatiana began screeching out sobs when Lithuania brought his hand down in five hard smacks on her butt, hard, as she sobbed. Large tears rolled down the seven year old's face as she howled gulping breathes as her father spanked her at leave seven more times, each harder than the last. Finally, after the eleventh spank, Lithuania let her go and Tatiana scrambled away pulling up her pants and sobbing. 

"My butt hurts!" She wailed as she clutched the brim of her pants with large tears rolling down fast, her nose running and her cheeks were red from the intensity of her sobs. "I hate you, Papa! I hate you! I want Mama!" She screeched the words in between hard sobs, her beige bangs clinging to her face in thin strands as she gulped in air and sobs. 

Lithuania felt guilt then, so immense, stabbing at him as he stared at his little daughter. He swore never to hit his children, even to spank but..."Tatiana, come to Papa." Lithuania softly said but she shook her head wildly making hair and tears fly about. 

"No!" She howled sobbing hard enough her little shoulders rose and fell when Lithuania got up and Tatiana dropped to the floor full on sobbing hysterically. "You don't love me! You're mean Papa! I hate you! I want Mama!" 

"Tatiana Katya Braginsky!" Lithuania pulled her full name out reaching down yanking up the sobbing girl and hugged her tight feeling such intense guilt as his daughter's small hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt tight and a soft trembling moved over her body as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you! Mama loves you! Darius loves you! I could never, ever, hate my child." 

Tatiana's answer was sobs but she keened when she was plopped in her father's lap as they sat back on the couch and she braced for a spanking but hiccuped when Lithuania wiped her slid cheeks with his palms and she stared at him, still cautiously, but curiously as well. What was her Papa doing?

"You understand why I spanked you?" Lithuania asked seriously, now cupping her small wet face as identical green eyes met. Tatiana hesitated before nodding. "You were mean to your brother. You needed to be punished. Do you understand that?" Another hesitant nod. "Do you forgive Papa?" 

"....." Tatiana now looked somber as she looked down, tears clinging to her pale lashes as she shuffled in her father's lap. She puffed out her cheeks as she shuffled again while her brother gave her a soft smile as she then beamed bright. "I forgive you, Papa!" 

"Looks like there's no need to interfere is there?" Tatiana perked up, jumping off her father's lap happily with a cry. 

"Mama!" She squealed as her wet lashes stuck together when her eyes closed in a smile, the lashes wet and starred making Russia smile as he reached down ruffling his daughter's beige hair, exactly like his own. She truly was precious~ 

"Mama!" Darius dared to run up to their mother, aware his sister didn't like it, but she seemed to be in a good mood now and was smiling at him bright, like a sun ray. Like she did when it showed she loved him and he hugged their mother's waist and burrowed his face into his side. Russia laughed gently and moved his fingers through Darius' soft brown hair. 

"My sweet children, have you been good for Papa?" Russia asked sweetly making both children nod happily. Unlike every other Nation, along with their child, Tatiana and Darius held no fear of their mother; how could they? Their mother loved them! And they loved him!

"Yes! I played with Darius!" Tatiana exclaimed happily as she looked at her mother, her green eyes shimmering with happiness, instead of tears, making Lithuania's chest warm up. He loved it when his daughter was happy, not sad. 

"She did! We doodled! Hang on!" Darius had dislodged his nuzzling face from his mother's side long enough to dash across the room and grab their papers then thrusting them up at his mother's chest. "Look!" 

"I shall." Russia promised taking the papers. "But we need to get ready for the World Meeting." 

"Boo~" Both children whined pouting identically, Darius' violet eyes showing his displeasure with his sisters shining greens. 

"I know! But don't worry, Papa will pack some toys and coloring stuff for you." Lithuania offered making both cheer loudly, even jumping up in Tatiana's case. 

"But go to your rooms, Mama brought you both something sweet!" Russia exclaimed sweetly making his children cheer again before taking off in blurs of beige and brown. He then sighed smiling crookedly at his lover-well fiancee now. "It seems like you have it in you to spank Tatiana after all."   
Lithuania grimaced gently as he stared at his Russian who stepped forward wrapping his arms around Lithuania's and the brunette sighed. "I don't like too. She sobs and says she hates me, it hurts." Lithuania mumbled as he was hugged by Russia and the Russian stroked the brown locks of Lithuania's. 

"I know. But she's too....much like me, she needs punishments." Russia softly said when there was loud screams making Lithuania jerk hard with wide eyes. 

"IT'S MILLE-FEULLI!" Came twin screams followed by the thumping's of jumps and screams of happiness. 

"Did you have to give them something sweet?" Lithuania asked on a tired sigh but Russia just giggled sweetly and Lithuania just rolled his green eyes at his fiancee. "You are unbelievable." 

"Ah but that's why you love me~" Russia nuzzled his cheeks to Lithuania's making the brunette blush lightly then sigh as he cleared his throat when a hip bumped his. 

"Yeah, it's just one of the many psychopathic reasons I love you." Lithuania replied but the hand that rested on his chest then slid up gave other implications to him. He sighed again but got a thrill of excitement, brief, but there. "Don't you think we should go get the children ready?" 

"Of come on, Tatiana's seven and Darius is six. I think they can figure it out." Russia purred softly as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Lithuania's lips only to sigh happily when the Lithuanian kissed him while sliding his fingers into beige hair and holding it tight, as if afraid Russia would run or pull away. 

There was a light moan as they kissed making the other sigh happily again. Lithuania held locks of Russia's silky beige hair tight in his fingers as their lips moves and slid across one another that made the other shiver in delight. Russia pulled on Lithuania tugging him onto the couch and he parted to push Lithuania down so he was sitting and climbed into his lap restarting the kiss. It always gave Lithuania pleasantly warm chills when Russia kissed him, loved the weight of the Russian in his lap and the warmth that radiated from his body with the silky strands of his beige hair held tight in his fingers. The soft moan, the happy sigh, the little noise and inching was all magically familiar to Lithuania and something he enjoyed. He twisted pushing Russia into the couch and just as he pulled back a bit, a series of quiet breathes leaving Russia's lips, Lithuania moved between his legs and when a whimper left the Russian there was loud giggles. 

"Mama and Papa are being naughty, Darius, avert your eyes!" Tatiana giggled as she covered her little brother's eyes making him giggle as well as he smiled wide. He loved playing with his sister like this, being all goofy. 

"It's not like it hasn't happened before!" Darius giggled out, because yes, it was true! He'd walked in on his parents being naughty before and this wasn't going to be the last time it happened. 

"Go!" Lithuania and Russia barked, their children just smirking and giggling. 

"We're all ready, we'll wait in the car!" Tatiana exclaimed with giggles with Darius, both running away making their parents sigh and Russia looked up, his violets clashing with Lithuania's greens. 

"Let's just go, Ivan." Lithuania sighed out as he moved away making Russia groan uncharacteristically with disappointment. 

"But, Toris...." Russia whined pouting light at his lover to get him to come back and even went so far as to fist his hands, his cheeks red and an urge to cover himself with his scarf. 

"Come on. You know how Darius and Tatiana get when trapped in a car without us." Lithuania replied then held his hand out for the Russian's smiling with a wicked glint in his green eyes.

"But we can continue later~" 

That gave Russia chills. "Okay." Oh god knows how he'll be counting down through the meeting until they were home and alone again. He opened his mouth speak when there was loud stamping feet. 

"Let's go!" Tatiana and Darius shouted impatiently from downstairs making the pair of adults laugh. Looks like their time to fool around or talk was out; they would have to get going and do it fast, before the children could get too impatient. It was HELL getting to the World Meeting but it was even worse with a bickering six and seven year old; Russia already felt a tingle of dread, hoping the ride would go fast.


	5. Chapter Five - PruAus

"Astrid! Nein!" Austria shrieked as he ran up the stairs where his daughter was balancing precariously on the railing and snatched her off and she just giggled, her silver hair flying in the air as her ruby eyes glittered with happiness. 

"I'm fine, Mutter! Come on!" Astrid squirmed in her mother's arms reaching for the railing then pouted when Austria backed up holding his daughter tightly and clenched his jaw tight. 

"Nein! Astrid, you know Mutter doesn't like for you be climbing all over his surfaces. Vhy don't you go und play vith your sister?" Austria asked as he plopped Astrid down, the small silver haired girl pouting with her ruby eyes glittering with disapproval at her mother. 

"Nein!" She snapped back crossing her thin arms across her chest pouting at her mother the only way an eight year old truly could as she got in a glare battle with her mother. "I don't vant to play vith Mia!" 

"Und vhy not?" Austria sighed placing his hands on his hips while looking at the small silver headed girl who was looking back at him. He loved Astrid, he really really did, but sometimes she was too much like her father. Austria then blinked wondering, where exactly, her fahter actually was. 

"Because I vant to play vith Vati!" She shouted her cheeks flushing to a pale pink as she stomped her foot. "You're no fun, Mutti! Vati let's me play like that all the time!" 

"Sister, vhy are you fighting vith Mutti?" Astrid glared over her should lightly at her little sister, Mia, her dark hair messy from her nap and violet eyes holding that sleepy glaze.   
"Shut up!" Astrid shouted stomping her foot again when Austria scowled at his daughter who had a shine to her ruby eyes that signaled tears, just like her father, when the front door burst open with a cackle. 

"Hello, mein family!" Prussia exclaimed happily as he slammed the door shut and held his arms open. "Who vants to come und hug Vati first!" Prussia then blinked, his ruby eyes landing on his eldest daughter and lover. "Is something vrong?" 

"Vati!" Mia ran past her mother and sister straight to her father, her violet eyes awake, alert, shining with happiness and Prussia gave a shout as he picked up his youngest daughter swinging around in a circle, making the six year old scream with laughter then settled her on his hip, despite her being lankier than when she was four. 

"So vhat's up? Vhat's going on?" Prussia asked looking at the tears hovering on his eldest daughter's pale lashes as her identical ruby eyes met her father's before she turned running to her room with quick, fast steps and the door slammed making the remaining three flinch. 

"Mutti und Sister were fighting again." Mia said honestly making Austria blush a bright red at his youngest giving away such information. He didn't want Prussia to know he and Astrid fought when he left for work, but the eight year old was too much like her father that, when Mia wanted to play music and Astrid didn't, the little silver headed girl would find any trouble that resembled "fun" to her. 

"Schatza, vhy don't you go find Astrid und play vith her while Vati talks with Mutti." Prussia placed the six year old down, her face ripping into an excited grin and Prussia laughed; Mia looked exactly like himself with that grin on her small face. He knew she loved being called "treasure" and so he used it any moment he could to make his young daughter happy. 

"Okay, Vati!" She chirped jumping up and Prussia cackled softly leaning down so his daughter could peck his cheek before running away. Prussia smiled happily as his daughter disappeared with a blur of dark color and then looked at the scarlet Austrian who was staring at the floor. 

"Liebling, vhats going on vith you und Astrid?" Prussia asked softly as he stepped forward reaching out grabbing the Austrian's hand tugging him so he could hug the Austrian to him. 

"It's difficult, she misses you. I..I miss you too. You're gone all the time now, alvays vorking und bringing in money, but ve miss you," Austria replied playing with the collar of Prussia's button down, avoiding the albino's look of surprise. "Und vith the baby it's hard." 

"Ahh. The baby." Prussia said slowly as he looked at his lover who just glared. Recently, Austria had had a baby. Prussia and Austria brought their number of children to three, two daughters and, much to Prussia's happiness, a new son. 

"Ja, "the baby". He has a name, you know!" Austria snapped when playful gurgle started up in the next room. Prussia pulled away zooming to the next room, which ironically was the living room, grinning already as he got on the floor in front of his son. 

"Hallo, Fritz!" Yes, the baby was named Fritz, upon Prussia's honest pushing of it and when the baby was out there was no changing his name then. 

Fritz gurgled louder reaching his small hands up to his father giggling a little bit when Prussia stroked the back of his finger against his son's silky, chubby cheek. Fritz had soft,wispy locks of dark hair of his mother but the wide ruby eyes of his father and sister. He had a tiny Mariazelle like Austria and Mia with the same freckle as his mother, but what Mia and Astrid lacked. Fritz was about three months old and becoming more precious to Prussia as the bigger, chubbier his son got and he wished, desperately, that his son would stay this way. 

"I'm going out." Austria finally said pulling Prussia's attention from the three month old baby. "I just need to go for a walk und clear my head." 

"Don't vorry, liebling. I can keep both Astrid und Mia company,ve can vatch a movie und cook vith you." Prussia offered as he sat in a criss cross position while pulling his son on his lap, his head lolling a little bit and Prussia steadied it gently. He gurgled excitedly as he began playing with his father's iron cross. "Und I can vatch sqvirt here." 

"I'll be back then," Austria said turning when Prussia cleared his throat and the Austrian rolled his violet eyes then walked forward leaning down and pressing a kiss to the albino's waiting lips."Be good." 

"I'm alvays good." Prussia replied with a smirk as Austria rolled his eyes again and turned walking out of the room, a few minutes later opened the door and shut it when Prussia heard the pounding steps of his girls. Mia walked, her violet eyes wide and her hair still messy but her bangs were pulled into a soft braid and tucked behind her left ear; Astrid's nose was a light red, her cheeks pink yet her ruby eyes sparkled when they landed on her father. Both girls' eyes did. 

"Vati, vhere did Mutti go?" Astrid asked sounding bashful instead of loud and rowdy, like her usual self. Prussia smiled knowing his daughter better than anyone, for he also used to be like Astrid but he never let his bashfulness show like him. It was so cute! 

"Mutti, in all his huffiness," That earned soft cackls from Prussia along with Mia and Astrid."vent for a valk." 

"I'm sorry, Vati." Astrid said, again, bashfully as she stared at her dirty feet and Fritz let out a squeal when he tugged insistently on his father's iron cross. 

"It's okay, sqvirt. I understand the pressure, but you need to tell Mutti sorry. He deserves it better than anyvun. Understand?" Prussia told his daughter seriously as she lifted her ruby eyes, meeting Prussia's then let her silver hair fall into her eyes. "But!" He reached out pushing her hair from her bashful face. "It's time to vatch a movie!" 

"I pick!" Mia and Astrid shouted excitedly, throwing their hands up into the air excitedly, violet shining like amethyst, ruby shining like the stone itself. They giggled when Prussia cackled and Fritz gurgled softly to himself. 

"Agree on one und bring it to me, if you can't decide. Vati vill have final decision!" Prussia exclaimed with a wide smirk, his eyes shining as well making the three of them smirk wide. Mia and Astrid then took off, going to find the movies in their shared room, where their movies rested and Prussia sighed lifting his son up making him squeal. "Ahh Fritz! If only Vati could be little like you." 

Fritz giggled reaching down to his father's hair, mesmerized by his father's silver hair it seemed and Prussia smiled softly. "Vati loves you, Frisk. Vati loves you just as much as Ast or Mia~" Fritz's ruby eyes sparkled happily at his father's voice and he squealed louder. "Ja, he does! Vati loves his chubby, awesome boy!" 

"Vati! Ve found a movie!" Astrid shouted as they came stampeding into the room happily holding a movie, which was the original Little Mermaid and he smirked. 

"Good choice! Get on the couch! Mia, get the snacks for Vati!" Prussia ordered smirking as his son was shifted and whined in displeasure until Prussia sat in the same position on the couch. 

"Okay!" Mia saluted her father playfully then dashed off to grab the pack of popcorn from the table and Astrid dashed forward and slid on the carpet in front of the tv and Prussia adjusted himself lightly and Fritz grabbed both of Prussia's pointer fingers. 

There was popping from the kitchen making hte air smell buttery and when the movie was all set up Astrid grabbed the remote and plopped down on Prussia's right side. With a loud beep Mia ripped open the package and the sound of popcorn being spilled into a bowl sounded and the small dark haired girl ran in and plopped down on her father's left side.   
"Let's get this start!" Mia, Prussia and Astrid all shouted while Fritz squealed loudly with his family. 

* * *

  
"Hallo?" Austria walked into the house around four in the afternoon, after his day out of this house, the home was dark. All except the living room where soft murmurs of the tv came from. He looked at the door way curiously walking to the doorway, his feet making soft thumping noises and he reached out pressing his hands to the frame looking in. His eyes went wide then his face softened into a smile. 

Prussia had his head tilted back on to the back of the couch yet lolled to the left, snoring with Fritz giving cute little baby snores that echoed his father's, his cheeks flushed with sleep as his little hands held onto his father's fingers tightly,even in sleep, his tiny hands clenching once in a little while. Astrid was drooling and snoring just like her father, her pale lashes resting heavily on her cheeks which were also flushed with sleep, her drool slick on her chin as she snored and her hair stuck up from her moving about but rested against Prussia's right arm. Mia laid against Prussia's left arm, drooling as well and snoring softly, a softer version of Astrid and Prussia's, her dark hair still crazy from her previous nap, her lashes like dark smudges against her cheeks flushed as well as her temple rested against Prussia's upper arm. They all snored, from loud to soft to light little baby snores, all precious.  

"Cute~" Austria found himself cooing as he looked at his small family, feeling a burst of happiness so pure it was like a sunbeam just opened in his chest. "I might as vell get dinner done!" He was whispering to himself as he left the living room walking to the kitchen. "I'll tell him about the Vorld Meeting tomorrow." 


	6. Chapter Six - GerIta

There was two little bodies sleeping in small beds, early morning light cracking across the floor in a pale yellow beam. There was a rolling sound and a blanket was thrown off a body and little feet touched the carpeted floor with a loud yawn, rubbing his eyes hard. He normally loved sleeping in but he just couldn't sleep today, after all his mother was taking him and his brother to what they said was a World  Meeting. He got up, blonde hair tousled crazily, his blue eyes foggy with sleep as he looked at his brother's bed and he padded across the room, his little curl bobbing cutely, his lashes half lowered and his cheeks were flushed with the warmth of his sleep. He reached out shaking his brother's side making him whine and nuzzle into his bed sheets. 

"Go away, Wolfram!" The small body whined as he clung to his bed sheets and shoved his face hard into the pillow, feeling annoyed with his twin. 

"Giovanni! Fratello! Please get up! I can't sleep!" Wolfram whined in response, sounding so cute and sad Giovanna rolled over keeping the blanket over his nose and mouth. While Wolfram was a spitting image of Germany, Giovanna was the spitting image of their mother, Italy, inheriting his brown hair and amber eyes, he had the same curl as his brother but on the opposite side. 

"Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean I don't have to not sleep, like you!" Giovanni snapped crankily but Wolfram just whimpered softly at his brother, looking and sounding like a puppy. 

"Then can I lay with you?" Wolfram asked while tilting his head as he looked at his twin brother. 

"No!" The brunette huffed out rolling so his back was to Wolfram who whined pulling on his twin's bed sheets. That is until Giovanni sat up, an annoyed look on his face that looked to old for a five year old, his amber eyes shining with annoyance as his curl, opposite of Wolfram's, scrunched in anger. "Leave me alone!" He shouted the words making tears well in Wolfram's blue eyes. 

"Bu-But Frat-t-ello!" Wolfram whimpered as his eyes shined like sapphires with his tears and he lifted his hands to his eyes rubbed at the tears.

 Giovanni felt guilty, making his brother tear up, but Wolfram relied on him too much! Whenever Wolfram got in trouble, even with playing with their friends, he ran to Giovanni to make it all better. They were twins, yeah, but Giovanni couldn't protect his brother all the time! He couldn't baby him anymore, either! Giovanni clenched his jaw the only way a five year old could and rolled over again pouting hard at the sound of his brother's sniffles and whimpers. 

"Go to bed, Bruder!" Giovanni ordered as he shoved his face roughly into the pillow as his lashes lowered slightly when his brother sniffled again. 

"I'm going to Mama!" Wolfram shouted with a little sob and ran out of the room making Giovanni sit up slightly, his amber eyes wide as his brother was out of the room in a blonde blur. 

He looked at the gently ticking clock cursing that he couldn't tell time well but he was learning so...the little hand was at the....six and the long hand was at the....the....three. So it was...Giovanni tried to remember the lessons on time, knowing it was definitely six something. Though try as he might he just couldn't figure it out and he huffed out an irritated breath. He shoved his face into the pillow roughly, his mouth pursing into a tight line as he laid there and nuzzled into the pillow, aware of how quiet it now was that his twin was with their parents and he had the room all to himself. 

"Baby!" Giovanni hissed angrily, whether to himself or his brother, he didn't know but he knew someone was a baby. He wanted to sleep and even forced himself to yawn as he nuzzled the pillow and was about to drift off again when the door creaked open and, the only way a five year old would or could, imagine was a monster was coming for him and so he scrunched up his eyes tight. He listened to the heavy steps coming towards him, feeling a large clawed hand reach out and when it touched him he shrieked striking out with his fists blindly and kicking his legs spastically as he tried to hit the monster when his mind processed the words. 

"Giovanni! It's okay! It's Vati! It's just Vati!" Germany soothed the panting child, his eyes wide and bright with fear, nearly turning the color to gold with the fear. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fi-fine." Giovanna mumbled despite his heart slamming against his chest with fear and an attempt to break free of his ribs. He looked up at his father, took in the familiar messy blonde hair and ice blue eyes, so much like his twins. 

"Ja, okay, you are." Germany replied skeptically making Giovanni turn a bright red and squirm. He was too much like his father, unwilling to admit something when pointed out and too awkward with emotion. "Come vith Vati downstairs und I'll make you some hot chocolate." 

"Okay," Giovanna swung his feet over the side of his bed giving a tired smile up at his father who sighed ruffling Giovanno's already messed up hair. 

"You are going to crash so hard later on." Germany mumbled as he walked out of his sons room and Giovanni walked about three or four steps behind. Giovanni gripped the back of his father's pajama pants in his small fist as they walked the hallway, which was literally ten steps, stopping at the little landing and beginning to go dow them when Giovanni heard a loud yawn and looked over as his father descended the stairs and he was swept up into a tight hug with a happy cheek rubbing against his. 

"Ohhh~ Giovanni, my little baby, good morning!" Italy cooed as he rubbed his cheek lovingly against his son's, who blushed a bright red, his amber eyes looking around much like Germany's, at the physical touch but patted his mother's other cheek softly. 

"Good morning, Mutti." Giovanni mumbled softly as he patted his mother's cheek a few more times, lovingly. 

"Good morning, Papa!" Wolfram greeted cheerily, much as their mother had, launching himself at Germany who caught him expertly. 

"Guten morgen, Wolfram." Germany replied to his son which made the five year old's blue eyes shine happily, like his mother's when extremely happy. 

"Papa, Uncle is coming over with Astrid, Mia and Fritz, right?" Wolfram tilted his head as he looked at his father then, however, reached for his mother once all four made it down the stairs and,with a smile, Italy and Germany switched children. 

"Guten morgen, Vati." Giovanni echoed to his father, the words he'd heard just moments before and Germany smiled fondly at the small brunette. 

"Mama! How do you say good morning in Ita?" Wolfram asked as he looked at his mother with a sparkle in his blue eyes as he spoke to his mother, unable or just too lazy to say Italian fully as he stared at his mother. 

"I'll tell you another time, Mama is tired and wants his coffee first!" Italy giggled as he rubbed his cheek against Wolfram's silky blonde locks happily. Then Italy opened his eyes as he looked at Germany with a bright smile. "It feels like I have a tiny Germany!" 

"Ja und I have a small Italy, only the personalities are all mixed up. " Germany noted as he smiled at the small brunette in his arms who pouted softly at his father. 

"Now! Let's get breakfast done before Uncle comes!" Italy cooed at his son who giggled and the four of them turned going into the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Is everyone ready?" Italy asked as he looked over his sons who just looked up at him, blue and amber, hair messy but presentable as their curls bobbed softly with their nods. 

"Si!" Wolfram and Giovanni exclaimed at the same time with a nod as the twins stared upwards at Italy. 

"Feli, you're tie is all messed up." Germany sighed as he walked up to his husband reaching out and undoing the blue tie, lifting it up then adjusting it down under the Italian's white collar and tied the tie so it hung straight down with a perfect knot at Italy's throat. 

"Ve~ Thank you, Germany!" Italy chirped happily, the small little noise the Italian used to make constantly slipped out and made Germany smile. 

"Your velcome." Germany replied when Italy pecked his lips happily. Germany looked down at Wolfram and Giovanni only to sigh. "Feli, did you even think to brush the boys' hair?" 

"What? I think they looked fine!" Italy protested as he reached down messing up Wolfram's blonde hair then Giovanni's, who closed one eye and didn't protest like he normally would."Besides, we don't have time!" 

"Just because there's a Vorld Meeting doesn't mean there isn't a real reason not to brush their hair!" Germany protested right back as he pointed at the twins messy hair with a tiredly angry expression. The German was about to speak again when the front door slammed open with twin squeals and giggles. Germany and Italy had jumped half out of their skin, naturally, when the albino walked in, ruby eyes glittering. 

"Vhere's mein nephews?" Prussia exclaimed making Giovanni and Wolfram stare at him with wide eyes only to shout as they took in their Uncle. Prussia turned to them and smirked reaching down to swoop them up. "There's the twin terrors! How are the Beilschmidt men?" 

"Good, Uncle!" Giovanni replied softening up considerably; enough to smile openly at his albino Uncle. 

"Uh-huh!" Wolfram nodded with a smile as he looked at the albino with a wide smile. 

"Great!" Prussia exclaimed with a soft cackle when Mia walked in as her sister ran straight to Italy who hugged her tight and cooed about how much she looked like her father but was such a pretty girl. She lit up when she caught sight of Giovanni and ran over to her father as her violet eyes locked onto her cousin's amber ones. 

"Hallo, cousin!" She greeted in an excited tone as her father set the brunette twin down in front of the dark haired girl, amber clashing against violet again, his face closing up slightly. 

"Cousin, hallo." Giovanni replied in a soft echo as he looked at his cousin who smiled brightly and when her mother walked in Giovanni got even more closed off. 

"Oh!" Italy squealed when he caught sight of baby Fritz who's ruby eyes looked around curiously, his tiny hands opening and closing randomly and cutely as he stared around. "Fritz is so cute!" 

"But of course!" Prussia then exclaimed happily making Fritz giggle at his father's voice. "He's mein awesome son!" 

"Guten morgen, Italy." Austria greeted when Italy began cooing over the baby only to perk up with a smile aimed right at Austria. 

"Good morning, Austria!" Italy chirped when Germany sighed stepping up to his wife and curled his arm around the Italian's waist. 

"Since ve're all here, vhy don't ve get a move on und get going so ve aren't late for the Vorld Meeting." Germany suggested making Prussia smirk as he picked up Giovanni again, balancing the twins on his hips and Mia stood up onto his foot and clung to his waist as he walked. 

"Let's get going then!" Prussia exclaimed only to cackle happily when Astrid jumped onto his back giggling happily. Austria huffed out a breath when Fritz squealed happily and he rubbed the baby's belly through the baby carrier and smiled crookedly at Germany and Italy. 

"Shall ve go then?" Austria asked as he turned with his hand still pressed to his son's small belly. 

"Ja, let's go." Germany nodded as all three adults walked out, Germany taking a moment to lock the door, and walked to the large van to get driving to the World Meeting place. But a car trip with a six year old, two five year olds, an eight year old and a three month old baby...well, they could only pray that they made it through the ride with their sanity intact.


	7. Chapter Seven - FraNada

"Wow! This is a big table, Mama!" Canada smiled at his son's wide eyes and wide mouth as he looked at the table then spun in a circle with his head back. "And a big room!" 

"I know, darling." Canada nodded smiling at his son, his platinum blonde hair managing to shimmer softly in the lighting of the room the color much like his father's with a curly ahoge spiraling out of the pale locks, much like Canada's. His violet eyes were taking in everything, his lips parted in an O shape as he took in the big room when France walked up behind the small blonde child and lifted him up and flipped him upside down making him squeal. 

"Papa!" He shouted in between peals of laughter as his cheeks began to flush from both the tickling and laughing, also the the fact that his blood was rushing to his head from being upside down.He screamed with laughter as his father tickled the absolute hell out of him. "Mama! Ma-Make him stop, Mama! I can't breath!" 

"Francis~ Let him go," Canada giggled as he spoke, watching as the seven year old was flipped right side up and plopped down on his feet. He swayed then giggled loudly like his mother. It was so impossible to comprehend that their son was even there, that he was as precious and special to them as he was. 

They never planned children, not in a million years, so when Canada became pregnant they spent the first two months with complete disbelief and shock, not wanting to accept that this was what Canada was sick from. Then, slowly ever so slowly like a balloon filling with air, Canada's stomach had become firmer and became swollen only to extend slowly. That's when it hit and settled they were to expect a baby and went crazy buying gender neutral things for their child, unsure of whether it was a boy or girl. They were giddy with the child growing inside Canada that would kick and punch more actively as the months went on. Because Canada had become pregnant it wasn't much of a shock when his brother, America, announced rather cheerfully on the phone that he was going to have a baby and England was the mother and that lead to sounds of cheerful laughing and whining until England excused America and hung up the phone making the Canadian and French man blink. 

Then along came Austynn and it was like a missing piece had been placed where France and Canada didn't know belonged. "Mama!" Austynn got Canada to blink out of his mind and looked down into identical violet eyes as his son smiled. That was seven years ago that he was pregnant yet it still felt fresh and new to Canada every time he looked at his son. 

"Yes, darling?" Canada smiled at his son who wrapped his small arms around his mother's waist tightly. Austynn smiled sweetly up at his mother as he looked at the Canadian. 

"I love you, Mama!" Austynn cutely exclaimed as he hugged his mother tighter when the thumping of steps came towards the World Meeting room, though the three of them barely noticed it as Austynn reached up for his father but when the doors slammed open Austynn jumped hard core and his shy nature also jumped out and he reached for his father insistently with a little whimper and France picked his now suddenly shy son. France looked down then smiled with a wickedness. 

"Ah~ Liam, you evil little boy you~ Scaring us all 'alf to death!" France playfully scolded as he looked at the young grinning boy. His blue eyes then lit up behind his glasses as he took in his shy cousin. 

"Ah! Austie! Austie! Hi! Hi, Austie!" Liam chanted as he looked at his cousin who risked a peek down at the excited half Brit half American boy, blue eyes sparkled making violet eyes dart away and hide into his father's shoulder. 

"Austynn, don't you want to say hi to your cousin?" Canada asked as he looked at his son who just made a small noise of protest when Canada felt a tugging on his shirt and looked down with a smile. "Jolene, hello, sweetheart." He bent down picking up the four year old who smiled crookedly at her favored Uncle. Like her mother, Jolene didn't care for her Uncle France that much. 

"Uncle Mattie!" Jolene smiled bright, her blue eyes dancing happily at her Uncle when Canada got smacked so hard on the back his glasses slipped down to the edge of his nose so suddenly they nearly fell off and he pushed them back up with a soft scowl at his cheerfully laughing brother. 

"Mattie! It's good to see you!" America threw an arm around Canada hugging him halfway tightly patting his shoulder hard. Canada just smiled politely, after his soft scowl melted away. 

"Canada, dear, hello." England greeted as he walked in, his green eyes showed warmth for the Canadian when America grinned seeing his little nephew trying to disappear in his father's arms. 

"Austynn! My tiny dude!" America cheered making Austynn's whole body jerk as he peered shyly at his Uncle through his thick, pale bangs and hid his face into his father's shoulder again. 

"'Ello, L'Amérique. And 'ello to you, Tiny Amérique." France greeted happily making both Liam and America break out in identical, cheerful grins that made their blue eyes sparkle happily.

"Hello, Uncle!" Liam cheerfully greeted as Austynn squeezed the fistful of shirt he'd grabbed and France lightly adjusted the shy child. He knew Austynn would warm up eventually to be put down then warm up some more to play with Liam happily. It was always like this, his son turning so shy like his mother, that he actually managed to disappear briefly once before crying and being found. 

"Uncle Matthew!" Liam shifted his attention to Canada who was adjusting his hold on the small four year old child in his arms and looked down at his nephew with a soft smile. 

"Hello, Liam." Canada replied softly as he looked at Liam. "Have you been good for your Mother?" 

"Very good!" Liam replied while Jolene just snickered against Canada's neck and looked up at her uncle with her large blue eyes. 

"He's such a liar, Uncle Mattie!" Jolene protested cutely, her little nose wrinkling when Liam pouted, puffing his cheeks out. "He's woke Mummy up early today! And he was stupid when he didn't clean his room like Mummy said!" 

"Snitch!" Liam snapped as he narrowed his blue eyes on his little sister who narrowed her eyes back. 

"Twit!" She snapped right back as she squirmed, as if itching to reach down and smack her brother. 

"Oi! What have I said! Liam, don't call your sister a snitch!" England snapped making Liam look down guiltily then those emerald eyes turned onto the giggling four year old. "And Jolene, don't call your brother a twit!" 

"But Mummy!" Jolene whined as she held tight to Canada, her blue eyes widening with tears sprinkling in making them glitter cutely. England's cheeks flushed at his daughter's cuteness but he looked away. 

"Austie! Play with me!" Liam snapped out of his guilty mood when he noticed his cousin being put down. His eyes widened, however, like a deer in the head lights, looking like his father just dropped him into a shark tank. 

"Li-Lia-Ah!" He was yanked away by his hyper active cousin, making weak protests as Liam dragged him away. Canada smiled fondly as Jolene rested her head on his shoulder softly. 

"Damn they remind me of our younger years!" America laughed cheerfully as he looked at Canada who just smiled. 

"Uncle Mattie, will you come play with me?" Jolene asked sweetly as her sunshine hair tickled Canada's cheek. 

"Don't you want Daddy to play with you?" America asked tilting his head and Jolene scowled softly at her father. 

She then sighed hard enough her little shoulders moved. "Fine." She reached out for her father who took her with a happy smile. He moved over to his seat at the large, long table and began bouncing his legs making Jolene bounce gently then squeal as he sang the London Bridge Is Falling Down and every time he sang the words "my fair lady!" He opened his legs letting her drop and her head to swing back making her scream with laughter. 

"She truly is precious~" Canada cooed in the direction of his little niece who was squealing when America blew raspberries on her neck then repeated the song as she giggled. 

"That she is." England smiled lovingly at his daughter, her sunshine hair bouncing happily as she giggled happily. England looked at Canada then let his gaze roam down and pause at his belly. "Canada, dear, are you pregnant?" 

"E-Eh?!" Canada felt his cheeks rise with a hot blush as he looked at England then at his stomach that looked pudgy and shook his head hard. "N-No! I'm not!"

"'ow rude~" France said from off to the side before moving to Canada's side curving his arm around his waist holding the only slightly taller male to his side. "Just because 'e is a little chubby doesn't mean 'e is pregnant." 

"Fuck off, Frog!" England spit making America and Jolene look at England curiously. 

"Yo, baby, watch ya language!" America interjected with a light narrowing of his eyes as Jolene stared at her father then her mother. 

"Piss off you bloody git!" England then snapped making Jolene gasp and cover her mouth over her small hands. 

"Mummy!" Liam shouted with surprise as he felt his cheeks flushed at his mother's words. Austynn was just looking at the puzzle he and his cousin were doing but looked at his cousin's flushed face. 

"What's the matter?" Austynn asked quietly as his cousin's cheeks flared a bright red as he stared at Austynn, his blue eyes seeming to shimmer behind the frames. 

"Those aren't...good words to say." Liam replied softly as he turned his back to his mother as he stared at his cousin who looked back at him and seemed to nod. 

"I see. Then why did your Mama say it then?" Austynn asked with a tiny tilt of his head that made his curl bob and Liam shrugged.

"I don't know. He always does that." Liam mumbled as he looked at his cousin when he heard his father stand up, which made Jolene squeal happily. 

"Alrighty, children under the age of ten-" Liam narrowed his eyes on his father testily."-come with me outside, where we shall not here Mummy and or Uncle Iggy's potty mouth!" America exclaimed as he balanced Jolene on his hip, holding her securely and Liam, with Austynn looking at his mother who nodded softly, took his Uncle America's hand and Liam gripped a fistful of the back of his father's shirt in his hand as they left. 

"I will be out 'aving a cigarette, mon amour, enjoy your little talk." France then pressed a kiss to Canada's temple rather lovingly as the Canadian watched the French man walk out of the room and away to go outside. 

Canada shifted feeling awkward as he looked around then, finally, settled his gaze on England, opening his mouth."I'm so-" 

"I apologize, Canada." Canada blinked in surprise. England had an embarrassed flush across his cheeks as he looked at the Canadian, despite being the elder one, he looked like a young boy who'd been caught being naughty. 

"E-Eh? I...accept your apology." Canada started out as he looked at the other male with a shift of his feet when England shifted as well. 

"But I apologize for assuming you're pregnant cause you're chubbier than before and-" Canada felt a fierce, scalding blush rise to his cheeks and he stepped forward reaching out and grabbed England's hand. 

He pressed the English man's hand to his stomach. England's eyes widened as he felt soft, barely there, kicks against his palm that were much more obvious at this stage than it had been with the Canadian's first pregnancy. He looked at Canada with wide emerald eyes with surprise. He opened his mouth to speak at the blushing Canadian as he looked down at the ground, his glasses throwing the light of the overhead bulbs off blocking his violet irises and England then looked down at the Canadian's stomach. 

"No one knows. I haven't told Francis yet because we...after Austynn we agreed we'd try for children later on in life, maybe when Austynn was bigger. He's only seven, he needs both Mama and Papa's attention, but...I didn't think I'd get pregnant again. I'm kind of scared, if I'm going to be honest, England. I didn't mean to get pregnant, after all we were very very careful. Especially with every other male Nation getting pregnant, we took our precautions." Canada was aware he strangely had tears on his lashes, the hormones of pregnancy kicking in as his lower lip trembled softly. 

"Canada, dear, no one means to get pregnant. Sometimes..hell, sometimes it's a good thing! I mean Jolene sure as hell wasn't planned and she was a bloody nightmare as an infant but...Lord knows I'd never trade her for anything. She's a precious little girl and I love my daughter." England then, softly yet lightly, patted the Canadian's stomach. "But I can tell you when you hold this baby you'll never regret it. However, just looking chubby now, you'll eventually have to tell the bloody Frog. After all, the child will get more active in the upcoming months so it'll be harder to hide. And you'll get bigger, of course." 

"Of course!" Canada echoed in an exclaim as his violet eyes locked onto England's greens and the British man smiled. 

"But tell him soon, dear, or you'll regret it. I've learned a father always wishes to know how their lover is doing during a pregnancy." England smiled genuinely at Canada when the shriek of children and America's cheerful laughing got their attention and England smiled crookedly at the Canadian. "But for now, dear, let's get to our seat and hope the other's come quick." 

Canada blinked, his violet eyes shimmering still with tears and surprise, when he smiled wide with a nod that made his curl bob. "Oui!"


	8. Chapter Eight - SpaMano

"Mama, are we almost there?" Romano jerked at the voice in his ear and he shrieked wordlessly as he twisted in his seat, his hazel eyes narrowing on his son and shoving him into his seat. 

"Why are you out of your seat?! Put your seatbelt on!" Romano ordered as his son just pouted lightly when Romano got out of his seat enough to put his son's seatbelt on. 

"But you're out of your seat, Mama!" His son whined as his large green eyes locked onto his mothers hazels which were a light brown with his displeasure and panic. 

"I'm an adult, you're tiny, Cristiano! You could get hurt!" Romano snapped as his son tilted his head, his hair messy from rubbing his head against the seats headrest, his curls springing out slightly. 

"Cristiano, cariño, be nice~ Stay in your seat for Madre." Spain input as his green eyes locked onto his son's identical ones in the visor mirror. 

"But Papa~ I just wanna know when we'll get there!" Cristiano whined cutely as his head tilted making a curl fall into his face. Romano felt an urge to squeeze his son, who at six, was still as precious as he was in infancy. 

"We'll get there when we get there, Cristiano. Be patient." Romano replied the only way a mother could as he put his seatbelt on again and heard his son sigh. He loved his son very much, hell his son was a little sun spot like his husband! But when it came to long car rides they seemed to just wear down on the poor boy. 

"Papa, I'm hungry!" Cristiano whined as he looked at his father, straining against the seatbelt with pleading eyes. 

"You can eat as soon as we get there, cariño." Spain replied as he looked at his son in the mirror again only to have large pleading eyes locking onto him. 

"Cristiano, please!" Romano sighed rubbing his forehead. They'd been in the car a total of four hours; driving to the World Meeting to and back was always hell. 

Cristiano was silent for a few minutes, his sunny personality seeming muted before he kicked his legs lightly then placed his hands on his thighs. "I have to pee!" He finally blurted as he leaned forward. 

Romano and Spain shared a wary look at their son's words; they'd learned, the hard way, that when Cristiano said he needed to pee he would do so minutes, maybe even seconds, later."Cristiano, Mama has a bottle, do you think you can use that?" Romano asked as he pulled out his water bottle, which was thankfully empty and had a cover as he twisted looking at Cristiano, who's cheeks were red as a tomato.

"I don't know..." He mumbled as he shifted then pursed his lips, puffed his cheeks out only to reach out for the bottle. "Give!" 

"Here. Try not to get any on the seat or floor, okay?" Romano handed his son the bottle who took it in a quick way that only children could and sat back. 

It was silent for a few moments as Cristiano shuffled around with soft grumbles. However Romano and Spain shared a look, a little nod and let the windows roll down with the deafening sound of the wind filled the car  making hair and clothes ruffle wildly; they left the windows down for about two minutes. When Cristiano tapped on his mother's shoulder and Romano, along with Spain, rolled their windows up and he twisted lightly. 

"Grazie, Mama!" Cristiano said cheerfully as Romano took the bottle, the cap screwed on tightly, his son's face sparkling with relief. 

"Sei benvenuto, tesoro." Romano replied as he took the warm bottle and placed it in the cup holder as Cristiano hummed happily, tapping his hands on his knees and Romano wished the ride was already over.

* * *

"Stand up straight, tesoro." Romano ordered gently as he brushed his son's hair softly making the little boy smile bright, dancing on his toes happy to be out of the car, the bottle in which he used for a bathroom the majority of the ride had been thrown away. 

"I am, Mama!" Cristiano replied cheerfully when he looked at his father, their identical green eyes meeting, when Spain dipped down picking up the six year old who laughed happily. 

"Mi lindo chico!" Spain cooed as he rubbed his cheek against Cristiano's chubby cheek making the child giggle happily while wiggling his legs. 

"Antonio!" Romano snapped placing his hands on his hips as he narrowed his hazel eyes on two wide greens. "I need him to be good, I don't need you to be riling him up before the World Meeting!" 

"I'm not, amor! I only wish to hold and squeeze my cute boy!" Spain replied cheerfully when there was a loud shout and Spain put his son down only to be tackled into a hug by a loudly laughing albino. "Gil!" 

"Toni!" The Spaniard and Prussian laughed together as Cristiano hugged his mother's waist looking at his father with a fascinated smile and wide eyes as he looked at the albino then his father. 

"Cousin!" Cristiano blinked looking across his mother's stomach to see sparkling, ice blue eyes looking at him with messy blonde hair and a wide smile. 

"Hola!" He greeted with a smile then caught sight of his other cousin, Giovanni. 

His brown hair messy but only by a little bit, his amber eyes looking down awkwardly when they met Cristiano's bright greens. He looked around then shouted, much as his father had, only to have it echoed by his friend, Astrid. The small mini version of Prussia rushed at Cristiano like a whirlwind as her little sister, Mia, stood by Giovanni. 

"Cristi!" Astrid squealed happily as she hugged Cristiano. Her ruby eyes danced happily when they locked onto Cristiano's greens and he felt a contagious grin forming when he caught sight of Astrid's. 

Romano sighed crossing his arms as he sulked then jerked when his little brother, Italy, clobbered him in a tight hug. "Ciao, Fratello!" Italy chirped as Romano stumbled back a bit and Cristiano looked up at his mother. 

"G-Gah! Let go! Moron!" Romano shouted when Italy hugged him tighter with a giggle and kissed his cheeks in his usual way. 

"How are you, Fratello?" Italy asked his amber eyes peering into Romano's hazels, the elder Italian brother now used to seeing his brother's eyes open, admired faintly at the amber shade.

Those amber eyes dipped down when Romano felt Cristiano pull on his shirt. "Ah! Cristiano! Ciao, little nephew!" 

"Hola, Uncle Feli!" Cristiano greeted with a smile as he was scooped up by his uncle, his laugh bursting out of him like a sun beam which melted Romano's chest. 

"How is my little nephew?" Italy asked as he balanced the six year old on his hip like he would a toddler as Germany smiled softly then met Romano's gaze and walked over. 

"I'm okay! Oh, Uncle Feli! I had to pee in a bottle!" He replied with as much energy as Italy, who raised a brow at Romano. The elder Italian brother blushed red like a tomato. 

"I-It was a long while until the next exit! And he needed to pee!" Romano replied defensively as his face burned and Spain seemed to pop out of nowhere and curls his arm around the Italian's waist as Austria huffed walking to Prussia with Fritz gurgling from a maternal swing. 

"It's true~ Besides, as a boy, I'm sure all of us, at least one time, have had to pee in a bottle." Spain inserted as he held Romano to his side and Cristiano giggled.

"True true~" Italy replied as he smiled at Spain then tilted his head. "How are you, Big Brother Spain?" 

"I'm good, Feli! Very good!" Spain smiled brightly at the Italian as Romano smiled when his son was shifted over to Germany who took the small Italian-Spanish boy with ease. 

"Uncle Lud! Can Wolfram come over to play sometime?" Cristiano asked with a bright smile as he bounced lightly against Germany's side, making the blonde Nation smile. 

"Of course, Cristiano." Germany replied as Cristiano then started to cheerfully babble to his Uncle happily. 

Romano looked up at his husband curiously when he heard Spain take a deep breath. He frowned when he noticed the Spaniard's normally beautifully tanned face was slightly pale with a light sheen of sweat on it, something that wasn't there before. "Are you okay?" Romano asked with that same frown as Spain looked down at him taking another deep breath. 

"Si!" He replied cheerfully but he looked anything but. At this point Prussia and Austria had joined the two Italian's, Germany and Spain. Prussia blinked narrowing his ruby eyes on Spain's face. 

"Dude, you look like you're going to vomit!" Prussia exclaimed but squinted his eyes after a moment as his brows pulled together tight. His eyes widened when he reached out as Spain turned to the bushes that were near the front doors and doubled over with a soft noise. 

"Toni!" Romano's angry, pouty self melted away with a concern he would only normally show rarely and when he was by himself, as he placed his hand on the trembling back of Spain's as the elder Nation took loud, deep breathes.

He murmured something low, something the others couldn't catch, but Spain shook his head with a groan only to-just like Prussia predicted- vomit in the bushes. Romano rubbed the elder Nation's back as he heaved, gasping for air and Romano murmured soft words in Italian to the Spaniard. After a few minutes, the children staring wide eyed, Spain straightened up rubbing the back of his hand against his lips as Romano looked up at him, worry written on his face. 

"Papa!" Cristiano squirmed until Germany put him down and the small boy rushed over to his father, gripping his shirt tight tugging on it. "Papa, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Cristiano!" Spain smiled at Cristiano reaching down moving his hand through the small boy's soft brown hair, ruffling his locks softly and lovingly. "Papa just got sick for a minute. Let's go!" 

"Okay." Cristiano still looked at his father with the same concern as his mother. 

"Wait til you see the Meeting room! It's so big, it'll blow your mind!" Spain said cheerfully as he stretched his hand out to Cristiano who took it, looking at his father carefully as the two Italian's, Spaniard and three German's walked into the building with their children. Romano looked at his husband curiously, feeling like the other was hiding something important and because of this little fact he pursed his lips, more than ready to find out what it was the Spaniard could possibly be hiding, if he even was.


	9. Chapter Nine - ChuNi

"Is Baba up yet? Or Okaa-san?" 

"No." There was a groggy response as the younger of two boys responded, both standing in the kitchen as they stared at one another. Sleepy browns meeting bright, alert golden-browns. 

"Then I'll make breakfast!" The elder said as he laughed happily making the younger boy blink sleepily as he rubbed his right eye with his small fist. 

"But we have to go to the meeting with Okaa-san and Baba." The younger boy mumbled sleepily, the clock showing it was at least four in the morning, way to early for the younger boy as the elder narrowed his eyes testily, his hair hanging past his shoulders. 

"But what if we made breakfast for Okaa-san and Baba?" He pointed out making the younger boy yawn loudly as tears beaded on his dark lashes with the intensity of the yawn. 

"But they're sleeping, how would they eat it?" The younger pointed out as well when he yawned again and rubbed the tears away with the palms of his hands. 

"When they got up!" The elder boy said with a bright smile, his eyes shimmering with determination. "We're so smart!" 

"No you're not, Xiong." Came a groggy voice when the boy turned to meet the gaze of identical colored eyes on his elder brother. 

"Shut up, Uri! You never do anything when you visit so you don't get to say anything!" Xiong shouted while the youngest of the three yawned again and Uri shot him a warning look.  

"Chiyo," The young boy looked up, his brown eyes curious as he stared at Uri. "Go back to bed. It's too early for you and remember what Baba says, early to bed early to rise. You, little boy, were up late watching your anime's with Xiong so there's no way you'll be up early like this. So go get sleep." 

"Hai!" Chiyo nodded with a tired determination before taking off with the sound of bare feet lightly slapping the floor for a few seconds as he ran up the stairs, down that hall and the sound of a door opening and closing. 

"Why do you always do that!" Xiong shouted quietly as he narrowed his golden-brown eyes on his elder brother's identical colored ones. 

"Do what?" Uri replied as he walked to their parents pantry, opening it and pulling out a box of chex, shaking it lightly only to get soft rattling and put the box back. 

"Act like you can be our Nii-san when you're not! You're Tati and Darius' Nii-san more than us! So don't think you can just visit and take up the role!" Xiong seethed as he stomped his foot making Uri look over his shoulder curiously at the younger boy, then smiled as he moved a hand through his beige hair. 

"One, I am your Nii-san so get used to it, Xiong. Two, I am always going to be yours and Chiyo's Nii-san along with being Tati's and Darius'. Three, when I visit it immediately put me as oldest since I am twelve and you are six. Four, you should know better anyhow to make Chiyo get up! He's three!" Uri snapped as he placed his hands on his hips as he stared at his younger brother with narrowed eyes. Uri and Xiong had a six year age difference, while Chiyo and Xiong had a three year difference making them closer than Uri and Xiong ever truly would .At least right now. 

"Shut up!" Xiong snapped as he clenched his fists tightly. "Just cause Baba might be your Okaa-san doesn't mean you always have to stay here when YOUR Baba doesn't want you!" 

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Uri finally snapped as the swear passed his lips and Xiong widened his eyes then smirked. 

"You need to watch yours, Nii-san!" Xiong boasted as he placed one hand on his small hip and pointed at Uri with the other. "I could tell Baba you're swearing!" 

"Go ahead!" Uri snapped as he turned back to the pantry with irritation seeping below his skin. 

"I will!" Xiong shouted with narrowed eyes when Japan came shuffling into the kitchen and looked at his son, then at Uri. 

"What is going on?" Japan asked making Xiong squeak in surprise as his golden-brown irises locked onto his mother's browns. 

"N-Nothing!" Xiong stuttered before running from the room before Japan could stop him. He looked at Uri and sighed moving a hand through his messy hair. 

"Uri, I'm apologize. I know Xiong is like this when you're here and I appreciate you putting up with it but-" 

"It's fine." Uri interrupted as he looked at Japan with a soft smile and a tilt to his head. "I don't want to be here anymore than Xiong wants me to be. Soon enough Father will come and pick me up. You and Mother aren't going to the meeting are you?" 

"No, I think we'll skip it this time. It'd be the first time in a very long time, but I think we need to be home today." Japan replied then smiled softly at Uri who looked around confusedly. "You know, you may have Russia's hair color, but you really look like Yao-san." 

"I don't think so." Uri replied with a shake of his head and move a hand through his beige hair. "After all, I'm just a twelve year long reminder of a one night stand with Mother and Father. I'm just a reminder of that to Mother each time I'm here, and to you." 

"That's not true, Uri! Hai, you were conceived during a one night stand, but Yao-san nor Russia have regretted you!" Japan exclaimed as he stepped close to Uri placing his hands on the twelve year old's shoulders as he pursed his lips tightly. "Yao-san is always talking about how good at academics you are, how good with Chiyo you are and what a beautiful, proud boy you turned out to be!" 

"You don't need to make me feel better, Mama." Uri let the word slip out, the one he always did when he and Japan were alone. He'd called China Mother while he called Japan Mama, for Japan was just easier to be with at times. And he didn't think he could ever, he meant ever, call his Mother "Mama" in a thousand years. 

"I'm not! Yao-san loves you! Russia loves you! I love you! You are a very loved boy, Uri! Even if he doesn't show it, Xiong adores you and constantly misses you when you're not here, along with Chiyo! I'm sure it's the same for Tatiana and Darius when you're gone. You're the eldest out of all four of them, Uri, which means you'll become your own Nation sooner. They'll have growing up to do while you'll be well on your way to being a successful person and or Nation." Japan paused in talking, aware he'd babbled, for he could see it in Uri's wide eyed expression and watched as the pre-teen blinked a few times then looked down. 

"I don't...think..." He sounded like he was being choked which made Japan hug him tight. China peeked around the doorway quietly as he watched his lover hug his son curiously, when he heard a low choked sound break free from one of them. Uri dissolved into tears then, sobbing loudly as his hands fisted Japan's clothes tightly. Japan smiled gently as he stroked the back of his hair. 

"You are beloved very much, Uri. You are lucky to have two families, four siblings, two mothers and even two father's. You will get through this stage of life, Uri, I promise." Japan cooed softly to the sobbing youth, his tears dripping onto Japan's nightly yukata that he loved to wear to bed. "Yao-san is very, very proud of you, Uri." 

That seemed to make Uri sob harder, making pain spear into China's heart repeatedly. He hadn't seen nor heard the beige haired boy sob this much than when he was younger and China dropped him off at Russia's and he'd sob saying he wanted to stay with China. That he didn't want to stay there. Of course that'd end by the time China came back at the end of two weeks, the boy would be playing happily with Russia and reading with Lithuania, that when he had to leave he'd cling to Russia and sob again.

China knew his son struggled emotionally between Russia's family and his own; and he felt guilty! Guilty because he never said anything to his son and was just standing there watching Japan do what he should've done so long ago! He listened to a few more coos from Japan to the pre-teen, who nodded and sniffled straightening up and China moved out of sight and crept back down the hall and silently up the stairs until he no longer heard sniffles and instead, heard a watery laugh. He then made his way downstairs loudly and down the hall faking a large yawn as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning -aru. "China greeted brightly as he walked into the kitchen looking at his lover who was beginning to cook breakfast then to his son who was leaning against the counter, his eyes dragging from Japan's cooking to his mother. 

"доброе утро, Mother." Uri greeted back pleasantly with a soft nod of his head, the skin under his eyes was a soft red that plucked at China's guilt. "Sleep well?" 

"Shi. But how about you -aru?" China walked up to his son and, being taller, placed his hand softly on Uri's head which made the beige haired pre teen's eyes widen as he looked at his mother, a little surprised at the act of affection. 

"I slept..fine." Uri replied with a little surprise in his voice as he looked at his mother, who smiled at him pleasantly. 

"Good! Are your brother's up -aru?" He asked as he turned looking at Japan who smiled gently, pausing in his cooking. 

"Xiong was up earlier, giving Uri a bit of a hard time, he was going to make breakfast for us I think." Japan replied softly making China sigh as he moved his hand through his hair, the long locks falling just past his shoulders making Uri a bit envious his mother could grow his hair out and it'd look so soft, silky and dark but when he tried too grow his hair out the beige stood out like a neon sign and the locks would stick around crazily.

"Aiyaa!" China murmured to himself as he then placed a hand on his hip and sighed. He then looked at Japan. "Should I talk to him -aru?" 

"We can both talk to him, together." Japan replied as he began to prepare some rice for cooking and China walked over curving his arms around Japan's waist making the smaller Nation blush but smile when China kissed his temple softly. 

"Alright." China replied as he then rested his chin on Japan's head softly making the Japanese man chuckle softly. "Did Chiyo wake up at all?" 

"Xiong had him up with them but I had him go back to bed." Uri replied as he sat at the table resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. 

"Thank you -aru. That boy is hell when he runs on lack of sleep," China replied with relief then kissed the top of Japan's hair then pulled away and, as he walked by Uri, ruffled his hair lightly. "I'm going to shower -aru. Will anyone else take a shower?" 

"I plan on taking on but I'm cooking, as you see." Japan replied as he looked at the Chinese man who nodded and Uri shifted. 

"I'll take one after you." Uri said as he leaned forward pressing his cheek against his hand, his eyes shutting. 

"Alright -aru." China nodded at the pre-teen boy, his gaze lingering on his son before he left to the door just horizontal to the stairs, opening the door with the sound of Uri's soft laugh. 

"Can I shower with you, Baba?" China looked down as he stepped over the threshold meeting Xiong's large golden-brown eyes, identical to his. 

"Shi." China let Xiong scramble in first as he shed out of his pale blue pajamas and padded to the shower turning it on with a smile when China closed the door and shed his own clothes. His son kept sticking his hand under the water to check it before he nodded and turned to his father placing his small hands on his hips. 

"It's warm, Baba!" He declared when China laughed and stood up walking forward and stepped into the shower when Xiong getting in after him. "Hey, Baba?" 

"Mmm?" China looked at his son when he moved his hands through his hair, the strands slowly wetting and becoming thick strands of wet hair. 

"Do you love Uri more than me?" Xiong asked as he tilted his head at his father who jerked gently with a surprise so pure his eyes widened. 

"Aiyaa! Xiong, why would you think that -aru?!" China exclaimed as he looked at the six year old who shuffled, making some water on the floor slosh lightly with his tiny movements. 

"Because whenever he's here you let him do what he wants and pay attention to him. Why don't you send him back to his own Baba? Why won't he stop coming here?" Xiong demanded as he stomped a small foot staring up at his father determinedly, his eyes hard with a child-like anger.

"Xiong, do you hate your brother, then?" China asked with a tilt of his head as he bent over a little, aware of a throb in his lower back and Xiong jerked much as China had with surprise only to look down with a guilty flush crawling into his cheeks and turning them a bright red. 

"No-Not exactly." Xiong mumbled as China sighed and straightened up rubbing the sore spot in his back. He wasn't young anymore and bending like that had it's consequences at times. He could barely pick up Chiyo half the time! 

"Uri is your big brother -aru. He loves you, Xiong, just as I love you -aru. Remember what Baba always says? Wǒ ài nǐ, Xiong." China patted his son's head gently before moving his fingers through the wet locks and squinted a bit. "Looks like you need a hair cut -aru." 

"Noo! I don't want a hair cut!" Xiong's small hands flew up to the top of his head and China laughed. 

"What do you say to Baba's wǒ ài nǐ?" China asked tilting his head as he grabbed the shampoo and began scrubbing it into Xiong's hair making the small boy make soft whines of displeasure. 

"Ai shiteru, Baba." Xiong replied sulkily as the shampoo was rinsed from his hair and he took the conditioner rubbing it into his own hair as China began to scrub the shampoo into his own hair. "Besides, I want hair like Baba's!" 

China laughed happily. "Baba has long hair that is a pain in the butt." 

This made Xiong look at him curiously as he washed the conditioner out of his hair, the black locks looking silky and soft as a raven's wing would possibly be. "But you keep it long, Baba." 

"Shi!" China laughed as he began to condition his own hair, suds forming easily now. "I keep it long because Okaa-san loves Baba's hair long -aru." 

Xiong looked like he had a revelation as his golden-brown eyes widened curiously. "So if I grow my hair will Okaa-san love me more?" 

"I don't think so, he loves you a lot already; in fact I think Okaa-san would beat up Baba if you had long hair -aru!"   
  
"No he wouldn't! Okaa-san would love my hair long so can I grow it, Baba?" Xiong asked excitedly when China began helping him wash his body, tugging lightly on his thick black locks lightly. 

"No, Xiong. You look positively kawaii with short hair-aru," China replied matter-of-factually as he held his son then stood up washing his own body and Xiong rinsed off the suds. 

"I don't want to be kawaii! That's Chiyo's job! Watashi wa hansamu ni mietai!" China knew he upset Xiong when the six year old dissolved into shouting in Japanese, making China frown gently as he turned the water off, after rinsing off of course. 

"Xiong, Chiyo doesn't have a job of looking kawaii -aru. He is kawaii because-well because he is! You are kawaii as well, but you'll be handsome in the years coming. Enjoy being kawaii now and getting attention -aru." China said as water dripped off the end of his hair as he looked at his son. 

"It's stupid.." Xiong pouted crossing his arms as his shaggy hair dripped much like China's. The Nation sighed bowing his head forward as he closed his eyes. 

There was a soft knock on the door followed closely by Japan's words. "Yao-san, breakfast is done," Japan called through the door calmly as Xiong perked up slightly. 

"Food!" Xiong giggled then as he chanted the word quietly, in a cute little whisper that made China laugh. 

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment -aru!" China replied smiling at his son being so cute~ He then looked at Xiong, who's wide identical colored eyes met his. "Ready to eat some breakfast with Okaa-san?" 

Xiong looked positively excited that he ran out of the shower, forgetting a shower and China scrambled after him, wrapping a towel around his hips as Chiyo came down the stairs not as tired but still tired looking, his dark brown hair messed up crazily. "Is Gēge naked again?" 

"Shi -aru." China sighed when he moved his hand over his wet hair when Chiyo looked up at him with his large brown eyes. 

"Itadakimasu!" Xiong shouted, despite being naked, making Japan blush hot and Uri just smiled bemusedly. 

"Xiong, get dressed!" Japan finally snapped loudly when Uri laughed out. 

"Itadakimasu!" He echoed in a shout that made Xiong scowl before he smiled when Uri smiled at him pleasantly. Chiyo walked in with China walked in with a towel covering his six year old son with it. 

"Let's get dressed, Xiong." China stated as he picked up the boy, who squirmed wanting to eat as China turned and walked out of the room, his hair clinging to his wet back in dark tendrils as they disappeared. Chiyo sat next to Uri, Japan sitting next to Chiyo all grabbing a pair of chopsticks when Japan sat down their plates of food, raised the chopsticks sharing a smile. 

"Itadakimasu!"


	10. Chapter Ten- UsUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided, to keep myself from going crazy, I'm giving this story a bit of a rhythm to it in styles of pairing orders! I would normally do Usuk then FraNada but with the pattern I have I'm going to keep going in this order! It'd be to confusing for me to do so Dx. But at least I explained it in case someone wants to see a certain pairing!

"So, we're all here right?" America asked with a cute tilt to his head that the four year old on his hip tried to copy. Some of the other Nations chuckled at the four year old as she tried to copy her father again, her little brows coming together giving her a huffy look. 

"Oh! Elizaveta isn't here yet!" Italy called out as he pointed to Hungary's seat as his amber eyes slid to America. The children had resigned for playing outside, so they didn't interrupt their parents meeting, but their screams of joy cut in every once in a while; the only reason Jolene didn't want too his because they were too loud and she wanted to be with Daddy and Mummy.

"Oh right right." America mumbled as he rubbed a hand on the back of his head before Jolene watched with wide, blue eyes curiously then looked at her mother who smiled fondly at her. 

"Last I heard she was picking up Ileana and Levi from Romania so she could have the kids for the weekend and might not make it." Liechtenstein finally said as her gaze flicked from the table to America nervously, strange as that was for such a sweet girl. 

America nodded a few times when he noticed Uri sitting in between Russia and China (who had decided to go even if Japan stayed behind with Xiong and Chiyo) , his golden-brown eyes flicking around lazily. America smiled at Uri and lifted his hand as Jolene pulled a lock of his caramel colored hair. "Uri! What's up my man! Finally old enough to join us, eh?" 

"I'm twelve." Uri replied in a flat tone as he raised a brow at America who laughed cheerfully and Jolene, being the four year old she was, looked a bit surprised. The older boy sounded mean, rude, to her Daddy yet he just laughed it off. 

"That means you're old enough to join in then! Twelve and up is the age for our kids to sit in on the Meeting!" America replied with a wink making Uri scowl lightly before Russia, with his pleasant smile, leaned over and whispered something into Uri's ear making him nod. 

"Moving on," England said making Jolene squirm as she twisted her upper body slightly to the direction of her mother's voice, her wide blue eyes looking onto England before she squirmed again.America looked at his daughter with concern, seeing as she was balanced on his hip after all, she could fall if she kept doing it! He finally sat her on the table only for her to scuttle across and plant herself right into England's lap. England, treating this no different, stroked a lock of his daughter's long, sunshine blonde hair. "Is there any problems that need to be brought up or anything anyone's concerned on?" 

The Nations all shared a look, making England sigh as he continued to stroke the lock of his daughter's hair. Italy finally perked up shooting to his feet as his palms pressed to the table, his amber eyes sparkling. "This isn't a concern or problem but we should do something for Finland! He's due in two months, right? We should give him a baby shower!" 

Finland's violet eyes actually sparkled much like Italy's as he clasped his hands together tight. "That's be amazing! I'd really appreciate that!" 

"Then it's settled. We will plan a baby shower, in the next three days or so, for Finland to have a late baby shower." England nodded when Jolene looked at him curiously and let her head tilt back until the crown of her head touched England's chest. 

"What's a baby shower?" She asked curiously, her voice louder than she intended but she scowled when there was a few coos and England chuckled. 

"It's just something you do for someone who's having a baby." England replied when Jolene nodded staring at her mother then at her father. She shuffled before standing up on her mother's lap and began to play with his identical colored hair the only way a four year old could. America smiled at her when Germany stood up clearing his throat. 

"Is there anything else anyvun vant's to add? I mean ve have time seeing as the children are playing outside, ve can discuss long as needed." Germany said in his loud voice making Jolene's eyes widen as she stared at the German, her blue eyes wide and she squirmed away from her mother and stood on the table running over to Germany, smiling as she circled her little arms around his neck and he picked her up with a little sigh and an okay nod from England, who was smiling fondly. 

"You got a funny voice," Jolene noted with wide eyes as she stared at Germany's blonde hair and his ice blue colored eyes. England smiled as America laughed. "It's different from Mummy's and Daddy's! Mummy sounds like Daddy but you sound different!" 

Italy smiled with a soft Ve~ and snatched Jolene off Germany's hip cuddling her cutely making her gain an expression like she liked it but wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was like her mother, however, a little tsundere mainly most of the time, but right now she was like her father and enjoying the cuddling. "Ve~ You are so cute! Si! Si, you are!" Italy cooed happily as he cuddled Jolene happily before looking at Germany. "Ludwig! I want a girl~" 

"Nein, ve already have twin boys. You have more then enough babies for you ve don't need another baby." Germany sighed out with a lush when Prussia cackled happily standing up slapping Germany on the shoulder. His cackle made happy gurgles spill from Fritz, who was in the maternal sling across his father's chest now instead of Austria's, as he wiggled and Italy smiled. 

"Come on, West! Give me a niece already! I've got two neffe's already vhile you got two nichtes'! I vant a little nichte!" Prussia said cheerfully when Italy let go of Jolene who crawled across the table, her cheeks red from being called cute, plopping herself in her mother's lap hiding her face in his chest, her moment of soaking up attention over, she was now awkward. England smiled as he stroked his hand over her hair happily while Italy and Prussia kept telling Germany, in turns, that Italy wanted a daughter now and Prussia wanted a niece. 

"Shut up!" Germany finally roared surprising Jolene just a bit when Italy gave off an Uwaa of fear and his curl crunched and Prussia blinked a few times. "Mein Gott! Let's get this Meeting over vith so ve can just go!" 

"Alright, dudes, other than the baby shower is there anything that needs to be brought up at all? Any more problems we wanna talk about?" America asked placing his hands on his hips as he stared at the Nations, seeing a few shake their heads and he sighed knowing this Meeting would be disorganized and pointless, yet again, which it was. "Alright then! Jolene let's go pick your brother out from the line up of boys, steal Mommy and let's go home!" 

"Yay!" Jolene cheered launching herself at America, who caught her easily and cheerfully, turned smiling at England who just blushed standing up, crossing his arms acting the part of a tsundere. 

"Let's go get Liam!" America cheered placing Jolene on his shoulders and ran from the room with her when England stiffened. 

"Don't run with her on your bloody shoulders, you ninny!" England shouted as he dashed after them making the remaining Nations smile in mild forms of fondness, depending on how close they were to either Nation. 

England gasped as he dashed after America and Jolene, the girl squealing while America laughed cheerfully as they ran through the halls. England bent over panting as he braced his hands on his knees, chasing them down three halls and stairs, he was winded when he would've been winded by the fourth or fifth staircase or hall. He wondered, briefly, why he was so winded so early as he panted. He was close to the front door for he heard America burst through them with Jolene screaming with happiness and he smiled faintly but tried to keep an even breath. 

"Mommy? Are you okay?" England looked up from his bent over state to meet Liam's large blue eyes which were far more worried then a seven year old's should be. 

"I'm fine, darling~ Mummy is just tired from chasing your father and sister is all!" England replied reaching out to stroke Liam's hair softly and he stood up straight. Because the Meeting building was close to Alfred's home they were a bare two or three hour ride away making them the lucky ones then. "Let's go home!" 

Liam stared at England for a moment before nodding happily as he took his mother's hand.

* * *

"Home!" Liam and Jolene screamed when the car came to a stop and Jolene was snapped out of her seat and Liam was let out and they both ran to the door of the house. England and America shared a smile when the two small children fought over who would unlock the door this time, seeing as America let one of the kids unlock the door anytime they left home. England fought that idea saying that it would just cause fights, which it did, but when Liam got big and Jolene sprouting up fast, they decided to try it. 

"Daddy! I want to do it this time!" Jolene whined as she pouted hard looking up at America who laughed even as England shot him a scowl.

"I want too! She did it last time!" Liam whined after her as their eyes widened into large blue spheres that shimmered like water making both parents flinch at the cuteness of both children. 

"Who did it last time?" England sighed out as he pressed a hand to his forehead when both children stared at each other blinking a few times. 

"Since no one seems to remember, Daddy unlocks it today!" America declared as he walked up past the two young children, unlocked the door, and walked into the cool home. Jolene immediately started to whine, as expected from a four year old. 

"Mummy..!" She whined stretching her arms up to be picked up by England who sighed squatting to pick her up and held her small body against his side and she whined. "It's not fair!"

"Nothing in life is fair, darling." England sighed as he walked into the house with the four year old balanced against his hip, Liam following after to shut the door making sure his father didn't leave it in the door like last time. 

"I wanted to do it!" Jolene whined again with tears gathering as England sighed again, bouncing the small child gently as he used too when she was a baby and getting fussy, he knew she missed her afternoon nap but would be sleeping after she ate. 

"I know you did, darling, but Daddy had too or else you would've fought with your brother. And Mummy isn't feeling good enough to deal with your bickering." England said as he walked into the kitchen, placing Jolene on the counter, tears slipping down her cheeks already making England blink at how fast it was this time. "Do you want to sit with Mummy while he makes dinner?

"But I wanted too!" She wailed with tears dripping faster as she sniffled, completely ignoring England's words, and held her small hands under eyes. England rubbed his forehead when he immediately took her off the counter and gave a light tap to her butt. 

"If you're going to cry and throw a fit go to your room, Jolene. Mummy told you he doesn't feel good to deal with it." England snapped feeling bad but he really didn't feel good today, rather nauseous and his head was pounding an insistent throb at the back of his head. Jolene stared up at England, her sunshine blonde hair sticking to her wet cheeks in tendrils when her eyes grew shiny again with a fresh round of tears before she began to sob. 

"You're mean, Mummy! You're being mean!" She sobbed as England felt stabs of pain in his chest but he knew if his daughter would get the right attitude to not getting her way, this was the best way he knew to do so. 

"Jolene," He used her name in a warning tone but she started to stop her feet as she sobbed. He gritted his teeth lightly, taking breathes to calm himself down; she did this on a daily basis when she didn't get her way a lot of the time and it irritated him deeply.When she began to jump and stomp hard he grabbed one of her hands from her cheeks and spun her around and with a sharp slap, he spanked her butt making her freeze up. "I said if you're going to throw a fit go to your room! Mummy told you to go to your room if you'd throw a fit! Now you get a spanking for not listening to Mummy!" 

Jolene stared at England with tears slipping down her cheeks and he noticed Liam standing off to the side and he felt another prick of guilt. Then Jolene began sobbing hard and shoved at England's hand stepping back. "DADDY!" She screamed the only way a child truly could and he immediately came to realization of the situation, aware he'd been acting without thinking, when he reached for Jolene. 

"Darling, Mummy is sorry! Mummy wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." England stepped towards Jolene, still reaching out towards her but she stepped back when she howled for America again, who came stomping from downstairs and into the kitchen, looking at his sobbing daughter and England's distressed face. 

"What's going on?" America asked when Jolene threw herself at him, burying her face against his belly as she sobbed and he reached down stroking her hair. "Iggy? What happened?" 

"I..I wasn't thinking, I'm not feeling well and she was still putting up a fuss about not unlocking the door and I told her if she didn't stop then she could go to her room and cry and throw a fit. She didn't listen and so-" 

"Mummy spanked me!" Jolene howled as she sobbed with big, pearl sized tears running down her cheeks as she sniffled and gulped in air in between sobs. 

"Mummy spanked you, huh?" America sighed as he continued to stroke then ruffle her hair softly, being sure not to touch her ahoge. He then squatted down in front of the sobbing four year old as he placed his hands on her small shoulders. "JoJo, Mummy isn't feeling good and he gave you a warning, didn't he?" She was hesitant before nodding and America then nodded as well."Then you had it coming, doll face. Now stop those crocodile tears and come color with Liam." 

Jolene sniffled hard as Liam walked to her, his blue eyes troubled as he looked at his sister who took his hand after a few minutes. She looked up at him taking comfort in holding his hand the way a four year old could. He smiled at her softly after a moment as America stood up and stroking his hair happily. Mouthing a ' _Thanks, bud._ ' he smiled at his father then walked off with Jolene promising she could have the greens. England leaned against the counter with a soft sigh pressing a hand to his forehead closing his eyes when America walked over hugging him from the side, his arms curling around his waist and he kissed England's temple. 

"Why don't you go lay down, baby? You seem tired and hurting. I'll take the kids to McDonald's and bring you back something, okay?" America mumbled against England's temple, the Brit clenching his jaw at the thought of his children eating the junk food America ate but they always seemed to enjoy it so he sighed. 

"Fine. Just don't stay out long or let them eat to much," England sighed when America gave a soft and quiet, yet cute, little yay of victory. He then pecked England on the lips softly, after turning his head, making England blush furiously at the suddenness of it. He whacked America on the top of the head making the taller nation whine. "Don't do that out of nowhere!  Bloody wanker! "

"Love you too," America replied with a kiss to England's forehead, taking in how warm it felt, when he let England walk off to the upstairs. He then placed his hands on his hips nodding to himself before grabbing the keys off the counter where England left them and walked to the living room where the four and seven year old were coloring happily when America jingled his keys. "Who wants to go to Mickey D's?!" 

"I do!" They both screamed jumping up in excitement, their blue eyes glowing with excitement and happiness making America laugh cheerfully. He had them get their shoes and sweatshirts on before they called out a goodbye to England who said to come back soon, not to eat to much, ectera ectera. They ran to the car laughing and when America got Jolene strapped into her car seat he got in the front as Liam got himself situated. Then Jolene looked at America curiously and tilted her head lightly making her ahoge bounced just a tiny bit. 

"Daddy, can I unlock the door this time?" She asked cutely, all signs of a temper tantrum or crying gone making America blink lightly a few times. Then he burst out laughing without answering as he pulled out of the driveway and began to drive to the closest possible McDonald's. He really and truly loved his little Princess! 


	11. Chapter Eleven -SuFin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said with the first SuFin chapter it'd be two chapters more until the birth-BUT I decided to skip the birth forward and have it to be now! So enjoy the SuFin cuteness!

"I think it's sweet they're going to put together a little baby shower for us!" Finland stated when they walked into their home, Sweden barely grunting when there was the sound of two pairs of feet thumping across a floor and flying down the stairs. Finland barely had his coat and shoes off when Sealand and Ladonia came running with into the front hall panting, two pairs of blue eyes looking up at Finland and Sweden impatiently.

"Mama! Erland kept pinning me to the bed and floor when you were gone!" Sealand exclaimed making Finland sigh as his head hung forward for a moment.

He wished Ladonia and Sealand honestly got along a lot more than they were at the moment. Since Finland had become pregnant the two preteen boys had been screaming and fighting like little balls of monsters, constantly picking and fighting with one another lately. Ladonia always looked down on Sealand, claiming to hate him and it hurt Finland when the Micro-Nation said that to his first son.

"Erland!" Finland sighed out his name rubbing his forehead feeling a headache brewing already. Sweden, taking in the distress his wife was starting to go into, stepped forward placing his hands on Finland's shoulders rubbing them comfortingly.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Sweden suggested offhandedly as Finland looked up at him questioningly. "You're seven months pregnant, going on eight in three short days, you need to start getting as much sleep and rest as you can."

Finland understood this was a chance for him to get out of the stress, less it put more than necessary to him or their baby at the moment, so he nodded. "Alright. Join me, Berwald, when you can." Finland offered sweetly as he then waddled off to the stairs to get to their bedroom. Sweden immediately turned his steely eyes to the two young Micro-Nations and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Why are you fighting? You understand what this is putting your mother through, hm? Any idea at all?" Sweden snapped making both pairs of blues widen with surprise as Sweden clenched his jaw lightly once then twice. "I see you don't. If it's a battle of affections, knock it off. Mama Finland has more than to give around, especially with the new baby, so start getting along or I'll personally see if you're the numbskulls everyone claims you are!"

Sweden walked to the stairs in the direction his wife had gone in leaving his son's standing there with their mouths hanging open with shock on their young faces. Sweden walked up the stairs quick to get to the second floor of their home, small but spacious, his steps long and efficient as he walked towards his bedroom. He kept that pace, nearly passing his shared room, before backtracking to his bedroom door and pushed open the door to a sight that had him panicking. Finland was on his knees next to the bed, one hand clinging to the sheets, the other pressed to his stomach as he panted in short bursts with a clammy sweat across his forehead making him look sickly. Finland looked up with pained violet eyes when he whined with words that refused to come out right then.

"Tino!" Sweden finally choked out as he dashed into the room helping Finland onto the bed and squatted in front of him, looking for signs of him bleeding or anything of the sort, but there was nothing making him panic more. "What's wrong, Tino? Do I need to bring you to the hospital?"

"It's...It's okay, Ber." Finland pushed out as he pressed one of his hands against the side of his large stomach, flinching at pain Sweden stood helping Finland lay back and the pain in the smaller Nations face and eyes down creased exceptionally. He even sighed in relief as he reached out holding one of Sweden's hands tightly. "It was just false labor. It's all. I'm going into the eight month, most women can go into labor then, even if the due dates are within the ninth month."

Sweden looked surprised briefly before he smiled softly, barely there, at his wife. Even if his wife was looking up on it Sweden noticed that Finland was looking tired, a lot, despite being so cheerful. He knew Sealand and Ladonia fighting where slowly but surely wearing him down, especially being so pregnant, it was important he got plenty of rest."You must've been reading up on this, huh?"

"Yup! I wanted to be prepared for when the baby comes! Is the baby room finished yet?" Finland tilted his head gently as he looked at Sweden who nodded softly.

"It's done. Though the baby will be sleeping in here for a little while, right?" Sweden asked as he tilted his head softly while looking at Finland who nodded.

"Yup!" Finland then yawned, loud and hard, when shuffled looking uncomfortable for a moment, then squeezed Sweden's hand gently. "Nap with me?"

Sweden sighed out then smiled softly at Finland again before climbing on the bed next to Finland and moved his arm around him pressing his hand to Finland's stomach where the baby kicked happily. "Does your back bother you still?"

"A little. It's been kinda bad since the world meeting but I'll be okay! Let's just nap!"

"Alright alright. Nap and then deal with the little punks."

"You love them!"

"Shhhhhh nap."

A sigh sounded and a kiss pressed to Sweden's cheek. "I love you, Berwald."

Sweden smiled gently as he returned the kiss to Finland's cheek with a small flush in his own cheeks and stroked Finland's stomach. "I love you too, Tino."

* * *

"Berwald! Berwald! Sweden! Up! Get up! Something's wrong!" Sweden woke up slowly, his lashes fluttering and eyes opening one at a time to see Finland's wet face with painful panic resting within the features and Sweden jerked up.

"What's wrong?" Sweden nearly shouted when he noticed the liquids and blood on the bed sheets only to look at Finland who was whimpering. "No. No it's too early! Way to early!"

"I know!" Finland whimpered but then twitched in pain. "But they're ten minute apart now! It's hurting so bad!"

"Do you think you can make it to the car and hospital?" Sweden asked as he got up out of bed grabbing the bag Finland had packed for when he went into labor but Finland chewed his lip only to cry out loudly with fresh tears to roll down his cheeks. He shook his head hard and frantically as he sucked in a large breath.

"No! The baby is coming now! Now, Berwald! I won't make it to the hospital! Just...Just call an ambulance!" Finland ordered with pain coating his voice thickly as he shifted biting his lip lightly again as he got his pants off while Sweden searched for a phone. When he found one he called nine-one-one and shouted impatiently before Finland cried out again.

Arthur, who'd figured out ahead of time with the first male pregnancy, that though they could conceive they didn't have natural birth canal like a woman so when any Nation got pregnant he'd used his magic giving them a natural birth canal so C-sections weren't being done each time someone was pregnant. So, here laid Finland, his body contracting and aching as he gasped breathlessly with sweat forming thickly and beading as they soaked his shirt and made his hair stick to his face. He didn't understand why the baby was coming so early, especially this early, so he was scared which lead to his tears as he reached out for Sweden.

"Berwald! It hurts!" He wailed with sobs wracking his body along with contractions that came one after another, each more painful and ruthless than the last. Sweden looked at Finland with sad worried crinkling his brow as he put the phone down and on speaking.

"I know,käresta. I know but they have an ambulance coming soon." Sweden crouched by Finland holding his wife's hand tight, his brows pulled tight twitching with pain when he looked up at Sweden as tears pooled and slid down his cheeks before shaking his head sadly.

"I can't wait that long! The baby is coming- and now!" Finland gasped before crying out with a contraction and Sweden felt the panic eating away at him, cutting through his normally stoic face for once when there was soft creaks of feet on the floor and he looked to the doorway to see a sleepy Sealand, who seems to have taken a nap as well.

"Papa? What's-" His blue eyes widened when he took in the bloodied sheets and Finland's distress. "What's wrong with Mama?!"

"Go! Wait outside, Peter, there's an ambulance coming, I need you to wait out there for it and bring them inside for Mama." Sweden sounded like if he was yelling but his tone was honestly even yet it was there that if he was to yell he would, just like earlier in the day. Peter nodded frantically, face pale, eyes wide as Finland cried out behind him and ran off, fear evident in his movements as Sweden then turned back to look at Finland who was sobbing.

"Be-Berwald! It hurts so much!" He wailed when Sweden dashed over to his wife and placed his hands on Finland's knees spreading his legs to look between them and sighed when he saw no crowning baby that is until Finland gasped and whined, straining lightly when Berwald shook his head. "I want to push! It's painful!"

"You can't, Tino. You'll rip something and get hurt more," When he looked up at Finland, who seemed genuinely distressed as his brows pulled tight and tears glittered in his eyes, Sweden rubbed his inner thigh softly. "Wait for another big contraction and push a bit."

Finland nodded when, not even minutes later, he did just that but he panted heavily as he did so making Sweden worry for his wife and child. That is until he saw the lights of the ambulance stop in front of his home with Sealand shouting and Sweden stood up and rubbed his hair from Finland's sweaty face.

"They're here, käresta, they're here." Sweden chanted with Finland clinging to one of his hands tightly and nodded with soft whines and whimpers. Sweden bent over as he listened to the paramedics come upstairs and he kissed Finland's sweaty forehead, wishing for the pain to lessen for his wife. Hopefully this would go fast.

* * *

 

" _It hurts!_ " Finland shrieked as he squeezed Sweden's hand tightly as he pushed, his face a bright red with tears and sweat beading then running down his red cheeks. " _Fuck! It hurts! How do you women do this!?_ "

"I know. But it'll be over soon and worth it, käresta." Sweden softly said as Finland gasped with gulping breathes and sobs as he clung tight to Sweden's hand, panting.

The doctor, Sweden's personal one, was situated between Finland's legs and nodded as he seemed to grip something. His large green eyes looked up at Finland who looked back at him, one eye squinting slightly. "Push again, Mr. Finland! The baby's head is very close to being out and after that it'll be a simple pull and push!" Finland groaned as he thought of the pushes to come, the contractions wracking his body constantly now it felt as his body ached to push and push the child out.

"Ready and...push!" Finland pushed and he pushed with a scream so loud Sweden could have sworn the other Nation's would hear from their homes. "Good good! The head is right here, push push push!" Finland kept pushing with screams leaving his lips.

Yet when he sat up slightly Sweden curled an arm around his back when his wife flopped back with a loud gasp making his eyes widen when there was a pathetic, tiny splutter cough followed by a loud blood curdling cry that sent a jolt Sweden that was echoed in Finland's little jerking body. Finland leaned up with Sweden helping, both Nation's staring at the doctor as the baby coughed and wailed in patterns making Finland give a watery laugh as fresh tears gushed down his sweat soaked face. Sweden strangely felt tears pricking at his own eyes from behind his glasses when the doctor stood placing a small, tiny body against Finland's chest, holding the squirming body for him but close enough for the baby to take in the scent, which was good to do.

Finland stared in wonder at the small squirming body only to sob with happiness growing in his face and eyes when the baby was taken away to be evaluated. Sweden helped Finland lay back in the bed as he smiled softly at Finland who beamed up at him. He felt like his tears would never stop as he kissed Sweden lightly as he got checked out when the doctor returned, the kiss long over since then, his lower half beginning to ache softly and slowly with building intensity.

"Now you'll be sore for some time, Mr. Finland. You can walk but I suggest you rest as much as possible after this. As for your baby," Finland tense feeling fear coiling in his stomach as he squeezed Sweden's hand softly despite his fingers aching now from his tight grip from before. "it's a girl and she is premature, but she's healthy." The pair of Nations let out a sigh. "She'll need to stay over night along with you, Mr.Finland. But her survival rate was higher than most premature babies like her, she'll be perfectly fine despite being born two months early."

"Oh thank god!" Finland breathed as he looked at Sweden, a relieved smile echoed on the normally stoic Nation. "Can I see her then?"

"Of course! I'll go have a nurse bring her in from the nursery!" The doctor nodded when he took Finland's legs out from the stirrups and he sighed in relief when the doctor left to get his daughter.

"She was born so early..I wonder why." Finland softly said as he clenched and unclenched the bed sheets his violet eyes somber when he looked up at Sweden worriedly.

"Who knows, Tino. Many babies are born premature." Sweden replied just as soft when he pressed a kiss to Finland's temple sweetly and rather lovingly. "But she's here now so that means Erland and Peter will have something to prove they'll be better at."

That drew a chuckle from Finland as he looked at the door, eager to see his daughter already. "True true. They'll have to be rambunctious somewhere else now, what with me and the baby sleeping on and off."

"True." Sweden looked up when one of those little beds they normally kept the babies in in the nursery was rolled in with a nurse and she pulled a squirming pink bundle from the bed. She walked over with a soft smile at Finland.

"Hold your arms like mine-Just like that! Perfect! Here she is then." The nurse instructed then smiled at the Nation when he got his arm position right.

The baby whined when she was placed into Finland's arm only to calm when she seemed to inhale the familiar scent and Finland cooed down at her, hoping the sound was familiar to her after talking to her so much in the womb. "Hi baby~ Hello, sweetheart~ Muistatte äitiä, vai mitä?" The baby's eyes widened when she heard the Finnish making Finland giggle when she gave a tiny little gurgle, her little hands curling just a tiny bit. "Kyllä sinä! Mama rakastaa sinua ~"

Sweden smiled when he noticed the baby's eyes. He and Finland had debated whether she'd have his eyes or Finland's, the other hoping the baby would have the other Nation's eye color. He lightly nudged Finland making him look away from the baby curiously. "Look at her eyes." He noted with a jerk of his chin and Finland blinked before he looked at his daughter again only to gasp with a form of delight.

The baby had pale wispy locks of pale hair, leaving it to question who's shade of blonde she'd have when she got bigger, but it was her eyes Finland found himself loving the most. Her left eye was a soft green-blue just like Sweden's while her right eye was a glittering violet like his own. "Oh! She's got different eyes!" Finland noted as her mismatched eyes looked up at him, her face strangely stoic like her father making him laugh lightly, her cuteness overriding the look of stoniness in her cute infancy.

Sweden smiled as he bent down kissing his daughter's tiny head making her whine lightly but look at him curiously as he stroked her wispy hair softly with his finger. "Pappa älskar dig...What's her name?"

Finland looked at his daughter for a few minutes and she looked back at him curiously until he gently squeezed her making her gurgle lightly. "Aili."

Sweden smiled at the name, finding it sweet and beautiful-just perfect for the tiny infant. He softly stroked her light wisps of hair again making her look at him curiously. "Pappa älskar dig, Aili."

 


	12. The Children!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided I'm gonna just use this chapter to put down a list and profile of the children! I feel cringey that this feels similar to SouthPark Firefly's own fic but I promise I'm not copying! I swear! I feel guilty but it's goin' up!

_UsUk Children!_

Name: Liam 

Age: 7 

Hair Color:  Caramel blonde 

Eye Color: Blue 

Ahoge: No 

Personality: He is cheerful and energetic, loves hamburgers and junk food along with video games just like his father. He believes, like his father, he'll be a Hero and loves the idea of being like his father. But like his mother he can be very grumpy at times and can see magical creatures, just like England; just like his mother he loves Flying Mint Bunny. Though he is very nosy and can be unaware of the atmosphere at times but is, at times, overly aware of it. He is just like a mini America. He isn't very good with math, but is decent, yet he has a deep love for animals and loves to study magic like his mother and plays with the fairy's in his mother's garden, opting to help with his roses and garden. He normally plays outside a lot, unable to truly sit still and learn, needing to actually use his hands and move physically to learn unlike his little sister. He tends to get squirmy if he has to sit too long which makes school hard for him sometimes. He loves his parents dearly, always saying, but he is somewhat of a Mommy's Boy.   
  
Name: Jolene 

Age: 4

Hair Color: Sunshine blonde 

Eye Color: Blue 

Ahoge: Yes, a Nantucket 

Personality: She can be cheerful, energetic and loves video games along with junk food, just like her big brother and father. However she is more like England than anyone is willing to admit; she is fancy, blunt and very obstinate like her mother in his pirate years. She is cynical, sharp-tongued just like her mother and uses the British vocabulary more than her big brother. She doesn't believe in the magical aspects her mother sees or her brother sees, but instead adores astronomy like her father. She enjoys history, math and space. She is a tsundere, like her mother, but underneath everything and how she loves scaring her brother and father with ghost stories and claims to be afraid of nothing, she is a big Daddy's girl.

* * *

 _FraNada Child!_ (Will be added on by one more eventually.) 

Name:Austynn

Age: 7 

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde 

Eye Color: Violet 

Ahoge: Yes, just like Canada's 

Personality: He is calm, shy and sensitive, not liking fighting like his mother. Just like his mother, as well, he is passive aggressive, loves maple syrup and loves to play ice hockey with his mother. Though, at the age of mere seven, he is an amazing cook just like his father, likes to sing and sketch with his father when the moment calls for it, laughs at his father's sexual comments to the others and even picked up a few flirty lines himself. He loves going out in Paris to boutiques with his father. With both aspects from his parents he is still very much a sweet boy who loves to draw and sing. While Austynn is very shy he can disappear like his mother at times, going invisible, he loves his cousin Liam very much but is too shy to express it; he has been accused of liking his cousin but it isn't true, though being at age seven he already seems to have someone he likes as in a crush. 

* * *

_GerIta Children!_

Name: Wolfram 

Age: 5

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Ahoge: Yes, down low on the left 

Personality: Despite looking like his father, Germany, Wolfram is cheerful, energetic and is sometimes a crybaby like his mother. He loves pasta and pizza with wurst thrown in there as well. He loves to cook,  paint and sing with his mother, all activities they had in common and something he enjoys doing with his mother greatly. He loves spending time with his mother and has nearly nothing similar to his father other than believing in a strict schedule and doesn't tolerate mistakes, depending on what they are. He is a Mommy's Boy. Despite seeming so cheerful he is the twin that depends more heavily on Giovanni than his brother does him causing concern for their parents but something they assumed Wolfram would grow out of. He is constantly playing, eating pasta with his mother and learning how to cook in off time when he's not sticking to his schedule and enjoys playing with his mother whenever possible-which is a majority of the time.   
  
Name: Giovanni

Age: 5  
  
Hair Color: Brown 

Eye Color: Amber 

Ahoge: Yes, to the right of his head also down low 

Personality: Despite looking like an exact duplicate of his mother, much like how his twin looked like his father, Giovanni was exactly like his father. Sure he could be energetic, cheerful and take siestas but he is very efficient, goes by the rules, is very serious and is a neat freak that doesn't have room for tolerating any mistakes whatsoever and does have a pessimistic nature, unlike his twins optimistic attitude. Giovanni loves to spend time with his father, often sitting on the desk in his father's study and watching him do paper work and help tidy up when possible. He does play with his father, who always makes time for his children, but because he clings to his father is very much and is stubborn about things he and his father set up. He is, in short, a Daddy's Boy.He loves to take naps but has them scheduled to the smallest detail of every day but he can show his emotions a lot when playing with his father and squealing. He seems to like his cousin, Mia, and enjoys her company greatly. 

* * *

  
_SpaMano Child!_

Name: Cristiano 

Age: 6 

Hair Color: Brown (curly) 

Eye Color: Green 

Ahoge: No 

Personality:He is a lady's man like his mother despite being age six, often flirting with the elder female Nations much as Romano had with Belgium. He is cowardly, that is true, but is very tough like his father. He is skilled with his hands, painting and cooking with his father whenever possible. He does call other's bastard but is very open, sweet and cheerful like his father. He does, instead of his Uncle's noise of Uwaa he makes the a Chigi noise when annoyed like his mother. Though like father, despite being cheerful, he is very passionate and optimistic. Because of the sun in his father's Nation Cristiano finds himself becoming just as cheerful and happy; he doesn't care for hte atmposhpere at all, even if his parents can or can't for he simply doesn't care for it. He goes at things at his own pace, not liking it when he is rushed at all, liking it better to move at his own pace. But like his mother he can be very vicious with his words, angry, loud and abrupt with many many pouts, but even if it makes Romano blush when his son is like that Spain just sees it as another precious part of Cristiano that the small boy seems to never truly acknowledge. 

* * *

_ChuNi Children!_

Name: Xiong 

Age: 6

Hair Color: Black 

Eye Color: Golden-brown 

Ahoge: No 

Personality: Xiong is superstitious like his father, loves good luck and fortune. He loves having what he wants and loves cuisine. He hates losing and be patronizing. He likes to watch his father making medicine in his lab and likes to help. He is like his mother, most of the time,l being shy, quiet and hard-working and loves to draw manga, like his mother. He sometimes gets into his mother's erotic book collection, making Japan freak out every time Xiong finds them. He is an otaku and is a bit of a pervert. Like his little brother strips his clothes he can take a shower and if his mother mentions food, naked or not, he is out in a split second ready to eat. He and his brother are young and excitable, though it is clear Chiyo appears to be more like their father and Xiong like their father.   
  
Name: Chiyo 

Age: 3

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown 

Ahoge: No 

Personality: Is young, yes, but he is shy and hard working like his mother. But unlike his brother, who tends to be more like their mother at times, Chiyo is exactly like his father. He can be excitable, loving superstitions, fierce, proud and hates losing and the patronizing part, like his brother, but is very passionate. He screams with joy a lot and loves to play with Baba outside cause it gives him something to do. He does like stripping his clothes while playing around the house, leaving him in his underwear a lot which is never a surprise  to Japan or China when they find their son running around in his underwear; it is shocking when Chiyo manages to get ever stitch of clothing off leaving him bare and running around. But because it stresses out his mother he tries not to do it a lot but he finds it hard not too! 

* * *

_PruAus Children!_

Name: Astrid 

Age: 8

Hair Color: Silver 

Eye Color: Red 

Ahoge: Yes, a Mariazell like her mother 

Personality:  She is a crazy, ball of energy like her father! She is a hooligan, loves fighting and will do about anything to become great like her father. She genuinely loves being alone at times, spending time with her father and claiming she is Awesome just like her father. She likes music like her mother but isn't die hard for it, opting to running around and playing and getting into mischief. She spends a lot of time with her father, loving to hang out with him for he understands her personality and how hard it is for her to fit in with other children outside of Sven and Liam. She is protective of her baby sister. Though she is eight she loves to hang out with Tatiana and Liam a lot of the time and loves to play with her Vati any time he is home, often fighting with her mother a lot being at the ripe age of eight she isn't quite pre-teen angst but she always feels she's being compared and constrasted against her little sister a lot by their mother and only finds solice with her father or her infant brother, Fritz, despite the infant unable to talk she finds comfort with him. She loves her mother, being a Daddy's girl, she finds it hard to get along with her mother at times but truly loves her a lot-she's just difficult to express that. She is often the most lonely out of her siblings but covers it up with her happy, loud attitude, much like her father.  
  
Name: Mia 

Age: 6

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown  

Eye Color: Violet 

Ahoge: No 

Personality: She, like her elder sister, loves to cause mischief and fight! She is a ball of energy, her hair always tangled up like Astrid's and she always has paint or something on her hands or face from drawing and what not. Though, like her mother, she optimistic and easy going. She loves art and baking cakes with her mother, not being much of an outdoor person opting for playing indoors but can go outside at times, if she's in the mood. She isn't orderly, her room being a disaster area, not at all spick and span like her elder sister's room but can be orderly.  She adores her older sister but claims she hates being smothered by her and her mother's affections sometimes. She likes to be by herself, at times, or spend time with her mother and play the piano a lot or cook with her mother. She feels sad for her elder sister whenever she fights with their mother, going to the albino girl and trying to comfort her but Astrid knows that-even at age six- there are some things her sister feels that she can't understand but tries to help nonetheless. She loves her father but tends to get along with her mothe a lot more but always plays with their father when Astrid invites her. 

* * *

_RussLiet Children!_

Name: Tatiana 

Age: 7 

Hair Color: Beige 

Eye Color:  Green 

Ahoge: No

Personality: She is very cruel, like her mother, though quick to forgive and loves having friends around. She can be unsociable, things that go day by day, but everyone-even if they are fearful of her- is a friend to her, even the elder Nations. She has calm moments, like her mother, but she loves tormenting others and watching arguments. She is pushy and manipulative believing there's no compromise, depending on what the subject is. She is very much capable of being very cruel and enjoys making her little brother cry, laughing when he runs to their father, Lithuania, but she claims she never said or did anything. She loves to read books but doesn't find them as soothing as her little brother. She does love her little brother but finds it hard to get along with him sometimes. Because of her personality and how she does things she is mistaken as a cruel, mean little girl, but she does have happy bright bubbly moments when she's in a good mood and it brings her family solice that maybe she could be okay one day and this cruel stage she was at was just that- a stage. She loves her father but she hates when she is punished or spanked, claiming to hate her family and wishing to never be born if she was this messed up, but she never means it. She loves watching the snow and playing with butterflies when she goes to play with Astrid, the only person to bring out the good in Tatiana it seems.   
  
Name: Darius 

Age: 6 

Hair Color: Brown 

Eye Color: Violet 

Ahoge:  No 

Personality: Unlike his sister's cruel, care-free sister, Darius is very serious like his father and is bad at understanding most jokes. He is introverted, but cheerful! He likes literature a lot, opting for reading with his father whenever he isn't being subdued by his mother at times. He is easily scared of his older sister, wanting to bond with her in some way-which he has for he can be cruel at times like her- but can't find a good way other than cruelty to bond with her. He loves martial arts, tending to practice it on his own, but loves to doodle with his sister when she's in a good mood. He begs his father to take martial arts classes which have been long since granted and he shows his sister what he can do to feel closer to her and it works-sometimes- but only when she uses them on him. He adores his big sister but finds her scary at times and finds solace with their father and yet he wishes to understand his big sister better and can do so when she is playing with Astrid and he is playing with Mia. He honestly doesn't understand his sister and mother, or father, but he is young! He doesn't yet know who to be or what to do but Darius is determined to have a good, fun life with his sister and their family. 

* * *

_DenNor Children!_

Name: Sven 

Age: 10 

Hair Color: Light blonde 

Eye Color: Blue 

Ahoge: Yes 

Personality: Despite looking like his father he is very much like his mother, straight down to moods and expressions and can be reclusive making it hard for his little brother to play with him. He loves Norwegian stories like his mother, listening to them whenever it's bed time and even reads them on his own. He can also see various supernatural creatures, managing to make a friend in the cheerful Liam over their abilities to see the supernatural. He's very shy around strangers and tends to run away, even with his loud mouthed father and little brother, he get's nervous and runs away. Because he's like this there isn't much known about his personality but he actually idolizes his father and wants to cling to him, like his little brother, but can't find a way to do so due to his introverted-ness. It takes a lot but Sven can be just as loud, squealy and laugh filled as his little brother but it tkaes a lot to pull out that side of him-one he only shows around his mother for he's to embarrassed to show it in front of his father and little brother despite wanting too. He is a Mommy's Boy.   
  
Name: Abel 

Age: 5 

Hair Color: Blonde 

Eye Color: Dull blue 

Ahoge:  No 

Personality: He is hyper, happy like his father and humor like him as well. He can be stubborn, especially when it comes to eating vegetables he doesn't like and can be controlling at times when his mother or father won't let him do as he wants. He manages to get himself in some kind of trouble or compromising position and his wild behavior tends to get him in trouble at school. He loves making little lego structures, it's even funner when his father plays with him and his mother with his big brother! He doesn't quite understand his mother and big brother's personalities but clings onto them regardless. He loes when it snows and always screams, running around the house, when it does snow to let everyone it does despite snow not being something of a surprise with where they live. He seems to love his Auntie Finland a lot, enjoying it when the Finnish man comes over, but enjoys being with his father a lot of the time. It's strange they have different personalities but Abel constantly wants to be with his big brother but knows because of his brother's personality it's hard for his brother to show the same affections but loves him nonetheless like his father loves his mother. He is, completely, a Daddy's Boy. 

* * *

_SuFin Child!_

Name: Aili 

Age: Infant 

Hair Color: Blonde 

Eye Color: Heterochromic 

Ahoge:  No   
  
Personality:As a baby she was very stoic, like her father, crying and whining out of nowhere making it difficult to understand what she wanted at times as she was very finicky at times. This behavior followed her into her childhood until she started to become simplistic, gentle and even adult-like despite her being a child. She is very talkative, loving to talk to her father and tell him every little thing that happened that day making them all crazy but loving her insanely. She happens to love saunas and sweets just like her mother, demanding to go with him whenever he were to get sweets or even go to a sauna. She can be rather quiet and stoic at times but it seems she is a very sweet girl that can melt hearts already! 

* * *

_RoChu Child!_

  
Name: Uri 

Age:  12

Hair Color:  Beige 

Eye Color: Golden-brown

Ahoge: No

Personality: It's a mix of his mother, China, and his father, Russia. He is very uncomfortable going back between his mother and father, being a half Russian-Chinese child he felt he didn't truly fit in with either family. His step-mother, or who he considered so, Japan managed to make him feel welcome but he didn't. He was quick to a hot temper, believed in lucky numbers and good luck like his mother, but was over all a quiet boy. He didn't like to speak a lot but it was obvious, even if he didn't speak half the time, when he was angry. He loves his parents, truly, but finds it tiring when his father brings him to his mother and his mother brings him back to his father-it's a constant back and forth that Uri finds tedious and yet he can't help but feel happy whenever he is home with his father at times.  It seems, much to his embarrassment and seeing as she was the other twelve year old he knew, Uri has a crush on Hungary's daughter, Ileana. 

* * *

_Héderváry Children!_

Name: Ileana

Age: 12

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde 

Eye Color:  Green 

Ahoge: No 

Personality:  She's friendly, cheerful and mischievous like her father, Romania. She doesn't really believe in black, unlike her father and brother's strong belief in it. She doesn't like to be egotistic but she loves the story of Ileana Cosanzeana, much like her father does and yet feels a bit self conscious that she believes (As a plain looking girl) was named after such a beautiful mythical character. She does believe in good luck charms like her father; she is tomboyish, very much like her mother was when she was young and does her best to work hard like her mother and, yes, can be just as scary as her mother when angered. She loves wrestling with the other boys, even if they were young, but enjoys honestly sitting around drinking tea with one of her close friends, Uri. She can't tell, most of the time, what her feelings are but when it comes to Uri she seems strangely akin to both her and his feelings or movements whenever they are together. Ileana finds a lot of comfort being with Uri and loves to spend as much time with him as she can before her mother comes and brings her home.  
  
Name: Levi

Age:  7 

Hair color:  Brown

Eye Color: Red 

Ahoge: No 

Personality: Unlike his sister he believed heavily in black magic, like their father, good fortune and even fortune reading along with magic. He can see fairies and such, like England and Norway, bringing him somewhat close to Liam and Sven. He loves hot springs, always asking his mother to bring him when she goes and singing scary songs, just like her. He loves cute things, just like his mother, can be definitely battle-hungry and ready for a fight, but he's calm most of the time. Though he loves his sister, desperately he might add, just like their parents they would fight like cat and dogs until their mother put an end to it. He enjoys hanging out with Liam and Sven, even finding himself blushing a lot when Liam cornered him or said something that would inspire blushing and yet hated when it was pointed out going as far as to fight with his sister when she makes fun of him if Liam were to come to the house. He adores his sister but finds it hard to get along with her sometimes, especially with their five year age gap; his mother tells him he's lucky to have a big sister seeing as not everyone can have one but he still fights with her nonetheless. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen - DenNor

"I can take extra shifts at work." 

Norway looked up at this when Denmark suggested it and he clenched his jaw as Sven and Abel screamed with joy outside in the cold weather. The drive to and back from the Meeting was silent with Norway's anger at being pregnant yet again but now they were trying to talk it out. "Don't!" He snapped as his arms curved over his flat stomach with a glare forming. 

"We need stuff for the baby! What if it's a girl? We shouldn't be giving her her big brothers' stuff!" Denmark protested as he held his hands out, palms up as he met Norway's dull blue eyes before sitting down right in front of him, their knees touching fully as he pressed his hands against Norway's knees. "Lukas, I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Norway snapped lightly as he looked at Denmark then out the window in the direction of Sven and Abel screaming still, their laughter loud and infectious, even Sven's. 

"For..For getting you pregnant when we really can't afford a baby." Denmark sad sadly, his eyes dropping making Norway stare at him with that same expressionless expression yet he felt a stab of emotion in his chest when he reached out and touched the back of Denmark's hand making the other jerk lightly in surprise. 

Norway sighed before he spoke. "It's fine. I'm just...pissed. We have a ten and five year old that takes up a lot of our time and now, a new baby? How are we going to handle it? We get busy, Mathias, and I can't take care of three children without you." 

"I know but I...I need to rake in some extra money, a lot more, for you. If we're not to depend on my money as a Nation and our own, hard earned money, then I need to get more work."

Denmark explained softly as he squeezed Norway's hand softly staring at him. "But we..we can dip into all that extra money I have." 

"I-" Norway's next words were cut off with Denmark's phone ringing loud and shrilly making them both jerk and Denmark dug his phone from his pocket answering it. 

"Ja?" Norway fought a laugh at how the word slipped from Denmark and the other narrowed his eyes on Norway. Then he blinked rapidly and shifted. "Wait, what? You're sure?" Norway blinked as well a few times as he stared at Denmark. He jerked when the other jumped up with a shout of happiness and he blinked a few more times when Denmark settled down but had that same wide smile. "So, what you're saying is I have a niece now?" 

"What?" Norway gasped standing up with Denmark hanging up with an energetic smile. 

"Finland had the baby early! They're leaving the hospital and coming here!" Denmark put his phone on the window sill and gripped Norway's hands tight and happily when their fingers instinctively became entwined. 

"That's...amazing!" Norway actually had a spark of awe in his dull blue eyes as he held Denmark's hands tight and squeezed them lightly. He blushed beat red, however, when one found it's way to his flat belly and stroked it softly. 

"I'm finding myself more excited to see this little guy, though." Denmark softly said now, becoming calm as he stroked Norway's flat belly continuously. 

Norway wasn't sure how to react but he finally got the right reaction when his hand moved down and he covered Denmark's hand with his own, holding in place as they actually shared a soft smile. Norway also wasn't sure how long they stood there just touching his stomach when Abel screamed that Auntie Finland was here, that they parted. Norway stood up straight with Denmark following and the taller Nation took a breath and let it out slowly. Denmark took Norway's hand and squeezed it lightly, the smaller Nordic welcoming the touch, squeezing it back softly as they walked from their bedroom, Abel shouting happily downstairs with Sven telling him to stop and they could hear the blush in their son's voice. They decided the stairs and Norway then went to let go of his hand but blushed when Denmark just walked in the room with his hand still tightly held in Denmark's. 

"Where's my niece?" Denmark asked with a flare, throwing his and Norway's hand up making the smaller Nordic whack him hard.   
Finland, however, giggled happily looking much better than ever; he was positively glowing now that he wasn't pregnant, not that he wasn't glowing before, but he didn't seem as pained carrying around a large belly anymore.

"She's right here~" Finland replied happily as he lightly bounced his arms making a tiny whine sound and Denmark's blue eyes lit up like sparklers. Finland noticed and giggled again. "Want to hold her?" 

"Hell yeah!" Denmark exclaimed but kept it quieter than his normal shouts and let go of Norway's hand to step close to Finland. "What's her name again?"

Finland had another little giggle slip out as he smiled. "Aili."

Then there was soft whispered instructions but Denmark, having two sons, was much more experienced with holding a baby despite how childlike he seemed. He ignored Finland's instructions and held the baby expertly surprising Sweden and Finland slightly while Norway couldn't help a small, smug grin to himself and let it fade when Denmark turned to him smiling happily. Denmark loved holding babies; so much so that when Sven an Abel were little, Denmark always held them no matter what. Norway came closer looking down at the baby in Denmark's arms, noting her pale hair and her eyes; her left eye was green-blue like Sweden's while her right was glistening violet like Finland's. Normally that would put someone off or make them worry about how their child had heterochromia eyes but to the Nations there was nothing wrong with that. 

"She's very very pretty already," Norway noted as he looked at Aili and Denmark grinned he shifted her lightly lifting a finger up caressing her silky cheek and smiled at Norway. 

"She's gonna be a beautiful lady~" Denmark jokingly said as he chuckled when Aili looked up at him curiously with wide eyes, a break from the pouty stoic look she adopted since her birth a day ago, her tiny hands barely curling but moving nonetheless. 

"Thank you~" Finland chirped happily when Norway smiled softly and he reached out then stroking her cheek with the back of his finger much as Denmark had, barely touching the skin but enough to feel how silky it was. Finland smiled at the cuteness Norway was easily showing when he noticed a look of...longing on the Norwegian's face, an adoring look for his little niece but a longing to have this for his own. And there was a very subtle, almost barely noticeable, glow to his face that Finland took in with sharp eyes. "Norway, are you pregnant?" 

"Eh?" Denmark and Norway jerked, the sound escaping both of them with wide eyes as Aili gurgled lightly amusing herself as she looked around. Norway then looked down with a blush scalding his face and Denmark smiled sheepishly; it was like looking at a pare of teenagers who got caught doing something they shouldn't. 

"You are!" Finland gasped then began gushing, asking how far along he was, what gender he hoped for, how he was going to handle another pregnant with Sven and with Abel, who being five and needing much of his parents attention now for being so young. 

"I don't know." Norway replied to each question making Finland pout when he noticed the icy look he shot Denmark then sat down. "But...Denmark wants to work more hours." 

"Lukas!" Denmark snapped making Aili  jerk from her little stare around to look at the man holding her before shifting her over to Finland, who took her silently, watching the fight form.

"It's true dammit! I might as well tell Finland! You wouldn't let anyone know because of your fucking pride!" Norway shouted pointing at Denmark with surprising tears beginning to well in his eyes. "You just want excuses out of the house! You barely come home enough as it is! And more hours is what you want?!" 

"You agreed it was fine! I also mentioned we can dip into my money as a Nation!" 

"I don't want too! It's not right! I want us to live with our own money but if it means your barely home then what's the point!" 

"The point is I'd be giving you money and more things to make our lives better!" 

"By barely seeing you?!" 

"You don't seem to care half the time anyways! You never said anything before about it bothering you!" 

"I'm your _husband_ , Mathias! You've known me for centuries now! You should know not everything I do or say means what I say or do! You know that!"

"How the fuck should I know that then! Just because I'm your husband and I've known you for centuries doesn't mean I know everything about you!" 

"You're supposed to **_know me, Mathias!_**   For  better or worse, remember! Having you gone all the time is no better than you not being here period!" 

It was silent after Norway screamed the last words that hung in the air, as heavy as weights. Norway shamelessly at tears gushing down his cheeks as his eyes widened and he felt his hands shaking. He didn't mean that. He didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. He pressed his fingers to his lips, the digits shaking as he tried to stop any sound from breaking out as Denmark looked shell shocked, Finland and Sweden watching on with wide eyes. Norway took deep breathes with tears rushing down in big, thick pearls as he looked at Denmark again. 

"I...I didn't mean for it....for it to sound like it did." Norway finally got out in a whisper as he shook and he stared at Denmark who then clenched his hands and actually, surprising Norway, swept past him to the front door. Norway spun to watch Denmark walking to the door, his eyes wide with tears gushing down his cheeks. 

"I need a walk." Denmark said blankly before leaving without a coat or proper protection from the chilly temperature and the door was louder than anything at that moment.   
Norway dropped into a chair with his hands continuing to shake as his stared at his lap. Why? Why did he say all that stuff? Why did he have to do this when they met their nice for the first time? He felt Finland sooth a hand over his hair, taking his hat off first, stroking the pale locks when Norway sniffled hard. He and Denmark hadn't fought that way since Norway got pregnant with Sven. 

"Mamma?" Norway looked up to see Abel standing there, his dull blue eyes wide along with Sven's blue ones, staring at Norway with concern. Abel then ran across the kitchen and launched himself at Norway, sitting in his lap securely wrapping his arms around Norway's neck tightly. 

"Mamma, why are you and Daddy fighting?" Abel asked curiously, his voice muffled by his mother's shoulder, his little hand gripping his shirt tightly."Is Daddy coming back?" 

Norway sniffled as he buried his face in his son's hair, Sven coming forward and Norway looped him into a tight hug. "Of course he'll come back." Finland put in for Norway, his violet eyes showing his sympathy for the small family. Denmark had lots of money as a Nation but Norway lived in this old wood home, the same one when he was young, never wanting to use his money as a Nation and rather have that of his own so he worked hard to get this house as decent sized as it was now. But Norway was pregnant again, especially with a ten and five year old...

"Norway, would you like to come stay with Berwald and I?" Finland offered making Norway look up with a hard sniffle, trying to get his tears under control, but he was clearly far enough along to actually have his hormones kicking in. 

"What about Mathias?" Norway asked softly as his arms tightened subconsciously on Sven and Abel. 

"Well, by staying with us, Denmark can work and work to get more money to set up the baby room and whatnot while you,Sven and Abel can stay with us and not be lonely while Denmark works and you all aren't lonely." Finland smiled softly as his daughter gurgled softly and he held her so Norway could see the baby clearly. "Plus you must be a tiny bit rusty with babies, maybe not much, but it's been five years right? You should get used to a baby crying in the night again!" 

"Mamma, you're having one of those?" Abel asked as he looked at the small bundle in Finland's arms, his eyes wide again as he stared at his mother. He chuckled gently as he stroked Abel's messy hair. 

"In nine months, but yes. Mamma will have a baby. Then it'll be your turn to be a big brother, Abel." Abel got a wide, wonder-filled smile on his face with awe shining in his face brightly. 

"Awesome!" Abel shouted giving double fist pumps then squirmed happily on Norway's lap. 

"Good. Now, both of you go get packed we're gonna stay with Aunty Finland for a while." Norway softly instructed as his tears faded away but he was still upset. Both boys looked at one another while Norway sniffled again and Sven eventually took his brother's hand. He yanked Abel away from Norway walking away silently. 

Sven took one last look at his mother, how he looked so lost and sad, and felt his heart clench painfully. He walked out of the room and ran up the stairs with Abel stumbling and falling up the stairs with a cry. Sven looked down at his little brother before helping him up and continued up the last three steps, walking down the hall to their shared room. Sven went to let go of his brother's hand when Abel held onto it tight, squeezing it a few times. 

"Sven?" Sven looked at Abel drawn to the saddened tone of his normally cheerful brother. Large dull blue eyes met his blues as he waited for Abel to go on. "Is...Is Mamma gonna break up with Daddy?" 

Sven wasted no time gripping his brother's shoulders tight as his blue irises flared bright making Abel cringe. "No! Don't think that for a minute, Abe! Mamma and Daddy are just fighting but they need space and then we'll be back home with Daddy when Mamma is ready to bring all three of us home! But he would never leave him!" 

"Okay.." Abel nodded gloomily before he reached out wrapping his small arms around Sven's thin waist and held onto him tightly. His head pressed against his chest as Abel hugged him tight and Sven lifted a hand and hesitantly moved it over his brothers blonde locks. It was all he could really offer seeing as how awkward he was right then but his brother needed the reassurances and contacts that Sven so desperately craved himself. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen -RussLiet

"Tati! Stop kicking the seat!" Lithuania barked when Tatiana made a noise of annoyance and cross her arms huffily. Russia smiled lightly at his daughter who looked at Russia, pouting. 

"Tatiana, be a good girl we're almost home. Twenty more minutes." Russia assured as he reached behind and lightly rubbed her knee affectionately and Tatiana grabbed his big hands with both her tiny ones. 

"Mama, am I a bad girl?" Tatiana asked curiously as she lightly plucked her mother's fingers happily. The question, however, was heavy in the car and hurt Lithuania and Russia. 

"No, sladkaya, you're not a bad girl. You, your brother and your father are the best things to me. Жизнь моя." Russia looked at Tatiana,who's wide green eyes seemed to widen further, as she looked at her mother. "You could never be a bad girl, Моя нежная девочка." 

"Wow!" She breathed as she kicked her legs lightly with a tiny burst of joys as Russia laughed. His daughter loved being told she was never a bad girl but to be told such sweet things...well she was shocked! 

"Now, do you think you can be a good girl and not kick Papa's seat while he drives?" Russia asks looking at Tatiana still and her little face wrinkled up when Russia then pulled out a book-out of air it felt- her little face lighting up along with Darius'. There, held in Russia's hand, was a book with the title The Little Clay Hut:  Russian Folk Tales About Animals; it was their favorite book over the years and it was Russia's original copy which made it all the more special to both Russia and the children. 

"Mama! I wanna read it!" Tatiana exclaimed with joy, wriggling her legs happily as her beige hair bounced with the movements. She held her hands out fisting them over and over with complete joy painting her face and making her green irises glow happily. 

"Will you be quiet while you do so?" Russia asked as he looked at his daughter feeling his heart swell with her cuteness. She was too precious~

"Taip! Taip! Taip! Aš būsiu geras! Aš noriu jį perskaityti! Prašau, Mama!" Russia laughed lightly again when Tatiana dissolved into exclaiming in Lithuanian, showing her true excitement. Normally when Tatiana got this excited she'd go to Lithuanian happily and sweetly; if she was upset or angry she'd scream in Russian or English. But the fact she spoke in Lithuanian now made his heart melt. 

"Here here~" Russia held the book out to Tatiana who let out a soft squeal of happiness and took the book. 

No matter how old she was, even at age seven, she seemed to adore the old folktales greatly and it made Russia happy. He went to turn back into his seat when he noticed Tatiana, reading happily while humming, and noticed again Darius nodding off with his head leaning against the window, asleep from the long day. He chuckled as he settled himself back in his seat, listening to his daughter's happy hums. It wouldn't be long now, after reading the book that Tatiana would fall asleep. It was just a matter of when she'd finish it.

* * *

"How is it you always get them to sleep so easily?" Lithuania sighed out when they pulled up to the house, now late in the night around ten P.M seeing as they had to stop a lot to get home. 

However,both Tatiana and Darius fell asleep, woke up halfway home bickering with each other cranky at the time, before they fell asleep again when Russia sang to them and read them some stories. Lithuania pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to Russia with a grin on his face and the Russian grinned at him in response as he unzipped his seat belt, shifting slightly to open his door. 

"I'm their mother. I know just what to do to put them right to sleep~" Russia lightly sang as he got out of the car with Lithuania following, both pulling open the back doors quietly.  

Russia quickly and swiftly unbuckled his son and lifted him up, his body slack like a bag of potatoes it felt and slid one arm up under his butt and the other across the middle of his back. Lithuania had a bit of a struggle getting Tatiana out but soon enough he had Tatiana in his arms much as Russia had Darius. The doors shut with a unison that was comforting as Lithuania and Russia walked to the front door of their home, both children lightly bouncing as the door was unlocked, pushed open and they entered. 

Lithuania walked in first seeing as how Tatiana was getting heavier to Lithuania and though he wasn't weak he certainly was strong as all hell, for his daughter was heavy enough his arms were getting tired. He made quick work of adjusting his daughter lightly, walking up the stairs to the second floor, talking long strides to his daughter's room while keeping her still as can be. He had excitement buzzing in his system with a coiling, airy excitement in his stomach that made him breath a bit quicker at the promise of this after to "finish" what'd they started. Lithuania always got this form of excitement when it came to Russia, when it came to actually making love with the Russian, it was addictive and he couldn't get enough of Russia's expressions, his sounds, his movements...

He shivered unbeknownst to himself as he entered Tatiana's room laying her down on her bed after pulling the blankets back and slid her under and covered her up. Though he was excited he took a moment to stare at his daughter; she was like a perfect, little doll when she was asleep-an angel really. Her beige hair long and spread out on her pillow with slightly darker beige lashes resting against cheeks red with sleep as her lips parted with gently breathes and her little hands would curl lightly a few times. She was utterly perfect, whether she believed it or not. 

"Toris." Lithuania shivered as he turned to the door to see Russia leaning against the door jam with a grin on his lips and he walked in sliding his hand over Lithuania's brow locks before smiling adoringly at Tatiana's sleeping face. "Thank you." This made Lithuania look at Russia curiously when he saw the soft, motherly look on his face. His violet's met Lithuania's greens and he smiled anew. "For giving me a beautiful daughter and equally beautiful son." 

"Pleasure was all mine~" Lithuania replied smiling happily as he then stood up away from his daughter's bed and Russia grinned happily back as he took Lithuania's hand and walked them both out of the room and Lithuania closed the bedroom door with a soft click. 

"The pleasure will be mine as well." Russia purred as he was then picked up with a tiny squeak, his legs wrapping Lithuania's waist, arms around his shoulders and their lips locked together. 

Russia felt the speed of which Lithuania ran to their bedroom, their lips moving as they reached the room and He was pressed down to the bed, not completely sure how he got to the bed,  the mattress was soft and welcoming. Lithuania pulled away from him long enough to move across the room to the door and when it shut with the soft click; then there was another click, one clear and loud, as Russia felt his face burn as he pulled his scarf off a bit hesitatingly and with his coat.

He started to unbutton his coat and spread open to get his dress shirt off when Lithuania's hands stopped him and he looked up only to shiver at the predatory hunger in those green irises. He felt like his heart was going to stop or overload with the touches Lithuania gave and the fingers that lightly moved down his chest, down his belly, to the brim of his pants and lips pressing to his neck with a light nip of teeth. Then Lithuania kissed his lips again as his pelvis found it's way pressing against Russia's and the Russian shivered when Lithuania chuckled low. 

"I love you, Ivan~" 

"And I love you, Toris~"

* * *

Russia woke up later than normal in the following morning, normally he'd be woken to Tatiana sitting on his chest shouting for him to wake up. That he must maketh her food, her smile lighting up her face as Darius would wake Lithuania. But he was alone this morning, his lower have sore and aching, pain seeming to rip up his spine when he moved and his skin was clammy but with the unpleasant sensation of dried semen on his belly and the back and inner thighs. He sat up slowly as not to cause more pain as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking at the sheets groggily, noting a few specks of blood but nothing more making him relieved it wasn't so rough he bled worse than a few specks. Normally, when going as long as they had without sex, Lithuania would be rough enough that Russia would bleed for a whole night and partial morning afterwards. 

He knew Lithuania held back last night, greatly, but must have given in enough to make him bleed just a bit. His lips twitched into a smile as a happy blush burned his cheeks, giving him a rather goofy look as he stood up walking to their conjoined bathroom, his legs lightly shaking and though pain was ripping through him he felt so happy he could laugh. And he did. His laugh was loud, cheerful and continuous until he stopped, smothering the laugh until it was mere giggles. He was happy~ Lithuania knew how scary the Russian was to others but the fact Lithuania was so rough..~

He felt a happy sigh escaping his lips, the bliss wrapping him up so intense he could walk into a wall and not be phased by it at that moment. He walked to the shower and turned it on listening to the water shoot out the shower head and shed his coat and scarf. Lithuania had put his scarf back on him last night and kept his coat on after all....He shivered as a new rush of blood to his cheeks turned them a deep red. He got under the water moving his hands over his hair turning the locks from beige to be mistaken as a very light blonde when it got wet and he began cleaning himself off. He was relaxing when his bedroom door slammed open with two pairs of little feet thumping on the floor. 

"Mama! I need food for I am hangry!" Shouted Tatiana making him laugh out, the sound of water covering up the sound. "Papa said we could bother you since it's lunch time!" 

"I'll be out in a minute!" Russia shouted back with a laugh and his children cheered before leaving the room and louder, heavier, footsteps entered the bedroom then the door creaked open and Lithuania chuckled. 

"They are going to look back on all the times you slept in and figure it out." Lithuania observed as he walked forward and lightly pulled back the curtain despite the warm water getting on the floor and Russia blushed lightly. 

Russia finished cleaning himself and his hair before he got out, turning the water off, and stood in front of Lithuania water dripping down his body and droplets off the ends of his hair.Lithuania reached out stroking Russia's wet cheek and the Russian closed his eyes briefly before grabbing a towel, whipping Lithuania's ass as he walked by, wrapped it around his waist and laughed as he dashed into the bedroom. Lithuania, of course, gasped at the whip but then grinned following in hot pursuit of the Russian. Lithuania tackled the naked Russia to the floor in a loud thump and Russia laughed along with Lithuania's playful growling chuckles. Their lips met in a kiss that had Russia squirming and lifting a leg up around Lithuania's hip with a happy blush on his face when there was hard knocks on the door. 

"Mama! Come maketh me food for I am hangry!" Tatiana shouted and it set Russia off into another round of laughter. He honestly never thought he could love this much or have an amazing little family like this. But he does and he loved it. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen - PruAus

"Hehe~ Haha!" Austria smiled softly when he heard Astrid's squealing laughs mixing with Cristiano's, Romano and Spain sitting in the living room visiting with Prussia. Well more like Romano was dragged along, for it was mostly Spain keeping up the conversation with the albino. 

"Mutti! I vant to play outside!" Astrid suddenly shouted happily as she ran into the kitchen, her ruby eyes shining happily with Cristiano giggling behind her. 

"Are you sure, darling? You should ask Romano if it's okay for Cristiano to go outside. He needs his Mutter's permission first of all. " Austria replied when he looked at his daughter's bright expression and smiled reaching out stroking the top of her head and she blinked in surprise then smiled enjoying the rubbing. Cristiano, while Astrid got some affection, ran to the living room with Astrid noticing before chasing after him happily, her giggles kicking up and Austria smiled fondly.

 He honestly missed when Astrid was a baby, she'd been beautifully easy to deal with back then and she was easier to understand than she was now but Austria needed to get to understand his daughter much more if he wanted to avoid many fights with her in the future. He loved Astrid desperately, so much, but she was also difficult just like Prussia making it a bit hard but he loved her nonetheless. She was his daughter! He heard screams of joy as Astrid and Cristiano ran through the kitchen to the kitchen door which would lead to the backyard, their feet slapping the floor as the door was then flung open and they ran outside. The squealing laughs started not long after that as he watched through the window, his daughter a silver blur while Cristiano was a cute blur of brown, both running in circles or making laps around the house, tackling one another, it was cute~

"Liebling! Come und sit! You've been slaving over the stove all day! You've barely seen the awesome me!" Prussia whined loudly making Austria roll his eyes when Fritz gurgled softly in his doorway jumper, enjoying it immensely. His little feet would go from touching the floor just barely touching it while he bounced lightly and squealed. He adored his doorway bouncer it seemed, rarely noticing when Austria left or came, far more entranced with his jumper. He smiled lovingly at his son as he squealed again, his little Mariazell bouncing happily  in his thick locks like a tiny fin. 

"Come vith Mutti, darling." Austria murmured as he pulled Fritz from his bouncer, the baby kicking his legs happily as he squealed, gurgling happily when placed on his mother's hip. He began chewing on his small fingers softly making tiny baby noises as Austria walked to the living room. Prussia smiled happily as Austria when he walked in and, like usual, Romano eyed Austria distrustfully, only because Spain and Austria had once-long long ago- been in a relationship. 

"Fritz! How's my God Son huh?" Spain immediately cooed making Fritz squeal loudly and reach for Spain. Fritz seemed to simply adore Spain~

Austria smiled willing passing his son over and watched as Fritz stared up at Spain, happy noises leaving him with a few gurgles, his lashes long and cute like little fans against his skin as he looked up at his God father. "How have you been, Romano?" 

"I've been good." Romano replied crossing both his arms and his left leg over his right as his curl bounced lightly. 

"Good! So huffy, just like my little future wifey!" Prussia cooed then cackled making Spain laugh. Then the Prussian pointed at Spain grinning wickedly."You've got something to tell~ Vhat is it!" 

"Welp. You know how you're the god father to my cute Cristiano?" Spain asked making Prussia grin while Romano blushed at his use of words, glaring at his lap. "Well, would you like to be God father to another one?" 

Prussia and Austria blinked. They were silent as they watched Spain turn his attention to the baby and watched Romano grow red as a tomato. They blinked again, in unison, wide ruby red and Violet meeting then locking onto the Spaniard and Italian with a gasp and Prussia pointed at Spain.

"You're pregnant!?"

* * *

"Can you believe Spain is the vun pregnant this time?" Prussia asked as he laid out on his stomach on the bed, Fritz just below his head and upper chest, sitting up on his below cupping his face with his hands. 

"I know. It's shocking to say the least." Austria replied as he brushed through his hair as he then got dressed in his matching pajama shirt and pants. Fritz gurgled when a hand crawled on his pudgy stomach but it ended in a cute baby yawn, his eyes scrunching up as his tiny hands lifted rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Tired huh~" Prussia cooed at the infant who giggled after the yawn, his ruby eyes locked onto Prussia's identical ones. He seemed both tired and awake, something all young children and babies seemed to get only to perk when their parent gave attention. Fritz was just like that but he seemed more tired than perky. 

"Is he tired? Have you given him a bottle yet?" Austria asked curiously as he turned to his lover who grinned sheepishly and scooped up Fritz, a hand cupping his head and another hands sliding under his butt picking him up easily. 

"Not yet but I'll go do that now." Prussia replied sheepishly still as he nodded and held his son firmly against his chest as he exited their room. He walked down the hall to the stairs only to hear giggling and paused, looking down at the tiny slant of light coming from Astrid's room. He walked down silently, praying for Fritz to be quiet, which was solved when the infant began chewing on his iron cross. He heard Mia squeal quietly and Astrid cackle gently as they shuffled around and he slammed open the door making them scream. 

"Vhat are you doing?" He boomed in the creepiest, ghoulish voice he could muster as his daughters scrambled and Mia darted out of the room past Prussia and to her own room slamming the door and he roared with laughter. Astrid got over her fear and panic to scowl cross her arms over her chest pouting. 

"Vati!" She shouted in a warning way making him grin widely as Fritz gurgled, his shirt slowly getting slick with warm drool as his son continued happily chewing on his cross, his left eye squinting once in a while until he settled for chewing and sucking on his shirt with soft gurgles. 

"Don't speak to Vati vith that tone! You know you're to be in bed before ten und it's ten-twenty five." Prussia pointed out as his daughter's ruby eyes locked onto his and her silver hair pooled around her waist and he looked at it curiously. Mia had short hair, which looked rather...off for her and that's why Prussia gave her permission to grow it out much to Austria's secrete pleasure. He believed their daughters should have long hair, saying it looks beautiful, but Astrid looked utterly uncomfortable with the long silver locks sometimes. "Astrid, do you vant Vati to cut your hair in the morning?" 

Astrid perked up suddenly, her ruby eyes shining brightly with a wide smile making them light up further. "Really?! You vould do that? I can get my hair cut!?" He knew it. She really didn't like long hair. 

"Ja. But you need to lay down und go to bed or the morning vill see father off und you'll never get to sleep. So. Go to sleep und Vati vill cut your hair in the morning." Prussia nodded as his daughter squealed happily as she jumped into her bed and Prussia chuckled. He adjusted Fritz, who giggled as he chewed happily on his shirt soaking it further as he gurgled lightly. 

Astrid giggled as well as Prussia helped cover her up in her red blankets, tucking her in loosely. "He looks hungry~" 

"Ja, he is, I've got to feed him after I go check on your sister." Prussia noted with a soft, shared cackle, their eyes both sparkling mischievously. "Good night, verrückt." That brought another giggle from Astrid. 

"You're crazy too. But good night, Vati." Astrid smiled when Prussia pressed a kiss to her temple before straightening up and walking out of the room, turning the light on letting her little nightlight by the door, plugged into the wall, glow softly. It didn't lit up the whole room, just enough that it reached the edge of her bed, barely lighting it. He shut the door with a soft click and walked over to Mia's room. He pushed open her door to see her huddled in her blankets and her eyes peeking out at him. 

"I'm sorry, Vati." She squeaked but Prussia chuckled walking over with Fritz beginning to whine impatiently as he chewed on his shirt. He walked over to her bed, stroking his hand over her chestnut brown locks, her eyes revealing her sleepiness and he chuckled. 

"It's time for bed now, Schatza." He softly instructed this time as she laid down easily and he tucked her in loosely, much like he did with Astrid, and kissed her temple as well. 

"Ich liebe dich, Vati." Mia whispered to him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead now making her smile. 

"Ich liebe dich, Mia, Mein kostbares Mädchen." Prussia smiled softly as he stood up watching her violet eyes flutter shut gently as he turned off the light, her nightlight a little brighter than her sister. 

He exited letting the door click shut gently. His heart hurt with his love for his daughters, the precious gems they were, they made everything more precious and Lord knows he'd never trade them for anything. He never, ever, thought he'd be a Vati to anyone other than his brother's dogs occasionally, but with Astrid and Mia he was there Vati and he was happy about it; ecstatic even, loving his daughters more than the world. 

He was already protective of other boys because, even at ages eight and six, his daughters were absolutely beautifully stunning and there was so many male Nations-old or the other boys of his friend's children- would want them coveted for their own and he knew he'd go crazy when that time came. How was it human father's could do this all the time? His girls were barely age ten and he was freaking out of the day when they'd grow up and find husbands or even wives if that was their thing. 

Fritz wailed suddenly making Prussia jerk as he looked at his son who had tears beading his ruby eyes, frustration showing in his eyes. Prussia was surprised for a moment or so before smiling as he then nuzzled the infant who whined testily, much like Austria. "Vati loves his little boy just as much as his schwesters~ He does~" Fritz just whined more and Prussia laughed, his shirt glued to his chest from the drool and began his quest to the stairs, jogging lightly down the hall from his daughters room and down the stairs fast before Austria could nag. 

"Vati'll feed you, Fritz, you good boy, vaiting so patiently for your bottle." Prussia praised as he jumped off the last step going to the kitchen quick. 

Placing his son in the door jumper his son whined as he kicked his feet, not in joy like that afternoon, but in impatience. Prussia grabbed a bottle, filled it with water up to the four ounce mark, putting in two scoops of formula and screwed the cap on shaking it thoroughly. He was shaking it when his son, whining, paused to watch with wide eyes. Prussia smirked with a little cackle as he shook the bottle in different ways, throwing it a few times making Fritz's eyes widen. Prussia had done the same thing for West, when he was little, the little German giggle, much as Fritz was starting too.

He finished shaking it up placing it in the bottle warmer Hungary had given them claiming she was done with children and wouldn't need it again and that babies tended to like warm body temperature breast milk or formula so it would be perfect for Fritz. He lightly bounced his leg gently as he pressed his palms flat on the counter as Fritz's whines quickly turned into loud whimpers and Prussia looked at his son and felt guilt pierce his heart to see tears on Fritz's lashes. Prussia walked over picking the three month old up cradling him and bouncing him softly. 

"Vati's sorry, engel. I'm sorry," Prussia murmured softly as Fritz whimpered and whined, whimpering with tiny breathes like he was about to sob and the bottle warmer finished with a green light and he smiled. "Look, Fritz! Your bottle's all done!" Prussia lightly bounced Fritz as he grabbed the bottle and tested the warmth, despite knowing it was good, and shifted Fritz so his head was resting on the crook of his elbow bringing the nipple to his son's lips and he latched on eagerly. He cackled softly as his son gulped down the formula hungrily as his ruby eyes locked onto Prussia and he giggled. 

"You're a good Vater, Gilbert." Austria said from behind him making Prussia jerk and Fritz to whine but resume sucking and gulping the warm liquid. He turned looking at Austria, who had a happy, soft sweet look on his face. He walked forward, his glasses nowhere in sight, seeming to have changed his pajamas for he was wearing one of Prussia's metal t-shirts and sweat pants. He stroked Fritz's cheek softly then looked up at Prussia. "You're a good Vater." 

"Und you're a good Mutter." Prussia replied instinctively when Austria shook his head softly then chuckled looking at Fritz. 

"Nein. You're a better parent." Austria corrected softly as the pulls from Fritz began to slow his dark lashes drooped tiredly as his cheeks flushed softly. He whined as he sucked lazily, slowly, his ruby eyes glazed with sleep. "Did you ever think that, somehow, we'd be here together? Like this? Vith children?" 

"Honestly? I never envisioned children, never in a thousand years, but being vith you? Ja. I've alvays known I'd be vith you somehow, even vhen you married Hungary, despite how unawesome that vas, I vanted you to be mine. Und, years later, look vhere ve are now. I got you and ve have two daughters and a son." Prussia replied as Fritz whined lightly as he drifted to sleep and Prussia pulled the bottle away smiling. He looked at Austria with a happy smile on his lips. "Danke, liebling, for giving me a beautiful family." 

"You're velcome. Und Gilbert?" 

"Ja?"

"Danke. For alvays vaiting for me."

"Anytime, liebling. Any time. Ich liebe dich, Roderich." 

"Ich liebe dich, Gilbert. Forever and alvays."


	16. Chapter Sixteen - GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, even if it was only one comment I got, I seriously felt myself light up! Haha! I feel kinda more content with how this story is going, really! It makes me feel kinda..hopeful to see more comments, you know? I just want to know what everyone is thinking, bad or not, but even if it remains with that one comment I'm still content! So thank you, MissLiveByThePen, seriously! But on with the chapter of GerIta fluff and a dash of sexiness~

"Come on, Luddy~ I want to have a baby!" 

Germany squinted at Italy who was giggling and sitting on his knees, hands pressed to the mattress between them as hi amber eyes smoldered at him and he swallowed thickly and turned away. He pulled his tie off with a low breath as he heard Wolfram and Giovanni bickering down the hall and it both put him off yet didn't bother him. Italy giggled behind him as the bed creaked and Germany flinched lightly as he felt a flush spreading across his cheeks. 

"Nein. Ve have two boys, Feli, ve don't need another baby." Germany replied, the words now a chant, as he pulled his blazer off and put it up in their closet as his little Italian wife whined behind him with huffs of breathes. 

"I want a little girl though! Like England~" Italy whined as he then stood up on his feet making the bed bounce, choosing to wear Germany's shirt that night, the gold, black and red seeming to make his normally light tan skin glow; his amber eyes to reflect bright than normal and the bright red of the shirt brought out the very soft, subtle even, red highlights of his brown hair. His curl was bouncing with a wrinkling heart formed, his brows pulled tight together in distress as his amber eyes locked onto Germany's. 

"Ve have two five year olds-Two! Vhy can't ve focus on raising them right now, sveetheart?" Germany softly replied as he stared at Italy's shimmering amber eyes and felt guilt attacking his heart. It'd be so easy to give in and give Italy his little girl but they had two young children already, they couldn't add another into the fray, could they? 

"But...But I want to....to give you a little girl..."Italy whispered with the tears threatening to spill over as he squinted and his lower lip trembled hard. "I want to have a girl, Ludwig. I love my baby boys, so much, but I want another baby.." 

"Feliciano..."Germany turned to face him fully, his own brows pulled tight as his blue eyes clashed with Italy's amber's again. He hated seeing his wife cry...

Italy's hands came together fast then, with a solid clap, fingers locking together; even if he squinted his eyes pleaded and seemed to widen as his lower lip wobbled again."Please! Please, give me one more baby, Luddy! I won't ask for anymore, not after this one, I'll wait until they're all grown up for another!" He ran across the bed making Germany panic briefly but Italy was slamming into his chest, tears dripping onto his chest. "Please! Please, Ludwig! Please!" 

Germany gritted his teeth lightly as he curled his arms around Italy making the tiny hiccuping sobs that had started, seconds ago, pause, as he held Italy tight sighing out making his brown locks stir. He stroked the Italian's back softly and gave him a soft, affectionate, nuzzle that made his cheeks burn. "Don't be an extremist. It's okay. Ve...Ve can try." 

"Really?!" Italy gasped snapping his head up making tears spray just a bit, his amber eyes sparkling as lines of liquid made their way down his light tan cheeks and Germany moved a hand to his cheek rubbing his cheek softly making the clear, salty line smudge. 

"Really. I just need to go und put the boys down." Germany replied when Italy just smiled despite fresh tears welling as he threw his arms around Germany letting out a shaky, sudden laugh that sounded more like a breath. 

"I'm so happy, Ludwig." Italy gasped as he held onto Germany tightly. "I am so happy." 

"Ja, ja, I know. Now let go, sveetheart, so I can go put the boys to sleep." Germany gruffly replied as he lightly ran his fingers through his brown locks softly.  "I'll be back." 

"I'll be here~" Italy replied with his tears still on his lashes but his eyes now sparkled happily as he held his fists at chest level and dashed to the bed like an excited little boy. Germany smiled lovingly at the Italian as he walked out of the room down the hall to his sons room; despite there being many other rooms the twins seemed to want to stay together for a while and Germany already had rooms ready for when the twins wanted their own space. He heard Wolfram giggling with Giovanni whining loudly.

He walked in and sucked in a breath when he looked at Wolfram and Giovanni. Giovanni was on his belly, back arched lightly, as he kicked his feet hard and his fingers scrabbled and clawed at the carpet as tears beaded his amber eyes as he gasped and whined. He thrashed a few times but Wolfram remained seated on the small of his brother's back, tugging insistently and repeatedly on his brother's curl joyfully as his blue eyes sparkled with the innocence of a five year old. 

"Wolfram! Don't do that to your bruder!" He barked as he marched into the room plucking Wolfram off of Giovanni who breathed out in relief. Wolfram stared up at his father curiously then whimpered as tears began to gather in his eyes making him like such a blonde version of Italy it wasn't even funny. 

"But...But what did I do wrong?" Wolfram asked with wide eyes as Germany placed him on his bed, the right side of the room, with a light stern look on his face. He squatted in front of his son, placing his hands on the mattress to keep himself stable as he looked his son head on. 

"Wolfram, you are not to pull your bruder's curl like that again. It's not nice und it's very personal; vould you vant him pulling on your curl?" 

"No..." 

"Then don't pull on his. It's like the reaction Mutter has, it's painful und naughty. You can't pull on your bruder's curl ever again and no one can pull on his but him und a boyfriend or girlfriend. Understand?" 

"...Si." 

Germany sighed as he looked at his son wondering how he could look just as dejected as his mother in five seconds flat. He put his hands on his son's hair, ruffling the blonde locks softly and was careful to avoid his own curl. "Good. Now, it's time for bed. You too, Giovanni." 

"Okay, Vati." Giovanni climbed into bed without being told twice making Germany smile as he helped Wolfram under the covers and tucked him in tight like he liked. He then smoothed his hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss to it as well.

"Vhat a good boy you are, Giovanni." Germany murmured as he waddled over to Giovanni, tucking him in as well and smoothed the brown locks from his forehead much as he had for  Wolfram and pressed a kiss to the smooth forehead. 

"Ich liebe dich, Vati." Giovanni said loudly making Wolfram squirm and whine. Germany straightened up as he flicked their lamp on, the light soft but not to bright, making the room feel slightly warmer. 

"Ti amo, Papa!" Wolfram exclaimed making Giovanni roll his eyes and snicker but smile nonetheless and Germany smiled at the twins. 

"Ich liebe dich, Giovanni," Giovanni actually beamed at this as his amber eyes glowed with happiness. "And ti amo, Wolfram." Wolfram smiled brightly and beamed just like his brother. Germany walked to the door grabbing the door knob in his hand tight and smiled at his sons. “Gute Nacht.”     

“Gute Nacht, Vati.” 

“Buona notte, Papa!” 

He shut the door softly smiling to himself as he let go of the handle and began walking back to his own room. He loved his sons desperately and truly loved it when they called out their good nights when he left the room and gave him affection when Italy needed to go out on shopping adventures with Hungary and the twins needed to be entertained. He turned to enter his room and felt all thoughts of his sons flying from his mind when he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, his breath hitching in his throat. 

Italy was sprawled out on his back, legs braced apart his knees bent up lifting his feet off the bed just a bit. The shirt he’d worn earlier long discarded and his chest expanded and lowered with his breathes, his hair mussed up crazily, a few locks falling over his right eye, the ends resting on his cheek lightly as his amber eyes smoldered still  as his lips parted as he breathed. Germany swallowed hard as his eyes drifted from Italy’s face and down....down...He felt his breath hitching loudly as his pants slowly, noticeably, grew tighter when he looked down at Italy’s hips and felt his cheeks flushing as he trembled lightly. He looked back at Italy’s face, lips pulled into a wide grin as his own cheeks flushed a deep ruby. Germany stepped into the room shutting the door behind him and in loping steps ran for the bed and threw himself over Italy’s spread out body making the Italian squeal until the sound cut off with a kiss.

* * *

When Germany woke up that next morning, his lashes seeming to stick as he peeked through them at the bright room and groaned when he felt a shuffling against his chest. He blinked lazily and groggily a few times before looking down to see a happily sleeping against his chest, curl in the shape of a heart as he rubbed his cheek against his now dry skin, though his stomach still felt rather stickily dry in an uncomfortable way. 

“Ludwig~” Italy purred happily as he woke up slowly, as if sensing the German was awake now, his own dark lashes parting as he tilted his head up to look at the German. His amber eyes glowed so much, with so  many emotions and with the light they appeared gold at that moment. “Mmm~” He sighed snuggling against Germany and the blonde smiled softly. 

“Good morning, Feli.” Germany sighed out softly blushing lightly at how husky his voice sounded as he held Italy a bit tighter. 

“Do you think we made a baby last night?” Italy asked in a soft whisper against Germany’s throat, as if afraid to jinx it now, but Italy squirmed. “I mean...I still feel it in there.” That made Germany’s face rip with flames. 

“Feli!” He gasped as Italy squirmed again and he then giggled softly. “You need to go clean up!”

“But it’s nice.” Italy protested with giggles but sat up on his arm slightly as he stared at Germany, love coating his features, his hair messy and there was the shadow of a bruise along his cheek bone and his lips were swollen but he looked so beautiful! “I love you, Ludwig.” 

“I...love you too, Feliciano.” 

Italy beamed happily as his cheeks flushed when he then pressed a hand ot his stomach and smiled anew at Germany. “I have a good feeling~” 

Germany smiled even as he sighed through his noise and reached out softly touching the back of Italy’s hand and then pressed his forehead against his forehead. “Same. But vhat if it it turns out to be a boy und not a girl?” 

“Don’t jinx it!” 

“I love our little boy~” 

“Ludwig that’s not funny!” 

“A boy~” 

“ _Ludwig!_ Don’t put in your bad sense of humor into work now!” 

“It’ll be a boy~ Vati’s intuition!” 

“ _ **Ludwig!**_ ” 


	17. Chapter Seventeen - FraNada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I said Canada and France were already married but oh well! Enjoy this fluff chapter! I'll make a wedding, maybe, with the next FraNada chapter!

Canada was picking at his dinner uneasily, much to nervous for tonight to eat; France was drinking some wine he'd poured for Canada as well (which the Canadian had yet to touch) while eating and Austynn  was happily eating making a little mess of his face. Canada swallowed nervously as he continued moving food around on his plate as his face paled and a light, clammy sweat broke out on his forehead as he contemplated even taking a bite. He'd been so nauseous lately that he couldn't hide it half the time but thankfully, after coming home yesterday, Canada had played it off as him having a cold or something. But normally he'd be better by now, according to France, yet here he was nauseous as ever.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Austynn asked as he looked at his mother with wide violet eyes and Canada smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm okay, darling. I'm just not very hungry tonight." Canada replied with a smile as he reached across the table to pet Austynn's pale locks softly, watching his son'[s curl sway lightly with his petting. "In fact, I think I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"I'll be there in a moment, Mon amour." France said in a tone that implied something more and Canada mustered a small nod before walking from the kitchen only to run through the living room, down the small hall and thumped up the stairs, his head bowed. That afternoon, when Austynn was playing outside, France had declared-boldly and with flare as usual- that they would make love tonight and it would be special.

But Canada was too scared. He was big enough to be mistaken as chubby but this baby, early as it might be, moved more frequently constantly reminding him of the baby there and he'd feel so scared he'd get nauseous. France would be upset, deeply so, if he found out Canada was pregnant and said nothing. He moved down the hall to his and France's shared room they had whenever they visited Canada's home, which they were, and shut the door. He lightly bit the inside of his lip before sucking in a harsh breath that made his chest spasm softly as tears welled and he pulled his glasses off quickly. He took calming breathes as his eyes shined and the tears got larger making his vision wave as he lifted his hands up covering his face as the tears dripped down between his fingers. He wanted to tell France but he was so scared he couldn't consider saying anything.

England kindly told him to tell France soon cause, in the next month, he'd look less chubby and definitely look pregnant. He was about three months along, so he calculated, and by month four the baby would be big enough he'd be extended enough he'd look pregnant, finally. He gasped as the tears fell, so lost in his thoughts and emotions, that he never heard the door open and close soft with a tiny lock clicking or the footsteps walking over to him. What made him realize these things was when a hand was smoothing over his pale locks much as his had for Austynn and he looked up, his glasses on the bed next to his thigh so he squinted lightly a bit only to panic when France's worried blue rises pierced into him.

"F-Francis!" He squeaked grabbing his glasses and crawled backwards on the bed, quickly, his eyes large as he swiped at his tears and dried his cheeks. He put his glasses on looking at France's concerned face and he gave a smile, one that came when he looked at his lover.

"What is wrong, Mon amour?" Francis asked softly as his brows pulled together tight and Canada felt his hands tremble softly as tears threatened to form again.

"Nothing! I'm just tired! You know I cry when I'm tired!" Canada said with a laugh when Francis continued looking at him with concern.

"Mon amour, there is a difference between tired crying and the crying you were doing. 'ow come you won't tell me?" Francis asked softly as he climbed on the bed, his hair shifting forward making his bangs, normally tucked behind his ears, to swing into face as his eyes sought out Canada's.

"I'm okay, Francis. I promise." Canada replied when he shifted forward smiling softly at France despite feeling the need to cry. Then, with a jerk, Canada remembered France said, along with making love, he had something important to say. "What was that important thing you said you were going to ask?"

France jerked then, making Canada's eyes widen, blushed. France never blushed and if he did it was very hard too and light, not this soft red color they were. His brows now came together with a helpless cute look as he smiled sitting up on his knees as he reached into his pocket. Canada watched as his large eyes only to feel his eyes widen further if possible, when looked at the small black box France held in his hand. He smiled at Canada as he gestured for the Canadian to come off the bed as he climbed off and Canada followed. He stood in front oFrance, taller by some inches, not a lot, but noticeably taller. France's head came to Canada's shoulder, maybe an inch taller than his shoulder, but he was always the most experienced of the two and whatever he didn't make up in height he made up in other ways. Canada actually gasped loudly, jerking as his curl bounced with his movement when France got down on one knee. He grinned up at Canada, his cheeks still a soft red, his blue eyes standing out like neon signs with the color.

"Canada, petit amoureux, you 'ave always been my number one. My sweet boy. I 'ave loved you for centuries, even when you were just this tall," He gestured a few inches higher than his knee. "But with 'ow small you were it'd make me a pedophile back then. But you 'ave welcomed me, now, with open arms not as your Papa, but as a lover. And I cannot express my 'appiness you 'ave done that and made me the 'appiest man. But now I 'ave a question for you, mon amour."

"Yeah?" Canada whispered as his hands had raised, fingers pressed to his lips, eyes wide with tears welling along the waterline of his eyes. France smiled at him now, his eyes seeming to shine much as Canada's were as he then bowed his head smiling a little more closing his eyes taking a breath before opening the little box and held it up for Canada to look in at the plush interior and the ring.

"Canada, will you marry me?" Canada hissed in a breath of surprise as his tears dripped quick onto his cheek, like mercury slipping off a surface. France then shook his head chuckling lightly. "Non.  Mathieu, will you marry me? Marry me as Francis?"

Canada felt his lower lip tremble as his tears dripped and he had to push his glasses to the top of his head as he covered his face, cheeks hot but he smiled laughing softly and yet it was sounded like a little sob. "Oui." It was small and tiny making France smile as he chuckled.

"What was that?" France asked with a tilt of his head and Canada laughed, his hands falling from his face, his cheeks red as tears dripped down them, to drop of his chin or slid down his throat to this shirt slowly.

"Oui! I'll marry you, Francis!" Canada shouted happily and France put the box on the nightstand before bursting up like a man from water and grabbed Canada and, despite the height difference, picked up the Canadian and spun around the room with him, holding him tight.

After a few minutes of spinning and Canada giggling they stood in font of the bed and France pulled him down, their bodies pressed tight to one another, kissing his lips happily. Canada bent those few inches and kissed him back happily when the dreaded happened to dampen his good mood; being so close to France, tightly even, the baby moved. Squirmed, kicking the center of his belly, just above his belly button and when France jerked away with wide eyes Canada knew he felt it. France stared at his belly with wide eyes then reached out touching his belly to feel another happy kick against his palm and Canada felt his tears gushing again with zero restraint.

"You're pregnant?" France whispered as he then looked up at Canada with an unreadable expression as the baby seemed to go crazy against France's hand.

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you! I really was! I was just scared cause we already have Austynn and-" His babbled cries stopped when France leaned down and kissed his stomach softly, lovingly.

"You should 'ave told me sooner. I missed some time with my baby~" France cooed softly as he rubbed Canada's stomach and kissed it softly again. "Bonjour, bébé, c'est papa ~ Comment vas-tu? Papa a manqué beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Tu frappe Mommy dur, n'est-ce pas?Papa ne sait pas ce que tu ressemblerais, mais tu es une mignonne ~"

Canada lightly bit his lip then giggled at his words. He reached down stroking the back of France's head when the elder Nation kissed his belly softly again. "Papa 'as to go though, I 'ave to give Maman some love now~ But Papa will be talking to you again~" He straightened up as he looked at Canada and stroked his wet cheek softly.

"Where's the ring?" Canada asked staring at France who looked mildly surprised at his words.

"You want to wear it?"

"Of course! It's my engagement ring, I'll proudly show it off! Even if it's to England, honestly, that we're to be wed I'll do it!"

"You never will get over my past relationship with 'im will you?"

"How can I? He hurt you in the end!"

"Don't worry, mon amour, you 'old my 'eart now. And by wearing this ring it';; doubly prove it." France said as he walked to the night table pulling the ring from the box, turning to Canada and beckoning him close and for his hand. Canada came close and held his left hand out letting France hold it and smiled feeling cool metal sliding on his finger, a perfect fit. There was a cute in the front part of the ring that shimmered up at him, showing not one or four but _nine_ diamonds! Canada gasped when he looked at the diamonds then at France with wide eyes.

" _Nine diamonds_?" He gasped lightly with surprise, shock making his head lightly spin.  
  
"Oui. I will get you a beautiful wedding band as well," France replied then lifted his hand up kissing his ring finger softly.

"But-But how did you-?"

"Non. No more talk of rings or money right now. In the morning we will talk but for now," France then lightly pushed Canada to the bed and onto his back only to crawl above him as he lowered his head down so his face hovered right in front of his and his lashes lowered, blue eyes smoldering making Canada's turn bright then smolder right back at him as he smiled slowly and softly.

"Let's make love~" Canada finished as he giggled when France smirked at him and he curled his arms around France's shoulders.

* * *

"Woah dude! That's amazing!" America shouted from over the web cam as Canada pulled his hand away from the camera and giggled. America then smiled genuinely, his blue eyes shining from behind his glasses as he looked at his brother's happy face.

"Thanks~" Canada giggled as he lightly twisted the ring, keeping the diamonds face up as his cheeks warmed lightly before he looked up. "Alfred,"

"Yeah, dude?"

"Would you...like another niece or nephew?" Canada asked hesitantly as his hand dropped to his stomach as America blinked rapidly before jumping up with a scream and jumped around.Canada laughed when he heard England running in the room asking rapidly what was wrong.

"Yes! Yes yes! Dude, fucking yes!" America screamed as he grabbed England and jumped with the confused English man. He then ran back to the computer as his blue eyes now glowed happily. "You're fucking pregnant!" It wasn't a question, like the others he told, but a statement. "I fucking knew it!"

"Alfred!" England snapped from the background and America twisted, looking at him with a wide smile.

"Iggy, Mattie is getting married! And he's pregnant!" America said excitedly as he then looked at Canada and his smile remained wide but looked softer as his eyes searched Canada's face."You're happy though, right?"

Canada was surprised by his brother's genuine, soft smile and he then blushed happily as he looked down at his ring which glinted softly as his hand pressed to his bloated stomach and he looked up again. "Oui, I am, Alfie."

"Then that's all that matters then," America smiled happily as England smiled from behind him when there was loud screams of a fighting four year old and a shouting seven year old making England huff. "I, uh, gotta go, Mattie! Skype me later, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded as the call ended and he sighed leaning back in his chair staring down as his stomach that held his squirming child and stroked the bump.

"What was all that screaming I 'eard?" France asked as he walked in and placed his hands on Canada's shoulders as a breeze entered through the open window Canada had opened, the temperature cold but not enough to make goosebumps prickle yet.

"I was talking to Alfred. He's excited about having another niece or nephew and then Liam and Jolene started fighting." Canada replied as he then looked up at his lover now fiancee and smiled when a kiss was placed to his forehead.

"I see~" France hummed as his lashes lowered and he then nuzzled Canada happily. "I 'ope our children down fight like that."

"We can only hope they don't fight with Liam and Jolene, as a tag team when this one gets older." Canada giggled and got another kiss and nuzzle from France.

"That would be interesting to see~"

"That it would be." Canada said with a laugh and France blinked then laughed with him as he hugged the Canadian happily and Canada swore his heart would burst from this joy he now had and yet he couldn't get enough. He wondered if this, right here, was true happiness. And got his answer when his lips were pressed against France's. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen - SpaMano

Romano watched the spaghetti as it boiled and he stirred the noodles slowly a few times as his husband and son giggled in the living room, drawing together. Romano's wedding ring glinted softly in the light, a solid gold ring on his ring finger, the color tantalizing and brought attention to anyone staring at it. Romano remembered, even now, how Spain had been working and working to get this ring while Romano worked shifts at a cafe, flirting with women offhandedly until his belly started to grow and he had to leave work before it became obvious he was pregnant. He took what meager earnings he had and handed them to Belgium, with a stuttering blush and tone that he never lost, to have her help with their wedding.Spain had started working hard around the time Romano had hit five months of his pregnancy and was barely home during the time but was there when the baby moved for the first time. 

He remembered when Spain presented to the engagement ring to him, a silver band which was as simple as his golden wedding ring. He still kept his engagement ring too. He remembered their long life, each memory either driving to make his heart warm, fill him with embarrassment, guilt or irritation, but they were THEIR memories. He started on getting the sauce ready when he felt hands grabbing at his shirt tight and pulling softly and he looked down to meet Cristiano's wide green eyes, glowing with love as his mother looked down at him. He was always happy with Cristiano being his only baby, sure that unlike the other Nations he'd stay content with one baby but with Spain now pregnant he found himself...excited. 

"Hola, Mama!" Cristiano exclaimed happily as he looked up at his mother with sparkling eyes, contagious like his father, a little sun spot. 

"Ciao, sweetie." Romano replied smiling at his son openly, the only one who had ever seen his mother wide, genuine, sparkling smile with no pushing for it. 

"What's for dinner, Mama?" Cristiano asked as he tried to stand up on his toes like any six year old would. 

"Spaghetti with sauce. I can make some garlic bread as well but that'd take to long.." Romano mumbled to himself at the end making Cristiano stare up at him. He nuzzled Romano's side making him look down and feel a small warmth in his cheeks as reached out stroking the top of his head.  

"Do it, Mama! I'll color with Papa longer!" Cristiano offered as Romano smiled and bent down picking up Cristiano and the six year old nuzzled his shoulder happily. 

Romano sighed and nuzzled his son's brown locks in return. "Mama loves you, Cristiano, so much." 

"I love you too, Mama!" He giggled as he nuzzled Romano and looked at him as he was balanced on his mother's hip. 

"So cute~" Romano jerked, blushing hard, when Spain's arms wrapped around Romano's waist and yet one arm slid up for him to stroke Cristian's brown curls. He giggled and Spain kissed Romano's temple making the Italian relax but blush hard nonetheless. 

"Papa! You made Mama go all red~" Cristiano giggled again as he looked at Romano's red face as his hazel eyes darted around, his lips pursed tightly. 

"Like a tomato~" Spain added making Cristiano giggle and him laugh lightly as he squeezed Romano happily. Romano, on instinct, went to punch him in the gut and blanched remembering, faster than his body, that Spain was pregnant. His baby was inside of Spain and he'd almost socked him in the stomach. 

"Mama? You're all pale!" Cristiano said with concern when his mother's normal olive skin blanched considerably, making him pale with his shock. His eyes widened when he was set down and felt the shaking of his mother's arms and hands as his hair was ruffled. 

"Go color, sweetie." Romano squeezed out in a tight voice and Cristiano recognized it as his mother's upset voice. He wanted to stay! His mother must have known for he smiled softly at him. "I'm okay, sweetie, just go color Mama a pretty picture." 

"Ok...ay." Cristiano said slowly as he stared at his mother with concern before rushing off, his curls softly bouncing and Romano pressed against the counter, his hand cover his face as he took some breathes. He was in shock, he almost hit Spain in the stomach! He completely blanked out on Spain being pregnant!

"Amor, it's alright. You forgot, it's okay." Spain murmured as he walked over to Romano and curled his arms around his wife's shaking form. 

"No! Non va bene!" Romano hissed as his hands fisted tightly as he felt his brows come together tight. “Ti ho quasi colpito! Nel ventre, cazzo idiota!” 

Spain knew Romano was truly angry and upset if he was speaking in Italian. Spain held him a little tighter as rested his chin on his wife’s trembling shoulder. “Pero no lo hiciste.” He murmured in response making Romano flinch softly. “Está bien, Lovino.” 

“It’s not okay,” Romano mumbled as he looked at the counter and looked to the stove where the water was boiling and the sauce still needed to be dumped into the pot. “I have to cook.” 

“It’s okay, Lovi.” Spain said in English this time as he held onto Romano, not letting him go yet. “You’ll remember.” 

“What if I don’t and go to hit you, do it and hurt the kid?” Romano asked darkly as he turned his head as his hazel eyes flamed looking up at Spain intently. 

“You will. I’ll be huge in a few months after all, it’d be impossible for you to forget at that time.” Spain replied as his green eyes met Romano’s evenly and he leaned down pressing his lips  to Romano’s. Romano stiffened and Spain pulled back just an inch as Romano’s cheeks flushed. “I won’t let you forget,” He kissed him again making Romano’s heart flutter in his chest crazily. Spain pulled back slightly again as his hands moved, one hand going up curling over his shoulder and the other curling around Romano’s hip. “I promise, nothing will hurt this baby. I will protect the baby, remind you and we’ll watch them grow.” 

“Them?” Romano murmured softly as his lashes dipped and Spain smiled leaning down again, his lips just inches from Romano’s. 

“I have a feeling it’s more than one. But I could indefinitely be wrong.” Spain murmured as he kissed Romano,longer this time, Romano’s hand came up cupping the side of his face as his body lightly sway against Spain’s, surging up lightly as he sighed out through his nose. He didn’t pull away and happily kissed Spain, longer, and yet a tiny moan escaped his lips making Spain’s lips crush his hungrily it seemed as his hands tightened on his body and he loved it. 

It was almost enough to make him forget where he was, what happened and what was going on. There was nothing but Spain, Spain, Spain....

”Mama! The water’s bubbling over!” Cristiano cried as he stood in the kitchen doorway and he pulled away from Spain foggily as he stared at the stove and gasped loudly. 

“Fanculo! Merda!” Romano gasped as he yanked the boiling pasta off the stove and turned the burner off and placed the boiling pot in the sink. He cursed under his breath as he scrapped a fork through the pasta before getting a noodle and handled it, rolling with his palm and fingers until it was cool and he threw it up to the ceiling with two large green eyes watching in awe when the noodle came right back down and he caught it. “Done.” 

“Wo-ow.” Cristiano and Spain both breathed out, eyes wide when they grinned widely, a regular Spain with a mini-Spain, four pairs of hands coming up to chest level with sparkling green eyes burning into him. “I want to do one!” 

Romano groaned knowing he fucked up as he stared at his son and husband’s bright, eager faces. He wanted so badly to say no but those sparkling green eyes got to him and he blushed again and his curl betrayed his emotion when it curled into a little heart and he turned away scowling before getting out two more noodles and waited until they cooled until he handed them to Spain  and Cristiano. They both shared a smile before throwing their noodles up hard, Cristiano’s surprisingly making it to the ceiling, only for both noodles to come crashing down and they held out their hands. Cristiano squealed as he caught his noodle perfectly and his father’s fell on his face. 

“Done now?” Romano asked cocking a hip as he rested his hand on it and stared at his son and husband. “I gotta get the sauce done. Go! Shoo!” 

“Run, Cristiano! He’ll sweep you!” Spain gasped fakely as he grabbed his son’s hand and they broke into loud giggles as they ran out of the kitchen and he placed his hands on his hips. 

He then smiled to himself sighing through his nose as his bangs threatened to fall into his face. He turned to the sauce and finished making it, put it in a pot and put it on the stove letting it get warm. He then bowed his head sighing as his curl bounced gently and he opened his eyes slightly, half lowered lashes, as he braced his hands on the counter. He was so used to hitting Spain in the stomach that it was like second nature to him now and he needed to fight it off or he’d hurt his kid. He wondered, briefly, what this new kid would look like when they came out. If Cristiano looked like Spain when Romano was pregnant with him, then the new kid could possibly look like him, right? 

He jerked when the sauce bubbled softly and he pulled it off the stove and walked to the sink, grabbing a spoon and his pasta scoop spoon, dumping the sauce over the spaghetti. He did it carefully then stirred it all together and decided,for the hell of it, chopped up a few more tomatoes and dumped them in as well, stirred again and nodded. He added a few spices he enjoyed, making his stomach snarl with the smell as he stirred in everything with the finishing touches and grabbed three plates. He picked up his pasta scoop and began adding equal amounts on the plates, a little less for Cristiano, then set the table (pouring a glass of wine for himself) and put the plates down. He walked over to the kitchen door way looking in at the living room where his husband was laid out on his stomach, Cristiano next to him, both drawing happily. 

"Oi," They looked up with wide eyes and Romano smiled slightly as one of his hips cocked to the side again as he crossed his arms lightly. "Time for dinner." 

"Yay!" Cristiano was up and running for the kitchen, the squeal of chair legs against the tiled kitchen floor was loud as Spain got up and smiled. He walked past Romano, slowed to press a kiss to his temple and walked into the kitchen taking his seat at the table and Romano turned walking in and sitting across from Spain. 

"Gracias, Lovi~" Spain smiled at Romano who sighed but smiled softly back, especially when Cristiano stopped from stuffing his face, his cheeks puffed with the pasta. He chewed, working hard to chew it all making the Spaniard and Italian watch concernedly, when he swallowed hard and audibly. 

"Gracias, Mama!" Cristiano exclaimed as a smile formed, sauce dripping on his lips and cheeks as he began to devour his pasta. Spain quickly followed suit, stuffing his face just like Cristiano, slurps and light clinking was the sound track as Romano smiled. 

“De nada.” Romano replied, dipping into his Spanish, making his son and husband beam. He then began to eat his own dinner, taking a sip of the wine he’d poured. He normally wasn’t one for wine but he felt like it tonight as he began twirling pasta around on his fork and took a bite.

* * *

“Dinner was so nice tonight~” Spain sighed as he patted his stomach softly then rubbed it as he laid out on the bed and yawned. Romano smiled as he discarded his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers until he pulled a tank top on, crawling onto the bed pausing as he blushed looking at Spain’s bare chest. 

“You know, you got that pregnancy glow." Romano stated making Spain jerk and look at him with wide, green eyes. 

"E-Eh!?" 

"And you're getting a baby bump already. It's tiny but there." 

"Looovviii!" 

"It's good. It'll remind me not to sock you in the stomach. But still, that pregnancy glow and bump is just perfect." 

"Lovino!" Spain had strange tears glittering on his lashes and Romano was taken aback by them. He didn't mean to sound cruel or mean to the Spaniard, he was simply stating facts. 

"Toni, I'm just stating facts!" Romano exclaimed weakly as his wide hazel eyes met Spain's watery greens. "Oh, Toni!" Spain clenched his jaw narrowing his eyes lightly to stop crying but the tears dripped down his cheeks. "Non piangere!" He sat up pulling Spain to him hugging him tightly and moved his fingers over his soft locks. "Dolcezza, non piangere!" 

Spain nuzzled his wet face into Romano's neck and sniffled like Cristiano would when he was sad and couldn't do something. He then smiled a little bit. "Did you just call me sweetie?" Spain asked as he sniffed lightly pull away from Spain with a fierce blush on his cheeks when he pulled away and turned face planting into the pillows as he squirmed. 

"No!" He shouted defensively as he shoved his face in the pillow as he blushed hotly. He clenched his jaw tightly as Spain happily threw his arm over his side and cuddled Romano. 

"Gracias, for making me feel better, cutie~" He happily said as he nuzzled Romano and Romano blushed hotly. He clenched his jaw as he felt his face burning so hotly his cheeks throbbed softly but still he smiled just a bit. At least he managed to make Spain feel better. 

"B-Buona notte." Romano mumbled, embarrassed, as he squirmed. 

"Buenas noches~" Spain cooed happily as he cuddled into Romano, holding the blushing and pouting Italian as he began to slowly nod off, happy he had Romano with him. Happy he had Romano's baby growing inside of him; there was nothing that made Spain happier than his little Romano~ 


	19. Chapter Nineteen - ChuNi

"Okaa-san! Lookie! Look!" Chiyo screamed from across to his mother, the yard not that big, but Japan had his head bowed as he brushed Pochi's fur. He looked up in concern at his youngest screaming for him when he saw Chiyo had discarded his small kimono he normally loved, sitting on his swing in his underwear. 

"Chiyo! You be careful, hear me?" Japan used his warning voice, raising it to a light shout and Chiyo blinked, his brown eyes locking onto Japan's identical ones and he then smiled nodding. 

"Haiiii!" Chiyo screamed again, giggling, excitable as he began pumping his little legs making the chains on the swing squeak lightly. Japan watched his son with a squint to his right eye, his hair ruffling lightly in a soft breeze that stirred his son's dark brown hair as well. He jumped with a squeak when small arms were thrown around his shoulder sand Xiong swung himself into Japan's lap giggling. 

"Nǐ hǎo, Okaa-san!" Xiong cheerfully greeted once Japan's surprise melted away ad he sighed as he looked at his son with a soft smile. Xiong was just as excitable as Chiyo seemed to be, though he had the feeling Xiong would be more like him when he got older. 

"Onii-san! Come swing with me!" Chiyo screamed catching Xiong's attention, his golden-brown eyes flaring with excitement as he squirmed away from Japan. 

Uri, that day after the world meeting, had gone back home with Russia and Xiong's behavior lifted hugely. Japan couldn't shout at his son, one because he didn't think he could, but also because of one giant factor in this situation; Xiong was six and he was going to live a long long time. He'd get used to his brother and finally understand when he was older and understand much like how Uri truly did. 

"Hai!" Xiong squirmed a few more times before he got away from Japan. Japan gasped standing up with a spark of irritation when Xiong's shirt and pants came flying off as he ran across the yard and he groaned.

 His eldest ran to the swing set in his underwear, wondering if sons would grow to have some kind of semblance of calm and pride like he and China had. He  picked up his clothes along with Chiyo's kimono and placed them over his forearm watching his children screech with joy as they swung higher and higher with their screams of laughter getting louder and louder as Japan watched. He frowned lightly as his brows came together and he sighed out softly walking to his porch, stepping up and opening the sliding door sighing out loudly as he stepped inside and placed his children's clothes down in separate piles then stood in the door way staring out watching his sons squeal and laugh. He wondered how he ever kept up with them, what with one being three but independent already and his eldest wanting to be with China more often than not. He honestly hated how his sons shed their clothes with zero hesitation, much like their God father-or mother as he put every time- Italy. He wondered, from day to day, how China dealt with their children so easily; not in a bad way! He adored his children! It was just tiring for him to keep up with his kids from time to time. 

"They who they are, Àirén, and I accept that. You just move to your rhythm and them theirs -aru." Japan squeaked at China's soft, low voice in his ear when the Chinese man slid his arms around Japan's waist and his head rested on his shoulder until he nuzzled his cheek to Japan's making the Japanese man blush furiously. 

"I-I don't mean anything mean about them! I love my children an-"

"Shhh -aru. It's okay. I understand that, Àirén, I truly truly do but we just need to trust they'll gain Okaa-san and Baba's attitude and pride as they get older." China murmured as his lips skimmed Japan's cheek making the smaller Nation shiver softly at the sensation. His cheeks burned still as he leaned back against China. 

"They are a handful." Japan murmured softly when China softly stroked his belly softly, knowingly and patted it softly. 

"That they are -aru. I think, with everyone having a new round of babies-" He patted Japan's belly again. "-we should keep quiet -aru. I also think that with our two crazy boys-" Chiyo and Xiong screamed with laughter as they took turns jumping off the swing and doing it again."- we should hold off on a baby for some time -aru." 

"I'm more content with you and the boys, Yao-san. It's took much work right now and we aren't young anymore." Japan murmured as China chuckled and the sound must have been loud enough cause Chiyo looked over as he and Xiong swung as high as the bar of the swing set and gasped. 

" _Baba!_ " Chiyo screamed the way a three year old could and jumped off his seat and Xiong looked around rapidly, his golden-brown eyes bright, when they narrowed down on China and he jumped off as well. 

"Our cover is blow -aru." China murmured he pulled away to move to Japan's side and squatted with a tiny groan but grinned up at Japan. 

"Hai, it has been." Japan mumbled back but smiled when Xiong and Chiyo burst forward like bullets being fired from a gun, blurs of dark brown and black as they ran forward. 

Chiyo, naturally, threw himself as China and giggled when China caught him easily and Xiong ran up jumping onto the porch and dashing in the room knocking over China making Chiyo scream with laughter. Japan smiled at his sons and husband fondly, loving the sweet moment, when the house phone and China widened his eyes at Japan. He rolled his eyes lightly at China's look and he walked out of the room, pushing open the door to walk into the hall. He padded down it with Pochi following happily, the little white cloud he truly was, and answered the phone. 

"Kon'nichiwa, Japan speaking." 

"Japan! Japan! Guess what!" 

"What is it, Italy-kun?" 

"America's brother is getting married and you guys invited!" 

He hesitated before responding. "Did America-kun invite us or did his brother?" 

"Both!" 

"I see. Then I shall make sure to attend the wedding when it happens." 

"Si! Oh! And guess what else!" 

"What?" 

"Me and Luddy are trying for a baby!" 

That was new. He blinked a few times then smiled genuinely for his friend, happy he was going to get a baby, even a little girl, as he asked for in the Meeting as told to him from America.

"That is amazing, Italy-kun. I hope that you get a healthy baby in the end." 

"Grazi! What about you, Japan? Do you want a baby?" 

"Yaoi-san and I talked about it and we decided, until the boys are older, that we'll put off having another." 

"Really? Boo~ But still that's good you know that! How are Chiyo and Xiong?" 

"They're doing very well, they're excited to see the twins." 

"Oh! I can come by today, bring Wolfram and Giovanni today, if you don't mind that!" 

Japan paused thinking about it as he listened to Xiong and Chiyo squeal in the other room and China laugh happily. "Hai! That'd be wonderful!" 

"Ve~! I'll come by around one-ish in the afternoon and bring the kids with me~ Bye, Japan! See you soon!" 

"See you soon, Italy-kun!" Japan hung up the phone with a light heat in his cheeks as he smiled to himself. Italy was one of his closest friends, other than Greece, and he honestly like seeing the Italian Nation most of the time. He turned walking back to the room to see Xiong and Chiyo balanced on each of China's feet, their eyes glittering brightly as giggled looking down at China. 

"Xiong, Chiyo, would you like to play with Wolfram and Giovanni earlier?" Japan asked as he smiled at his children perking up and sliding off China's feet and let out a little groan of relief, despite enjoying himself, but he sat up on his arm. 

"Shi!" 

"Hai!"  
Japan smiled at his children's enthusiastic replies as they bounced up on their toes, gripping onto Japan's clothing. Xiong's large golden-brown eyes shimmered happily, same as Chiyo's browns, both staring up at him excitedly as their faces glowed with excitement and he knew they'd soon glow with exhaustion. 

"Well, go clean your rooms, for they're coming over this afternoon." Japan informed as their faces grew more and more excited as they stared at Japan. They then threw their hands up screaming with happiness and ran off, their feet thumping loudly on the wood floors and Japan chuckled closing the door when he looked down at his husband. He widened his large golden-brown eyes at Japan and Japan grinned, deciding to walk over and stand by his side looking down at him. 

"Kikkuuuuuuu! Help me up -aru!" China whined as he held his hands up, opening and closing them like a child's, when Japan shifted stepping over him so his feet rested on either side of China's sides. 

"Should I?" Japan mused like he was trying to figure that out and China whined loudly making Japan grin wider. "Such an interesting sound, Yao-san." 

"Kiku -aru! Get me up!" China shouted this time as his eyes began glinting with irritation only to go carefully blank when Japan lowered himself down so his knees came to rest on other side of his sides and his hips rested on China's. 

"Remember last time we made love, Yao-san?" Japan murmured as he grinned at China who looked up at him with wide eyes still. "You said next time I was in the mood I can top. Remember?" 

"Kiku, I don't think..."China breathed out like someone was sitting on his lungs, pushing the words and air out, making Japan lean down, his hips rolling and chest sliding along China's as he chuckled lightly, his face hovering a few inches from China's. 

"Don't worry, Yao-san. They're rooms are messier than messy, it'll take some time for them to clean up~" Japan purred before dipping down to China's neck nipping his Adams Apple which bobbed when he swallowed. 

"Aiyaa..." He mumbled breathlessly as he felt both excitement and fear coiling low in his stomach when Japan nipped his Adams Apple a few more times but felt a palm pressing to his and fingers entangling together. 

"It'll be okay, Yao-san, I promise. I won't do anything you won't like and I'll stop if you tell me too." Japan replied as he lifted his head to look down at China, their eyes a clash of brown and golden-brown, both fogging up slowly with arousal and China let lips part lightly and Japan lifted his free hand up and pressed his thumb to his lower lip softly. 

"Ai shiteru, Yao-san." 

"Wǒ ài nǐ, my cute Kiku-chan."

* * *

"Arigato, for bringing them over, Italy-kun. I honestly didn't know they had so much energy." Japan remarked with mild surprise as he held his cup of tea and Italy giggled, taking a sip of his own sip. 

"Well, they are kids~ Kids never run out of energy it seems until they nap!" Italy replied as Wolfram, Giovanni, Xiong and Chiyo ran around blurs of brown, blonde, black, and dark brown as thry screeched and laughed. 

"True true." Japan replied nodding softly as he smiled watching the children laugh and squeal happily. Italy then looked around as if surprised as he looked around and then looked at Japan. 

"Japan, where's China?" Italy asked as he looked around a little more then looked at his friend, amber eyes wide with curiosity. 

"He's, um, he's...." Japan began to speak a stutter in his voice and he wiggled lightly as he flicked his eyes down to his tea then up at Italy a few times when there was a loud yelp.

"Aiyaa! My lower back is on fire!" China shouted from some room in the house and Italy twisted his torso to look behind him as his eyes widened a touch more. "Kikuuuu my back hurts! I can't move right! And- Aiyaa! It's coming out!" 

Italy turned to look at his friend with wid eyes to see Japan's bright red face and his bangs fell to cover up his eyes as he lightly bit his lip. "Oh!" Italy breathed with realization as China complained and Japan blushed furiously and Italy then giggled. "Oh! You just had sex!" 

"Italy-kun!" Japan gasped loudly cutting off China's whines and complaints while Italy just giggled like a little child who just discovered a secret. 

"It's okay! I can tell you were the top one this time cause China is complaining! Germany did the same thing when I topped him the first time!" Italy chirped offhandedly as he waved one of his hands in a dismissive way and took a sip of his tea with the other. 

"You...You topped him?" Japan got out with surprise coating his face and voice as he looked at Italy who got his own little blush and pressed the same he'd waved with to his hot cheek. 

"Si~ It was back when Wolfram and Giovanni were little little, just one years old. It was amazing~" Italy sighed and leaned back on his hand now as he let his head fall back. "It's been nice spending time with you Japan." 

"Same goes for you, Italy-kun. We don't spend as much time together as we all used too." Japan replied sighing out, sounding even a little wistful to himself, Italy smiled and closed his eyes enjoying a light breeze. 

"It's nice remembering that. The Axis Powers against the Great Eight~" Italy laughed lightly making Japan join in, just as a light. "But now look at us! We're all getting along pretty well~ Not the best but still pretty well! And we got babies!" 

"Hai it is all pretty well. The children are sweet additions. We are very lucky, aren't we?" 

"Lucky with what?" 

"Lucky to be alive for so long? To be Nations? To have children despite being male?" 

Italy paused as he looked up at the sky, endlessly blue with fluffy clouds moving across it. The sun burned bright white in the sky, making the blue light and making the entire world light up in a way that call attention to every color. He then smiled closing his eyes and let his head fall to the side a little as he rubbed the side of his tea cup. "I think, and if China came and talked, he'd agree as well. We are very very lucky. Noi siamo fortunati. E sono felice di averti tu, Giappone, come mio amico." 

He didn't need translation for Italy had once told him the meaning and he felt his cheeks warm but in the best way as a friend. He closed his own eyes as another light breeze came, the children squealing and he smiled lightly. Italy was right. They were very lucky. And he was, even if he couldn't begin to say it, very happy he was friends with Italy; he was happy to be able to call him a friend after all their time and when their children played he could only hope they'd become friends as well. He then smiled as he took a sip of his tea. 

"Tomodachi ni narete ureshīdesu, Italy-kun." 

"And I'm happy to be your friend as well, Japan. Forever!" 

Japan blinked as his friends excitedly happy face and he raised his cup making Italy copy and they tapped their cups together. "Forever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped it up to 40 chapters only..well because I really just want to write up to 40! And plus, with how I'm imagining of eventually wrapping it up, I think ending it with a UsUk chapter would be good! But that's for when it ends, of course!


	20. Chapter Twenty -UsUk

England woke the next morning, slowly, his lower back aching yet again but his stomach was twisting in an uncomfortable way that made him blink groggily. He let out a soft noise as the twisting motion in his stomach continued and he felt the shaky fear he was going to throw up but breathed through his nose to calm himself down as he closed his eyes again, face in the pillow, and reached out for America. He blinked lifting his head which spun crazily as he noticed America's side of the bed was made up. He opened his mouth when his stomach gave a sharp twist and his stomach lurched; He threw the blankets off and was running to their conjoined bathroom, one he constantly forgot about, and was hunching over the toilet vomiting. 

He had tears gushing down his cheeks as he gasped for air, hoping it was over when he was able to lean back but was rushing forward with another bout of it. He sobbed after it ended, again, and felt his stomach settling slightly, still remaining nauseous, but not enough to stop him from moving. He flushed the toilet then dragged himself from the floor to the sink, leaning against it as he brushed his teeth lethargically. He looked like hell! He heard Jolene and Liam, with America, laughing downstairs loudly and he rinsed his mouth out then trudged from the bathroom to the bedroom and walked out to the doorway. He could smell something cooking, which made his stomach lightly twist, and he felt a gag make it's way out.

It smelled like...hot dogs. He pressed his hand to his mouth as his brows came together tightly, his face pale and lightly damp with a light sheen of sweat. He opened his eyes tiredly as he trudged down the hall and walked down the stairs slowly, the smell stronger and he fought the urge to gag, the smell was so bad! He felt tears pricking at his eyes from his nausea and he walked down the stairs again, slowly, but surely made it to the bottom of the stairs when the feel of a cool breeze moving through the house got his attention.

He walked into the kitchen noticing three different things; one, all the windows were open letting in a soft sweet breeze that helped with the smell of cooking food and on his clammy skin; two, his children were sitting at the table happily, easily, with coloring books along with crayons splayed on the table in a rainbow mess; and finally, three, he noticed America was cooking hot dogs but there was a pot of mac and cheese to the side on a burning set to three to keep it hot and he pulled the hotdogs of the stove and began cutting it up. He swallowed at the saliva gathering in his mouth, signalling either hunger or another vomiting episode. America, however, noticed England standing there and smiled bright, his glasses shining in the light. 

"Iggy! You're up!" America cheered making Jolene and Liam look up then smile, three pairs of shimmering blue eyes locking onto England and he smiled. America was about to walk forward and sweep England up only to pause as he looked at him. "You look like shit, Arthur." 

"Daddy said a bad word!" Jolene giggled as she whispered to Liam and he giggled with her pressing a finger to her lips. 

"Don't think about copying him!" Liam giggled with her and she giggled again as they then went back to coloring. Liam then looked up at England and smiled brightly. "Mommy, we made scones this morning!" 

"No we didn't!" America quickly interjected with yelp and a blush rising up to his cheeks as he looked at his son. 

"What do you mean you made scones this morning, darling?" England asked tilting his head lightly as his green eyes locked onto Liam's bright blues and he giggled smiling. 

"Daddy said you weren't feeling good so we had to make you something! And Jolene didn't want to make something like cookies so, with Daddy's help, we made scones! And he made pancakes too!" Liam said smiling brightly at his mother's shocked face and he then looked at America with wide eyes. America had ducked his head at such an angle that the light hit his glasses, blocking his eyes from view, his arms were crossed over his chest and his blush-which had been a bright pink- was a fierce, raging red. 

"Mhmm! They're good, Mummy! And he made mac N cheese!" Jolene put in as she smiled brightly, her cheeks happily flushed as her wide blue eyes looked at England with loving happiness, her distrust from yesterday seeming to have gone away. 

He blinked softly a few times as he looked at Jolene then back at America. He then smiled, clasping his hands together as chest level as his green eyes shined."Alfred~ That's so sweet~" England cooed as he smiled at America who blushed darker if possible and stepped forward, despite his stomach twisting at the food smell, and hugged America giggling lightly surprising himself just a bit. 

Alfred puffed his cheeks out much as he had when he was young, his arms still cross when England hugged him. He gave a playful glare at his son and daughter who giggled. He then sighed and hugged England back blushing still."Your stuff is in the fridge though." 

"Oh, love, that is super super sweet. I'd love to eat you scones and pancakes but I've been ill this morning so I don't think I can eat anything that filling without throwing it back up." England replied as he pulled back slightly but leaned against the table lightly a bit as he heard Liam's stomach growl loudly. "But I think you should feed them. They've gone too long, it seems." 

"Psh! It's just cause they're bottomless pits and breakfast wasn't enough to fill them up; I didn't give them a snack or anything, but lunch is going to be large for them." America explained when England looked at the clock when America mentioned lunch and blinked rapidly. 

"Alfred, why didn't you wake me up much sooner?" England asked with a furrowing of his brow as he looked at the clock then his lover when America mixed the mac and cheese with the hotdogs and hummed lightly. He waited impatiently but his children giggled when America sang out the first verse of 'America, The Beautiful' shaking his hips in time with his words and grinned when England lightly blushed. 

"From sea to shining sea!" He belted out with a final shake of his hips making Liam and Jolene laugh and clap their hands happily. Then America grabbed three plates and stared loading them with mac and cheese, grabbed three spoons and turned to the table sliding Liam and Jolene their lunch and sat down with his own, handing them their spoons. 

"Daddy, I want a fork!" Jolene whined when she held out the spoon in displeasure and he grinned happily. England began lightly tapping his foot as America looked at Jolene and ruffled her sunshine locks. 

"Sorry, doll face. Let me get you a fork then." America plucked the spoon from her hand and got up, reached into the drawer and gave her a fork instead and she took it beginning to dig in happily. He then turned his attention to England sheepishly. "And I tried to wake you up this morning, dude, you were just out like a freaking rock." 

"Was I?" England mumbled as a wave of nauseous fatigue rolled over him and it must have shoved because, as America shoved a spoonful of his lunch into his mouth, he covered it and spoke. 

"Yeah. But you should go lay down, dude, you look like you're going to keel over at any moment. Me and the kids will survive a day without you hovering around like you do. Go to bed." America mumbled through his mouthful but made it loud enough to be heard easily. 

"The kids and I," England corrected him softly but stood up sighing as three pairs of blue eyes locked onto him again and he nodded slowly. "But I'll be resting, Liam and Jolene be good for your father for me. Try to keep the house clean." 

"Fine! But go! Shoo!" America, Liam and Jolene, all snapped at the same time making a sweeping motion with their hands as England blinked at the serious look on both the children and America's face and laughed. 

He then turned walking out of the kitchen instead of trudging and walked down to the stairs again and began to climb them with his noodle limbs. He honestly wish he could sit and eat lunch with them but he didn't feel like he could begin to stomach it and after all, the smell of cooked hotdogs was still messing with his stomach, which was constantly giving light lurches and twisting. He wondered how he didn't vomit on the kitchen floor while he was down there.  He moved up the stairs as fast he dared and clung to the railing tightly as he moved up them and when he got to the hall he rested a hand on the wall to steady himself as he walked down to his and America's room. When he got there, after what felt like an eternity, he felt his stomach give a familiar sharp twist and the equally familiar lurch of his stomach and he shut the door only to run across the bedroom to the bathroom and was kneeling down in front of the toilet, vomiting again. When he finished, finally, he leaned back sweaty and tired, tears running down his cheeks and he pushed himself up, setting to work on brushing his teeth to remove the acidic taste of vomit and closed his eyes. 

He leaned his pelvis against the table and then jerked, his eyes snapping open as he looked at his pale reflection, tooth brush pausing mid brush and he hurried then, brushing fierce and hard making his gums bleed just a bit from the ferocity of his brushing and he rinsed his mouth out only to run into the bedroom. There was a mirror on the vanity that he'd bought when he moved in and he now used it to stare at his reflection which was wide eyed and panicked. He yanked his shirt up and stared at his stomach, twisting and turning to see any difference in his flat belly and felt his panic fade just a bit when he noticed no difference but he knew that didn't mean he wasn't not pregnant.  

"Fuck no," He mumbled then jerked when he realized how...well _American_ he sounded! "I will not have another baby, we won't be having another one! No! We have enough! It's...just the flu! Just the flu! Just the flu! It's just the bloody flu!"

* * *

"Baby, you've been puking your guts out for four weeks now!" America exclaimed as he stared at England who glared up at him sulkily. 

It'd been a complete four since England woke up vomiting that day and, hard as he tried too, he tried to keep it quiet from America but the American found out after three weeks pasted and England could eat no more than two saltine crackers at a time. He'd been in bed for some time now, the fourth week of being sick wracking him harder than before, and he couldn't shout to his defense, scared he'd vomit instead. He barely kept anything down and yet that same mantra that it was just the flu kept him from facing a truth he didn't want too. 

"And?" He mumbled sulkily as he stared up at America who was glaring at him and squatted down so they were at eye level. 

"You're going to the doctor. You need to get checked out, baby, and it needs to be now. I want to know if you're actually okay and have the flu or not, but with you puking your guts out and barely eating a damn thing!" America exclaimed softly as his blue eyes burned and England dropped his gaze from America to the bed sheets. He began rubbing light circles into the fabric of the bed spread with his finger tip as he pursed his lips softly. 

"Alfred, you bloody idiot." England then pushed out on instinct as he continued watching his finger for a few more minutes before sitting up on his arm looking down at the sheets then at America. "Need I ask you for this?" 

"For what, baby?" America asked when his face immediately creased with fear. "Oh my god you're dying! You're fucking dying! Or you're so ill you need to be in a hospital twenty-four seven! You're fading! Oh my fucking god!" 

"Alfred, love, twit, listen to me you bloody idiot for once." England demanded over his lover's rising voice and the American paused looking at England, his shoulders rising and falling with fast breathes. "I want you to go in the top drawer. There's something I bought last time I went out with the kids, and I need it right now so you don't drive me all the way to the bloody doctors and I puke all over the car."

"What.." His voice dropped off and he stood up walking over the dresser, which was next to the vanity and mirror, opening the top drawer and pulled out a box. He opened his mouth to ask what it could be and froze. "A...pregnancy test?"

"Give it to me," England snapped as he climbed out of bed and swayed lightly, holding his hand out. His green eyes burned as America looked at him with shock but handed it over numbly. "I'll tell you if it's something else, bloody twit. But I'm telling you that this is just the flu!" He slammed their conjoining bathroom door hard and locked it making America sigh. 

"Just bring it out afterwards, baby." America sighed out for he knew that's all he could do now as he sat on the bed. He shifted and tucked both his legs underneath him as he tapped his fingers on his knees, his eyes trained on the door and sighed again.

If England was pregnant....He shook his head hard at the train of thought as his eyes trained themselves at his lap fiercely. They used protection! Each ti-He froze, hard enough he twitched, as the memory of the day of the World Meeting, they hadn't used protection. But that was literally a day or two days now ago! No, if England was pregnant he had to be wicked early, for he wasn't even showing and it had to be sometime before that when they didn't use protection. He was about to ask England how far along he would THINK he'd be if he was pregnant when England screamed.

America acted on instinct, twisting off the bed and stumbling once before he slammed into the door, breaking it open and the lock, easily with his strength when he saw England standing in front of the sink, a hand shaking hand pressed to his mouth tightly. America took gulping breathes when England's head snapped to him, green eyes wide, his pupils tiny with shock. His face was paler than it had been when he was laying in bed and he was shaking like he was being rocked with an earthquake. America walked over grabbing one of his shaking hands tightly and moved his other hand through England's sunshine locks and took a deep breath as the English man continued shaking. 

"Arthur, what's wrong?" England just pointed wordlessly to the pregnancy stick and he let go of England looking at the stick. There was the basic wording of how to tell if it was positive or negative, one line for negative, two for positive, yeah? So what was it that made England scream? "Baby, is there a spider or something cause there's-" He paused when he looked at the small little window was the answer to England's freak out. 

There was two, dark but bright, pink lines flashing up at America. And his jaw ****_dropped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to say, now, that I looked into it and morning sickness and such doesn't start immediately in the first week or two of pregnancy (might be wrong though). Arthur is pregnant but keep that in mind that, how I wanted this to work out that, even before going to the World Meeting Arthur was pregnant already and the morning sickness is showing up now. That's all I wanted to put in there!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One -SuFin

Sweden's eyes opened slowly, bags forming underneath them like dark blue smudges that made the blue-green irises stand out bright. He blinked groggily, wondering why he was awake, when he realized that Aili was screaming and sobbing loudly in her little bassinet at the end of the bed. Her little hiccuping sobs filled the room, louder than anything, her breath coming scratchy a few times as she gradually increased in intensity, going from soft to loud. Sweden didn't want to move but when Finland shuffled, moaning tiredly, his eyes fluttering open Sweden found his body moving of it's own accord, Finland staring up at him with sleepy violet irises that stood out, much like his, with dark bags under his eyes.

"Ber..." Finland moaned as he stretched out on his back but looked down longingly at the bassinet at the end of their bed. Finland had been sore, pained and tired lately; so much so that Sweden called the doctor and he reassured him it was natural after birth and he even went so far as to call England and demand the same knowledge, which he received.

"I got it," Sweden murmured as he stood up off the bed groaning softly and stretching his arms above his head. He walked to the end of the bed looking down into the bassinet  down at Aili who had her small hands on her chest as large, pearl sized tears gushed down her cheeks and her face was a bright red, her eyes screwed up as she sobbed. "Aili,"

Aili hiccuped hard as her eyes opened looking up at Sweden with wide eyes, large tears still slipping down and he smiled gently at her. She looked at him in awe when tears gathered in her eyes again and she hiccuped hard before she started to sob again. He frowned as he looked at the sobbing baby and felt more helpless and clueless than Denmark had when coming to Sweden in helps of wooing over Norway. He then bent slightly, sliding his right hand beneath her head, his other under her butt securely and lifted her up as she sobbed, hiccuping and whining. He placed her against his chest, her head resting over his heart, so she could hear his heart and he began to lightly patting her back, her onesie slick with the many mysterious liquids babies seemed to constantly make.

"Aili, it's okay~Papa's got you stop crying, alskling, " Sweden found himself cooing despite that flat undertone of his voice but she hiccuped against his chest. He then rubbed her back softly before he began patting her again; it was hard but it was soft, they were firm, gentle pats that made her squeak faintly but hiccup continuously.

"Is her nappy dirty?" Finland questioned as he sat up on his arm, the blue bags under his eyes coming into focus and Sweden smiled softly. He and Finland didn't get a lot of sleep anymore, not since Aili was born and as frustrated as they could get they loved her desperately.

"I... don't think so," Sweden mumbled as he lifted her up carefully and sniffed down near her diaper carefully but smelled nothing. "Nope, not her diaper."

"Maybe she's hungry?" Finland suggested when he got up out of bed, wincing, making Sweden lower Aili back to his chest.

"Lay down, kärlek. You shouldn't be up and moving around yet and-"

"Berwald, I don't want to live my entire life in this bed. I want to hold my baby as well." Finland snapped softly as he walked forward as he looked at Aili whining softly against her father's chest.

"I just don't want you to push yourself," Sweden softly said, so softly in fact, that Finland almost missed it and his eyes widened when he saw the look of concern on Sweden's stoic face.

"I'm not, Ber. I'm taking things slow, I'm always sitting, feed Aili or sleeping, I want to comfort my daughter too. I want to do so much with her and with you and with Peter and Erland and-and-and-" He had tears welling and gushing down his cheeks making Sweden's eyes widen as Finland whimpered and Aili echoed the noise. Sweden looked at his little wife who had tears dripping down his cheeks as his lips pressed tightly together as his brows pulled together tight as his violet eyes shimmered with tears.

"Here," Sweden murmured as he then stepped close passing over the squirming, whining baby to Finland who took her, holding her to his chest much as Sweden had. Finland looked up at him and watched Sweden turn to the bedroom door giving his wife a little smile. "I'll go get her a bottle."

"Ber-!"

"It's fine. Just relax, I'll be back in just a few moments."

Finland stood there, swaying lightly, as he stared at the bedroom door closing softly. Aili whimpered pitifully as  her hot face pressed to Finland's heart, the sound comforting to the small baby. Finland then sat on the bed making Aili whine in displeasure only Finland to roll over and rest his baby out on her back next to him and he stroked her wet, hot cheek with the back of his finger. "Aili, my precious baby, what's wrong, hmm?"

Of course Aili couldn't talk so she couldn't give a proper answer in response and she whined lightly again. He tiny hands curled lightly, a barely there action, but she held on rather tight when Finland offered his finger to her. She gripped it tight, as if he would disappear or move it away, her little grip was so cute! She was absolutely adorable~

"Mama?" Finland looked up noting soft blonde messy locks of Sealand's head and he reached behind him turning the lamp on, the light a soft yellow, lighting up the room gently. Sealand stood by the door, it opened slightly from him doing so, as if an invisible barrier stood there to keep him from crossing and it seemed like Aili was that barrier. Sealand seemed much more hesitant around Finland now a days, same with Erland, the boys would barely talk to them and often left them alone to go off on their own.

"Peter! My little boy!" Finland cheered softly, lovingly, a coo he would use for Aili and Sealand just shuffled.

"I'm not little anymore," Peter mumbled as he looked at the floor and Finland blinked softly. "Neither is Erland, that much,"

"What are you talking about, honey?" Finland asked feeling confused but a little panicked for he couldn't fully see Sealand from both the light and the Micro Nations position. "Come lay with Mama!"

"You really haven't noticed?" Sealand asked, pained, making Finland sit up on his arm and then up with Aili still holding his finger securely, her eyes looked at the finger like it was a foreign object yet didn't release.

"Notice what?" Finland asked curiously as he stared at the floor and Sealand heard him take a deep breath. Then he heard Ladonia hissing at him to get in the room already and was shoved, the door opening up wide and Sealand stumbled in when Ladonia turned the overhead light on making Aili blink then start to whimper wildly. "Erland!"

"Look!" Ladonia snapped back as his blue eyes narrowed on Finland, Sealand standing next to him looking around.

Finland sat up picking Aili up when she began to cry lightly but froze when he looked at Ladonia and Sealand. Sealand, who once came just an inch below his shoulder, now seemed to possible reach his eyebrows now, his hair slightly shaggy like England's, the blonde soft but not dark and his face seemed less childlike and more like a human becoming a teenager-which is what he looked like.A teenager, maybe sixteen. Ladonia looked the same, his red hair just barely touching his shoulders, his light blue eyes blazed and he looked maybe a year older than Sealand, taller than Finland by some three or four inches. They'd gotten bigger! How?

"We got more notice. I guess Sealand got noticed more because he's constantly with me and they're discovering and looking into his past and learning more on him. We've both aged, Mama. And we think, maybe, we should leave. I mean I don't care if he comes with me," He gestured to Sealand with his elbow, a curious blush on his cheeks that brought attention to the scar on his face. "But for the time being, while Aili grows up, we might go stay with England. Maybe tour around a bit."

"Wh-Why? I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you both!" Finland exclaimed standing up with panic increasing his heart making Aili whine lightly at the speed. "Just don't go! I'm still your Mama! And you need to list-"

"No, Mama!" Sealand shouted making them jump and Sweden, who'd just been coming back with a warm bottle, stared at his son's appearances with widening eyes. "We're bigger! We can take care of ourselves if needed! Sure, we love you Mama, but we need to go. You've taken care of us for so many years,"

"That now that you have Aili we aren't a main focus. Of course we are still your children, but you need to focus on Aili." Ladonia put in as his lashes lowered slightly as Sealand fidgeted slightly beside him as he looked down and not at Finland's crest fallen face. "We'll be making plans and what not in the morning."

"You don't have to leave so soon," Finland whispered as his lower lip wobbled softly and his tears began dripping down on his cheeks anew.

"Boys," Sealand and Ladonia failed to flinch or jump as they had before but instead looked up at Sweden who looked back at them. Green-blues meeting both light blue and blue irises. "You're free to go." 

"What?!" Finland screeched as he stepped forward roughly, forgetting about Aili, who flinched at her mother's screech and began to whimper. "Berwald! You can't just-" 

"If they want to leave, let them. They're big boys, always have been, their bodies just show it now doesn't it?" Berwald stated as he walked around them to Finland, handing him the warm bottle. 

"Berwald-!" Finland choked out when he looked at Ladonia and Sealand's grim faces that stared at him and he noticed, with a trembling of his lower lip, how his sons stared at each other once in a while. 

"It's time to let go, kärlek." Sweden stated as he sat on the edge of the bed then at Ladonia, at Sealand, wondering how they shot up in what felt like two hours but was truly a week since they'd brought home Aili...how did this happen in a week? 

"No!" Finland screeched again, shaking his head hard making tears fly and Aili made a concerned noise, Sweden plucking the infant from Finland easily as breathing. That allowed Finland to get up and grab at Ladonia and Sealand, their shoulder held tight in his grip. "You're not leaving! You're not old enough!" 

"We've lived centuries, Mama! We're plenty old enough!" Sealand shot back at him as his blue eyes suddenly glared at him hotly. "But if you don't let us go, especially in the morning, I will do as America did!" 

That made Finland jerk back like Sealand had slapped him, the feeling tripling when Ladonia said nothing. "You wouldn't dare!" Finland choked out as his violet eyes shimmered constantly it seemed. 

"I would. I think we've been here so long you just don't want us gone but...It's like suffocating a plant, allowing it to stay small and ripping off it's leave so it doesn't get to tall or big."Ladonia inserted grimly as his light blue eyes then dropped and Finland's tears never seemed to stop and Sealand felt an urge to sob. It would go so much easier if they'd just left like he suggested to Ladonia...

"I'm not! You're my boys! Mine! You're supposed to depend on me!" Finland screamed as he collapsed to his knees staring at Ladonia and Sealand, his pale brows pulled tight together. Why did they want to go so bad? 

"We do! But we...we need a taste of independence. How can we stay knowing we might be missing something?" Sealand input quietly as his eyes met Finland's large, glistening ones. "You have Aili, you have someone to help grow, to raise, to help her form. We've done that already, Mama, so it's time to let go." 

"Time to let go, kärlek." Sweden echoed blankly as Sealand felt tears pressing his eyes and he then looked at Ladonia. He was swift, faster than given credit for, and grabbed Ladonia's hand, stepping to Finland and he bent down pressing his lips against Finland's wet cheek and Ladonia quickly moved to do the same. 

“Kiitos kaikesta. Rakastan sinua.” Sealand softly said as he straightened and Ladonia hesitated before speaking as well. 

“Tack för allt. Jag älskar dig.” Ladonia mumbled out in Swedish, both turning to look at Sweden to find he looked rather...sad? And proud? A proud kind of sadness? Sealand took a deep breath before yanking on Ladonia, dragging him from the room without looking back as Finland cried out. He grabbed their bags from outside the door, Aili starting ot howl and hiccup out sobs, as both Ladonia and Sealand swung their bags on. 

“Peter! Erland! Don’t! Wait please! I’m sorry!” Finland wailed as he gulped in breathes, his body hitching and jerking with each noise, his cheeks a dark red as his sleepless nights began crashing in at once, causing the tears to go nonstop. 

Sealand clenched his jaw at the sound of Finland wailing and Ladonia seemed to be doing the same as they opened the front door. “ _Don't! Please! Please! Please! Come back please!_ ” Finland screeched at the sound of the door opening, his feet moving before Sweden could call out and Finland ran down the hall to the stairs. He looked down at the blonde head of Sealand and the red head of Ladonia. 

“Bye, Mama. Thank you, for everything!” They both shouted as Ladonia’s light blue eyes darkened and Sealand’s shined with the signal of tears as they stepped out the front door together.

Aili was still screaming as Finland pressed his still tender stomach against the railing tightly, leaning against it, as Sealand and Ladonia shut the door behind them. Finland cried out, the sound primal and the worst kind of sad; the kind dragged directly from your soul. 

“It’ll be okay, kärlek, it’ll be fine. It’s time for us to focus on Aili, right? Don’t worry,kärlek, they’ll be home soon. We just got to hope that when they do come home it’ll be soon.” Sweden murmured softly as he rubbed Finland’s back and large, wet violets looked up at him at the same time Aili’s eyes looked up at him as well. 

“You think?” Finland breathed as he tried to come the little sobs bursting from his lips. 

“I know so, kärlek. Now, to bed with you. I’ll feed Aili, you get some rest. Okay?” Sweden murmured kissing his wife’s wet cheek then his forehead and Finland took a deep breath. He then let it out slowly then nodded, his cheeks glistening with tears and the bags under his eyes were more prominent. 

“Okay.” Finland got out and he looked up at Sweden again before trudging up the stairs to go to their bedroom. Sweden lightly bounced Aili, who whimpered, only to find that the bottle was cold again. 

“Ah, Papa will heat that up for you, Aili." Sweden walked down the stairs to the kitchen, his feet carrying him faster than he thought they did and he was bouncing her softly, just barely, when the formula got warmed up when he sighed. "It's so quiet, Aili. It's very quiet." He remarked when he felt something wet make a direct path right down his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a bit of a sad chapter today! I'll point out it's been a week since Aili had been brought home so it's not like this happened in a plan two days. But I noticed the views went from 2014, to 2017 and 2019 now. I giggled like an idiot when I noticed the views and where my mind went (the year) but hopefully the chapter is good!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two -DenNor

"Liam!" Abel shouted as he tore through the upstairs of his friend's house, Sven in front of him laughing, surprisingly, as Liam laughed cheerfully. They pounded down the stairs laughing as they crashed into the kitchen when America grinned down at the three boys. 

"Oi, don't make to much noise~ Your mother's will go nuts!" America advised but three pairs of blue eyes, different shades, looked up at him and two grinned back. 

"Okay!" Abel and Liam cheered with Sven nodding softly as he looked at America. America adjusted his glasses with a grin, his blue eyes twinkling when the three boys took off again. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Norway sat across from England looking down at his lap, feeling bashful despite his face being blank. England blinked softly a few times, looking at the Nordic, then smiled softly with a little sigh pushing through his nose. His green eyes were warm and understanding as he took a sip of his hot tea. 

"It's alright, dear, I understand your predicament." England said as he smiled at Norway who looked up at England. 

"Is it? I mean Mathias and I have never had a fight such as this before and he still won't speak to me. It's been a long, long time since he's refused to speak to me after a fight; I'm mostly worried on how the children are viewing this. Abel asked if I was leaving Mathias and I told him no but everything is saying the opposite." Norway spoke dully, flatly, more so than it seemed it normally was and it was sad. 

"It'll be alright, Norway, it will. It's called a fight for a reason and even being married fights are unavoidable. It'll work itself out, dear, and long before that baby is due." England replied with a light flap of his hand and smiled when a tiny twitch of Norway's lips became visible. 

"Thank you, Britain." Norway nodded gently at England who smiled at the Nordic. He went to say something when Sven tore through the living room, gasping with a mild panicked look on his small face but his eyes revealed a spark of excitement. Liam and Abel were pounding down the hall yet when they turned to the living room Liam's foot caught around the corner of the door frame and he went flying bashing his chin off the coffee table and Abel went flying with him when he stumbled. Both fell to the ground with a thud and England sprung up. 

"Abel? Liam? Oh, dear Lord, are you both alright?" England began to ask breathlessly, concerned, and Norway got up feeling the same panic beating at him. "I told you boys not to run inside! You get hurt when you run inside!" 

"We're sorry," Came a soft, mumbled reply of Liam and Abel making both mother's sigh out. But Abel lifted his head his lips were stained a light red, with a droplet of red hanging on his lip and there was a tiny, soft circle of red on the carpet with a canine on the floor and Liam lifted his head after with the same blood on his lips, only his front teeth were laying on the carpet and he began to hyperventilate.

"M-Mommy! My-My teeth...!" He gasped as Abel got tears beading his eyes and Liam was panicking when he began to wail. "Mommy! My mouth hurts! And my chin hurts too!" 

"Oh darling, calm down for Mummy." England cooed as he helped both the boys up and Abel dashed to Norway, shaking, as he clung to his mother. Liam was sobbing uncontrollably, his shaking was wracking his frame, his big blue eyes screwed shut with his large tears. 

"Oh! Britain, his chin!" Norway pointed out in an exclaim but it still sounded strangely dull and England blinked then looked at Liam's chin and gasped. 

"Oh! Bloody hell! Alfred!" England suddenly screeched as he picked up the seven year old like he was no bigger than an infant. He grabbed car keys from the hallway, the sound clinking when he heard America walk downstairs. 

"What is it, Arthur? You know stress isn't going to help the- Oh wow! What happened to him? Get in a fight with Abel?" Abel seemed to perk up at this and America walked into the living room with his usual sparkle of cheer and he grinned at Abel, who looked up at him with wide dull blue eyes. He walked over, squatted, and grinned anew. "You fightin', you fierce little dude you?" 

"N-No, we fe-fell." Abel stuttered but was grinning back at America slowly when America's eyes widened at the space where the five year old's left canine used to be. 

"Oh wow!" He gasped looking at Abel's mouth when England appeared in the doorway, looking pissed but concerned. 

"I'm going to the hospital! They both knocked out a tooth or two in Liam's case but he gashed open his bloody chin. I'll be back!" He called before, as the three listened, to the heavy pounding steps and the door opening then slamming shut. 

"Do we have to go home now?" Abel asked as America looked at him and smiled. 

"You don't need to go home but if your Mommy says so then it's time to go." 

Abel looked up at Norway with wide eyes and the Nordic, still hugging Abel tightly, sighed. "We should go, elskling. Let's get your brother and go see Daddy, okay?" 

Abel looked at his mother, identical dull blue irises meeting as Abel blinked lightly. "You'll get my tooth for the Tooth Fairy?" Norway nodded as he put Abel down and the five year old looked at his mother. He seemed to contemplate it when he threw his hands up smiling."Okay! I'll go get Storebror!"

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Abel shouted as they exited the car, the drive from America and England's obviously making Abel's excitement grow, his boots crunching on the thin layer of snow as he ran to the door. He threw it open, being unlocked proving Denmark was home, ran in and Norway sighed with Sven. 

"Abel! Take your boots off!" Norway shouted, his breath billowing in the cold, away the change of temperatures was to be expected to make Abel hyper. There was two thuds then silence making him sigh. 

"He's so excitable." Sven mumbled as he shut the car door and looked up at his mother. Norway sighed out gently and then ruffled Sven's hair softly. 

"He lost a tooth, he's excited to see your father and to get money from the tooth fairy. " Norway mumbled as they walked to the front door, walking up the drive way when Sven gripped the edge of his mother's coat tightly with his fingers. 

"Mamma? Are you and Daddy going to get divorced?" Sven asked making Norway hiss in a breath and looked down at the small boy before squatting. 

"No! Never, Sven, never! Don't you worry about that! we're just...fighting right now but Mamma will make it up to him soon. I promise. So don't worry about all that stuff." Norway softly said as he looked at his son then stood up straight and held his hand out. 

Sven grabbed his hand and smiled gently at his mother and they continued walking up the driveway again, snow crunching under their boots as he squeezed his hand softly and walked up to the front door, taking their boots off immediately. Norway shut the door but Sven clung to his side as Norway straightened up the boots and they walked down the hall to the kitchen so he could make lunch. He didn't mind Sven clinging to him, not at all, he adored it even and loved when Abel also held to him as well. He paused just outside the kitchen, barely in view, his hand smoothing over Sven's hair gently a few times before he entered to see Abel waving his canine tooth, smiling so wide the gap was in perfect view. 

"Look, Daddy! I lost a tooth! And Mamma said that it was early cause most kids lose theirs at six! I'm lucky! The tooth fairy is gonna come tonight!" Abel happily babbled as he sat on Denmark's lap and Blue eyes lifted to meet Norway's and he looked away quickly. Sven held onto Norway and tightened his grip on him lightly when anxiety hit him strangely. 

"That's great, Abe! You are a lucky boy to knock one out so early~" Denmark cooed to him as he rocked the boy lightly and he giggled happily. Norway took a deep breath when a sudden...twisting,grabbed his stomach. 

He'd been talking with England when he felt the first dropping sensations of his stomach, especially when he'd told his somewhat friend he was pregnant again, the sensation had been there. But now it twisted and twisted, like a ball being rolled over and over, the sensation sickening. He swallowed hard, convulsively, when saliva began to pool in his mouth and a clammy sweat formed in his palms. He felt Sven looking up at him as he fought to calm down yet the twisting grew with intensity and he felt like something was squirming and he swallowed again hard. He leaned against the counter taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and let out the breath as Abel continued to babble to Denmark and Sven lightly tugged on his shirt softly. 

"Mamma!" Sven exclaimed gently catching the attention of Abel and, embarrassingly, Denmark. He shook his head softly with a little moan as he took another breath but through his stomach.

 He made a mistake by doing that for his stomach twisted violently and lurched. He pushed Sven away gently making him back up and he bent over the sink and vomited, gagging loudly as his back spasmed and tears ran down his cheek from the intensity and he gurgled in a choked way that made him concerned. When he stopped he gasped and gasped but another lurching surge had him bent over again and he sobbed in between gags and felt rather comforted by the hand pressing to his back and rubbing softly. He took a breath when the twisting and lurching stopped after a minute or so, the taste in his mouth disgusting as he washed out the sink and opened the kitchen windows letting in chilly air and welcomed it on his clammy skin and he shivered. 

"Mamma!" Abel cried out with tears hovering on his pale lashes, making his dull blue irises shimmer lightly when Norway rinsed out his mouth and turned his now tired gaze to his son. 

"It's okay, elskling. Mamma feels sick, that's all! Will you be good for Daddy and eat what he makes you for lunch?" Norway asks as he looks at Abel and smiled soft reaching out ruffling his hair softly. "I'll be okay, elskling. I'll lay down, just play with Daddy." 

Norway straightened up without waiting for an answer from Abel before taking a deep breath walking from the kitchen. He felt tired, drained even, from throwing up as he walked down the hall and turned to the stairs, to the right of the front door, before walking up them with heavy steps and he yawned lightly. He kept his hand on the railing as he walked up the stairs and, after what felt like an eternity, he got to the top swaying lightly and he then made his way down the small hall to his and Denmark's room. He was about to stumble to the bed, wondering if he should use the conjoined bathroom to brush his teeth instead of the regular one down the hall when his stomach twisted and his decision was made as he ran to the conjoined bathroom, bent over the toilet gagging once more. He stood up shakily, afterwards, grabbing his tooth brush and brushing his teeth to rid it of the vomit like taste and then stumbled into the room to see Abel staring up at him with wide eyes. 

"Mamma?" He whimpered out the word as he lifted his arms up and Norway felt his heart nearly break at the sight of his son looking at him like that. His mothering instincts kicked in instantly and he was running, fast as possible, across the room swooping Abel up into his arms tight. 

"I'm okay, elskling. I'm okay, I'm just not feeling well." Norway crooned softly into his son's blonde locks gently as he held him close, enjoying the feeling of small arms and legs moving around him and a soft face pressing ot his shoulder. It's like when he looked after Iceland when he was tiny. He loved his son so much!

"Can I nap with you, Mamma?" He mumbled into his shoulder and Norway looked surprised before he moved his hand up over his hair softly. 

"It's not nap time yet, elskling." Norway softly reminded him but was turning to the bed anyhow and he was sitting on the edge when the sound of socked feet running down the hall got his attention and there was Sven, standing there in the door way. He got a guilty look on his face before Norway gestured for his head to come lay down. 

"I don't care! I wanna nap with you, Mamma!" Abel demanded as Sven climbed on and Norway smiled softly. 

"Okay, Okay." Norway sighed out as he laid out on his side, glad his stomach was silent, his arms holding Abel and Sven, close, tightly as he buried his face into whatever soft blonde locks he could and closed his eyes.

He felt tiny faces nuzzling themselves against his neck and shoulders. He held them closer, tighter, as he breathed out ruffling light locks of hair and he squeezed softly enjoying the feel of his sons nuzzling into him and he held them tight. He only hoped he could figure out a way good enough to make it up to Denmark for what he said the other day but knew it'd happen when he woke up again. He smiled, just a bit, as he held his children tightly and fell asleep in the warmth radiating off his children's bodies and the soft, comforting smell that clung to his children.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three -RussLiet

Tatiana had been sent to her room, yet again, by her mother after she'd received a harsher spanking this time. She still had tears on her lashes but she had a glaze to her eyes, one where her vision could double and she'd focus on nothing. A tired stare if it had to ever be described. She rested her legs on the bed so her butt didn't touch the floor, the throbbing too much, her cheeks red and wet as her hair fanned out around her like a halo of beige. She'd slammed and locked her door, refused to speak while she remained there, at first arms by her side and legs spread but flat.

She'd since then moved to the position she was in now and trying hard not to cry again; she slid her arms up above her head as she let her lashes lower to the half lowered mark as tears threatened to form and spill again. She closed her eyes, hating her family then, hating Darius had to be such a loud mouth and scream whenever she went to touch him or was too rough with him. Her little brother was a cry baby. The only one who really understood her position was Astrid Beilschmidt. The albino girl always seemed to know Tatiana better than herself and she appreciated it, she even liked that Astrid knew how difficult it was to be herself. The albino had then made a promise to Tatiana that made the little Russian-Lithuanian girl smile lightly to herself.

Astrid and her made a promise that, one day, when they were big they'd be themselves and no one could stop them. They'd be happy and they'd be able to finally relax and be who they were meant to be.

It was a big promise for an eight and seven year old but Tatiana loved she had a promise with the one person she truly considered her friend. She opened her lashes a peek when she realized, even now, she was smiling at the thought of Astrid and smiled a little more, genuinely, as her green eyes seemed to shine even through the tiny cracks of her lashes. Astrid was her best friend. A sanctuary she could never take for granted and the one person who possibly understood her more, despite their young age.

Tatiana slowly shut her eyes again as she sighed and heard her brother hesitantly shifting from foot to foot outside her door. She constantly heard her father trying to work up the courage to the door as well and yet she ignored it. She heard her father, steps slightly heavier, walk up to the door and she just shifted her head and, with a soft curling of her fingers a few times, managed to fall into a rather uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Tatiana woke up again the sun was long gone, the sun rays no replaced with the soft glowing white rays of the moonlight. Her butt didn't seem to her anymore but the fact she'd gotten spanked extra hard this time was more than she could really take. She felt tears welling again when she took a deep breath looking at her door, grateful for it being locked, but as a seven year old she couldn't do anything just yet, for she was so small, but she felt so trapped here. Her brother was praised, put on a pedestal it felt, while she was the one getting spanked and punished, punished,punished. She was being smothered even as she bloomed.

"I want to run away." She whispered as she then got the idea formed and she grabbed her little pink backpack, small but deep in holding items,  yanking it out and began throwing shirts and pants in, along with some of her favorite dresses.

She grabbed her teddy bear, the one her father and mother had given her, the very one she brought with her everywhere, from the time her brother was born. She grabbed the raggedy, old white bear, it's green glass eyes shining at her in the light and she held it tight to her chest. She then looked at the clock. Her parents must be asleep by now! She quietly dressed anew, discarding her dress and pulled on a shirt and her small, tiny pair of jeans and quietly picked up her shoes, her scrunchie, before creeping to the door. She unlocked it quietly, stepped out, looking left to right making her beige locks wave gently before she stepped out, locking her door knob staring at the lock her parents had the key for, shut it silently and ran down the hall quietly.

She barely breathed when she passed her parents room, pushing the door open a creak, thankful it didn't creak, and stared at the forms of her sleeping parents feeling a wave of guilt. She didn't want to run away but she didn't want to be here anymore. She clenched her jaw and turned running from the door, quietly, on her toes practically to the stairs and bounced them silently. She placed her bear down, grabbing the note from the stationary her Mama kept by the door and wrote in a scribbling fury only a seven year old could. She left it in plain sight, signing the back with her name, proud she could do it so perfectly, before swinging her bag over her shoulders and picked up her teddy bear, holding it to her chest and her legs, along with the rest of her, began to quiver so intensely her hair softly quivered as well.

She'd never run away before! And she knew, when Papa and Mama find out, she'd be in so much trouble spankings would be the last thing to worry about. But how could she keep doing this? Keep being punished? She was a bad girl, she knew that, but what could she do? She felt trapped, she felt hurt every time she heard her Mama and Papa saying how she would turn out too much like Mama himself, mean and cold, scary. And she didn't want it. She didn't want to be this way! She wished, with all her might, she could go to sleep and wake up to have the same, gentle placating personality  as her brother. And every time it never happened.

"Bye bye." She whispered as she made her teddy bears arm wave and she turned to the door, unlocking it, opening it just enough to slip her body through. She slid out, shut the door and shivered at the cold temperature outside but pulled her shoes on and ran down the walk way then the sidewalk, her hair waving like a beige flag. She knew exactly where she was going.

* * *

When Russia woke that morning something was off. He blinked groggily as he stared at Lithuania's sleeping face for a few moments before he rolled over and climbed out of bed. He then blinked putting a finger on what was off; it was nine in the morning and Tatiana had yet to burst into their bedroom. He blinked noticing their bedroom door opened a crack and he walked over to it, his hands grabbing a pair of pants off the floor, pulling them on when he judged them clean, opened the door and looked out. He then looked down at his daughter's room and felt a burst of guilt for the events of yesterday and how she'd locked herself away all day.

He needed Lithuania to punish her! She'd nearly yanked out her brother's hair again while she punched his back, right above where his lungs were, making him gasp and he'd honestly, truly, freaked out and Lithuania did as well, spanking Tatiana doubly as hard in response. She had gone to far but Russia now looked back on their actions with guilt, for they'd brought Darius to the doctors and he was okay, just bruise, but Tatiana..

He walked to her room with a determination lighting his eyes as he walked down the hall and got to his daughter's door in minutes. He knocked on the wood softly. "Tatiana, sweetie, come on it's time for breakfast! Mama will make your favorite breakfast; kasha, butterbrots, boiled egs and tvorog!"

There was silence in response and Russia sighed.

"I know you're angry, but it's okay! You can come out!" There was still silence and Russia blinked then used his hard voice. The one Lithuania described as his Mother Russia voice.

"Tatiana! I give you to the count of three to open this door, right now, for Mama or he'll get the key and come in!"  
Still silence was the answer and he reached up grabbing the key from the top of the doorway. "One!" He wiped the dust off the key and inserted it into the key hole. "Two!" He paused, as if waiting for an answer, then twisted the key. " _Three!_ " He slammed the door open, the knob twisting easily, when his eyes widened. His eyes widened so far they had the glaze, the blankness, that many associated with a snap of Russia's sanity, a dissociation.

"Tatiana?" He asked as he walked further into the room but felt his hands beginning to shake as cool, stagnant air hit his bare chest. He turned to her closet only to notice how it was ajar slightly and her dresser drawers were slightly emptier of shirts and pants. He walked to the closet with panic starting to well and he threw open the closet doors but it didn't change what he already knew. No Tatiana. He twisted running out of the room to the hall, hearing Darius shuffling and Lithuania sighing as they awoke. "Tatiana!" He screamed then running down the hall then the stairs, taking them three at a time, Lithuania coming out just as he reached the bottom.

"What's wrong, Ivan?" He called out standing at the top and Russia's head snapped up and Lithuania got a good look at his face and eyes and felt his heart stop.

"I can't find Tatiana! She-She went in her room yesterday but she's not there, Toris! Some of her clothes are gone!" Russia gasped like someone punched him in the stomach and he couldn't breath. He then took to ripping through the house like a madman, going in every room, looking under every piece of furniture, every closet, every bathroom, the attic, the basements but turned up all the same. No. Tatiana.

" _Tatiana!_ " He shrieked as he came to the stairs again, his eyes glittered with tears but remained dull as he gasped and lifted his hands up gripping his hair tight. He needed to calm down but he couldn't!

His daughter was gone! He felt the tears making their way down his cheeks, wondering where she could possibly be, turning to the door with the same hyperventilating gasps, running to it and noting faintly how it was unlocked, ran to the front walk way. The ground was freezing against his bare feet and the wind cold as a bitch and his breathes came out in gray puffs.

" _Tatiana!_ " He shrieked again still gripping his hair tight. " _Tatiana Braginsky you get inside now!_ " There was nothing but silence just his voice echoing back with that shrill shriek." _Tatiana Katya Braginsky! Listen to your mother! Get the fuck home and inside! Now!_ "

"Ivan!" Lithuania exclaimed making Russia whip around, his face bordering on a look of cold insanity as he gasped still, his lungs working to gulp in air that froze his insides.

" _What!_ " He screeched as his violet eyes, dull but burning, landed on Lithuania. He noticed Darius clinging to Lithuania, who looked at Russia without flinching.

"Get inside, Ivan." Lithuania ordered and Russia felt something dark, black, surge in his chest and he narrowed his eyes.

" _Don't tell me what to do, Toris!_ " He screeched out when Lithuania pushed Darius away gently and stepped outside. Russia grinned as he felt another pluck of his precious sanity snap as he widened his eyes. "I mean you do got the scars to  _prove_ you can't tell me what to do!"

This was said in a regular voice as Lithuania got close to him. Hard greens met leaking, dull violet irises. Russia went to open his mouth when Lithuania slapped him. Hard. Russia blinked in surprise, gasping, his breath coming in a bigger puff than before but again, right when he wanted to speak, Lithuania slapped his other cheek. Again. Again. Again. And again.

"Stop it!" Darius finally wailed grabbing the attention of his two parents, Lithuania and Russia turning to look at him with wide eyes. "How is this doing anything! Papa, you need to stop slapping Mama!" He screamed stomping his foot hard and stared up at his parents when his parents, visibly, saw the change before it showed in his eyes. It was like his sweet, cute self melted to something sinister, cold and mean like Tatiana and Russia.

"Darius," Lithuania started but his violet eyes burned through Lithuania.

"You're not going to find  _my_ sister if you keep turning on each other and slapping Mama!" Darius screamed as his eyes narrowed, his eyes cold and detached as Tatiana's and his tiny jaw clenched.

Russia's gasps, his hyperventilating, stopped abruptly as he stared at his son. Violets clashing bright against one another. "Dari, do you know where your sister could be?" Russia asked with a tremble to his voice and Darius lost the cold look slightly but still had that sinister air around him.

"There's a note on the stationary. Neither of you noticed but..." Darius' angry, cold sinister air disappeared and became soft and sad for a minute. Then he looked up looking at both of his parents with a seriousness that was surprising to see a six year old have. "She ran away."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four - PruAus

"I'm going out! Is there anything any vun vants vhile I'm out?" Austria asked as he stood by the door, Maria happily standing by his side with a cute little straw hat on her head that pushed her bangs forward just a bit, her smile wide. Fritz gurgled in the baby carrier, the front one rather than the back that Austria preferred, a little dark blue chin strap hat on covering his little face slightly. 

"Mutti! I vant some chips! Und a soda-Coke! Und some chocolate!" Astrid exclaimed as her ruby eyes sparkled, much more excited today than usual. She seemed to be in a good mood! Austria smiled and reached down stroking his hand lightly over his daughter's long, silver hair happily. 

"Alright. Do you vant an apple?" Austria asked but Astrid giggled and shook her head hard enough silver strands of hair went flying around. Prussia came zooming downstairs with a sparkle in his own ruby eyes. 

"Liebling!  Can you go by some clothing stores und get me a few shirts and pants?" Prussia asked with his usual energy when Austria looked from his daughter to his lover, at their bright sparkling eyes, hands fisted with excitement. 

"Al..right. I'll be home soon." He slowly said when Prussia and Astrid threw their hands up cheering. Astrid dashed forward, same as her father, her thin arms wrapping around Austria's waist while Prussia planted a kiss on the blushing Austrian's lips. Austria shoved Prussia away blushing hard, his glasses steaming up with the intensity of it and he cleared his throat when Astrid squealed as Prussia picked her up happily. 

"See you soon, Mutti!" Astrid smiled as she rested easily in her father's arm, the literal female version of her father, her ruby eyes shimmering lightly. Austria smiled softly and reached out ruffling her hair happily. 

"I'll be back." He said again before turning to the door, car keys held tight in his fingers and held his free hand out to Maria who took it, gratefully, gripping his hand tight as she opened the door. They left, the door clicking shut, but Astrid and Prussia stayed quiet until the car pulled away and Prussia placed her down. 

"You go to the kitchen und I'll get the scissors!" Prussia excitedly instructed and Astrid nodded before taking off to the kitchen, her silver hair a streak of mercury. 

He ran up the stairs then, taking them three at a time as he ran to the bathroom, where the hair cutting scissors were, happy he and Astrid were doing something! It'd been some time since they'd done anything together, since Prussia was always with Denmark working, it was hard to spend time with his girls but now he was able too! He ran into the bathroom, opening the cabinet mirror, grabbed the scissors and ran carefully with them down the hall. He bounced down the stairs and sped into the kitchen, running as if Austria would come in and scream he knew what Astrid and him were doing. 

"Vati!" She squealed, kicking her legs as she sat on the tall stood they had for the island of the kitchen, her face flushed and her eyes bright with excitement. There was a brush next to her which he grabbed and moved behind her grinning. 

"You ready for Vati to cut your hair?" 

"Ja!" 

'Very vell. I bet your mutter und Uncle Luddy vill just keel over vhen they see your awesome new hair cut vhen Vati's done!" 

"Yay!" 

He cackled lightly with his daughter echoing him, brushing through her long silver locks gently, carefully, getting out any knots or tangles. He loved his daughter's hair, was grateful she took after him in that genetics part, but he honestly could see how uncomfortable Astrid was with the length. How she'd stare enviously at Mia and her short hair. When he finished brushing through her hair he let a few strands slide over his fingers, marveling how silky her hair truly was when it was brushed and smiled as he lifted the scissors. After a minute all that could be heard were metallic snips, Astrid's giggling and Prussia soft cackles as he cut off the thick locks carefully and skillfully. 

"Vati?" 

"Ja?" 

"Vill...Vill Mutti like my hair? Or vill he be really mad? Cause Mutti likes my hair long..." Astrid mumbled as she fought the urge to wiggle, especially when the metalic snips reached up to her jaw. 

Prussia let out a soft breath as he made sure everything was even as he began cutting again, the length at Astrid's jaw. "Mutti...vill be surprised, very much so, but he vill like it eventually." 

"I see..." Astrid mumbled again as Prussia snipped and brushed through her hair a few more times and she was quiet again. He continued to snip, brush, snip and brush her silver hair so much Astrid thought she'd go crazy with impatience when, the light airy feel on her neck registered and her father slowed with cutting did she get excited. 

"Okay...vun more minute..."Prussia mumble to himself as he looked over the back, brushing through it, walked around looking at her from the front. "Okay. Close your eyes for vun minute." She did so happily when he lifted his fingers up, middle and pointer, going from the roots of her bangs down to a spot and cut. She felt him brush her bangs to the left, the bangs tickling her cheek, obviously the longest length of her whole head. Prussia blew on her face to get rid of any stray hairs; her nose scrunched up and they both laughed as Prussia stood up and smoothed her hair out. 

"Can I go look now, Vati?" Astrid asked excitedly as she opened her eyes and he marveled, briefly, at the change. 

He felt rather...taken aback by this new form of beauty on his daughter. With long hair she had a curtain to hide behind, that held her down and was always tangled but she with her ruby eyes and wicked smile, her mischievous grin, she'd look like a wicked little elf while her sister was a little fairy. But now with the short hair her normally wide eyes looked even bigger now, large ruby orbs that were sparkling; the short hair threw her cute pixie face, her sharp eye brows and soft curved cheekbones, her short but thick silver lashes that framed her wide sparkling eyes. Everything hidden about her with long hair was suddenly thrown into focus. He blinked when she tugged on his fingers lightly. 

"Ja, you can go look." Prussia said in a daze when Astrid jumped off the stool and ran for the closest mirror. There was two bathrooms in the home, an upstairs one and one downstairs just right to the kitchen and down a little hall which would lead to the back door. She ran to it, her feet slapping the floor and she jumped up looking in the mirror. She then screamed loudly making Prussia jerk hard and run to her, his feet carrying him fast to the bathroom and he slammed his hands on either side of the doorway with wide eyes. 

"Astrid! Vhat's vrong?" He demanded when his daughter spun around facing him with wide, sparkling eyes and tears running down her cheeks. His eyes widened as her small hands came up and she rubbed at her face. 

"Danke, Vati!" She sobbed as she rubbed at her eyes, tears constantly running down her cheeks and down her cheeks. "Danke!" 

Prussia blinked wildly for a few moments before he smiled and held his arms open to her and she ran into them still sobbing. He knew she was happy, now at least, he'd been worried she was crying cause it looked bad or something but she was so happy she was crying! He just worried, briefly, what her mother was going to do when he saw her new hair cut.

* * *

"Ve're home!" Mia screamed from the door happily as she carried a small bag with a gift fo her sister she'd chosen herself since her mother had gotten Fritz a new pacifer, formula and a little plushie conductor wand and she'd gotten a musical note. 

"Gilbert!" Austria called out as he walked in behind his daughter, shutting the door. He held some bags in his arms, Fritz sound asleep against his chest in the carrier. 

"V-Ve're coming Mutti!" Astrid called and Austria nodded before pausing, wondering why she sounded so nervous. 

"Mia, help Mutti bring the groceries to the kitchen, vill you?" Austria asked as he looked down at Mia who smiled and nodded. She took one paper bag from Austria when he handed it to her, relatively small, but she held it with a little difficulty when they walked into the kitchen and she placed it on the table. "Danke, Mia." 

"You're welcome, Mutti!" Mia replied as she smiled happily when there was the sound of feet coming to the kitchen. 

"You hair is getting long~" Austria cooed as he stroked the top of Mia's hair making her giggle happily. Austria was truly pleased Mia's hair was growing out again; she used to have such long beautiful, chestnut locks. 

"Liebling, velcome home!" Prussia exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, his arms opening wide as he grinned happily at him. When Austria didn't move Prussia dashed forward throwing his arms around him hugging him tight, cheek to his. 

"Und vhere's Astrid?" Austria sighed as he blushed a soft pink, the rubbing of their cheeks soothing. 

"Ri-Right here, Mutti." Austria blinked at her hesitant voice and he looked down at her and gasped loudly. Astrid's hair, once to her waist, was short! Her hair was short but just a bit shaggy, the sides none existent, the back of her hair barely touched the back of her neck while her bangs, down to her cheek, framed the left side of her face. "D-Do you like it, Mutti?" 

Austria's face was pale with shock when anger took over his face and he spun to face Prussia, who'd moved from in front to off in back of him and near Mia, anger now brewing on his face. His eyes flashed like violet lightening right then, his jaw clenched tight and his brows were pulled tight together as his hands clenched. "vhat did you do to her hair?!" 

"It's fine, Liebling! She didn't like the long hair anyvay, I just cut it! She's even more beautiful isn't she?" Prussia protested in an exclaim as he gestured to his daughter who was now pale with worry and he sent her a reassuring glance. 

"You could have cut it like Mia!" Austria snapped as Mia twitched lightly clinging to her father's waist now, her familiar braid made by her bangs and pinned behind her ear, came loose swinging into her face but she didn't want to move to brush it away. "My daughter looks like a boy!"

"She looks fine! Besides, everyvun knows she's a girl!" Prussia protested again as he felt Mia's grip on his shirt tighten slightly and felt her small face bury into his side. 

"That's not the point!" Austria shouted then making them all jump and Fritz to jerk lightly. "My daughter needs long hair! It's more feminine that vay! She now looks like a boy und it's your fault! You just had to cut her hair! Vhy couldn't you let her look like Il-" 

"Ileana? That bitches daughter?" Prussia finally snapped back getting just as heated at Austria, his ruby eyes narrowing. 

"Her name is Hungary!" 

"I don't care! Astrid isn't Ileana! You barely looked at her all together appearance! Just her fucking hair!" Prussia shouted then as he held his hand out to Astrid. "Astrid, come to Vati." She began to shake her head but the look Prussia gave her made her scurry across, her bangs swinging lightly. "She's beautiful then und she's beautiful now! Just like Mia is beautiful vith long hair Astrid is beautiful vith short! Take your femininity und shove it up your ass!" 

It was silent after that, no one daring to speak. Astrid had sudden tears hovering on her lashes; if she'd known her wanting a hair cut would start a fight she wouldn't have asked for it! She heard a tiny, shaky whimper leaver her lip and she began to sniffle and she hiccuped then. Austria' s gaze softened when his daughter lifted her hands up, under her eyes to catch the tears possibly, her lower lip trembling. 

"Vati's sorry, Astrid. I'm sorry." Prussia murmured as he stroked her hair and Austria felt guilt swamp him intensely. 

"Mutti's sorry as vell, Astrid. I'm very sorry. I just...I don't vant you to be like your Vater, running around und stating your awesome und vhatno-" 

"But I am like Vati!" Astrid protested as she sniffled again, the little noises still coming but she looked at her mother with a hard look. "I don't know vhy you don't vant me to be like him but I am!" 

"It's nothing bad, I don't see it as bad, but...your Vater has been ostracized und made fun of for his loud personality before, I just don't vant you to have to experience vhat he has." Austria corrected himself as he stared at his daughter then reached out stroking her short hair now and hesitated. "At least it doesn't look horrible." 

"Vell danke." Prussia replied dryly and Austria looked up with a guilty expression as he stood up. He sighed out gently then looked at Prussia with an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Austria apologized as his violet irises met Prussia's pouty expression, his ruby eyes reflecting his pout. Then he grinned, leaned in close so his lips touched his ear. 

"If you're sorry then make it up to me tonight." He whispered with a little cackle and Austria twitched and blushed profusely and wiggled. 

"Vhat did he say?" Mia and Astrid asked at the same time making Austria and Prussia to look down at Fritz squirmed with a sigh. They looked at each other and Austria then looked away blushing mumbling about putting the groceries away while Prussia cackled. 

"Nothing, my dears. Now, who vants to play vith Vati?" 

"I do!" 

"Then let's go!" Prussia then ran from the room, slapping Austria's ass on the way out making Mia and Astrid giggle as they ran as well, chasing after their father happily.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five -GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.Am.Such. A.Cruel. Bitch. (I tried to keep it as fluffy, somewhat, as the very top but nothing would come after that and it turned into...this. I am so sorry Dx)

The next morning, when Germany woke, his lashes fluttered and he rolled onto his right side only to open  his eyes slowly when he caught sight of the light tanned back of his  wife. He reached out lightly trailing his fingers from the middle of Italy's back to the small of his back gently making the skin twitch and Italy giggled softly as he woke  slowly as well. He eventually rolled over onto his back, his amber eyes glowing happily as he looked at Germany, his curl the shape of a heart bouncing happily. Germany looked  at Italy lovingly as he lifted his hand up his side, up his arm and to his cheek softly with that same feather tip touch he'd used on his back and brushed his fingers against  Italy's cheek softly and nuzzled his hand happily, his palm to his cheek, rubbing the soft cheek affectionately making it squish softly as he then moved his hands to Italy's  messy hair. 

"Buon giorno, Ludwig~" Italy cooed happily as he met Germany's blue eyes, noting the warmth resting there and he smiled wider feeling his chest squeeze happily which was echoed  in his stomach. 

"Guten morgen, Feli," Germany replied as he happily rubbed Italy's cheek sweetly making it squish eve more and Italy giggled. 

"Do you have to go to work today?" Italy asked as he tilted his head and moved closely to Germany, closing the space between them, his head tucking up under the German's chin. 

"Ja, sadly. But if vhile be vorth it vhen I come home though," Germany replied as he grinned when Italy squirmed and giggled happily. He nuzzled Italy's brown locks softly, happily, their bodies shifting, bare skin rubbing and sliding against one another as they rested there. 

"When do you have to go?" Italy asked softly as he then pulled back enough to look at Germany who sighed and looked back at him. He softly cupping the Italian's cheek and stroked his cheek softly with his thumb. 

"Now." Germany sighed as he climbed out of bed then looked at Italy who looked up at him. That is until Germany looked down at Italy's belly and his eyes widened lightly. It'd been a full month since they'd tried; meanwhile Spain, Norway, England and Canada were all in their second months and showing beautifully; it was pretty cute too. "Feli, have you looked at your belly lately?" 

"Hm? No? Why?" Italy then looked down at his belly then gasped and squealed sitting up on his knees quick, ignoring the fact he was naked as Germany pulled on boxers and pants. His hands framed his stomach, which stuck out lightly just a bit, a barely there curve that made Italy squeal again. He felt a tiny cramp in his lower back and hips but it was easy to ignore as he launched himself at Germany. The German caught him easily and swung him around the room carefully and Italy squealed laughing happily as Germany smiled softly as he squeezed Italy lightly when they came to a stop at the bottom of the bed which was the center of the room. 

"A baby!" Italy whispered as if excited, as if it was a big secret. He felt another cramp but ignored that as well not wanting-no, not letting anything bring this down. He didn't even know he was pregnant! 

"A baby." Germany smiled as he reached down softly stroking the tiny bump happily and Italy grinned happily with a giggle. 

"We need to buy stuff soon!" Italy jumped when he cringed at a lower back pain he didn't feel before but grinned anew with a perverted edge to it. "You were too rough last night, Luddy~" 

Germany's eyes widened then he blushed a shade of red so fast it made Italy laugh. "V-Vell I should get dress. I'll be bringing the boys to your bruders today und I'll pick them up as vell vhen I come home." 

"Okay~" Italy giggled when he felt another soft, little cramp that was more pronounced this time. Germany pulled from Italy, the Italian's hand dropping to his stomach and smiling happily to himself as he watched Germany walk to the closet pulling on a white button down shirt and his red tie, black blazer and buttoned it while slicking his hair back in his usual hair style.

He then paused as he grabbed his socks and shoes, smiled softly placing a soft kiss on Italy's lips. "I'll see you later, sveetheart." Germany said though it sounded like a promise and Italy smiled happily. 

"I'll see you later~" Italy chirped as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boxers as well when Germany handed them to him and he watched his husband walk across the room. He heard his children cheering when they saw Germany and three pairs of feet walk past the room, Wolfram and Giovanni running in to place kisses to Italy's cheeks happily. 

When his children left with his husband he stood up walking out of the room with his curl bouncing softly. He wanted some pasta~ He walked down the hall getting to the stairs faster than he thought he would when he doubled over with a gasp. The soft, mild cramps hit him with one large one so painful it was like someone had slammed their foot into his stomach. He tried to breath in but the pain lasted longer this time; his hand gripped the railing as he waited for the pain to pass, which it did, and he straightened feeling breathless as he walked down the stairs and he walked to the kitchen. He shivered lightly when he got to the kitchen, was careful about pulling out the pot, filling it with water, sliding it to the stove and putting on the burner and turning it on. 

As he reached up to grab the pasta in the cabinet, opening the doors first, when a cramp much as the one on the stairs struck him and it was painful enough that he fell to his knees. His hands shook when he looked down at his stomach with wide eyes, his curl scrunched with fear and he had no idea what was going on until he felt something sliding down the back of his legs. He thought it was just the evidence of last night but when he reached behind him he touched the liquid and lifted his hand back around and his eyes widened. Red. He was...bleeding? He shook hard as he scrambled to his table, being sure not to let his bloodied fingers touch the table as he pulled himself up but another cramp, just as painful, struck him and he cried out. 

He felt the warmth on the back of his thighs, sliding between them, as he stood up and tears began to well and cloud his vision when he leaned against the table and began walking slowly as he shook and moved to the downstairs bathroom, knowing he'd never make it to the stairs or up them, moving to the bathroom and he collapsed onto the floor. He tears began to stream down as he gasped and tried to breath right as the pain hit and the floor was smeared lightly with the blood that was between his thighs and against the floor lightly. It rubbed off from the back of his thighs as his legs moved up to his chin and he held his hands to his stomach as he gasped in and out rapidly. And he did the only thing imaginable right then. 

Italy took a breath, finally gaining his breath, when he lifted his head enough to make tears spray as he threw his head back. " ** _Ludwig!_** "

* * *

"Vati, do you think Mutti's made dinner yet?" Giovanni asked as he leaned forward in his booster seat, the seat-belt tight across his chest. His amber eyes were curious as he looked at his father as they pulled into the driveway and he parked. 

"Maybe. Ve'll have to vait und see until ve get in the house!" Germany replied in a mysterious voice making the twins giggle. He then unlocked the doors, unbuckled himself, pulled the keys from the ignition, stepped out and opened the back door unbuckling Giovanni, then Wolfram. He felt them cling to his pants as he walked to the front door, after shutting the car doors and locking them. 

Germany unlocked the front door and pushed it open with Giovanni and Wolfram still clinging to his pants. "Feli, I'm ho-" 

" _Ludwig!_ " Italy screeched making Germany run forward, Giovanni and Wolfram whining as They shut the door but looked at their father as he ran to the stairs. "Ludwig!" 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Germany shouted as he paused at the stairs then turned running to the bathroom. He slammed open the door but he swore he'd never forget the scene before him for as long as he existed as a Nation. Italy, his wife, his life, laid curled on the bathroom floor with old tears and near tears gushing down his cheeks with dried blood smeared on the floor and on his thighs. He had a hand pressed to his stomach as he reached out and sobbed. 

"Help me, Germany!" He cried out and Germany moved on instinct, swept up Italy and was running for the front door. 

"Giovanni! Wolfram! In the car! NOW!" Germany barked making the twin flinch at their father's booming voice at the fact the yell was directed at them. They scrambled after hteir parents, shutting the front door behind them. Wolfram ran to the left side while Giovanni ran for the right, both opening the doors when they unlocked. They tried to climb up, grunts leaving their lips as they stretched, grabbing the seat-belts to hoist themselves up when Germany noticed the actions after buckling the sobbing Italy in. 

"Sorry sorry." Germany mumbled when he helped his children into their booster seats,  buckling them up and got in the drivers side. 

"Vati? What's wrong with Mutti?" Giovanni asked in a hesitant voice but fear was written on his features as his brown hair fell in his face in hectic waves and Wolfram whimpered. Germany paused as he started the car, guilt washing over his face when he stared at his sons. 

"It'll be okay, Giovanni. Mutti vill be okay in just a bit, I promise. Vati just needs to bring him to the doctors because..because Mutti isn't feeling vell." Germany got out as Italy sobbed quietly in the passenger side as he backed out of the driveway so fast the tires squealed and speed down the road. 

Giovanni began breathing faster and Wolfram held his hand out when Germany sped down the street. Giovanni tried to breath normally but the speed they were going made his stomach drop repeatedly as his hands shook and he tried to remain calm; after all, at age five, he knew his mother wasn't the best driver. It took Giovanni a moment to notice his twin's outstretched hand and looked at Wolfram, who seemed pale as well. 

"It's okay, fratello." Wolfram said making Germany look in the rear view mirror at them and noticed Giovanni's pale face and fast breathing. Giovanni placed his shaking hand into Wolfram's holding it tightly and he scrunched his face up tight as he clung to Wolfram's hand so tight their little knuckles turned white. Germany looked at Italy, who took shaking breathes as he drove, his amber eyes blank and far away but never stopped leaking as he stared out the window and Germany's fingers tightened on the wheel as he speed to their destination.

* * *

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Germany, but Mr.Italy had a miscarriage." Germany blinked as he sat in his personal doctors office with wide eyes. His doctor looked as every other German could- he had shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes hidden behind glasses. 

"V-Vhy? Is...Is there a cause for it?" Germany stuttered as he looked at his doctor who looked down at the desk and seemed to think for a minute. 

"Sometimes there are but other times, like this, there just isn't an answer." The doctor replied as he looked at Germany then down at the desk. "I am very sorry, Mr. Germany." 

"Vhat..Vhat about Italy?" 

"He'll be fine in about six veeks; maybe a month or so." 

Germany pressed his lips together when he heard Italy sobbing from down the hall wit ha new round of grief. He himself felt a weight of tears pressing against his eyes as he stood up."Can ve try again?" 

"Of course you can! Just vait und give it some time." 

"Can I take him home now?" Germany asked when he twisted his body to go to the door and the doctor nodded softly. 

"Ja. Ve looked him over und he's good to go; the bump vill go down after a day or so." 

"Alright. Danke." The words were empty and they both knew it. 

Germany left the office going down the hall where his wife was sobbing and his children were starting to whimper and cry, not knowing why their mother was crying. He walked in to see tears gushing down Italy's cheeks as he held Wolfram and Giovanni to his chest, both had tears welling in their eyes and slipping down. Giovanni's amber eyes lifted then to meet Germany's darkened, sad ones and there was an understanding too old for a five year old to have that grew in Giovanni's eyes. 

"Feli, sveetheart, it's time to go home." Germany whispered as Italy looked up, hiccuping sobs, before nodded softly. 

He then stood up off the bed still holding the five year old's as he walked past Germany but hesitated and Germany followed him out. It felt like someone had taken something so precious away from them, like there was a hole before there could even be something in place and it throbbed and hurt. It was like there was something there that had a spot but was taken long before that spot could be filled.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six - FraNada

"Francis, I have to go for an ultrasound today. W-Would you like to come with me?"

France looked up when Canada spoke shyly, sky blues meeting violets and he smiled at the Canadian. He was just so cute~ He smiled as he moved a hand through his soft blonde hair. "Oui, mon amour. Shall we bring Austynn with us?" France then blinked then laughed shaking his head. "Non, that was a stupid question. Of course 'e 'as to come with us. I'll get 'im and 'ave 'im get 'is shoes on."

"Thank you~" Canada replied stepping close and bending lightly to press a kiss to France's cheek happily.

"You are utterly welcome, mon amour." France replied as he smiled wide at the Canadian who smiled. The phone rang then, shrilly, making them both jump and Canada laughed lightly before turning.

"I'll get the phone while you get Austynn." Canada said over his shoulder before walking to the living room from the hall, where he'd managed to catch France, to pick up the phone quickly. He heard France going upstairs to get Austynn, when he lifted the phone to his ear. "Bonjour, Williams reside-"

"Mattie! Oh my god, Mattie! You'll never guess what! England's pregnant!" America shouted loudly making Canada pull the phone from his ear and cringe lightly. His brother really could be much to loud sometimes..."Mattie! Are you listening?! I England's pregnant!"

Canada jerked at this little news. "He's pregnant again? So you're working on baby number three huh?"

"Yup! I'm honestly considering names already!"

"Oh? Let me guess, something video game related?"

There was a nervous laugh then a real one in the background. "I was. But I got two names brewing that I'm going to suggest to England."

"What names are those?"

"Alexander if it's a boy, Elizabeth if it's a girl."

"Alexander as in Alexander Hamilton? One of the Founding Fathers?" Another nervous laugh. "But is Elizabeth as in Queen Elizabeth?"

"Yeah! We've got a handful with Liam I'm hoping it'll be a girl!"

"I'm glad you're going to have another baby, Alfie. That's amazing!"

"What about you? Goin' to get that ultra sound?"

"Yup actually-" He looked over at France nuzzling Austynn happily, the small French Canadian giggling happily as he clung to France's neck. He was balanced on the French man's hip despite the boy being seven, he was still small enough to be picked up. "-I have to go now."

"Kay! You better hop on Skype after you get home so I can see my niece or nephew!" America ordered making Canada surprisingly burst into laughter that was echoed by America. It was scary, sometimes, how America and Canada's sounding alike along with physical appearance; Canada's laugh wasn't as infectious but it was a softer, cuter version of America's.

"Au revoir!"

"Bye, dude!"

Canada hung up the phone with a soft click and he then turned to his son and fiancee. He smiled walking to the front door, pulling his shoes from the small shoe cubby they had, pulling them on as his curl bounced happily. When he stood up straight his violets locked onto France's blues and he smiled softer but still happily.

"Are you ready, mon amour?" France asked as he reached out stroking a piece of his platinum blonde hair and Canada smiled as an adoring affection made his eyes glow.

"Ready." 

* * *

"Hello, Mr.Canada!" Canada, stretched out on the examination table, looked up at his doctors voice and smiled shyly. His doctor had been his for some years now and yet his attitude was just as sunny as his brother's but completely different. "Are you ready to get this done?"

"Oui." Canada replied as Austynn kicking his feet lightly as he sat on France's lap, clearly excited to see his future baby brother or sister.

"Alright, I'll get the gel spread on just like that," The doctor softly mused as he pulled out a bottle and, unlike the last time Canada had been there, the gel wasn't cringe worthy cold but..hot actually. Comfortable. The doctor looked to the side and his eyes lit up. "Bonjour, little Austynn. I haven't seen you since you were a tiny tot."

"Really?" Austynn asked with a widening of his eyes as he looked at the doctor who pulled out a small transducer and Austynn tilted his head. "What's that?"

"It's something to help me look at the baby in your mother's belly." The doctor replied as the ultra sound machine, all ready, responded when the transducer was pressed to Canada's stomach. He rolled it around his bump carefully but with enough pressure an image would show up revealing something. "Mr. Canada, you seem to be doing just fine! However you are bigger than most who would be in their third to fourth month...Ah! Would you like to listen to the heart beat?"

Canada and France shared a look before nodding eagerly. "Oui!"

The doctor flipped a little switch and moved the transducer again. There was a soft noise forming but getting louder; it was a heart beat!"There it is! Your baby is doing well and-"

"What?" Canada felt panic forming when the doctors brows came together tightly. "Is there something wrong? Is the baby injured or something?"

"No no! Nothing wrong like that! It's just..if you listen very very closely, it's not as loud, but there's a..a second heartbeat!" The doctor spoke with astonishment painted of his face and

Canada's face became a mask of shock. France blinked rapidly as he looked at the fetal monitor then at Canada who had shock written on every part of him then at the doctors astonishment. He began babbling that, after moving the pattle around, there was indeed two babies.

"Wait!" France finally exclaimed as his eyes widened. He wasn't slow, wasn't stupid, not at all! But it's like he had a hiccup in time and he was being told he was going to be a father to twins? He stood up and placed Austynn on the chair, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the doctor, feeling his head sway but it was easy to ignore. "You're telling me, there are two babies in there?"

"Yes. Mr.France but I think you should sit back down," The doctor advised as the two little heart beats filled the room.

Canada looked up at this and got worry pained over his features instead of shock. "Francis, amour, you look really pale you should really sit."

France was pale and his lips were trembling as his hand move up through his locks. "Twins? There's....there's twins that's...two...two bab..."

" _Francis!_ " Canada screamed when France's eyes rolled back and his body crumpled to the floor. Francis Bonnefoy, personification of France, who'd seen so many bloody battles in his life and shrugged it like it was nothing, just fainted.

* * *

France groaned softly as he shifted, his lashes fluttered quickly and hard against his cheeks, his brows pulling together tightly, twitching softly. His lips tightened then parted as he sighed out and his lashes began to part lightly, slowly with some difficulty and he lifted his hands up to rub his eyes as he yawned and noticed there was a light tugging on one of his arms. He went to pull the tugging item off when he felt hands grabbing his making him twitch in surprise. He turned his head to meet Canada's wide, concerned violet eyes, his engangement ring glittering lightly in the low light.

"Francis? Are you okay?" Canada asked in a rush as he held France's hand tight then squeezed it. "Avez-vous été blessé lorsque vous vous êtes effondré? Vous vous sentez bien?" France was surprised by the rapid French spilling from Canada's lips but felt a tight, grief filled sensation in his chest when he noticed the tears clinging to Canada's pale lashes making his violet eyes shimmer.

"I'm okay, mon amour." France finally got out but his voice was rough and his throat was so scratchy...

"I'll have a nurse bring you some water!" Canada assured when he pulled away, running to the door to stick his head out and ask something politely and in just a few seconds a cup of water was being brought to him. He took the little paper cup gladly and gulped down the water quickly, the liquid so cold he felt it moving down his throat, through his chest and to his belly.

"What 'appened exactly?" France asked after he finished drinking his water and Canada took the cup from him and laughed nervously.

"Um..Francis, you fainted." Canada slowly said making France blink slowly as well then laugh shaking his head as his blue eyes glittered with humor.

"You are funny, mon amour! I would never fa-" He started to speak but stopped when Canada's expression got his words to tangle and clog his throat.

"You fainted when you found out we were having twins." Canada whispered as his hand pressed against his belly and new tears welled. "I thought you fainted because you were horrified."

"We are 'aving twins, aren't we?" France murmured then looked at Canada's sad face. He shifted, sitting up, and reached out cupping his Canadian's cheek softly and rubbed his cheek bone with his thumb." I only fainted, mon amour, because I was taken by surprise and shock."

"In a bad way?" Canada whispered again as he looked at France. The French man smiled and shook his head softly.

"Non. Now that I think about it I am rather overjoyed we are 'aving twins!" France assured Canada by softly pinching his cheek making the Canadian whine. "Don't cry!"

"I can't help it!" Canada whined as the tears continued to gather and his lip trembled. He was pulled to France's chest and he burrowed his face into it, closing his eyes making the tears that glittered to slip down and his lower lip trembled softly again. He felt France's hair smoothing over his hair and he opened his eyes a bit. "Are you really happy that we're having twins?"

"Oui, I am." France replied in a soft murmur when he realized there was someone missing. "Ah! Where is Austynn?"

"I brought him to Alfred and England." Canada replied offhandedly making France relax as he nuzzled the soft, silky platinum locks.

"Alright. Will we go and get 'im soon?"

"Oui. We can get him as soon as your out of here."

"And when will that be?"

"As soon as I go tell the doctor you're awake and if he discharges you today."

France sighed in a forlorn way that made Canada giggle as they pulled apart and France looked into Canada's now happy face, violet eyes shimmering in a completely new way. "Je t'aime,  Mathieu."

"Je t'aime, Francis."

* * *

"Twins! Awesome!" America cheered as Canada smiled when Austynn came tearing down the hall, squeezed politely past his Uncles and threw his arms around Canada's waist.

"I know! I'm thinking of names already, even if I don't know the gender being in two months already, but I'm excited." Canada replied with a cheerful tone despite being so soft spoken that it was adorable. As usual England was glaring at France and France was smirking at the English man as if he knew perfectly well what his presence alone was doing to the English man.

"Oh! When's the wedding gonna be, dude? Do you wanna do it before the babies come or you start popping to early?" America asked as he placed his hands on his hips and Canada blushed as Austynn looked up at him. "You can borrow Jolene as a flower girl too!"

"I-I guess sometime next month or something?" Canada stuttered as he looked at France who smiled and nuzzled the Canadian softly.

"It can be whenever you want, mon amour." France replied as he then kissed Canada's cheek making him blush brightly. "Je t'aime~" America's smile became a bit strained and England's face crumpled with a form of disgust as his arms crossed.

"Je t'aime, Mama!" Austynn chirped as he jumped lightly, his pale locks bouncing softly. Canada giggled then as he bent down to pick up Austynn when a tiny hand pressed to the curve of his belly and Austynn's violet eyes glittered as he looked up at Canada. "Will they be boys or girls?"

"They could be a boys, girls or a boy and girl!" America replied before Canada could and America grinned at his nephew.

"Wow!" Austynn breathed when he turned and was immediately pummeled to the ground by Liam.

"Austie! Where are ya going?" Liam asked as his glasses glinted in the light, blue eyes shimmering. He pulled his cousin up so they were sitting nad their cheeks rubbed together,

Austynn's cheeks growing progressively redder as he made soft noises like he wanted to protest.

"Hey! Don't hog Austynn!" Jolene snapped the way a four year old could and placed her little hands on her hips. She stomped forward grabbing the collar of her brother's shirt and yanked him away with a surprising burst of her father's strength.

"A-Ah..." Austynn looked up at his mother and held his hands out only to be picked up and his face was immediately burying itself into his shoulder.

"Darlings, you're overwhelming your cousin!" England chastised lightly making Liam look up, his glasses messed up, Jolene to look up with a pout.

"Mummy! I want pig tails!" Jolene then exclaimed as she tugged on the sunshine blonde strands as her blue eyes glittered, immediately going to the next possible subject.

"Alright. Canada, dear, I hope you stay in contact with us dealing with ultrasound pictures~" England then smiled as he kissed the Canadian's cheek and Canada replied to it as he smiled.

He nodded, making his curl bounce, as his glasses reflected the light briefly."And keep me updated with yours as well! I'd love to know more on my little niece or nephew!" Canada replied happily as he adjusted Austynn to his hip securely with his little face still pressed to his shoulder.

"Au revoir, Britain~ Au revoir Liam~" France purred as he wiggled his fingers in his catty wave he reserved for no one but England. But waved regularly at Liam who, like his father, lit up.

"Au revoir, Uncle Francis!" Liam yelled happily making America laugh cheerfully at how his son, like a little clone, giggled. "Au revoir, Uncle Mattie!

"Au revoir~" Canada giggled as he walked down the walk path, his hair bouncing lightly when Austynn risked a glance upwards. He met Liam's gaze with a red flaring of his cheeks when Liam lit up anew.

"Au revoir, Austie!" He shouted happily making his parents look at him curiously then smiled at Austynn who hid his burning face into Canada's shoulder, who paused.

"Say good bye, Austynn~" Canada crooned gently into his ear as he nuzzled his son who lifted his head, cheeks a bright red that made his eyes stand out against the red.

"A-Au revoir, L-Liam!" He called back with a stutter before he hid his face into his mother's shoulder again as he closed his eyes eyes, brows pulled together giving him a cute, helpless look.

"I can't wait until we are wed~" France sighed as they walked out the gate to the car as Canada opened the back door and placed Austynn in his seat, let his son get buckled, then shut the door and climbed in the passenger side.

Canada giggled as he rubbed his belly with his left hand, the diamonds of his ring winking in the light up at him. France grabbed his hand and pressed his lips to his knuckles softly. He then placed both their hands onto his stomach, palms flat to his stomach. Sometimes the movements were strong but other times they felt like gentle flutters and he stroked the back of France's hand, feeling rather excited for both the wedding and for his babies. He didn't think, in his long life, he'd feel excitement such as this but when he looked into France's eyes he knew he'd always feel this way so long as those sky blue eyes were always looking at him. So long as he always looked into them he'd find a happiness compared to none and he was more than happy to begin his life anew as Mathieu Bonnefoy.And he was more than happy for when he would finally hold his twins, when the time came and he felt a surge of happiness so intense it was like a sun had settled itself in his chest


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven - SpaMano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm considering doing antoher story after this. A sequel or a series, just to lump both stories together. I don't know but I'm considering another story honestly. It's a very strong maybe. 
> 
> Can I also put that I seriously love the thought of Romano being protective over Italy? I'm not completely sure if that's canon or not (maybe) but I still know Romano loves Italy, from somewhere I read, so I worked that in. Angry, protective concern!

Romano woke the next morning with lips at his neck and he shifted with a little groan and shoved his face half into the pillow and yanked the blanket above his head. The sun slanted across the bed in a thick line across the floor and bed making Romano whine at the warmth. He knew Spain was up, definitely, for the soft music that filled the room was something that would grow to something danceable. He shuffled, peeking out just enough when he heard their closet doors opening and watched Spain lightly shaking his hips to the soft music at just the right places and Romano blushed tiredly as he blinked groggily. 

He yanked the blankets up again when Spain turned to grin at him and he felt his heart beginning to speed up in his chest, hard against his ribs like it wanted to explode out, his face burning as his body woke with a rush that nearly made him gasp. He heard Spain getting dressed and he was tempted to take another peek but he gave the pretense he was still wanting to sleep when really when he was just laying there...

"Lovi~ Are you up?" Spain chirped happily as Romano held still and kept his breathing even as he shut his eyes, squeezing them briefly, when the lack of movement reached his ears. He couldn't explain why he was still so shy around Spain; even now when the Spaniard was his husband!

There was a soft, palyful sigh that made Romano's ears pick up the sound with fervor. If he was a dog he swore his ears would be straight up and swung towards Spain. "You know, if you're not awake, I can vent~" There was a shuffling sound of fabric being pulled. "I was remembering the night when you topped, little Lovi!" His breath nearly stopped and he forgot to keep it even for a minute. "You were so cute! Your curl, despite being that cute little heart, was all scrunched up, your face a pretty red, one eye squinting and your jaw was all clenched up trying to get it right~ You tried so hard you nearly forgot the passion~" 

That did it! Romano bolted up his hazel eyes flared bright and his jaw was tightly clenched and his curl was scrunched with anger, his cheeks a bright red. " _It was my first time topping, bastard!_ " He shouted when their door, which they'd left open in the night, revealed Cristiano tiredly rubbing his eye.

"Topping for what?" Cristiano asked tiredly with a childish innocence that Romano gasped and turned his burning, rage filled hazels to Spain who grinned. He then turned to his pillow and slammed his burning face into the pillow and yanked the blanket up over his head. "Mama!" 

"Lovino~ Our cute baby wants you!" Spain laughed cheerfully and Romano just stayed where he was, face burning hotly as he held the blankets over his head. His eyes scrunched tight and he strange felt a strange urge to cry; some childish part of him was made, thinking Spain was making fun of him for his first time...

"Mama? What's wrong, Mama?" Cristiano asked as he walked to the head of the bed and tugged on the blanket and Romano had turned his head enough, his hazel eyes wet. Cristiano's green eyes widened and he immediately began patting the blanket over his mother's body, his standing up on his toes. "It's okay, Mama! Papa didn't mean to make you sad!" 

Spain jerked lightly as he finished pulling on his loose pair of jeans, buttoning them and zipping up, his stomach extended just enough to touched the brim lightly. He walked over to the bed as he watched the movement of Romano hiding his face again and he squatted next to Cristiano. "Go wash up, Cris, Papa's got this," He whispered softly to his son who looked at him with wide eyes. 

"You sure?" He whispered back and Spain nodded softly as he looked at Cristiano who looked back at him with those green irises burning with curiosity. He then nodded as well and dashed off and Spain stood, stretching, before shutting the bedroom door, locking it with a casual flick knowing his son would be some time in the bathroom washing up. 

"Lovi~" Romano twitched and he shoved his face in the pillow deeper, even if his breath was hot and he was damp and aching for a clear breath, he didn't want to lift his head. He then found himself being flipped onto his back and a weight on his hips. He looked up in to wickedly glinting green irises and Romano felt his eyes widen as his hazel eyes locked onto those greens, his brows coming together as his brow continued to scrunch in anxiety now as he stared at his husband. Fingers then rubbed underneath his curl and he jerked, air hissing down his throat, his eyes widening as he then shivered when Spain's fingers rubbed the scrunched curl between his fingers to smooth it out only to tug softly on the curl. 

"Chigi!" He slapped Spain's hand away, blushing, as he glared. "Don't do that, bastard!" 

"Te amo, Lovi~" Spain cooed as he leaned down, his hips remaining in place as he stretched, laying his upper half down against Romano. Romano blushed, however, at the weight and the soft curve pressing against his flat belly and looked away as he squirmed. "Is it a turn on, my little Lovi, to know your baby is in me, hmm?" 

"Sh-Shut up!" Romano yelled as his face burned darker against his olive skin and his brows came together tightly. His jaw was lightly clenched again and Spain leaned his head forward kissing the corner of Romano's tight lips. 

"It's okay~ Don't you remember during your pregnancy? I could barely keep my hands off you~" Spain whispered gently as his hips adjusted themselves to press his pelvis against Romano's firmly and the Italian shivered. 

"Is that your way of saying you're in the mood?" Romano huffed out as his eyes met Spain's and the Spaniard smiled sheepishly then making his eyes sparkle cutely and Romano wondered if he ever looked that cute to Spain when his hormones controlled him in the second month of his pregnancy with Cristiano. 

"Maybe!" Spain replied with a soft laugh and he had a very soft blush, a gentle pink, against his own light olive skin tone. 

"Fine. Hurry up." Romano sighed as he lifted his hands to rest beside his head and was tilting his head back for the attacks to his neck, when he was lifted with a shout and was straddling Spain. "B-Bastard! What the he-hell!?" 

"This way, please," Spain softly said now as his eyes locked onto Romano's and the Italian pouted hard. 

"Why? I didn't think I was any good." Romano sniffed as he crossed his arms but Spain looked up at him with a look Romano never seen cross the cheerful Nations face.

"I didn't mean to imply that, Lovi, it's just the first time you were so focused on making it right it lacked some passion. But that didn't mean I didn't love it!" Spain protested as he blushed a little more and looked away, his lashes lowering with the action hiding his eyes briefly. "I did! It was...In my years as a Nation, I've never felt such love or pleasure in any lovemaking I'd been a part of. You...If you didn't worry about making it okay, for me, if you let go I'm sure it'd be just...fantastic." 

Spain then looked up with worry lighting his green eyes at the blank look and tight lips Romano had. "Lovi I-" His words were cut off with a kiss and his eyes widened as Romano's hand reached up cupping the side ofh is face and stroking his cheek. 

Romano pulled back after a moment or two, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at Spain. "How long does it take Cristiano to wash up?" 

"A while." 

"Then let's do this fast, bastard." 

"Okay~"

* * *

"Mama?" 

"Yes, cariño?" 

"What were those weird sounds you and Papa were making this morning?"

Romano jerked so hard that his crayon he'd been using scratched hard across the paper in a dark waxy red line. He blushed vividly as his son's curious green eyes glimmered with that same emotion and he tilted his head. Romano shifted to get a new piece of paper and started his drawing over again as he bowed his head as an excuse then and began redrawing a tomato for his son. 

"It was nothing, bebé, just Mama and Papa talking is all." Romano replied in a shaking voice and laughed just as shaily, his face burning. 

"But it sounded like Papa was in pain! Or you were hurt!" Cristiano protested as he slapped his hand over his mother's paper and stared at him intently."What were the noises, Mama?" 

"Um, uh, well, er...How old are you?" Romano stuttered as he pointed at Cristiano who scowled softly at his mother, showing a slash of Romano's personality, his impatience becoming evident. 

"I'm six, Mama!" 

"Then you're not old enough to know." 

"Mama!" 

"Nope. Now color, be a good boy." 

"I want to know though!' 

"Color." 

"No!" 

Romano sat up on his knees and placed his hands on his hips. He narrowed his hazel eyes on Cristiano's hard green ones."Cristiano! Either color or go to your room, I am not telling oyu! You're too young!" 

"¡No! Quiero saber lo que tú y papá estaban haciendo!" Cristiano shouted as he stood up, being short but matching his mother's height, on his knees at least. 

"Cristiano! Room! Now"! Romano snapped as he then stood up to his full height and Cristiano's normally happy, cherub face face was dark and angry like Romano's got when he was angry and yet tears welled and Cristiano's lip trembled. 

"You're no fair!" He shouted stomping his foot as the tears trickled down his cheeks. "I hate you, Mama!" 

"Oi!" Romano snapped again but his chest was tight and he felt hurt. Cristiano then turned and ran out of the room in a flurry of footsteps with the same footsteps slamming up stairs.

Romano felt his own lower lip tremble furiously as he sat then but curled his hands into fists in an attempt to push back the tears as he clenched his teeth tight. He then walked across the living room to the little key tree and plucked them off. 

"Lovi? What's wrong?" Spain asked as he stepped from the kitchen to the hall, the smell of tacos making and Romano clenched his jaw. They all agreed today, before the ultrasound Spain had to go to, they'd have some tacos but with how things went..."Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to my stupid brother's house! Cristiano is angry cause I wouldn't tell him what we were doing this morning!" Romano gritted out as he narrowed his eyes, hoping his tears and mood was evident, his fingers clinging to the keys like they were his life support. "I'll be back in time for the ultrasound." 

Spain's eyes widened when he looked from the keys to Romano's upset, angry face. He then stepped forward with his brows coming together tight."Lovino-" 

"Ti amo, Toni." Romano pushed out with a small smile as he then turned to the door. He yanked it open with Spain walking forward again. 

"Lovino!" 

Romano didn't answer as he shut the door behind him, knowing it'd buy time, running for his car and unlocked the doors, jumped in and was pulling away in minutes. He was running away, he knew that, but he was took upset and he figured he'd go and see his idiot younger brother, Italy. At least that seemed like the best plan right at that moment.

* * *

When Romano finally pulled up to his brother's house he was momentarily surprised when Italy didn't rush outside like he did when Romano showed up. He blinked rapidly as his hazel eyes then darkened with the heavy atmosphere around the home and he unclicked his seat belt, letting it zip in place and twisted the key in the ignition, the soft purr of his car dying off. He pulled his keys out and opened his door, slammed the door shut with an audible sound and locked the doors with a simultaneous click of the front and back doors. He shoved his keys in his pocket as he walked up the walk way lifting his finger to the doorbell when the door swung open and he looked down at Giovanni then squatted, looking at the spitting image of his brother.

"Uncle Lovi," Giovanni greeted with a little smile but his eyes glittered at the sight of his uncle. If Prussia was Wolfram's favorite Uncle then Romano was definitely Giovanni's favorite Uncle. 

"Squirt. Where's your Madre?" Romano asked as he reached out ruffling the hair on the top of his head slowly, affectionately. Giovanni seemed to get lost in the head rubbing, the feel comforting and very mother like and something Giovanni always looked forward too. 

"Mutti is upstairs with Vati." Giovanni mumbled dazedly as the rubbing continued and his amber eyes fogged up and his lashes lowered. Like Romano he got tired when his hair was rubbed like this, but Romano honestly enjoyed to do it. It wasn't best known but Romano gave good head rubs if given the chance and by the look at Giovanni's tired look it was definitely true. "Mutti's been sad, Uncle." 

Romano paused in the head rubbing, the brown locks tangled lightly on his fingers but he rubbed again when Giovanni's lids lifted slightly at the pause. He then shifted, letting his right arm drap across his knees as he continued rubbing Giovanni's head. "What do you mean, squirt?" 

"Mutti was bleeding and Vati took him to the doctor. Mutti's been really sad since then and Vati is always crying in his office." Giovanni mumbled then paused, a moment of confused sadness flashed on the five year old's face. "Why are they sad, Uncle? Should I be sad? Wolfie doesn't seem to notice but...but we don't know what to do. Mutti and Vati got us enrolled in that World Elementary school thing, with other Nations, but they're still sad. Why?" 

"I don't know, squirt, but I need to speak to your Madre." Romano gritted out as his mind began jumping to conclusion. If that German bastard hurt his brother...

"I'll get them, Uncle!" Wolfram called out from near the stairs and Lovino looked up when Wolfram gave a lopsided grin. His blue eyes were glittering like the sparkly glitter Romano normally compared them too; Wolfram's eyes were dull and so were Giovanni's, now that he looked at them, with confusion mostly. These kids had no idea what was going on and Romano couldn't give them comfort, no way near could he provide good comfort without knowing. 

"Go do that then, shorty." Romano sighed out as he pulled his hand from Giovanni's head. He watched Giovanni snap to attention, so much like his father, and ran into the house to the living room and Romano came in and shut the door. "Oi! Fratello! Get your lazy ass downstairs! I need to see you!" 

"Coming!" Came the faintest of responses and Romano remained in the front hall of the house and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, which he'd chosen this morning, before plucking a piece of black string from his soft, cream orange colored shirt, when he heard the footsteps. 

He looked up only to have his eyes widen as he took in the sight of his brother; Italy's hair was messy, looked oily even from lack of washing, his skin-which was normally much more fairer than Romano's olive complexion- seemed near colorless, his lips were chapped, his body looked a little slimmer. The bags under Italy's amber eyes were so dark Romano saw highlights of purple within the dark blue. What the hell happened to his brother? He knew he must look panicked when, again, the number one target of all that could possibly be wrong with Italy came down the stairs and Romano felt his teeth grinding and his hands curling into fists in his pockets as he bowed his head, his bangs managing to actually cover his eyes. 

"Fratello, it's good to see you." Italy softly said as he looked at Romano, his amber eyes dull, which Romano honestly hated at that moment. Italy was supposed to be happy, full of life, bouncing and cute. Not this somber person in front of him! "Fratello?" 

_"You!"_ Romano finally screamed as he pointed at the shocked German, his hazel eyes blazing with such intensity not even a forest fire could compare then. He walked around Italy marching forward sliding his hands from his pocket and he then charged forward fast enough Germany, who would normally see such an attack, was taken by surprise by the hand grabbing his shirt and his body slamming into the wall. "You German _bastard!_ "

"Fratello!" Italy gasped from behind him wit hhis eyes widening at his brother's sudden burst of anger. 

"Let's finally make this as clear as _crystal_ , got it?" Romano hissed as he slid Germany up the wall with a strength that only made itself known in intense moments of anger. Which rarely happened, seeing as Romano was as much of a coward as Italy was Nation wise, but he had emotions too! "I never fucking liked you to begin with! You potato eating bastard! I told you repeatedly and repeatedly! You are to watch my fucking idiot brother! You were to take care of him! But _look_ at him! _**Look!**_ " 

"Fratello, stop!" Italy cried out from behind him but Romano barely heard it as Germany's blue eyes slid to his wife for a few minutes before looking at Romano, shame showing. 

"He's a fucking _wreck_! I am going to find out what fucking happened but what are you doing?  _Nothing!_ What didn't you do for him? Huh? _Huh?_ He's a goddamn mess and it's no wonder cause you're not being of any fucking _help!_ Feeling shameful and somber- ** _bullshit!"_** Romano thumped Germany hard against the wall, his eyes blazing. "You are a fucking _joke_ of a husband! You're no good! If you were you'd fucking console and help him sleep! I haven't seen him since the meeting! _A whole fucking month!_ What the fuck happened in that month, huh? Tell me, you fucking potato eating _piece of **shit!**_ " 

"I had a misscarriage!" Italy suddenly screamed making Romano freeze, even as anger flamed in his eyes like hazel flames, the color shifting from light brown to light green constantly in a way that couldn't seem even scientifically possible. But as Germany looked at them he saw more than just changing colors. "Fratello, I lost my baby.The same day I found out." 

Romano's brows came together so tight they trembled and twitched as he turned his head mechanically as he stared at Italy. Tears were welling, thick and big, in his amber eyes making something in Romano twitch as he stared at them slipping down his brother's cheeks. He clenched his jaw and decided to pull a Spain card. Or well, what Spain would do in this position. He gritted his teeth as he let Germany drop and walked over to Italy, who flinched, thinking Romano would hit him when instead he felt himself being yanked roughly into a hug. 

"You should've called, you fucking idiot." Romano growled as he hugged Italy stiffly, not used to hugging anyone, but Italy turned into a blubbering mess. He sobbed and sobbed making Romano's shoulder slowly moisten up and he then placed his chin on the top of Italy's head. 

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, Fra-Fratello!" Italy howled as his tears dripped with no end in sight and Romano sighed. 

Italy was always the crybaby of the pair; Romano didn't cry, or at least not much, but it seemed at that moment Italy was crying for both of them. Always crying for him, too, when it wasn't needed. But now, as Italy blubbered into his shoulder, Romano felt the pricking burn and the slight wiggling focus of his vision as tears began forming on the waterline of his eyes. He lightly tightened his stiff arms, getting a little used to it though it was strange to hug someone that wasn't Cristiano or Spain; it was easier with them. But when the tears wavered and he bit the inside of his cheek as a tear plopped onto his cheek he seethed with anger. He didn't want to cry! Italy seemed to feel it for he jerked lightly and went to pull away and Romano just held him still and Italy let him. 

"Fratello?"

"Shut the fuck up. Just shut the fuck up. Please."  And Italy, for once, complied with his elder brother's words.

* * *

"Romano! It's late!" Spain gasped as Romano walked in, his shoulder obviously wet and his cheeks damp with a tired look. Spain took in the sight and Cristiano came barrelling down the stairs only to halt, like his father did at the sight of his mother. "Lovi? What happened?" 

"I went to my idiot brother." Romano mumbled as he looked at the clock ticking softly on the wall. It was far past lunch. Did Spain go to the ultrasound?

"I cancelled the ultrasound. I didn't want to go without you." Spain answered as if Romano spoke out loud and hazel eyes dragged from the clock to Spain's glittering greens. "What happened?"

"I saw him. He was a wreck, Toni, a fucking wreck. He looked like hell." Romano murmured as he walked forward, shutting the door, and leaning his head forward onto the Spaniard's shoulder. "He had a miscarriage, Toni. And he's falling apart about it." 

"Oh!" Spain gasped again with surprise as he looked at Romano's hair when he felt a hand pressing to his stomach. Spain blinked rapidly in surprise as Romano pressed his palm against his bump, rubbing softly. 

"Because of that I don't want anything to happen to you. Or the kid. I know it's something that can happen with cause or without cause so I want you to take it easy for the next seven months. Okay?" Romano mumbled as he rubbed Spain's belly softly, hesitating slightly with his words. 

"Okay." Spain agreed easily and curled his arms around Romano and held him tightly. Cristiano, sensing he shouldn't input anything right now, began going back up the stairs, his eyes locking onto Spain's briefly, identical greens meeting, and Spain lightly, ever so lightly, nodded his head. And Cristiano left, leaving his parents to have their moment.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight - ChuNi

"Yao-san?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" 

China looked up at this curiously, his brow raising as he ruffled his fingers through his hair as he let it out of his ponytail, the locks falling just below his shoulders. His golden-brown eyes were curious as he looked at Japan and placed his hair tie around his wrist to keep from loosing it as he thought, sliding his pants off and his unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in boxers and a tank top. He was still thinking when Japan sighed out and shook his head lightly. 

"Yao-san, tomorrow is Chiyo's birthday. He'll be four." Japan reminded softly as he looked at China who blanched then gasped. He forgot his own son's birthday! 

"Aiyaa!" China gasped out as he looked at Japan with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I forgot, Kiku! I've just been so busy lately-no that doesn't excuse my forgetting my youngest birthday -aru." 

"It's alright, Yao-san." Japan murmured softly as his fingers found the book on the bedside table and opened it. "I'm sure Chiyo didn't notice. Tomorrow we'll set up everything for him. I already invited some of his friends who he enjoys-those being Italy-kun's kids and Norway-kun's youngest, along with Uri." 

"You really took care of it all -aru?" China asked with some regret coloring his tone. His brows came together and he frowned when he watched Japan beginning to read to himself as he nodded, pushing the glasses on top of his head down to his nose and read. 

"Hai." Japan then looked up at China, at his upset, irritated face and Japan smiled standing up out of their shared bed. He walked over to China and slid his arms around around the

Chinese man and pressed his temple against his shoulder. "It is alright, Yao-san. It slipped your mind! It happens to everyone, plus I reminded you at least so you can go out and buy him a few gifts tomorrow~" 

"The twenty-sixth is his birthday, Xiong's in the thirteenth of December -aru." China murmured to himself as he hugged Japan back subconsciously, his golden-brown eyes narrowed lightly. 

"Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong and even Korea along with some others are coming tomorrow." Japan spoke aloud surprise coloring his tone that the fact that China's younger siblings were coming tomorrow. 

"What -aru." China got out stiffly and Japan sighed. China never liked the thought of his younger siblings coming, being Hong Kong, Korea and Taiwan. 

"This is their nephew, Yao-san and the others are coming. End of story." Japan snapped back as he pulled away and walked to the bed getting down in it. "Come to bed now." 

"Fine -aru." China mumbled huffily as he walked over to the bed, pulled his side of the blanket up and slid in. He settled into the soft bed then stared up at Japan reading his book. "Are you going to go to bed yet -aru?" 

"No. But you should sleep, Yao-san." Japan replied firmly as the whisper of a page being turned sounded and China sighed. He looked up at Japan's more than usual stony face and he then shifted facing him, reached an arm out and moved it around Japan's waist. 

"Duibuqi." China said it loudly, or loud enough to be heard clearly, feeling Japan twitch lightly. He looked down at China only to feel a blush softly bloom in his cheeks; China was now clinging to his waist, his hair framing in his face making his golden-brown eyes stand out as he widened them for effect. 

Japan looked away feeling the blush kick up a bit with the nuzzling to his side. "W-Watashi wa anata no shazai o ukeireru." Japan mumbled as he held onto his book a little tighter, his fingers subconsciously tightening lightly on the book. He couldn't look at China without feeling a need to reach out and touch his face or stroke the dark locks that framed his face. 

"Kiku-chan?" China cooed softly as he rubbed his cheek against Japan's still side, his ribs seeming to barely expand with his breathes. Japan made a noise of acknowledgement and China took as the okay to continue. "I want a babyn-aru." 

That made Japan jerk and looked down at China with narrowed eyes yet holding a complete look of surprise. "We said no more until the boys were bigger!" 

"I know what I said -aru. But...I've been thinking lately and...I really want a baby -aru." China softly said as he pushed himself up, sitting upright next ot Japan. He stared down at his lap rubbing the fabric of the blanket between his fingers softly and looked at Japan after a minute or two of silence and without Japan whacking the top of his head.

"Well...thinking is different from doing," Japan murmured as he looked at China sighing out. "Okay. Here's the deal. A baby would look like either one of us, regardless who the baby would come from right?" China tilted his head but nodded lightly. Japan then shifted, putting his book down and, in a movement that would have his face burning in the morning, swung his leg over China's and sat on his legs. "If you want a baby, Yao-san, we can have one."

China's eyes widened before they darkened and he grinned widely. "Rea-" 

"If it's you carrying the baby this time." 

Japan grinned this time as China lost his and his eyes widened again. The Chinese man seemed to try to answer to this before he moved in a way it lightly knocked Japan to the side and he slammed onto his side, his hair spreading across the pillow. Japan was startled then glared at his back when China let out a fast breath. "Wǎn'ān! Wǒ ài nǐ!" 

Japan huffed out a breath taking off his reading glasses and folded them on the book. He was so stupid! He then turned laying with his back to China's, turning the lamp out, his face contorted into a pout. "Baka!" He snapped in the darkness as he then shut his eyes then hesitated before sighing. "Ai shiteru, Yao-san."

* * *

"Okaa-san! It's morning! It's morning!" Chiyo screamed as he slammed into his parents room and jumped onto the bed, the excitement of a three year in full swing-well four year old now. 

Japan woke with a startle then smiled when Chiyo landed with a thud on his legs, his dark brown hair messed up with sleep and his brown eyes glitter with excitement. "Doesn't Okaa-san get a good morning?"

"Zǎoshang hǎo, Okaa-san!" Chiyo shouted as his eyes seemed to glow enough to show light hues of gold within his brown irises. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Chiyo~" Japan laughed openly then, a sound that roused China from his sleep, eye lids lifting to reveal foggy golden-brown irises. Chiyo looked at China and squealed happily at the sight of his father's opening eyes. 

"Baba! Zǎoshang hǎo!" Chiyo exclaimed as he leaned over rolling onto China's stomach making him groan when his little knees dug into his stomach happily, the four year old grinning happily. 

"Z-Zǎoshang hǎo!" China groaned as he adjusted his son so his knees dug into the bed instead and he breathed out a sigh of relief. Then flying in came Xiong, crushing China again making him cry out and groan again and Japan grinned at his husband. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Baba!" Xiong shouted happily as he grinned at his father who just slumped into the bed. Japan then held out his arms with a fake offended look. 

"Does Okaa-san not get a good morning as well?" Japan asked as Xiong wormed off his father and into his mother's arms. Japan hugged Xiong happily, nuzzling his son happily. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Okaa-san!" Xiong softly exclaimed into Japan's chest as he held Xiong happily. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Xiong~" Japan crooned softly into his son's shaggy hair only to blink. He moved his hand over Xiong's hair measuring the length with his fingers and then smiled."You need  a hair cut~" 

"No!" Xiong shouted making the rest of his family twitch. "I don't want short hair! I want long hair like Baba!" 

"Me too!" Chiyo exclaimed with a nod, his brown eyes warm at the thought. 

"No!" Japan snapped then as he slid out of bed and placed his hands on his hips. "Baba only has long hair because Baba doesn't feel the need to change! You boys are getting hair cuts!" 

"Baba, I want long hair." Chiyo whispered softly as his excitement wavers  and Japan felt a burst of guilt.

"You boys can grow your hair out," Both boys instantly grew excited," when you're older. Not right now, many will mistake you as a girl. Baba is mistaken as a girl all the time.' 

"No way!" Xiong gasped as he looked at his mother then at China who had narrowed his eyes on Japan. 

"Hai hai. But for now you," He lightly tapped Xiong's cheek."Need to go wash up. And for the birthday boy, you need to get dressed in the birthday outfit you chose last night, right?" 

"Hai!" Xiong exclaimed and was running off in a blur and Chiyo nodded, jumping off the bed. 

"Shi, Okaa-san!" He replied grinning before running off and he was gone in the same blur as his brother. Japan sighed as he walked to his and China's shared closet, pulling out his choice of clothing today, choosing for something a bit more modern today. He pulled out a pair of his sweat pants, comfy ones, a fresh pair of boxers, pulling them on and following it with his pants when, surprisingly, grabbed on of China's shirts pulling it on. All this done after he pulled his old clothes and boxers off of course. 

"Kiku?" China finally got out feeling...nervous. He slid out of bed standing straight taking a slow breath looking at his hands when Japan made a soft hum of noise, letting him know he was listening. "Were you...serious last night -aru?" 

Japan turned to grin but froze at the open, rather nervous look on China's face. He felt his wicked smugness from last night disappear as fast as it'd ever been born, his feeling of guilt and shame rising up at the fact he did that to his husband. "Yao-san I am so-" 

"I'll do it then -aru." Japan froze in speaking, staring at his husband. China had looked up from his hands, the nervous look on his face gone, though that open look was on his face but there was a determination there that grew whenever China wanted it. Japan recognized that look from the years he'd been known as China's little brother, when he broke free from China's ruling, that determination had been there. 

"Y-Yao-san you don't have too! I shouldn't have even suggested it! You are older than me and it could hurt you more and-" Japan had taken a few steps but China had closed the distance with long strides and was hugging Japan tightly with a low chuckle.

"Do you not have faith in me, Kiku-chan? Can I not handle a baby -aru? Look at Spain, he's old like us, older, but he is carrying. I could handle it, Kiku -aru." China said as he rubbed the back of Japan's head softly, the locks soft against his fingers. He was terrified before, at the thought of being topped and carrying a child this time, but he found he didn't mind it so much now that he'd been topped and had time to sleep on it. 

"Yao-san yo-"

"Okaa-san! Lookie!" Chiyo shouted as he stood in the doorway, gaining the attention of his parents. 

He wore cute little black jeans, a small white shirt with his messy scribbling of a fabric marker, written in wobbly, but easily readable; it stated, in those messy, wobbly words, Birthday Boy, with a quickly scribbled crown dangling off the Y in boy, courtesy of his big brother who was already a better artist than him. His hair was still sticking up messily but his brown eyes were glittering happily, like China's when he got what he wanted, and Chiyo bounced, little thumps sounding as he giggled. China pulled back smiling at his youngest, his chest squeezing with the cuteness~ At this rate it seemed like Chiyo was going to be more like him, Xiong more like Japan. 

"Very kawaii~" China cooed with Japan, their voices mingling at the instinctive reaction. Chiyo paused in jumping to run at his parents, throwing himself at them, both catching him easily. 

"You excited for your party?" Japan asked softly when the sound of thumping feet sounded with a blur of blonde and Chiyo squirmed down.  He ran into the hall way cheering when he was tackled by Abel. 

"Chi!" 

"Abe!" 

China looked at Japan who smiled at him. It seemed like the pair was a cute, tinier version of Hong Kong and Iceland-only much more animated. "We should get downstairs to greet the guests, hai?" 

"Shi~" China nuzzled Japan who smiled. He felt rather guilty still, about his attitude last night, when he wondered if that's how China felt when he wanted to have a baby with Japan. 

Maybe. If so then...He pursed his lips lightly seeing how it explained the rounds after rounds of lovemaking they had to achieve Xiong, then the many rounds to get Chiyo. It's like they did it double, repeatedly, to be thorough; by the time he had Chiyo he'd sworn off the sex to have a baby, claiming if they wanted one it would be one time. But he wondered, briefly, if it would be just the same as last time. When he considered this he let out a groan and China looked at him only to grin.

* * *

"Italy-kun, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when this happened." Japan exclaimed softly as the children laughed in the room over, Chiyo's louder and happier. Japan took in the state of his friend, how thin and ragged he looked and felt a stab in his chest. 

"It's okay Japan. I'm getting back into sleeping and the doctor said at the end of six weeks, maybe a bit longer, when I feel physically and mentally ready to handle it, I can try again. Luddy and I decided that together, after talking, and after Romano came." Italy softly said as he lightly turned the cake platter as Japan frosted it, the Italian's amber eyes soft and dark. Japan couldn't imagine what the miscarriage was doing to his friend internally but it must be as bad as the outside of him. 

"Still! I'm your friend, Italy-kun, you could have told me and I'd be there to help," Japan murmured as he frosted and Italy then placed a kiss on his cheek. He blinked, freezing, before his face ripped into flames of heat. 

"I appreciate that, Japan." Italy smiled weakly, a shadow of his normal beaming smile, but his eyes seemed to hold that smile. It's what gave Japan the hope his friend was turning around in his depression and was coming back slowly. You couldn't expect someone to get over a miscarriage immediately and Italy, who loved children more than anything, was torn apart by it but was slowly coming together. 

"Okaa-san!" 

"Mama!"

Italy and Japan turned to look behind them at Wolfram and at Chiyo, both staring up at their mother's curiously. Japan then smiled as he finished off frosting while Italy squatted in front of the four and five year old. "What is it, tiny ones?" Japan nearly laughed at the term of 'tiny ones' and he sense the humor waves, faintly, rolling off Italy. 

"When's the cake gonna be done?" Chiyo asked curiously as he looked at Italy, liking his mother's friend greatly. Italy always gave Chiyo little on the side Italian sweets or tiny figurines, it was Chiyo's favorite thing about Italy; but it was mostly the fun, the spins, the talks, the comfort Italy provided as well that made Chiyo like him even more. 

"It'll be done soon, Birthday Boy." Italy poked Chiyo's nose making it scrunch and both children giggled. "Just go wait in the living room~" 

"Hai!" Chiyo nodded then looked up to Japan. "Okaa-san, can I open a little present?" 

"No, Chiyo. I'll be done with the cake shortly and we can eat, then you can open your presents!" Japan replied lightly, cheerfully to his son, making Italy blink but Chiyo grin. He nodded before taking Wolfram's hand and they went back to the living room of their home. 

"I love Chiyo so much~ He's like a cute little version of you, Japan!" Italy cooed then, sounding so much like his old self and not the dull version he'd been when he came over, it hurt Japan's heart but gave him hope at the same time his friend would go back to normal in a matter of time.

"I know." Japan replied smiling as he then looked at Italy. "Italy-kun, do you think you could get the ice cream from the freezer for me and set the table?" 

"Si!" Italy exclaimed again, once more sounding more like himself, making Japan smile.

He began frosting on the words, in violet as it was Chiyo's favorite color, Happy Birthday Chiyo, adding little side creations. There was soft rustling as Italy pulled out paper plates and plastic forks and spooks with napkins, placing them around at each spot at the table. It wasn't that China or Japan was cheap and didn't want to use actual dishes, not at all; it's just that at a party, most of the time, paper plates and plastic utensils are just used instead! 

"Done!" Japan then breathed out smiling at the cake. He picked it up and walked to the table, setting it near where Chiyo would sit. Italy let out the soft Ve~ noise he used to make a lot, his amber eyes taking in the cake. 

"Japan? Do you think you could help me with Giovanni and Wolfram's cake in November?" Italy asked as he turned his eyes to Japan, clasping his hands together. He sounded hopeful, curious, making Japan smile softly at his friend and he nodded softly.

"Italy-kun, would you go tell them the cake is done?" Japan asked as he went to the knife block pulling out a large, scary looking knife but held it expertly. He sat in the spot in front of the cake, placing the sharp knife down on the table as Italy breezed from the room, chirping the cake was done~ And the children cheered. 

Chiyo was the first one to run in, jumping onto his mother's lap, grinning up at him. He then watched as his friends piled in, each taking a seat either next to their mother's and father's or in their lap. There weren't many Chiyo's age, so it was mostly his Uncle's and Aunt's here, with his friends Wolfram and Giovanni and Abel. They then began to sing, a little out of place, the bars of Happy Birthday and Chiyo beamed as Xiong grinned from their father's side. 

"Blow out the candles, Chiyo!" China exclaimed in a coo, a camera that had not been there before now in his hand, clicking as Chiyo blew his candles out. 

They all cheered, clapping, as Japan began to cut the cake into even pieces and Chiyo watched with fascination. Chiyo clapped his small hands when he got his piece, then Italy, Germany, Wolfram and Giovanni, Norway and Abel, China and Xiong. Then Hong Kong, Iceland, Taiwan, Vietnam, Korea and a few others. China dealt out the ice cream and they all ate happily then. Japan shifted Chiyo so he could eat easily, his son seeming to make tiny, barely there, nomming sounds made himself, which made Japan smile. He would wipe away the frosting or running Ice cream from Chiyo's face until it was all done.  Chiyo then stretched contentedly, his excitement slowing slightly. 

"Presents!" He cheered tiredly however as he grinned at Japan and the Nations chuckled. 

"Hai hai , let's go open your presents." Japan consoled him, finishing off his cake, standing up with Chiyo balanced on his hip. He then made his way to the living room with the other's following happily. Japan sat himself down on the couch as he looked at Chiyo bouncing on his lap already as he was handed the first present from Abel. He tore into it, the paper flying and sticking to Japan's hair in a few tiny pieces from the intensity, only for Chiyo to gasped happily. In the package, or tiny box, was a small bracelet made from a thick hemp, red and gold shimmering beautifully, with a few of Abel's favorite pieces of legos. 

"Fēicháng gǎnxiè!" Chiyo gasped as his eyes widened and a wide, beautiful smile beamed on his face. 

He immediately slid the bracelet on grinning at Abel, who grinned back, and then turned to Japan. The gifts then slid by slowly each making Chiyo light up even as he got more sluggish as the afternoon and part progressed. He got a small stuffed cat from Italy, a dog tag from Germany to put on the stuffed cat, a cute little hand made pot from Wolfram and a necklace, made of thin glossy gold and white hemp with some red thrown in in the little red dot charm dangling off, much like the red dot in the center of his mother's flag. He'd gotten new jeans and a cute little yukata from Taiwan and Hong Kong, new books on drawing from Korea, a cute stuffed scythe from Vietnam, an animated drawing from his brother, a cute red sweat shirt with his mother and father's flag sewn together from Norway but he got the best one. Uri had come and he was happiest with his bigger brother there alone. Japan and China decided to wait until Chiyo went to bed to give him his present. Which, in just a mere half an hour, would be at nap time.

* * *

"Time for a nap -aru." China softly murmured as he picked up Chiyo, who was holding his plushies and presents close to him on the couch as the last guest left. 

Chiyo had been slumping over, trying to keep his head up in hard jerks, his lashes lowered to the point it'd look like he'd flop over and sleep. He carried Chiyo to his room just up the stairs and to the left, next to Xiong's room. He walked into Chiyo's room, which was messy with scattered toys and paper, placing his son in his messy bed which the four year didn't make obviously; he slid the messy sheets back and slid Chiyo into bed, pulling the messy blankets up, tucking it in tight at the bottom, to keep it from yanking up and Chiyo getting a cold. He placed the thin box on his son's little, the wrapping bright red. He then walked out smiling at the little snores starting up. 

He closed his door partially, being four Chiyo already liked his door shut at night with the light off. China smiled as he then heard Xiong shuffling around his room, mumbling, when he went to his room. "Kiku-chan, Russia picked up Uri right -aru?" He asked as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him, wondering where Japan was. "I don't want Uri to still be waiting outside for Russia if he's not going to come and- Aiyaa!" 

He gasped when he was grabbed from the back and looked up, his hair still in it's ponytail but seemed loosen making a few locks of dark brown hair to slid from the tight hold. His eyes widened as his lips parted to let out a surprised breath, his hair pooled beneath his head in that damn ponytail still. Hands framed either side of his head and he turned his head lightly to stare at them when he looked up at Japan, an intensity in his brown eyes that had China shivering with a burst of heat from his stomach coiling tight and send bursts of heat with each beat of his heart, his skin warm and his cheeks heating up lightly. He wondered if this is how Japan felt whenever China pounced on him leading to this situation.  

He then lifted one hand up gripping the fabric of his shirt tight, just underneath Japan's shoulder, the other Nation's short hair swinging forward lightly. He looked at China's other hand and grabbed it, their fingers twining together instinctively and he slid to his elbow to cup China's cheek softly and smiled. He leaned down pressing their foreheads together softly and rubbed his cheek with his thumb softly. 

"Yao-san, before we do anything, you're sure you want a baby? That you want to carry it?" Japan asked softly until China realized, in a second, that Japan was giving him the chance to say no and carry the baby himself, just like with Chiyo and Xiong. 

"Shi. Shi, Kiku! I want to too -aru!" China exclaimed but blushed at how loud he was and remembering Xiong was still awake. "But Xiong is still awake -aru." 

"Then you just need to be quiet then." Japan replied with a smile and China blinked before laughing as he was pulled into a kiss. 

He lightly tightened his hold on Japan's shirt, unease and excitement rolling his stomach; just because they did it once didn't mean he was still used to it and, as if sensing that, Japan squeezed his hand softly. He hesitated, feeling like this hand squeeze was the most importantly significant thing about tonight, but after a moment or so of them kissing and some hip rolls, China finally squeezed back.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine - UsUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just now realized I fucked up most of the pregnancies, didn't I? Damn! Dx Here! I made this, hopefully I'll remember but these are the months of pregnancy each one is and I might forget one just let me know! 
> 
> England- Now three months  
> Norway- Now three months   
> Spain- Now three months   
> Canada- Will now be four months 
> 
> I think that's it...Jeebus. But there! I'll stick to the months! Sorry if it's all over the place with that but I will hopefully fix it!

"Liam. Liam. LIAM!" Liam jerked up with a gasp when a small hand slapped the center of his face, the tips hitting his cheeks and forehead making them sting but his nose throbbed for it bore the brunt of the palm. And the slap. He blinked, his sister's face coming into view, her blue eyes sparkling as she pouted. 

"What is it, Jo?" He asked softly on a yawn stretching out and his sister shifted from foot to foot, looking away with the same pout. He then heard thunder rip through the room, the sound deep and shiver worthy, but it made his sister whimper and he sighed. Jolene had always had a fear of thunderstorms, from the time she was small, convinced the whole world would come down cause the sound was so loud. 

"Liam, sit in the living room with m-me!" Jolene hissed making him blink, become more away and stared at the fuzzy window behind her, his eyes then focusing on her again as she shoved his glasses on his face. 

He looked at her, the world from fuzzy to clear in an instant and he sat up, his shirt with the superman logo had ridden up on his stomach, his pants matching with the same logo. His sister stood there in a night shirt with a witch cap and pants with black cats flying on brooms. Her long hair was in braids still, cutely, short locks of her bangs had sprung up with her Nantucket ahoge and her blue eyes were watery. She was so cute~ Liam climbed out of bed, not much taller than her, held his hand out and she took it, holding onto it tightly as they walked from his room with her shoulders hunching each time there was a boom of thunder. He would squeeze her hand gently every time this happened and he walked down the hall to the stairs, quietly, a soft moan leaving their parents room and Jolene looked at it curiously, especially when there was a creaking of a bed. 

"Liam, what are Mummy and Daddy doing?" She whispered curiously when she looked at her brother's red face as he yanked her down the stairs, not as quietly sadly. Their feet thumped down and he pulled her into the living room. 

"Th-They're having, um, Mommy and Daddy time." Liam stuttered out as he rubbed his hot cheek, his eyes looking anywhere but at his little four year old sister. 

"Ohhh." She nodded, making her braids swing lightly, her blue eyes lighting up. "Then can we do that then?" 

"Hell no!" He yelped then in surprise, her eyes widening at the word and giggled then. 

"You swore!" She gasped as she then let out a small scream as thunder boomed before Liam covered her mouth, muffling the sound. He then sat on the couch and pulled his sister closely to him. She was clinging onto him then, as he reached behind him grabbing the throw over on the couch, yanking it over them. 

"So, how's the four year old life?" He asked softly as he looked down at her and she pouted. In June she'd turned four and in July he'd turned seven, both still excited to be one year older and looking forward to their birthday's again.

"It's fi-ne!" Her word was drawn out into a squeal when lightening lit up the dark room, cracking bright across the sky of dark clouds and thunder boomed. 

"It'll be okay," Liam murmured yawning, his fatigue finally catching up with him again as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head, careful not to be to far back nor too close to her Nantucket. 

"Promise?" She mumbled as she clung to him, her voice a little sluggish then as she yawned after him which made him yawn again. 

"I promise. The storm might not last long anyways." He mumbled as well as his lashes dipped and his lids lowered. He was so tired...

"Okay." She replied in a tiny voice then, curling up her small body against Liam's equally small but lanky one, both just small bobs on the couch, under a blanket. 

Her cheek was pressed to his shoulder, closing her own eyes taking in the smell of her brother, which was hamburgers and yet vanilla wafers. She liked the smell, it smelled like both Mummy and Daddy at the same time and she clung to him tighter. Liam like how his little sister always managed to smell like baby powder and vanilla wafers as well, along with the tea would use for her tea parties. He loved, adored, his little sister so much! She was mean, sometimes, cold, yes, but she always warmed up when they were alone much like this. 

It was easier when it was both of them alone and she would smile like the sun, something she'd barely show, mostly just the bright smile she'd give their parents, but it was only a dimmed version of her sun smile. He smiled softly and Jolene opened her eyes a bit, feeling her brother's cheek move in what she felt was a smile and smiled gently herself, no longer flinching when the thunder boomed. Her big brother would protect her, her Daddy would save her and her Mummy would be the shelter she needed. She slowly managed to slip off, same with Liam, both smiling softly as they slept, curled up together on the couch like two content little kittens.

* * *

There was a rough shaking on England's shoulder the next morning making him groan. For two months straight he'd been nauseous and vomiting nearly every morning so the movement didn't bode well with him. His lashes fluttered and parted to look at the grinning America who sent a burst of irritation through him. What the hell did he want? 

"Babe, baby, come on! I took a picture to put in the baby book but fuck you gotta see this! It's so cute!" America exclaimed softly as he shook on England more, his blue eyes glittering happily at the English man. 

"Bloody hell I want to sleep, Alfred!" England snapped as he pushed half his face into the pillow, one eye drooping already. England, other than the nausea and morning sickness, had become more fatigued and tired lately and sleeping any time he could get in. Early in the morning was not a good time for him anymore. 

"Babe, I would never ever wake you up from your precious sleep for you and our child, but for the love of all that is holy get up before they do! Please!" America squatted as he widened his eyes, the blue making England jerk and he sat up on his arms, his hair messed up. 

He then sighed throwing the blanket off, his thighs held a liquid on them from the previous night, dried and left him feeling dirty and he stood up pulling some pants on when he let America take his hand and pull him to the door and out into the hall. He looked at his belly then. He was extended now, in such a way that there was no mistake he was pregnant, the bump softly curved and more defined now. The doctors told him, when he went to get a check up, because this was his third baby-much like with Jolene- his womb was stretched now and he would feel movements easier. 

He'd yet to say anything to America because the movements were anything you could physically feel, like Canada's, but more like flutters against his insides and it tickled but was comforting all the same.When he was led down the stairs he blinked, his feet struggling to keep up right without falling, when they entered the living room. 

"Alfred, love, what am I supposed to be looking at?" England sighed as he went to slide his hand from America's only to feel it tighten. 

"That," America pointed with his other hand at the couch and England followed the direction with his eyes. 

"Oh!" He gasped as his eyes widened and his cheeks strangely flushed at the sight on the couch. 

Liam's legs had stretched out in the night, his feet dangling off the couch slightly, his head tilted to the side as his cheeks were a soft pink with sleep, a tiny little snore leaving his lips once in a while, the same as when he was a baby. Jolene was curled up against him, her cheek pressed to his shoulder, a soft pink as well, while his cheek pressed to her head, her hand loosely clutching his shirt and she took soft breathes through her mouth. The throw over was pulled over the both of them, Liam's glasses glinting softly in the light, giving the scene a cute gleam. It was too cute! 

"I know and-Iggy?! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" America whispered in a panic as he yanked England from the room towards the kitchen, another hall downstairs, leading to the kitchen when England looked at him. 

"You got a picture of that right?" England asked only to feel surprised at how thick his voice was. He then lifted his hand to touch his cheek, which was wet, making his eyes widen anew. 

"Are you okay?" America asked with worry taking over his actions and he stepped forward circling his arms around England. 

"It was just so...so... _cute!_ " England wailed the last word as he clung onto America as he cried making the American worry further. He held England tightly, peppering soft kisses on

England's head and down near the back of his neck softly, holding him tight. He lightly swayed the sobbing English man, who sniffled and whined pitifully making his heart clench tight as he held him. He then pulled back when England took a deep breath and looked up at America with shining emerald eyes. 

"I seriously hope this new kid has your eyes," America noted faintly as he rubbed the wet skin beneath England's eye, taking time to marvel the color again. England then snorted and lightly thumped his hip with his knuckles. 

"Boring greens? Please, I like having kids with your eyes. They're...They're pretty." He bashfully stated as his cheeks began to burn at both his words and his out burst a moment ago. 

"Blue? Baby, anyone can have blue eyes nowadays, I'm the one with a boring eye color! But you! You got green eyes, dude! They're beautiful really. The number of people I know who have green eyes, right this moment, are three." America stated much to England's brief confusion and America playfully rolled his eyes. "You, Spain and Hungary!" 

"Ah," England mumbled as he looked down then up at America anew. "I still want the baby to have your eyes though. They're such a beautiful shade of blue." 

"They're just blue, baby. Nothing special." America replied as he continued to rub just beneath England's eye softly. "You are a very beautiful person though and I hope the new one looks just like you." 

"I think, with the both of us, we make beautiful children." England softly said as he blushed a little more, looking down, smiling. "I wouldn't mind having a baby with your eyes again. Or you're caramel blonde." 

"Shut up, you got a prettier color." America smiled softly when a smile twitched at England's lips. He then leaned his cheek into America's hand, despite it being wet, nuzzling it softly and let out a soft laugh. 

"To think we used to hate one another, huh?" England murmured when America grabbed his chin with his other hand and tilted his head to look him straight in the face. 

"England, I never hated you. As America I never hated you. As Alfred F. Jones I've never hated you, Arthur Kirkland. How could I?" America seemed angry at England's words making the English man blink rapidly. 

"But the Revolutionary War.." His words trailed off as he flinched ever so faintly, barely noting the movement, when America sighed through his nose. 

"I said then what I needed too to get away. I loved you then and I love you now, you were just...God, back then I needed my own way. And the taxes were killing us, dude, but...After a long while you seemed to hate me, so I reciprocated. I've never not once, for one second, not loved you, dude. Why would you ever believe I hated you?" America asked softly with an upset humor glittering in his eyes and on his face. His lips pulled into an equally sad smile as his hands moved, cupping England's face who's eyes shined with a sheen of tears. 

"Alfred, you blood idiot!" England whispered as his thick brows pulled together and his lower lip trembled and his chin quivered lightly. America just smiled softly as he looked at England, his hands strong enough to hold the English man in place but gently. 

"I've loved ya since forever, dude, and nothing's changed it. In fact I'd like to say it's doubled even, since you've given me Liam and Jolene. Since you've given me yourself repeatedly. I love you so much, Arthur. I love you so much as England as well, you've never given me a moment not to love you." He grinned at England, who's tears were so thick and dripped so fast, rolled down and brushed past his hands. 

"You're making me cry!" England got out on a sob and America smiled at him. England wanted to both kiss him and wipe that adorably cute smile off his face. 

"Mommy, why are you crying?" The pair of adults jumped only to look down at Liam and Jolene's sleepy but concerned faces, Liam choosing to speak out. 

"Mummy isn't sad, if that's what you're thinking." England replied as he twisted to face the children, taking a deep breath, and smiling softly. Then Jolene's eyes widened and pointed at England's stomach only to look up, meeting England's confused eyes with her own wide ones. 

"Mummy! You're getting fat!"

* * *

"I'm gonna be a big brother....." 

"I'm gonna be  a big sister~" 

America grinned as he sat in the living, playing a new game he was demo testing for Japan, his thumbs flying over the gaming pad as his kids played Candy Land. They both had bright eyes, glittering constantly, wide smiles painted over their lips as they wiggled their feet in the air. It'd been at least an hour since England told the children he was pregnant, that Liam was going to be a big brother again and Jolene would be a big sister. They were both ecstatic. 

"Daddy!" Jolene then gasped as she looked up at America, her blue eyes now troubled. 

"Yes, JoJo?" America replied, pausing the game, his attention being diverted to his daughter at that moment. 

"If we're gonna be big siblings then you're gonna be a daddy again, right?" 

"That is correct, ma'am." 

"And you'll have a new baby?" 

"Correct again, ma'am." 

"Then...I won't be the baby anymore.And I won't be the Princess anymore. Or Doll Face." 

America blinked as he looked at the sudden said look coating Jolene's once bright face. It was like watching a cloud drift in front of the sun and it made America's heart clench tightly.

"You never know, JoJo, this baby might be a boy. Nobody could take up the role of our Princess and Doll Face." Liam nodded at this in back up, his glasses slipping down his nose a bit. 

"But I won't be the baby anymore," Jolene protested with tears glittering in her eyes quickly making America jerk lightly. 

"JoJo, don't you want to be a big sister?" America asked trying ti placate his daughter quickly, to keep her from going off already. 

"I do but...but I'm not going to be the....baby anymore..." She slowly spoke as tears dripped down her cheeks now. She didn't seem to happy or thrilled about the new baby anymore. 

"JoJo-" 

"Jolene, darling, you need to clean up your room and- darling, what's wrong?" England questioned when he took in the tears dripping down Jolene's cheeks. Her blue eyes hardened into sapphires and she stood up kicking the game board making cards and pieces go flying. "Jolene!" 

"It's not fair! I'm the baby!" She shouted then, her attitude taking a whole one-eighty. Her blue eyes were hard sapphires, her tears large and big, sliding down her cheeks as she shoved past England sobs flying from her lips. She pounded up the stairs and the slamming of her door made them all jump and America stood up looking at England then towards the stairs helplessly. 

"I'll go talk to her!" Liam exclaimed as he shot to his feet and was gone in a blonde blur making America and England blink softly. 

"What the bloody hell was that about?" England finally demanded as he planted his hands on his hips, turning on his lover who widened his blue eyes. 

"Baby, she's just upset about the baby! That she won't be the baby anymore, what with this one coming is all! She was all happy and shit, literally two minutes ago!" America protested as he looked at England who then scoffed softly. America narrowed his eyes lightly on England as the Nation turned walking out from the door way and America took a deep breath, honing on a new mantra. 

Jolene is four. England is pregnant. Jolene is four and is throwing temper tantrums. England is pregnant and has mood swings and hormones. Jolene is a four year old kid and doesn't understand yet. England is pregnant and too hormonal to have a rational conversation on their daughter. Jolene is four. England is pregnant. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

"This is going to be a long six month," He mumbled to himself as he settled in and began to replay. "A real long six months..." He groaned softly as he imagined the upcoming months of England's pregnancy. Dear God, how was he going to get through England's pregnancy while dealing with a small, four year old, female version of the English Nation? Answer? He wasn't. He was going to be a complete wreck by the time the pregnancy was over, more so than England, but he couldn't let that show and he wouldn't. He then paused his game deciding, now, that he'd get his mind off of it with just one little call...


	30. Chapter Thirty - SuFin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot! I put in this little note seeing as I forgot too last time! But thank you, baby_bat_98, for giving me the correct Swedish wording! Much much appreciated! 
> 
> I forgot to put it in but the little pregnancy key(?) is here! I'll do the same for the other chapters! 
> 
> England - three months   
> Norway - three months   
> Spain- three months   
> Canada - four months

"Aili Aili Aili~" Finland crooned softly at his daughter who stared up at him with wide eyes before looking past him at the ceiling, her eyes still managing to grip Finland each time he stared at them. 

His daughter truly was beautiful. But it was much too quiet. There was a knock at the door, making him jump making Aili whine loudly in annoyance as her eyes and her tiny face scrunched when he poked her nose softly, sweetly, and walked to the door. His body felt sluggish honestly and he tried to pick up his feet like a normal person as he made it to the door, pulled it open and was surprised to see England standing there. He was shivering, in his usual green military outfit he normally wore now a days to go out of the house or home. His stomach, three months easily guessed, stuck out tight against his clothes and his coat wouldn't button up and his nose was red signalling the weather had dropped last night and remained that way into early morning. 

"Finland," England slowly said with an awkward, half formed smile as he looked at the Finnish man then at the gurgling baby in his arms. "I don't expect you to let me in but I'd like to talk to you and-" 

Finland seemed to snap out of it with a gasp when he took in England's appearance anew. "Get in! It's freezing and you're pregnant!" Finland gasped as he shifted Aili to an one armed cradle and she squirmed as Finland stretched out his free hand, grabbing the sleeve of England's coat and yanked him inside, snow being kicked in just a little. Finland shut the door behind England, the English man's emerald eyes widening. "Berwald!" 

"Yeah?" Sweden called out in his flat tone as he stepped from out of his office, his hair mussed from running his fingers through it multiple times. He walked to the top of the stairs so Finland wouldn't strain to call out to him when he caught sight of England. His eyes widened subtly as he took in the appearance of the English nation. 

"Put on some tea for England, please?" Finland asked as his wide violet eyes met Sweden's green-blue ones and the Swedish man nodded, bouncing down the stairs and turning to the kitchen immediately. England, meanwhile, had turned a bright but deep red that burned in the tips of his ears as well. 

"Yo-You don't have too!" He stuttered out as Finland looked at him with a slight pout. 

"Nonsense! Come, sit, you're pregnant!" Finland snapped in a light order and England blinked before he turned following Finland to the living room and sitting down when Finland pushed on his shoulder. He crossed his legs, his stomach pressing against the ver top of his thigh lightly with the action and he looked at his lap. 

"Finland, it just reached me what Sealand did. I am so sorry for the boy, he knows not what he does yet. H-He's young." England got out in a little stutter once, his emerald eyes wide as he stared at Finland who had a look of pain cross his face. He didn't mean to make things worse but he couldn't help but apologize. 

"It's alright, England, I feel bad knowing you came out all this way however to say this. You could have just called!" Finland smiled pleasantly, sweetly, at the English man but England leaned forward, slamming his hands on the table, leaning forward slightly a new expression burning in his eyes. It was like all of a sudden, like a switch, Finland wasn't looking at the refined gentleman England but at the England many feared in his young days. 

"Don't lie, Finland. I know it hurts, I know. I KNOW. You're not the only one who's had someone precious leave and threaten rebellion and revolution; you are not alone. And despite Peter being my little brother he was your son for fifty or so years. He grew up rapidly and left, threatened revolution, but it excuses nothing." England spoke fiercely to the Finnish Nation who stared back at him with wide violet eyes and England blinked, the look vanishing fast as it came and England sat back looking sheepish. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that, Finland." 

"No no!" Finland quickly assured as Aili made a soft noise in his arms, reminding him of her presence and England looked at her. 

"Is this your daughter?" England asked pleasantly now but smiled genuinely and Finland beamed. "May I hold her?" He asked again holding out a hand as he looked at the small bundle in Finland's arms. 

"Of course!" Finland chirped as he handed over his daughter to England who took her expertly and sat back. England looked down at Aili, his eyes widening just a touch as he took in her eyes. 

"Oh, what a pretty girl~" England then cooed at the baby who's eyes widened at the new person. 

She was captivated then by his sunshine hair and emerald eyes with soft peach skin; she was accustomed to the pale hair, pale skinned colors of her relatives, other than Ladonia when he had been there, she was mostly used to the pale colors now. She was only three weeks old by now, cute as can be, but it seemed like she knew more than an infant would. England stroked a finger against Aili's cheek with his free hand, marveling at the silky texture and feel of the infant's cheek, her eyes widened at the beaming smile England gave her. 

"She seems to like you," Finland said with a smile when Sweden walked in with the tea, setting it down with a soft clink, one cup filled with tea, the other two with coffee. Sweden looked at Aili in England's arms and actually formed a little smile. "You're three months along now right?" 

"Yes," England replied as Aili's tiny fingers reached and gripped England's finger tightly, looking at it with wide eyes and he smiled. 

"Have you had time to see what the gender will be?" Finland asked as he lifted his coffee to take a sip, his violet eyes looking at the adoring expression England had, green eyes soft as Aili looked up at him. 

"Not yet," England replied as he tore his eyes from Aili to Finland with a sheepish look. "I mean, I don't really know if I'd be able to tell the gender quite yet. I mean I could ask my doctor but I think it might just be too early for that. Besides, much to Alfred's irritation, I said I didn't want to know the gender." 

"Smart." Finland shared a grin with England, both grinning as Sweden took a sip of his coffee. 

"I know. Alfred wants to know, so he can get gender specific items, but I refuse to do so and told him to just get gender neutral things." England replied when his phone buzzed softly and he shifted with Aili still holding his finger tight and started to actually whine. 

"I'll take her," Sweden held his hands out and England gave him the baby, her mismatched eyes wide again when she was given to her father and let out a light gurgle. 

"Thank you," England got out as he pulled his phone out, looked at the messages then sighed out loudly. The soft tapping of him texting someone sounded and he then stood up with a pout. "I'm sorry but it seems like I have to go. Peter is at the house and is making a fuss about me being here and not at home." 

Finland's eyes tightened slightly with pain and England winced at his words. "Alright, you should definitely come back some time though. Aili seems to just adore you. And I like to speak with you, you're nice to talk with." 

"Thank you, Finland, dear." England replied as he walked to the front door with Finland following him, staring at his round belly. When Finland opened the door England reached out taking his hand and pressed it to the round stomach. "You can feel though there's no kicking yet. Or physical ones. I got those little flutters of movements but I have yet to tell Alfred yet. He'd get much to excited." 

"True," Finland replied making them both share a smile. "I hope to see you again, England." 

"And you too, dear. Call me if you ever want to chat!" 

"Alright!"

* * *

"Aili~ Aili~ Aili~" Finland was crooning to her again as he lightly bounced the three week old, her eyes wide but content in listening to her mother's voice. Finland still couldn't believe that, even after three weeks, he actually had a little baby of his own. Something he didn't think would ever happen after Ladonia and Sealand. 

Aili gurgled in response when he heard, from downstairs, Sweden greeting someone and the sound of his two favorite children in the world, the quiet Sven and loud happy Abel. He then turned walking out of the nursery, holding Aili securely against his chest, walking the few steps to the stairs and looked down only to meet Norway's eyes. 

"Norway~" Finland cheerfully greeted as Abel gasped jumping happily before charging up the stairs, catching sight of the bundle in his arms, and hugged Finland around the waist. Finland truly loved Abel so much~ 

"Finland, your offer...is it alright to assume it's still open?" Norway asked slowly as Sven clung to Norway's side, his head just barely reaching his elbow, his blue eyes lifting to Finland as Norway spoke. 

"Of course!" Finland replied as he ruffled up Abel's hair then bounced Aili lightly, who yawned cutely. "Let me go put Aili down for her nap." 

"Abel, come down here while Aunty Finland puts down the baby." Norway ordered making Abel pout but bounce down the stairs anyhow to his mother. Finland giggled. He was so cute~ 

He walked to his and Sweden's room, to her bassinet, very lightly bouncing Aili as she yawned and rubbed her face just a tiny but with her tiny hands, the action barely there. Her violet and green-blue eyes were foggy with the oncoming sleep as she looked up through her long pale lashes at Finland when she was placed into her little bed, tiny hands curled near her chest. Her eyes were sleepy and Finland sat on the edge of the bed, just in front of the side of Aili's bassinet, rocking her softly. 

He hummed lightly, sweetly, to the infant who's lashes were drooping in a losing fight against sleep, her little feet shifting lightly. He continued to rock her little bassinet while humming gently to her while watching her lashes continued to droop until they closed. He kept humming as he reached down very softly stroking her cheek, a little noise leaving her lips as she sighed out in such a cute way Finland giggle again, softly. He looked up, happiness glowing in his face and eyes for the first time in three weeks, his cheeks lightly colored as he took in the sight of Sweden. 

"Thank you," Finland murmured softly but loud enough for Sweden to hear. The Swede walked across the room quietly, his green-blue eyes curious as he raised a pale brow. 

"You are welcome. But what are you thanking me for?" Sweden asked softly as he then looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled lightly at her sleeping face. 

"I'm thanking you for making this right here with me," He gestured to Aili then paused before speaking again. "For loving me. For helping me with letting Erland and Peter go." 

"You needn't thank me for all of that, Tino. It's a pleasure to do all those things, you're my little wife after all. And nothing has made me happier than helping provide life to this little precious one here." Sweden replied as he looked at Finland then down at their daughter, who's chubby belly rose and fell with her soft breathes. "You know she holds the same cuteness you do, Tino." 

"Does she?" Finland immediately asked in a gushing way as his violet eyes sparkled to life then as he smiled wide. He loved knowing his daughter had something like him other than the one violet iris. 

"Ja. After all she did come from you." Sweden murmured as he curled his arms around Finland's waist tight. He pressed his lips to the top of Finland's head, gaining more experience with open affection. 

"Do you think we did something with Peter and Erland?" Finland asked softly as he clung to Sweden, looking down at Aili's sleeping face. Her little fingers would move in barely there, tiny movements, her lashes fluttering once as she slept. 

"No. I don't think we did, it's just...it's teenagers." Sweden mumbled quietly listening to Norway ordering his children to be good, easily heard for they were on the stairs, when he smiled gently. "We had them for fifty years. Maybe longer. We were lucky to have them so long." 

"True." Finland smiled softly then looked down at Aili once more. "And we'll have a long time with her as well, won't we?" 

"We will. And even if she leaves she'll always come back, same with Erland and Peter. You're their Mama, they'll come back when they're ready." Sweden replied when he heard Abel laughing and he smiled gently. "Besides, with Norway here, we'll be busy with those young ones and Aili. Plus you will be aiding Norway with his pregnancy, won't you?" 

"Of course!" Finland shouted making Aili whimper in her sleep and Finland sucked in a sharp breath. He waited until she settled down into sleep again and smiled. "We're fortunate, so so lucky, to have her. She's so special." 

"That she is. And she'll hopefully take after her mother in that way, being sweet as you. We'll make everything good for her, she'll blow us away when she's older, I guarantee it." Sweden then kissed Finland's cheek softly. His words were so true the truth of them seemed to hit even Sweden in the chest but he smiled softly when Finland grinned. Everything would be okay. If not now then down the road everything will work itself out.


	31. Chapter Thirty One - DenNor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to now put up a little list of the months of pregnancy for the dear Nations! It'll just make everything easier, you don't even have to read this, but each top of the chapter and each one will say what month each Nation is at then until the birth or whichever Nation! Easy peasy! 
> 
> England - four months  
> Norway - four months  
> Spain - four months  
> Canada -five months

Norway honestly thought that, after two children, pregnancy was something he'd become accustomed too by now. He was not. He got breathless if he went up stairs, walked to fast which would trigger mood swings and his irritability, both growing out of control; He was itching around his belly, the skin dry and he ached to itch badly but Finland had put oven mitts on him and duct tapped them on so he couldn't itch himself for some time and made him take baths to relieve it. He got constipated, had the weight gain, got tired much more easily, had to pee more and more n the night which made him even more exhausted than he thought he could be. 

But it was all insignificant when that morning, he remembered it perfectly, September ninth at noon time, when he was laying down he felt soft flutters against his stomach. He was still laying there now, in bed, hand pressed to his enlarged stomach with awe making tears well strangely; it wasn't anything big, not an actual kick, but some part of him was just...completely and totally awed at the flutters. That this tiny person inside him was developed enough for him to feel flutters and yet, not being able to actually feel them with your hand, he wished Denmark was there. 

"I should...text him or something," Norway murmured as he then sat up on his arm, sniffling, as his hand reached out and grabbed his phone pulling up Denmark's number, sent a text and set the phone back down and laid on his side with anxiety fluttering inside him now. He'd been at Finland's since the end of his third month and had been there just two to three weeks into his fourth month but still. It's been some time. 

"Mamma?" Norway realized that, despite his fluttering anxiety, he was groggy again. It was as if reaching then texting his husband sucked out the energy in one go. Abel was standing by the door, crumbs from lunch on his lips as he wiped them off and he ran to Norway. He stood by the edge and hesitated before climbing up. "You're big, Mamma." 

"I know," Norway murmured as he stroked Abel's blonde hair softly. He really was bigger, more rounded than his third month, that his shirt was stretched tight against his stomach snugly. It dangled lightly towards the bottom of his bump showing a small sliver of stomach when he would stand. 

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Abel asked with curiosity, the space where his canine used to be made him look even younger, cuter. 

"Not yet. I'm going to an ultrasound around dinner time, with Aunty Finland." Norway murmured again as his eyes slid shut and Abel pat the side of his stomach. He yawned at the soft pats and he nuzzled his son's soft locks of hair happily as he yawned again. 

"Ohh. Are you sleepy, Mamma?" Abel asked as he looked at Norway, his dull blue eyes shimmering with his curiosity. 

"Yup. Mamma needs to nap." Norway nuzzled his face into the pillow then, unable to open his eyes then as he was so tired and Abel then nuzzled his chest happily, his little body curled around his stomach perfectly. 

"Then I'll nap with you!" Abel exclaimed softly which led to Norway letting out a sleepy noise of acknowledgement. He felt the flutters again, along his stomach, the sensation of bubbles popping softly as well, when he was dozing off but it was as comfortable as Abel nuzzling his chest right then. So so comfortable that he could just....

* * *

"Norway? Norway?" There was a soft voice calling out to him and his lashes opened slowly. He felt a comfortable sensation hearing that soft voice. "Norway, it's nearly time to go to the doctors!" 

"Mathias..." He mumbled reaching out around grabbing a shirt to pull him closer with a loud squeak being sounded. He realized the squeak was to high to be Denmark and he opened his eyes fully, his dull blue eyes foggy and dark with sleep that clung too him to take in wide violet eyes. 

"Norway?" Finland stuttered as he looked at Norway, his pale brows pulled tight together with his violet eyes lightly troubled. 

"I'm up." He then mumbled as he then looked at Abel spread out on his back, shirt riding up a bit as he slept, drool running down his cheek and chin, breathing peacefully. 

He struggled to sit up, his legs crossing like he was a child, the flutters calming now that he was awake and his lashes threatened to close yet again and he then rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes, yawning. He stretched his arms above his head with a soft groan and he then slid off the bed carefully, looking down at Abel's peaceful, sleeping face and smiled gently. 

"You know, Berwald and I are honestly happy to have you guys here. Since Peter and Erland left it's been so quiet I feel like if Aili wasn't here I'd be driven mad by my sadness." Finland smiled softly as well as he looked at Abel. "Did you know that Berwald and I are talking about having another baby?" 

"Another?" Norway asked with surprise, softly exclaiming as he walked from the room with Finland nodding, closing the door softly. 

"Yup! I mean, of course when Aili is bigger, but we're thinking of having another baby. Or at least trying again." Finland had a soft, happy blush in his cheeks when he spoke then looked at Norway with a glimmer. "However, I am excited for you! You can tell the gender now, maybe!" 

"True. I'm not sure I want to know though, if Mathias isn't there..." Norway murmured as he then looked at Finland with a kind of hesitance that made Finland smiled soft. He seemed to understand, or so Norway hoped. 

"Don't worry! If you let him know the scan was today he'll be there!" Finland cheerfully replied with confidence as he patted Norway's shoulder, giving a happy wink as he grinned. 

Norway then felt a soft pink flush in his cheeks as he looked at Finland with hesitance. "You think?" 

"I know! Now, let's get going!" Finland then cheered as took Norway's hand and he was being dragged down the hall. "Berwald! I'm going out with Norway to his scan!" 

"Alright!" Sweden hollered back from down in the living room only to hear thumping of feet on the stairs. 

Norway was shoved in front of Finland past the living room and he was allowed to stop to bend and pull his boots on, his face flustered as he got them on Finland had his on already and with the car keys jingling, he was yanked from the house. The snow-or was it frost?- crunched beneath their feet when Norway nearly slipped and determined it was neither snow nor frost but ice. He felt his body tensing to immediately, instinctively, plan to protect his stomach when Finland grabbed his hand tight. 

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Finland replied happily as Norway looked at the Finnish Nation in surprise, blinking softly a few times. 

He then clung tightly to Finland as they walked to the car, his movements slow and he yelped, tightening his hold painfully on Finland each time he nearly slipped or slid. It took about five minutes of this until they got to the car, the doors unlocking and Norway sliding in sighing when he flexed his fingers, noting how good it was not to have those oven mits on anymore and he sighed. He wondered, briefly, if Denmark was there if he'd actually go through with finding out the gender, if it was possible. He settled himself in, buckling up, as he sighed out softly leaning his head back against the head rest, closing his eyes, his sigh turning into a loud yawn. He closed his eyes as he let the soft purr of the engine starting up and the feel of the car moving backwards as Finland backed out of the driveway carefully and he let himself be rocked lightly as the car started out down the road. He eventually, slowly, found himself actually nodding off. 

It was only for a few minutes, sadly, that he got to nod off for he noted it.They'd gotten into the car around four-twelve, the scent of dinner had started then, and his appointment was at four- forty five but he'd only managed to doze off four about twelve more minutes. It was now four- twenty four, twenty one minutes until the actually appointment and he was still tired as all hell, especially when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hopefully it'll go fast." Finland tried to cheerfully say as he looked at Norway's tired face as he parked and turned the car off, the warmth no longer pumping out of the vents. Norway nodded silently and stepped out of the car, grateful the ground was sanded, making slips less dangerous. He was able to walk across the lot, with Finland's hand on his arm lightly, when Norway looked up seeing the one person he'd hoped to see but doubted would be there. His breath came out in puffs and Norway had tears welling then slipping down his cheeks in hot lines that caught everyone off guard. 

"It's just hormones!" Finland assured Denmark as they walked up to the Danish and Norway sniffled, rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears but they wouldn't stop. Denmark then moved his arms around Norway holding him tight then. 

"It's okay, Lukas, really." Denmark sighed out as he planted a soft kiss to the top of Norway's head surprising the Norwegian faintly. "I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking." 

"What do you mean you're not mad!" Norway exclaimed pulling away making a few tears fly from the movements, his dull blues now hard. "You haven't talked to me in what? Two or three weeks now? If you weren't mad you'd come and talked to me! Or something!" 

"Okay! I mean, I will admit I was mad in the beginning! But after the first week I missed you a lot, you and the kids." Denmark exclaimed with a cringe as he looked at Norway. "I'm sorry. I know it must be better hanging out at Finland's, seeing as I'm working so much, but I miss you a lot." 

"Maybe you should go home, Norway." Finland suggested softly to the side making the Norwegian blink as he looked at the Finnish man. Finland was smiling softly, violet eyes just as soft as his voice and smile, his brows pulled together. "I can bring Abel and Sven home and Denmark can-" 

"I thought you wanted to be here," Norway protested with a frown then as his tears stopped but Finland twitched. "Stay." 

Finland hesitated then sighed but smiled soft, genuinely, with a nod. "Alright. Now let's go and get you checked in!" 

Denmark then smiled at Norway, grabbing his hand as his gaze lingered over his swollen stomach as they walked into the building, to the elevator, climbing in, pressing the button etc etc. They were quiet on the ride up, the doors opening with a soft whoosh and ding as they walked in to the desk, the whole place smelling that unnameable scent of a doctors office. The colors of the office was decorated in colors soft burgundy and gold, the couches a mellow green, the carpets an ugly shade of blue but still plushy and soft, the curtains by the window were horribly designed, shape wise but color wise good. It was a place Norway knew by now, especially seeing as this was his doctors personal office to see the Nation in. The secretary looked up, her teal eyes surprised as her pale hair fell into her eyes but she smiled pleasantly when she caught sight of Norway and his four month belly. 

"Hello, Mr. Norway! I assume you're here for your appointment at four forty five, am I correct?" She asked with a tilt to her head, highlighting a mole to the corner of her eye making him stare curiously before blinking. 

"Yes. My appointment." He replied as he nodded and she tapped away at the computer then smiled anew as she turned to him. 

"You can just go right in! His other appointment ended some time ago and he's open right now, so there's no need for you to wait!" The secretary said bubbly making the three Nation's blink, share a look, then head to the room together. Norway reached out grabbing Denmark's hand and squeezed it lightly in a burst of excitement that was echoed on Denmark's face and was only increased by the soft, sweet squeeze back.

* * *

"A boy!" Denmark screamed when Norway walked into the house, taking his boots off first and sighed at being home again. It'd been nice staying with Finland but it was good to be home! "Another boy, Lukas! We're getting another boy!" 

"I know, Mathias, I was definitely there." Norway replied tiredly as he rubbed his eyes groggily with the sides of his hands then the heels. He yawned loudly as he stretched his back lightly causing a little burst of flutters in his belly and he then looked up longingly. "I'm going to bed, I'm not tired." 

"You're going to bed but you're not tired. Lukas, you aren't makin' any sense so...yeah, maybe going to bed isn't that bad." Denmark noted when Norway glared at him tiredly then yawned again and he turned walking to the stairs. 

"I go to bed when I want too!" He snapped over his shoulder as his mood takes a complete one eighty as he climbed the stairs.

He moved up them, taking comfort in the familiarity of them and walked down the hall to his and Denmark's room, the soft flutters a constant comfort. He then felt a swell of happiness catching sight of the familiar sheets the colors of the Danish and Norwegian flag, walking over immediately, throwing the blankets back and climbed under them, curling up on his side as he adjusted the blankets over him. He pressed his hand against his stomach as the flutters kicked up then and he then smiled to himself, knowing soon enough Abel and Sven would be brought home soon and he could go back to his regular life. Only now he knew, that inside him, he held another baby that could be either another mini version of him or Denmark and that, strangely, comforted him as he slipped back into his sleep from his earlier nap as if nothing happened between then and now. Sleep was so nice~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a little P.S, I've decided that I might make a sequel! Depending on my completing senior year work of course, but still, it's a definite liking to making a sequel now. I might even do it after I finish this up! You can also tell that with all the sleeping in this...yes, I'm super tired.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two - RussLiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I seriously get excited when I see comments on this story, on what people think of it! It just gives me happy feelings and all that jazz cx
> 
> England- five months   
> Norway- five months   
> Spain - five months   
> Canda -six months

The soft knocks on Belarus' door would have gone unheard, especially if she'd been upstairs when they took place, but because she'd been downstairs brushing through her hair while watching the machine gurgled softly as it brewed then filled the pot slowly. When she heard the soft knocks, however, she turned in surprised as she walked to her front door with her hair softly shifting and annoying her as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. She jerked hard when two large green eyes stared up at her from a curtain of beige. 

"Tatiana!" Belarus exclaimed as she squatted, her pajama pants allowing her to do so easily when they'd normally be too tight to do it, her dark blue eyes widening as she looked at her niece. "What are you doing here?" 

"I ran away." Tatiana said plainly as if Belarus was stupid for forgetting something. Belarus stroked her niece's beige locks as small fingers softly tugged on the thick platinum lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. She then moved her arms around Tatiana, bag and all, then picked her up and brought her inside, shutting the door with her foot. 

"It's such a long time to get here though...How did you get here, Tatiana?" Belarus questioned as she squeezed the seven year old gently, the worst case scenarios running through her head. 

"I took a long train ride. I remembered the train stop to your house and got off there." Tatiana explained then grinned at how smart it was. She then looked up, her bright greens clashing against Belarus' dark blues. "I want to live with you, Tetushka, you're nice too me and I don't have stupid Darius here. I can't be a bad girl here." 

Belarus' eyes widened again as Tatiana continued to softly tug on that lock of hair, curl it around her small fingers, then tug again."Tatiana, you're not a bad girl." 

"I am! Papa always spanks me and Mama says I'm going to end up like him some day if I don't get punished so much! I feel like...like I'm being all suffomicated there!" She protested with a fire in her green eyes before tears welled and sadness replaced that fire. "I don't want to be a bad girl, Tetushka. I want to be a good girl." 

"You mean suffocated. You're a good girl, Tatiana. You've always been a very good girl." Belarus then began to softly croon to her niece, who began to cry. Tatiana hid her face into Belarus' shoulder as the hot tears slipped down her cheeks and to her chin, running down her neck or onto her Aunt's shoulders. "How about I put you to bed, dorogoy." 

"Fine," Tatiana mumbled through her sniffles and Belarus smiled gently. She then turned, walked up her slightly curved stair case which was just to the left of the front door, the wood creaking lightly under her weight but held firm.

 She walked upstairs down the hall, a short one, to the end of the door at the end of it and pushed it open revealing the one big room in the house. Hers. She padded across the carpeted floor with Tatiana softly sniffling into her shoulder constantly, her little wet cheek pressed to her shoulder and just as she walked the length to her messy bed, set Tatiana down and was taking her bag and shoes off, her phone rang. She ignored it as she held the small girl into bed, tucked her in and stroked her bangs from her face gently. Dark blue met greens again as Tatiana looked at Belarus. 

"You're a good girl, Tatiana." Belarus told her in a firm voice that had tears beading her eyes again and she rolled over closing her eyes to keep from crying again. Belarus stroked her hair softly again before standing up when the phone rang again and again without fail. She then glared sighing out as she grabbed her phone, walked from the room and shut the door behind her half way as she then looked down at her phone screen in irritation. 

Who the hell could be calling her so repeatedly so early?

* * *

"She isn't answering!" Russia snapped in a shrill tone as his wide violet eyes met Lithuania's now concerned, clouded greens. Darius had nodded off back to sleep, saying it was too early, but chose his mother's hip as his bed and that's where he now rested happily, his body heavy against Russia's hip and his head pillowed by his arm. 

"It'll be okay, Ivan." Lithuania got out in a shaky tone as panic began to set in at last as he looked at the Russian who bounced Darius lightly when he twitched softly. "We already called Ukraine right?" 

"Yes!" Russia snapped as he felt Darius groan softly and shuffle. He lifted his free hand up stroking his soft brown hair soothingly a few times. 

"Then I'm sure it's early still for Belarus. She'll answer soon enough." Lithuania replied when he began bouncing his knee under the table. He then locked his fingers together and pressed them against his mouth, thinking, before speaking. "Do...Do you think it's because of me?" 

"Huh?" Russia blinked, seeming to snap out of his shrill, frantic mindset, his head tilting. 

"Me. That she ran away because I've been spanking her so much? Punishing her so much?" Lithuania got out but his voice had changed to a gravelly, aching tone that was tight and tears burned his eyes. The guilt swamping him was so intense all he wanted to do was cry. That is until, unaware of the movement, Russia walked over to him and was hugging his head to his stomach, Darius' foot dangling just above his back, his heel touching his shoulder blade lightly. Fingers stroked into his hair, moving in soft circles just behind his temple and he felt his throat close up. 

"It's not because of you, Toris. I mean we both need to be hard on her. How else will she learn if she hurts Darius all the time? She'll have to learn but the one thing I think is that she...she thinks she's a bad girl. All the time. And that is definitely our fault for not explaining why she's spanked all the time but it scares me to think that in just eleven short years she'll be gone and be like myself." Russia softly said then hesitated as his fingers tightened on the silken locks of brown hair that was Lithuania's. "And I just want to give her the best life possible. I want her to be happy. Healthy." 

"It's all we can ask for." Lithuania got out in that same tight voice as he clung to Russia tight. He bit his lip softly as he closed his eyes against that weight of tears when the shrill ring of the phone made the two Nation's jerk so hard Darius made a whine as he jerked as well and woke up. He looked around with a startled expression, violet eyes still foggy with sleep but anxious then. 

Russia leapt to the phone picking it up quickly. "Hello?" He paused then let out a little cry of relief. "Oh thank God! When did she get there?" He was quiet again when a shaky breath escaped him. "Is she okay? Is she safe? Did you take her to the doctors to make sure nothing bad happened to her? Did you?" He let out another tight breath as he closed his eyes and Darius stared at his mother in concern. "We'll be there to pick her up." 

"She's with Belarus?" Lithuania asked standing up as a strange sensation was tightening in his stomach, that of dropping off a high cliff or height rapidly. His chest was tight with anxiety as his eyes sought out Russia's face and the Russian let out a breath that sounded like a sob and laugh. 

"Yes! She's with Belarus! And she's fine, she's okay!" Russia got out as tears hovered on his lashes then, surprising Darius and Lithuania. Russia never cried, never, but he cried so much in one morning though it was still surprising. Russia's eyes were no longer dead but alive and shimmering with his relief and tears. 

"Then let's go and get her!" Lithuania breathed out as he then stepped forward and hugged Russia tightly. He felt the soft shaking that was taking over Russia's frame and he held him tighter. "Let's go get our daughter." Russia nodded softly against Lithuania's shoulder and smiled softly. 

"Let's go get her."

* * *

"I don't want to go home!" Tatiana shouted then when she woke up, lunch time creeping close, her green eyes clouded and storming. She didn't want to go home! It was why she ran away in the first place! "I want to stay with you, Tetushka." 

"I know, Tati. I know. But your Mama is coming and he sounded very happy to know you're safe." Belarus replied as she squatted, her purple dress rippling like a soft ocean with her movement. Tatiana could only hope she could be that graceful when she got bigger. 

"No! He doesn't want me! I'm a girl!" She exclaimed making Belarus blink rapidly. "A bad girl at that!" 

"Why would you're being a girl change anything, Tatiana?" Belarus asked when the small Russian Lithuanian girl looked down, green eyes troubled. 

"I...I feel funny lately. I'm always mean to Darius and getting punished, always, but...but I didn't tell Mama or Papa because they're not a girl." Tatiana mumbled as her cheeks began to flush as she then looked at her Aunt. "I'm getting hair in weird places, and my chest is always tight. I'm tired and I just want Darius to leave me alone sometimes and when he doesn't, when he says my chest is starting to stick out, I hurt him. Mama and Papa think it's because I'm just being mean but it's not!" 

"Ahh." Belarus then smiled as she tilted her head softly and stroked Tatiana's beige locks. "You're starting puberty early. I see." At her confused look Belarus smiled gently. "It means you're growing up, Tatiana. You're gonna start getting girly lumps here," She pointed at Tatiana's chest. "Just like mine. You're just an early bloomer, that's all." 

"How do I make it stop? Make Mama and Papa love me more?" Tatiana asked with her hands clenching and tears welling in her eyes then. Her cheeks were still flushed and she then pressed her hands to her chest. "I don't want girly lumps, I don't want to be a girl. I want Mama and Papa to love me and I want to be normal." 

"Tatiana, you are normal. Or as normal as a girl as you can be, which is very normal." Belarus rubbed her head softly and smiled. "You'll be a full fledged girl in some years. You're starting early, definitely, but I doubt any changes will come drastically. After all, in March, it'll be you're birthday right?" 

"Yeah." Tatiana said softly as she nodded then but looked at Belarus curiously. 

"Then you'll be eight and you're puberty will really take off. I bet it's just symptoms now, like little growing pains in your chest. It'll be getting you ready for when your girly lumps come in," Belarus then stated as she chuckled gently. "You can only hope you're not like your Aunt Ukraine and have really big ones."

"I always hear this weird sound when her boobies bounce," Tatiana stated then giggled crazily with Belarus then. Belarus' dark blue eyes glittered happily with Tatiana's greens and she then leaned forward and nuzzled Tatiana softly. 

"You'll be okay, kiddo. You just gotta hang in there while these changes happen. Hell, I'm sure when the time comes, you might get a little sister or brother again." Belarus replied with confidence that made Tatiana blink rapidly. She then giggled again but then decided, yet again, to confide in her aunt. 

"Tetushka, do you like boys?" She asked tilting her head and Belarus blushed at the question and shuffled gently and pulled back from nuzzling Tatiana. 

"No. But there's nothing wrong with not liking boys!" Belarus quickly assured as she cupped Tatiana's small face. "You can be a boy and like boys, a boy that likes girls, boys and girls, you can like anyone or not anyone. The same goes for girls! A girl can like a boy, boys and girls, and a girl can most certainly like another girl. Why do you ask?" 

Tatiana then shuffled as a new blush welled in her cheeks. "Because I, um, I think I, uh, like a girl." 

Belarus, normally so stoic with others, grinned at her niece. Tatiana always liked making Belarus grin or smile, her aunt would look so pretty! "Oh? You're a bit young to be liking others aren't you?" 

Tatiana puffed out her cheeks then, getting lost in the moment and forgetting running away all together, as she narrowed her eyes on Belarus'. "No I'm-" 

The front door slammed open making Tatiana jump and gasp with wide eyes. They widened further especially when she was picked up and held tightly as her mother sobbed lowly in her ear. She felt a surprise so intense she didn't think it was possible at that moment. "Tatiana! Tatiana!" Russia was gasping her name repeatedly as he stroked her long beige hair and held her so tight she squeaked involuntarily. 

"Ma-Mama!" Tatiana gasped breathlessly as she slapped her mother's back softly, one eye squinting softly as she squirmed. "Too tight!" 

"You naughty girl! You scared me to death!" Russia shouted when he pulled back, his hands on his daughter's shoulders, violet clashing against wide greens. Tatiana went to speak but her mother's wet cheek was rubbing against hers and she looked up to see tears hovering on her father's lashes as well, surprising her yet again. 

"I-I-I'm sorry," She stuttered as she patted her mother's other cheek softly, gently, with a bashful blush rising up to her cheeks. 

"Tatiana, what the hell were you thinking?" Russia then screamed as anger took over despite the tears dripping making Tatiana jerk hard with wide eyes, her green eyes glittering with confusion while Russia's glittered with anger. 

"Big Brother Russia," Belarus got out in a warning tone making infuriated violets raise to meet stern dark blues. Despite being younger Belarus was ready to fight her brother, despite loving him so desperately, if he pushed Tatiana to far. "Why don't you come talk to me real fast." 

Russia paled at that when Tatiana was pulled from him and to Lithuania's chest as he hugged the small beige haired girl. He looked at the both of them and at Darius' wide violet eyes staring up at his sister with a soft smile of happiness. He then followed Belarus into the kitchen, his scarf softly drifting as he stepped into the kitchen and rubbed at his cheeks, now embarrassed. 

"What is it, Belarus." Russia then sighed out as he crossed his arms with his cheeks burning a light pink as he stared at the younger girl. 

"You should let her start staying here," Belarus started off as she looked up at him. "Only because, at age seven, she's starting puberty already. And when she hits eight years old she might start actually hitting hard in it. Growing breasts and stuff she can't talk to you or Lithuania about, being as she's the only girl in an all boy family." 

"She can talk to me!" Russia snapped as if angered then that he couldn't talk to his daughter or she couldn't talk to him when he realized, right then, what did he know about a girls puberty? He wasn't a girl so he couldn't know by experience but all he really knew was they got a period at some point and grew breasts. 

"I'm not insinuating that! I'm just saying one, it'd be good for her to talk to a girl about going through puberty, and two I barely see her. I love her so much, she's a good girl! I love seeing her!" Belarus snapped as her dark blue irises flared brightly and Russia blinked a few times. "She's not bad, Ivan. Not one bit of her is bad." 

He looked confused for a moment then looked down with pain etching his face."I just don't want her to be like me," He whispered then as he seemed to just crumble lightly. 

Then he cried out when Belarus whacked him on the top of his head with a narrowing of her eyes. "Be glad she's like you! You can be sweet, nice and adorable! She has all those qualities but you're only seeing the bad!" Belarus scolded as she then planted her hands on her hips. "If Ukraine was here she'd tell you that too!" 

"I don't want her to be pushed away like me!" Russia whined as he rubbed the top of his head, a light pout on his face. Belarus then rolled her eyes at his excuse and she then crossed her arms. 

"She won't be! Just let her grow! Before you know it she'll be gone and you'll be sad about punishing her all these years!" Belarus snapped again before turning Russia around, placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him. "Now go love her!" 

He stumbled into the front hall to see Tatiana sniffling, tears hovering in her large green eyes, lower lip trembling with red rimmed eyes and red cheeks as she hugged Darius. She whimpered as she held her little brother, her eyes sorrowful and she seemed genuinely sad and he walked forward then. She looked up at his steps and he lifted her up hugging her tight and then nuzzled her wet cheek gently and sighed then looked at Lithuania, holding his hand out to the Lithuanian and Darius lifted his arms to be picked up. Lithuania's arm curved under Darius' butt just like Russia's did and with his free hand took Russia's. 

"Let's go home." 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three - PruAus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I'm back with a more melancholic and a bit sad chapter. I have family problems going on that are taking up some time so I cant just spit out chapters much like I was able too but I'm still finding time to write! I am going to do a sequel, definitely, now that I've decided I need something to do in between my classes and school hours. But here's a new PruAus chapter, even if there isn't a shit ton of Prussia in this chapter! (And yes, the beginning was inspired by the beginning of Take A Break in Hamilton~)
> 
> England- six months   
> Norway- six months   
> Spain- six months   
> Canada - seven months

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun." 

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun~" 

"Fünf, sechs, sieben."

“Fünf, sechs, sieben.” 

“Come on, darling, Mutti’s taught you this a thousand times!” Austria sighed as Astrid’s ruby eyes narrowed and she bit the inside of her cheek. They were practicing piano while Fritz squealed on the floor when Mia blew on his belly. 

“I know!” Astrid snapped as her eyes glittered like rubies with her frustration. She was growing just as frustrated as her mother was growing irritated. 

“Again.” Astrid was really starting to hate that word. She took a deep breath and placed her fingers on the keys with her eyes narrowed again and began. 

“Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun,” She sang softly with her fingers pressing down on the keys when her finger slipped and hit the wrong key and she slammed her hands down. “I can’t do it!” 

“Astrid!” Austria snapped at the ugly sound of keys being slammed sounded making Mia and Fritz jerk with shock. 

“I can’t! I don’t vant to play piano right now!” She shouted as she pushed away and she had frustrated tears beading. 

“Oi!” Austria caught his daughter’s arm and scooted her to the piano again and sat next to her. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head to him to make her face lift and look at him but she looked to the side. “You need to practice to be good! Everything, absolutely everything, needs practice vith it for anyvun to become good. You need to stick vith it for now until Vati comes home.” 

Astrid looked utterly horrified at the thought of playing for another half hour let alone five minutes. “Nein! I von’t do it!” She exclaimed on a gasp like Austria asked her to cut her hands off. Austria puffed up to scold his eldest when Mia got up running over and she slammed her hands down on the spot between Astrid and Austria. 

“Schwester, take a break! I’ll play vith Mutti for a bit~” Mia happily declared as Astrid gave her a grateful look and got up dashing over to Fritz when he whined lightly. She then picked him up, his body the span of her chest to just above her waist. 

“I’m going to feed the beast!” Astrid said loudly making Austria sigh then but smile softly at Astrid. 

“I love you, Astrid.” Austria sighed out as Astrid adjusted her grip on Fritz who whined then giggled when Astrid narrowed her eyes then looked at Austria. 

“I love you too, Mutti.” She replied instinctively with her cheeks turning a soft pink. She then ducked her head into Fritz's soft dark locks making him squeal at the breath stirring his little locks of hair. 

He'd turned four months just that day, making it all more heart rendering that the baby was growing so fast but so slow. Astrid walked to the kitchen with Fritz gurgling and lifting his little hand up grabbing her silver hair giggling as she slid across the floor in her socks happily. She placed him in his little saucer his mother kept in the kitchen, the whole round surface filled with rattles, dials, squishy toys and a few more to keep a baby's attention. Fritz was immediately entertained as he squealed and began to curl his fingers over a button then reached out grabbing a rattle and let out another squeal of delight. Astrid, being eight, already knew babies weren't her thing but she could admit her baby brother was very adorable and she loved him dearly. She used the small step stool her mother bought for her and Mia to help him cook when he did and she used that now to make a bottle then stick it in the bottle warmer and pressed the button turning it on and nodded. She then jumped the tiny inches to the floor happily, her eyes glittering just like Fritz's. 

"Fritz~" Astrid cooed at the baby who looked up, his ruby eyes curious, then squealed when Astrid leaned in and blew a raspberry on his chubby cheek. He screamed with laughter, kicking his feet happily, his eyes lit up bright. She did it again making him scream with laughter yet again as she giggled at his laughter, the sound contagious. 

"Astrid, it's time to start your home vork." Austria called out making Astrid blink then pout as she pulled away from Fritz. She looked at her book bag which was on the table and sat down in a chair and opened her bag sighing. She pulled out her Social Studies and math book, pouting more at the two subjects she sucked at but the sound of her sister singing in to nine in German while playing the piano was rather relaxing. 

"Mutti! I need help!" She shouted out in distress making Austria smile and ruffle Mia's hair softly with the promise of him being back shortly then walked out to Astrid. The small albino widened her red eyes making her cuter than any eight year old then. 

"Vhat is it you need help vith?" Austria asked as he pulled out the chair next to Astrid and leaned his head forward against his hand. His lashes lowered gently as he looked at his daughter, then at the social studies book. "Ahh, social studies." 

"Mutti, did you know Vati helped America in the var?" Astrid got out then as a distraction making Austria smile but act surprised then. 

"Nein. Vhat did Vati do to help him?" Austria asked as Astrid seemed to tense up then open her book with a blush. 

"He-He, um, taught America to shoot vith a gun the right vay." Astrid mumbled with a fierce burn in her cheeks as she opened her book to page twenty-three. She then pointed to the page only to look up at her mother from under her lashes cutely. "I need help vith this." 

"Vhat is it?" Austria asked again when he looked down at the page taking in the words quickly and then looked at Astrid. "Tell Mutti, vhat do you think caused the Revolution between America und England." 

"It vas..um...uh, tea?" She said unsure with confusion brewing in her ruby eyes, the question jumping at her and she wiggled. 

"Nein. Think." 

Astrid was silent after that, her mind wracking and trying to find the main reason, knowing she was taught it just the other day but she normally didn't like to listen. She pursed her lips as she thought then looked at her mother hesitantly then at the page. "Taxes und....sugar?" 

"Right. Now, write that down." Austria tapped the line Astrid needed to write on and she nodded doing so. Her cheeks were still hot, strangely, her eyes bright with her embarrassment. "Now on to the next question. Vhat vas the Boston Tea Party?" 

"It vas vhen America threw tea in the vater." Astrid wrote it down as she spoke when she hesitated after writing. "Hey, Mutti?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Am I..Am I veird?" 

Austria blinked softly as he looked at his daughter, her eyes down cast but she then looked up at him with something...something in her eyes. She looked like someone struggling, trying to reach out, but was being held back. "Vhy do you ask?" 

"Because...Because the only thing I'm good at is music now a days und I'm not good vith anything else. But despite cutting it all off it still makes me veird to others," She tugged on her short silver hair. "Und my eyes too. They're like rubies und they still make me veird to others. There's no vun else vith red eyes other than Miss Hungary's son! Und I'm alvays getting low scores on all my tests because I can't pay attention right." 

"Red eyes are unique. Be proud." A pause. "Und as for the tests ve can just study more und review more. Ve can bring your grades up und vork on that." 

"You don't understand." Astrid sighed out then turned back to her work and began writing down the answers that came to her freely. Austria watched his daughter writing, the soft scratch of her pencil against the paper was almost relaxing had it not been for the brewing, quiet look on her face. The same one Prussia got when he was sad and thinking on something intensely. He'd have to talk to Prussia...

"Astrid?" Austria placed his hand on the top of her head making her twitch and look at him with surprise. "I know I'm hard on you sometimes, I push you to hard. But I do it because I love you very much and vant nothing but the best for you." 

"I know, Mutti." Astrid mumbled then tilted her head up into his hand when he began rubbing her head lovingly. He smiled and, carefully maneuvering around her ahoge but keeping his hand on her, slid his hand down her short hair to her cheek and rubbed his palm to her cheek rubbing it so it squished and she laughed happily. 

"Good. You're a good girl, you'll find yourself in this crazy vorld ve live in." Austria happily crooned to her as he continued rubbing her cheek and she laughed happier, the sound warming Austria's chest. He would have happily continued this had it not been for Fritz wailing as the bottle warmer's light turned off. 

"I can do it!" Astrid exclaimed shifting to move to her brother when Austria stood up faster than Astrid could move. 

"I got it. Focus on getting your home vork done so you can have a cookie." Austria stated as he plucked Fritz out of his saucer and grabbed the bottle after settling Fritz into the crook of his elbow. He put the nipple of the bottle against his lips and Fritz latched on gulping down the formula quickly and in long pulls. When brought to a check up it was stated Fritz was healthy and happy, his motor skills coming along well; especially when, during a shopping adventure, he held a toy in his hands and shoved it in his mouth after feeling the texture.

"Mutti!" Austria looked down at Mia when she came skipping, her hair seeming to have grown another little inch for it hung closer to her shoulders, her bangs in the familiar braid and tucked behind her ear with a pin. "I vant to play outside. Can I?" 

"Don't you have home vork as vell?" Austria questioned making Mia's face pale guiltily and she shook her head hard and laughed weakly. "Get to the table und get it done. Then you both can go und play outside." 

"Fine..." Mia mumbled sulkily as her violet eyes darkened with her displeasure and, with a pout just like Astrid's was, climbed into the chair across from her and dragged her bag up with her onto the table. She pulled out the spelling book and vocabulary book the second graders had rivaling the one fourth  graders had. Austria nodded then turned his attention back to Fritz who was staring up and at everything in fascination when he giggled around the nipple in his mouth as he met Austria's eyes. 

The phone rang, shrilly, making all four seem to jolt and Austria mumbled out something unintelligible to the girls when he turned to the kitchen phone. He adjusted a firm one armed hold on Fritz, and picked up the phone with his free hand. "Hallo?" 

"Liebling, it's the awesome me. I'm gonna be late tonight, a little after dinner is vhen I'll be home." Prussia's voice sounded so faint and it made longing clench at the voice. 

"Vhy?" Austria asked sounding like a sad, whiny child, his brows coming together tight. 

"I have to do some over time. I vill be home tonight thought but I've made it clear I don't vant to be doing over time again." Prussia explained sounding tired and Austria tightened his grip on Fritz who gurgled. 

"Vhy tonight?" Austria asked in a soft whisper like someone had punched him in the stomach. 

"I don't know, liebling. How are the kids?" Prussia asked sounding pained and tight but trying ot make light of something. "Are they driving you up the vall yet?" 

"Nein." Austria whispered when strange tears pricked at his eyes. He squeezed Fritz softly making him whine out in discomfort. "Fritz rolled over today." 

"Oh." Prussia suddenly seemed to understand why Austria sounded so upset. "I'll be there next time! I promise, liebling, this von't be every day." 

"Do you have to have a job? I'm financially stable, ve'll be okay vithout you having to vork. Plus you miss so much during the day vith the girls and Fritz. You missed him rolling over today, it might not seem like much, but it's a milestone in his development und you missed it. Vhat if he starts crawling?" Austria asked softly as Fritz finished off his bottle with a little breath and Austria placed it down by tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder. He grabbed the phone anew when he put the bottle down and bounced Fritz lightly, aware the girls were looking at him with worry. 

"I know. I vant to be home right now und I can't. But I refuse to let you dip into Nation money, after all vhat kind of lover und vater vould I be if I can't provide for my pretty little lover und children?" Prussia said in a soft breath  that sounded sad and both irritated. Austria put the phone between his ear and shoulder again and took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

"Vhat about us, Gilbert? Vhy vork so hard but miss out on so much?" Austria asked as he kept his glasses off, held the phone in his hand tightly and he then shifted Fritz who was reaching up to touch the iron cross Prussia had given him. 

"I know it seems all for naught right now but I know it vill mean something. But for now, at least tonight, I vill be home late und besides, I got tomorrow off! So I'll be able to spend the whole day vith you guys!" 

"Fine." Austria got the word out coldly as he then shifted Fritz again who giggled. 

"Ich liebe dich, Roddy." Prussia said this so sadly Austria clenched the phone tighter. He feared that, even if he didn't have the strength of Prussia, that he'd break or ruin the phone. 

". . . .Ich liebe dich, Gilbert." Austria got out on a sigh and after a few more exchanged words he hung up. He kept his back to Astrid and Mia, the girls sharing a look when Astrid chewed her lip softly as she debated saying something, looking at her work book and the half filled in answers and figured after dinner, before bed, she could get it done. 

"Mu-Mutti? Can I finish this after dinner?" Astrid finally asked as she shifted and hoped her mother would say yes.

"Ja. You und Mia can both go und play." Austria got out while keeping his back to them. Mia climbed off the chair taking her back and work book out, giving a pointed look at Astrid as she disappeared to go upstairs. Astrid slowly put her book in her back, keeping her pencil in the spine to hold her place in the book, slid off her chair and brought her bag with her. She then hesitated as Austria sniffled lightly. 

"Mutti?" Austria jerked as if unaware his eldest hadn't yet left. He turned to look at Astrid and the small albino's ruby eyes widened so far they nearly hurt when she took in the tears glittering on her mother's lashes. It felt...wrong. 

Mutti is supposed to be happy. Mutti is supposed to be smiling. Mutti is supposed to make her laugh when she was sad. Mutti is supposed to pick her up and swing her around when she's frustrated and make her laugh. Mutti is supposed to make sure they're all safe. Mutti is supposed to be so happy he can't bear it. Mutti isn't supposed to be crying. Mutti isn't supposed to be sad. 

Her feet were moving before she could comprehend it and she dropped her bag then hesitated when Austria placed Fritz in his saucer, the baby looking just as bothered by his tears as Astrid. He had to squat, however, to put Fritz in so when he turned to stand Astrid was slamming into him so hard he had to lean back against the cabinets, just next to the sink, his eyes widening. He blinked making a tear drip down his cheek and he felt Astrid's thin arms tightening around his neck, her small body fitting against his own as if she was a puzzle piece, a small section of his body that'd been severed when she was born. He was shaped to hold his children, each different then the next, and Astrid was no different. 

"It's okay, sveetheart." Austria murmured as he lifted his hand up stroking the back of her short hair when she shook her head wildly. Or as wildly as she could with her face in his shoulder. 

"Nein! Mutti isn't supposed to cry! You're supposed to be happy!" Astrid shouted against his shoulder as tears began to well in her own eyes. It was true! Mutti isn't supposed to be sad! 

"I'll be okay, darling." Austria promised as he hugged his eldest tight, taking in the strange smell of dirt and dust that clung to her, a softer version of her father's scent. It was comforting and Austria held her a bit tighter as she stroked a small hand over his dark hair."I'm just upset vith your vater, he's been vorking so much lately." 

"I know." Astrid replied as she sighed out. "But Vati still loves us und vants to be vith us but he vants to be a good Vater for us." 

"I just miss your Vater." Austria whispered as Astrid pulled back to look right into Austria's face. Her ruby eyes glittered as her bangs flopped cutely in her face and a sad smile curved her face and she moved one of her small hands up against his cheek. 

"I miss him too, Mutti." Astrid murmured as she stroked Austria's cheek and kissed his other one. "Ve'll get through it though! Right?" 

"Ja." Austria felt a gentle smile twitching and then forming as he looked at Astrid. His eldest then beamed at him though it looked forced, like her father would do. 

"Good!" She replied cheerfully as she then looked at Austria and tilted her head softly then smiled anew, more genuinely. "Vati vas right." 

Austria then tilted his head in response, his violet eyes shining with curiosity and he looked at daughter. "Vhat do you mean?

"You look prettier vithout your glasses, Mutti." Astrid complimented making a fierce red blush form in Austria's cheeks. She giggled then kissed her mother's forehead. "You're a good Mutter." 

"Danke. Now, go und play vith your sister." Austria ordered gently as he stood up and placed Astrid down, the eight year old nodding and she then looked at her mother. She smiled once more up at him before turning on her heel, rather gracefully if Austria had to describe it, and was dashing to the door. "Astrid!" 

She paused just over the doorway, her head turning as she looked at her mother again, tilting her head once more. "Ja?" 

"Danke. For cheering Mutti up, thank you. You're a good girl." Austria praised making Astrid's face flush, both in pleasure and embarrassment. 

He laughed when she ducked her head, much like her father, nodding mutely before taking off running quickly. His daughter was precious! He heard a buzzing in his pocket and he pulled his phone out as Fritz began squealing and cutely reaching to grab things on his saucer, trying too as his torso slumped against the back of his seat. Austria smiled fondly as he then pulled out his phone, unlocked the screen, and felt his chest tighten at the photo that popped up. 

It was from Hungary. She was at her work, leaning against her truck with her arms folded tight across her chest with a wide, infections grin that had her green eyes sparkling but it was the man next to her that made Prussia's chest tighten further. It was Prussia. He was grinning just as wickedly, a sparkle in his ruby eyes as his arm rested across her shoulders and his silver hair tousled in the wind and he held up two fingers in a peace sign. A text popped up after it. 

**Hungary:** _Your little boy toy is fucking ridiculous! By the way, when are you two going to tie the knot? If you don't do it soon I'm sure someone is gonna snap him up!_

His chest was on fire and it was so damn tight it was physically hurting him. Austria had no claim on Prussia, they weren't even dating! They were lovers! There was some commitment with their children, but Austria never told Prussia he couldn't see other people. He just assumed that was the case since they both were in love with one another but Austria had to admit that even then, in that picture, Prussia looked perfect next to her. Prussia looked like he could be with someone exactly like him and it looked...right. 

And maybe that's what hurt him then. That someone, who wasn't him, made Prussia happy and looked right together. It was the fact that it was him, that was making Prussia grin that way, make his eyes sparkle so wildly when he felt he formed only half that sparkle, half that grin, was what truly hurt him. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four - GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I went through the chapters, put up the little key thing for England, Norway, Spain and Canada's pregnancy! Now, here's the last one involving Canada because *Drum roll* Babies next chapter~ And thirty six might is even more babies~ Haha so many I'll make more character descriptions for the kids, updated ones for the ones that already exist and post them the beginning of the next story? I will say I might write my FraNada chapter immediately only because I'm strangely excited to write it! Hehe~ But enjoy some GerIta!
> 
> England - seven months  
> Norway - seven months  
> Spain - seven months  
> Canada - eight months

"Fra' Martino campanaro dormi tu, dormi tu?" Germany's lashes fluttered lightly, much as before, dread clenching him but he opened his eyes slowly. Someone was singing? "Suona le campane,Suona le campane,din don dan din don dan." 

"Sing another one, Mama!" Came a cheerful voice clapping with another clap echoing it. Italy laughed and Germany sat up, his hair mussed giving him an appearance of someone cuter, easier to speak with. 

"What one would you like to hear?" Italy asked sounding much more happy and light than he had in weeks. He stumbled out of bed and into the hall, following the sound of Italy's laugh and two soft giggles.

He came to a stop in front of what they called the "play room" for the twins which was really the old nursery in the large house filled with their old toys and new toys. Italy was sitting in a low fluffy chair with Wolfram and Giovanni in front of him. Italy looked up and smiled brightly at Germany, completely like his old self that Germany felt rather hesitant at the one eighty his wife has gone through that he remained in the door way. 

"Buongiorno, Ludwig~" Italy cheerfully greeted, his amber eyes glittering in a way they hadn't in the past six-no seven weeks. Italy looked refreshed, like he had just woken up from a bad dream and Germany was stuck behind, lost at the change but so relieved.

"G-Guten morgen, Feli." Germany stuttered when he looked down at Wolfram and Giovanni closer. 

They were wearing their little uniforms for the World Academy for young Nations; unlike the older uniforms, which consisted of dark blue plaid pants, a sweater vest, white shirt, black tie and a blue blazer, the younger children had a much cuter version. Those beneath five years old wore powder blue blazers with little white shirts, white vests minus the black tie and cute little white plaid pants and little black loafers. It was adorable honestly!

"Vhere are you heading off too?" Germany asked sluggishly as his sons stood up, Wolfram beaming at his father and Giovanni shuffling with a little awkward smile twisting his lips. 

"School!" Wolfram shouted before Italy could answer, his blue eyes warming greatly but relief was there as well. A relief that shown in Giovanni's eyes as well that reflected Germany's identically. 

"Ah, so Mutti is driving you both?" Germany asked tilting his head and the twins nodded in unison. It was hard, especially for the teachers and other students along with Nations-nearly everyone, to believe Giovanni and Wolfram were twins. They didn't look identical, at all, coloring wise but matched their parents perfectly though if you looked closely at their faces and watched their mannerisms, you could definitely tell they were twins. 

"Si!" Wolfram answered again for his sleepy looking twin as his blonde hair, which was shaggy, fell into his face in a single lock and he pushed it back. 

"Looks like it's time for a hair cut, ja?" Germany asked fondly as he squatted and Wolfram, then Giovanni, flocked to their father. Small hands pressed against his knees as sparkling blues and tired amber met his own and he smiled. He loved his sons so much! "How bout after school? That vay you can both do your home vork right after." 

"Boys~" Italy giggled as the twins moved as one to twist and look back then up at Italy, Wolfram immediately dashing over to him moving his arms around Italy's leg and nuzzled his cheek against his thigh happily. "I think you should go brush your teeth before we go and wait in the car for Mama~" 

"Si!" Wolfram exclaimed excitedly while Giovanni got out a mumbled "Ja" as Germany stood up and Wolfram ran from Italy so fast that when he was grabbing Giovanni's hand, yanking his twin from the room with a startled cry coming from said twin, Italy laughed. Germany smiled at Italy as he stepped into the room and Italy took three long steps to meet Germany halfway. 

"You seem.....better." Germany murmured when Italy looked up at him and smiled softly lifting his hand up pushing his fingers through Germany's hair softly, both lovingly and pushing it back into it's smooth style. 

"I feel better. I think, since Chiyo's birthday, I've started dedicating more time to the boys and they've been good at keeping me busy." Italy murmured back as Germany's arms moved around his waist and he curled his arms around his shoulders. He pressed his hands to the back of Germany's neck and hesitated before speaking again. "I guess it settled that maybe, maybe, we aren't meant to have another baby now. I can give you a little girl, any time, and I'm mostly...scared. Scared to try again." 

"Ve vill try vhen you're ready, sveetheart." Germany said though it sounded more like a promise right then. Italy's amber eyes widened briefly at the underlying promise and he smiled warmly. 

"Ti amo, Ludwig." Italy whispered happily then as he smiled wide and warm at Germany who replied with his own small smile that was equally warm. 

"Ich liebe dich. Feliciano." Germany replied in a gentle mumble that shown with nothing but the truth. 

He dipped his head down and kissed Italy softly, sweetly, making Italy's toes curl happily and his stomach warm with a pleasant pleasure of happiness. His curl took a few minutes before it curled into a bobbing heart and his cheeks flushed as he kissed Germany, happily enjoying the warmth of his body against his and the feel of his heart beating with his. He could stay there forever and ever, never leave the warm sanctuary of Germany's arms. That is until he heard the honking of his car horn and he pulled away with a sigh then looked up at Germany with a soft one sided grin, his cheeks flushed a soft pink while Germany's were a soft red. 

"I'll be home in a bit~" He cooed at Germany then grinned at the now wildly blushing Germany who stuttered.

 Italy laughed happily then leaned up kissing his cheek as he then twisted so he faced the door now and Germany turned to the inside of the room and he backed out of his arms. Slowly. He let his arms uncurl form his shoulders, slowly sliding along Germany's until their hands gripped and locked together and he smiled. He laughed again when the horn honked again and he let go of Germany reluctantly and turned walking from the room. 

"Time to get those mischievous twins to school!" Italy sang as he walked down the hall making Germany burst out in loud laughter and Italy then found himself laughing once more.

* * *

"Ready for school?" Italy asked his sons as he drove, the soft purr of the engine comforting as Wolfram nodded excitedly and Giovanni looked out the window tiredly. Italy loved Giovanni so much, he was exactly like Germany and it made him feel like he was just carrying around a little Germany! Precious! 

"Si, Mama!" Wolfram exclaimed happily as he leaned forward in his seat so the seat belt strained against his torso as he grinned at Italy. Wolfram was such a ball of energy~

"Ja," Giovanni mumbled as he shuffled and yawned widely. 

Little did many know, assuming Italy and Germany fought about it like cats and dogs, about their naming of the twins they had no idea Germany and Italy figured it out quickly. They'd decided, from the moment they found out it was twins, one would have a German name and the other Italian. It'd worked out for the best, though it was a little hard to decide which baby got the German name and which the Italian, but they'd figured it out and named the babies perfectly. They were then presented as Giovanni Ludwig  Beilschmidt and Wolfram Feliciano Beilschmidt~ 

"Mutti?" Giovanni got out on a yawn making Italy hum in response as he sped up slightly when the speed sign flashed prompting at least sixty now. He let his eyes flick up in the rear view mirror to look at his son, his brow raising lightly in response. "Mutti, did you lose a baby?" 

Italy hissed in a breath and held it in his chest at the words. He slowly let it out after a moment then looked at the road with a new fixed intensity. "Si. Mama was going to have a baby but lost it." 

"Why?" 

"I...don't know. But let's not talk about that, okay?" Italy gently ordered as his fingers clenched the wheel subconsciously. 

He turned the radio on after a moment when the car became too quiet for his liking and he found himself yawning lightly as well when Wolfram tried to lighten the mood by singing with the music from the radio. Italy smiled at his attempts and found himself relaxing some and closed his eyes lightly briefly, quick, before opening them and speeding up. He heard Giovanni's breath hitch loudly like he was going to have an asthma attack and Italy gave his son a sympathetic glance as he sped down the high way. He knew he didn't like fast speeds, Wolfram loved it but Giovanni got panic attacks if Italy was driving much to fast and it was especially bad if they were near any water. 

He hoped that, soon enough, the school would come into focus and he prayed that, for his son, they'd get there in a matter of minutes like they normally did. He could hear Wolfram whispering to Giovanni and patting his hand when the small brunette held the extended hand tightly and Italy felt a wave of pity as Wolfram comforted his twin. He sped up a little more and Giovanni whimpered making his chest tight at the sound and he lightly bit the corner of his lip a few times. He then heard Wolfram gasp and point. 

"Look, fratello! Did you see that sign? We're close!" Wolfram exclaimed with a smile for Giovanni who just smiled shakily as his brows pulled together tightly as he clung to Wolfram's hand for dear life it seemed. Giovanni was whimpering gently, even as the comfort of his mother looking back at him briefly and knowing in some odd minute they'd be at school, wasn't much.It was great the school actually set up a short cut, or his mother knew, of the shortcut to get to the World Academy quickly as the known fear of Giovanni's hung every time he went in the car and the speed increased. 

The World Academy wasn't in any specific state, but more like it was right in the middle of a map. Nowhere and yet on the boarders of everything it felt. But the short cuts made everything easier so when Italy began to slow Giovanni could nearly cry out in relief. He gripped his brother's hand tighter as Italy began to get into the flow of traffic now, passing a few familiar cars Giovanni recognized and closed his eyes as color began to come back to his face making him more of a soft pale with the peachy undertone rather than the crumpled white paper hue it'd taken on. Italy smiled gently at his children in the rear view mirror yet again, his eyes showing his pride that Giovanni was handling this better than usual.

He revved the engine lightly ass the traffic seemed to unblock and flow easily now, getting to the school quickly and Giovanni couldn't wait to get out of the car. Italy drove right up to the parking lot of the Academy, many cars standing out to him, picking out his friends easily and parked with a little screech of the tires. He then looked over his shoulder and grinned as he unbuckled his seat belt and pulled the keys out of the ignition, opened his door and as his children unbuckled themselves he pulled the door open. Giovanni jumped out fast and Wolfram after him with a little laughing cry as he landed on his feet perfectly, his blue eyes glowing happily. 

"Now, you both have your bags, si?" Italy asked as he watched Giovanni look at Wolfram, who spun on his feet and grabbed their small little rut sacks. He handed Giovanni his and they slung them over their shoulders. 

Wolfram seemed happy to be near school, Giovanni overexcited at being out of the dreaded car as they both exclaimed at the same time, "Si!" and "Ja!" making Italy laugh. 

"Lunches?" Italy asked with a chuckle as his children widened their eyes and then looked to the car when Italy noticed the lunch boxes in the front. He reached in, clipped them to the rut sack straps, making Wolfram giggle and Giovanni lightly swing. 

"Si!" Wolfram exclaimed happily as he then looked past his mother's leg and lit up. "Uncle!" He ran past his mother, who cried out wordlessly, leaving behind Giovanni who's eyes widened at his twin's departure and watched the blonde throw himself at Romano. Romano, naturally, after making sure Cristiano was pleasant, caught Wolfram out of pure surprise. 

"Wolfram!" Italy bellowed surprising the other Nations as his bellow echoed across the parking lot, unlike his cute voice. Those his voice was definitely just a bit higher than Romano's it seemed deeper at that moment when his amber eyes locked onto the shocked Wolfram. He marched over while holding Giovanni's hand, the small brunette just as surprised, as he walked up to Romano and his burning gaze landed on the small blonde. 

"I'm sorry, Ma-Mama." Wolfram stuttered as Italy plucked Wolfram from Romano easily as the flow of water. His amber eyes still burned in a way Romano felt strangely proud of but silently made his way to the school with Cristiano, who's green eyes were wide and kept peeking at his Uncle as they walked away. 

"You know better than to run off!" Italy snapped as he placed the five year old down, his blue eyes wide. 

He grabbed Wolfram's hand after that, wordlessly, then walked towards the school as well. He was aware of wide eyes on him but if something had happened to Wolfram...He shuddered, thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong with that simple distance from him to Romano, that could have happened to Wolfram. He walked forward with Wolfram holding his hand tight, just as tight as Giovanni was, their tiny faces now tense with worry and hesitation. 

"Ah! My two favorite students!" A voice exclaimed making Italy smile softly. The twins had one teacher, really, apposed to the elder Nation's seeing as they were in kindergarten, first grade next year, they needed only one teacher.

His name was Mr. Valentino, Italian clearly, with his soft tanned skin, reddish brown hair, large brown eyes and his cheerful attitude, the twins loved him. Giovanni especially, which got him teased, for Giovanni did have a dreadful kindergarten sized crush on his teacher and he was near painfully obvious. He'd taken one look at those shining brown irises and the smile and, as any embarrassed to shy five year old, he blushed and buried his face into his mother's leg with a little tiny whine. 

"Giovanni!" Italy laughed, ever oblivious, his amber eyes shining as his happy mood came back as quick as it'd disappeared. He squatted, which removed Giovanni's cover, his cheeks flaming red which made his eyes own amber eyes appear gold against that bright red. "It's okay, piccolo~ Mama will be right here waiting for you when you get out!" 

"What about me, Mama?" Wolfram asked both cutely and sweetly, his blue eyes wide and Italy turned to look at the little blonde and smiled which made Wolfram relax, knowing his mother no longer looked so angry. 

"I'll be waiting right here for you too, mimmo." Italy promised as his amber eyes shone sweetly and wickedly at his little son, that same wicked glint that would reflect in Wolfram's eyes when he did something creative. 

"Ich liebe diche, Mutti." Giovanni mumbled with a burning face as Italy peppered kisses against said hot cheek. 

"Ti amo, Mama~" Wolfram chirped making Italy pepper kisses to his cheek as well, the little blonde giggling happily. 

Italy grabbed his two sons and press all three of their cheeks together, nuzzling the happily as he then smiled bright."Ti amo, my beautiful children. Mama will see you soon~"

* * *

"Ludwig~ I'm home!" Italy shouted as he walked through the front door, yawning after his words, when he heard Germany swearing loudly. He heard what sounded like...water? 

"Scheisse!" Italy heard him shout again as loud, long steps sounded across a tile hallway floor and within moments Germany was standing at the top of the stairs. He looked flushed and flustered, making Italy blink at his husband's appearance. "I-I didn't think you'd be home so soon!" 

"Si~ Well, the boys wanted me to hurry and I took the short cut so it was easy to get there and home~" Italy replied with that cute, singing tone as he shrugged, his brown hair falling into his face just a but when he lifted his fingers up and pinched a few locks. "I might need a hair cut soon~" 

"J-Ja." Germany gulped then, with a blush, cleared his throat and Italy tilted his head gently. "Sveetheart, I vas vondering, since I don't have vork.." 

"Si?" 

"Vell, vould you vant to...you know, take an-um," He coughed awkwardly making Italy laugh sweetly as he began walking to the stairs, his amber eyes glinting that he understood but didn't fill in the sentence which made Germany blush hard, his face a bright red."Vould you take a bath vith me? To relax?" 

"Si, Luddy~" Italy giggled as he ran up the stairs, his eyes glowing so much they had a beautiful hue gold rather than their normal amber. He ran right up to Germany, throwing his arms around the blushing, stuttering German and smiled brightly. "Let's take a bath~" 

Germany blinked rapidly at how quick Italy had run up the stairs and he then smiled back at Italy, nuzzling the soft brown locks of Italy's hair. "Ja." He murmured as he then listened to Italy laugh in delight, a sound he never thought he'd hear again. He was completely and utterly delighted that Italy seemed to be much happier and he held his little wife tightly.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five - FraNada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Babies! cx I didn't wanna go into too much detail, but the babies will all be explored in the next story! For now, enjoy some FraNada and get ready for the SpaMano, DenNor and UsUk babies~ Though UsUk will be shown in the first chapter of the next story~ But enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> England - nine months  
> Norway - nine months  
> Spain - nine months

"Mon amour, maybe we should go to the doctor or the 'ospital!" France exclaimed worriedly as he helped his lover up, Canada was panting after vomiting, the sick episode of diarrhea and vomit, he felt sicker than sick. He brushed his teeth slowly, welcoming the minty taste of tooth paste and closed his eyes. He felt worried, anxious, at the flu-like symptoms he had right then but he felt like his morning sickness was coming at him full on yet again.

"I'll be okay," He whispered after he finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth out with water, pressing his hand against his wet mouth. He closed his eyes before pushing from the sink and waddling out.

Yes, waddling. He hated it, his stomach was so big he waddled like a damn duck and he cried, full on sobbing, whenever anyone mentioned anything about it making conversations awkward. He'd started waddling when the babies had descended down into his pelvis, according to the doctor, making the discomfort both new and expected.He thought he'd be used to this, especially after having Austynn,  but it still was uncomfortable and his babies were kicking the utter SHIT out of him lately. If he didn't feel like a punching bag in the previous months now he truly did, with each punch and kick he would giggle and coo in french to the babies but he still felt like he was being beat up from the inside out and he was so tired lately. France followed after Canada as he waddled to their bed, his feet aching with each step and he collapsed on the bed with a loud sigh of relief.

"Mon amour," France whispered urgently when Canada glared at him from behind his glasses before taking them off. Canada rolled onto his side with the babies going frantic and kicking and punching against his insides making nausea roll through him gently.

"Leave me alone!" Canada snapped as he closed his eyes, sounding so much like America, that France jerked visibly with a widening of his blue eyes. "America is coming over tonight, or tomorrow morning, right? Leave me alone until he gets here with his fucking wife, both will be annoying as all hell that's to be sure."

"Mathieu!" France exclaimed, again, but in a chastising tone he used on Austynn. His eyes narrowed as Canada just kept his back to France and the French man actually clenched his jaw gently. He really hated the rotten mood his precious Canadian was in lately, he understood the other was heavily pregnant, but that wasn't an excuse! When he got no response from Canada he turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him firmly.

Canada felt his rotten attitude melt and felt tears well on his lashes as tiny, barely there sobs left his lips. He felt so sick he was taking it out on his future husband! He'd been nothing but mean to the French man! How could the ohter stay and want to marry him STILL? His sobs grew in intensity and he shoved his face into the pillows making the fabric become wet and it rubbed against him in a way he didn't find pleasant and his nose ran like a faucet. He was so horrible!

He sobbed hard making his nausea rear up intensely making him nearly gag from the intensity of his sobbing when the bedroom door opened. Austynn, in his all his caring sweetness, shut the door then ran across the room fast as he could, his feet thumping lightly and Canada lifted his head up, wet face becoming leveled with Austynn when the small French Canadian jumped on the bed right in front of Canada. His violet eyes, identically colored like Canada's, burned into the elder's with protective intensity that burned against Canada's sparkling wet ones. He hugged Austynn tightly, inhaling the soft scent of crayons, paper and paint that clung to him gently but also the scent that always clung to Austynn, the one he'd been born with and the one Canada adored. He sobbed as he held his son, his precious boy patting his back and stroking his hair, softly murmuring to him.

"Maman, it's okay." Austynn murmured as he nuzzled his mother's platinum blonde locks, his hand patting his back softly. "Papa doesn't hate you, if that's what you think. He loves you Maman."

"I know!" Canada wailed as he held onto Austynn like he was a lifeline. He knew, he knew, he knew. He knew France loved him and that's what made him feel so rotten for treating France badly the past week.

"It'll all be okay, Maman." Austynn murmured to his mother and, in his sobbing, that was the last thing Canada really remembered.

* * *

When Canada woke up his eyes were swollen, his cheeks sticky and his throat was dry in an uncomfortable way, his cheeks hot, when he looked up and saw France. He had his hair tied back, reading glasses on as he read a black book in his lap and Canada felt his lower lip tremble hard as tears began to fill his eyes. A whimper fell past his lips and France blinked looking down only for Canada to drag himself from the pillows and throw his arms around France's neck with fresh sobs falling from his lips.

"I'm sorry!" Canada cried as he rubbed his wet face against France's shoulder and France blinked wildly in response taking the French man by surprise, his glasses crooked from the suddenness of Canada's hug attack. France chuckled then, after his surprise melted away, as he hugged his little lover who was sobbing wildly. "Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé! Désolé, Francis!"

"It is okay, mon amour." France murmured to Canada as he sobbed continuously. It continued this way for a good fifteen minutes with Canada crying and France rubbing his back and murmuring to him soothingly.

After the fifteen minutes Canada took a deep breath. His face was soaked with different liquids it seemed as he sniffled hard and he then looked at France from under his wet lashes. "So, um, did Alfred ever come?" He asked sheepishly as the babies kicked then at the sound of his voice.

"Non. 'E said 'e would be 'ere in the morning." France replied as he lightly rocked Canada soothingly, stroking the platinum locks soothingly. "Our boy is very smart."

"Austynn?" Canada asked when he felt a sudden...pressure. Against his pelvis. He frowned as he shifted and France chuckled gently.

"Oui. 'e is the one who got me when you passed out and told me you were crying. I came up 'ere but you were already asleep. " Francis then seemed to chuckle as Canada pouted cutely.

"But I made dinner and it is waiting for you downstairs~"

"Good." Canada replied with playful seriousness before pulling away from France, a soft giggle bursting from his lips and he slid to the edge of the bed. He was just pushing himself up and stretching his arms above his head when he froze. Something was...was leaking down his leg and soaking his pants. He remained frozen when France laughed from behind him playfully, shutting his book.

"What is the matter, mon amour? Are you suddenly self conscious about your appetite lately?" France asked curiously but playfully as he got out of bed as well and Canada didn't speak. France laughed nervously. "Sorry, mon amour." He then blinked as Canada softly whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"Francis," Canada whispered urgently then. His eyes were wide when he turned his head to look at France with pain beginning to lightly pulse through his nerves, a little contraction hitting making him gasp. "Francis I think...I think this is it!"

"What?" France asked in a gasp rolled in with a nervous laugh all at once as he sped walked across the bed to Canada, going to step close when he noticed the small puddle on the inside of Canada's foot and the soaked, dark line of clear liquid making his pants cling to his leg. He looked at Francis with a soft whimper.

"Francis, I'm scared." Canada whimpered again and Francis grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I'm scared." He cried out the words then when a contraction, more noticeable then the last, speared through him and France gripped his hand tight.

"It will be okay, mon amour. It will be okay. Now, let's go, to the 'ospital." France said with determination as he squeezed Canada's hand and Canada squeezed his hand back tightly with a shaky nod. He could do this!

* * *

"I can't do this!" Canada shrieked as he laid out in the hospital bed, his legs braced apart in the stirrups, tears gushing down his cheeks. He'd been so sure he could do this, earlier, but six hours into labor, four in the morning, he was done!

"You can! You can do this, mon cœur!" France encouraged as he circled his arm around Canada's shoulders and squeezed him gently as the Canadian panted and screamed.

"I can't! I can't!" Canada sobbed as a new contraction wracked his body and he screamed as the doctor sent him a sympathetic look.

"I need you to push with another contraction," The doctor ordered but it sounded sympathetic and Canada sobbed. He kept sobbing, then screamed with the pushes he delivered with the next contraction.

He got words of encouragement from the doctor and soft, whispered ones from France in his ear, but the pain wracking his body was nearly unbearable. It was nothing compared to how he remembered when Austynn was born and it made that memory seem like a warm bath. He was screaming and screaming, each one wracking his vocal cords and making his voice hoarse as he pushed and screamed, pushed and screamed. He couldn't hear France's whispered words anymore, only his own screams when he felt something give and a loud, piercing cry took up where his last scream started.

He looked up at France who was leaning forward while keeping his hand in Canada's and his arm around him, he took an awed breath making Canada look at him curiously. He followed France's gaze tiredly only to feel something warm spread in his chest as he looked at the dripping, red thing within the doctors hands and hear the doctor asking faintly if France wanted to cut the cord. He did, letting go of Canada's hand and his arms slid from his shoulder, promising to be right back and went down between Canada's legs as well.

He was so tired..."She's so beautiful," France gasped with awe making Canada open his eyes, unaware he'd closed them, France was smiling brightly, aware now that the cord was cut.

The baby, so red, was screaming her lungs out as she was brought to him and laid against his chest. She was bloody, slippery, wailing her tiny lungs out making Canada's eyes well and he laughed in a high way at the sight of his daughter. His daughter! He was aware there was another baby still inside him, sliding down making contractions throb softly but he stared at his daughter. He wondered what color her eyes were, since they were screwed up so tight with her sobbing and she was gone as soon as he got her. He felt like screaming for them to give her back, that she was his, but he was then screaming with a new, knife like pain slicing through him.

It took longer, another hour, for the other baby to be born but when the same sort of giving, just like with his other baby and the pain was gone. He was gasping, slumped into the bed and started to laugh and cry, the sun peaking into the room and he let himself get wrapped in the warmth of France and clung to him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"When are Papa and Maman be home?" Austynn asked for the thousandth time as he looked up at his Uncle America who laughed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Soon, dude! Your mom called and said he and the babies will be home soon~" America told him with confidence, his blue eyes sparkling at Austynn, which sparkled back. He was so excited~! He couldn't wait to see his new little siblings! "So, how does it feel to be a big brother?"

"Impressionnant!" Austynn cried as he jumped up, throwing his arms out. Because Liam and Jolene were sleeping by now for their afternoon naps, Austynn was more hyper seeing as he was skipping his.

"Darling, not so loud~" England called out making Austynn run over to his other Uncle, his violet eyes sparkling much like America's. England smiled at the small little clone of Canada, the excitement so contagious. "You don't want to wake up Liam and Jolene do you?"

Austynn hesitated then shook his head. "Non. I don't want too, I'm just too excited! I want Maman and Papa to come home now!"

"And they will be, soon enough." England replied when he felt soft kicks and smiled at Austynn. "Do you want to feel the baby?"

"Oui!" Austynn reached out excitedly touching England's belly feeling the kicks and giggled. America was watching on with adoration for both his lover and nephew when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over it. There was France, grinning as he held a baby carrier and Canada held one as well, shutting the door silently. "It feels like Maman's belly!"

"What feels like Maman's belly?" Canada asked as he stepped into the room and Austynn rubbed England's belly happily.

"With the babies in-" He paused then jumped up with a gasp looking at Canada and ran at him, Canada handing the carrier to America in time to have Austynn slam into him. He hugged his son tightly, smiling wide as he picked him up kissed his cheek and nuzzled him. "Maman!"

"Austynn! My little baby!" Canada crooned happily as he nuzzled Austynn more when a soft whine got both their attentions. Austynn looked at the light pink carrier then the blue.

"It's a girl? And boy?" He asked curiously when Canada put Austynn down. The seven year old looked into the carriers when they were placed side by side and he looked in then widened his eyes. In the pink carrier was a small baby, with pale platinum hair so light it looked like she was bald and the wide, exact blue eyes of their father; in the blue carrier, that baby had regular, soft blonde hair with the exact violet eyes he and his mother had.

 "This one has your eyes, Maman and Papa's hair." He stated pointing at the boy and then pointed at the girl. "But this one has your hair and Papa's eyes."

"Let me see!" America cheerfully exclaimed with England looking on, rubbing his large stomach, excited for his own baby. He squatted down next to Austynn staring in at the babies and gasped then grinned up at Canada then France."You guys make some beautiful babies, dude!"

"Merci." Canada giggled when he picked up the carriers then making Austynn pout and America let out an "awww" of disappointment as Canada brought the babies over to England. "want to see?"

"Yes, very much." England stated as he sat forward, his eyes taking in the two babies and smiled bright, much like the sun at that moment. "They are beautiful, Canada, darling!"

"Me-Merci!" Canada blushed smiling when France walked in and kissed Canada's cheek.

Canada smiled brightly at France who smiled and tucked a strange of platinum blonde hair behind Canada's ear. Then smiled wider and tilted his head. "Now, what of our wedding plans?" That got a laugh out of Canada and he kissed France happily.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six - SpaMano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I wrote when sleep deprived so I'm sorry if it's kinda choppy and what not. Oh! A little note, England and Norway are no longer pregnant anymore! Tadoo! But ugh, so soooo tired.

"I'm so huge!" Spain sighed happily with a laugh and he grinned happily. "I'm is so big I've slowed down greatly!" 

"Don't I fucking know it. You pissed the bed this morning, bastard." Romano snapped from the kitchen, where he was pulling on a black sweatshirt with an italian flag emblazed on the front and his keys dangling from his fingers. He narrowed his hazel eyes on Spain who was sitting happily on the couch flipping through the tv channels on the tv. 

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, you're nine months now and you could pop that kid out any time now." Romano stated bluntly, his hands going to his hips as his eyes leveled on Spain's and the Spaniard's. 

"Go on! Go get some shopping done so we can have pizza~ And get Cristiano out of school too!" Spain encouraged as he grinned at Romano who narrowed his eyes on the elder Nation suspiciously but walked forward, bent down while keeping his hands on his waist, and pecked the others lips softly. 

"I have my cell, call if something happens to you involving the kid. Or for anything in general." He gruffly ordered as he looked at his husband who grinned up at him. 

Lately Spain had a glow under his tanned skin that made him look softer, more feminine but...beautiful all the same as his stomach, now nine months, stretched out in front ofh im like he'd shoved a large beach ball under it and it strained against his shirts. His hair even grew out from it's short cut, shaggy with curls popping out slightly. Again, Spain had never looked more beautiful to Romano. He blushed when he saw Spain looked confused when Romano was caught staring longer than necassary. He looked away with a pout and cough before nodding nad turned walking out of the room making Spain lean forward just a bit, watching the back of Romano disappear out the front door and he leaned back before wincing, reaching down rubbing just under the large bump. 

"Don't press down so hard on me, mi hijo." Spain lightly scolded his large bump as the baby kicked him in response and Romano's car pulled out of the drive way and was gone. He was alone. 

He never said anything but that morning, when they'd woken up to the soaked bed sheets, he hadn't peed the bed. His bladder had been empty, thankfully, but that wasn't pee and it scared him because that meant his water must have broken and he was in labor right now. His heart sped up at the thought of him being in labor right that second, so much so anxiety grabbed hold and his hands shook while his palms grew sweaty and he swallowed hard. He was scared at the prospect of being alone when giving birth but he'd told Romano to go! 

After all, there was no contractions yet! And the ones that came, well, the last one was earlier that morning, in the shower, and one just three hours later. And after that one, there was one just an hour before. Seven o'clock was the first, ten o'clock was the second one and eleven was the last one. It was now two in the afternoon. And all he had was just this bad pressure on his pelvis. He was fine other than that! He wanted nothing more than to scream for Romano to come back but he didn't and he didn't want to call Romano and bother him. He looked at his stomach and patted it softly. 

"¡Quédate ahí! ¡No pienses en salir!" He ordered to his stomach then with a steel voice he used rarely and the last time he had he'd used it with Romano when he was smaller. 

He didn't feel any pain, just pressure, but it wasn't bad enough so as he pushed himself off the couch he decided he was going to take a nap. He waddled across the living room, to the stairs and climbed up them slowly, the baby kicking rapidly against his insides making him smile warmly. He honestly loved the feel of the baby kicking and punching him, finding it soothing that his son was punching away at him; though that was a completely other thing. Romano swore it would be a girl this time, saying half the time in second pregnancies girls had a bit of a higher chance of being born, when fought on it he blushed and snapped he knew what he was talking about, but Spain felt deep in his bones that this baby was a boy. 

He was puffing lightly as he got to the top of the stairs, his pelvis aches increasing and the pressure getting enough he bit his lip. He was determined to sleep, however, standing firm by it and waddled to his and Romano's bedroom, leaving the door open and climbing onto the bed. It was like, right then, the action made pain spear into him in a fierce bolt and an urge to push then but the pain and sensation as gone after a minute or so. He whimpered to himself, aware he was scared, napping was avoiding but as he rested his head on the pillow he closed his eyes all but forcing sleep to come. It avoided him, always dancing from his grasp, making him pissed at the turn of events and before he could get too angry, ten maybe twenty minutes later, the same pain speared him and he gasped, shifting on his back, his legs shifting restlessly. 

"No, No please, baby stay in there!" He nearly sobbed as fear crested and for once, for the first time in the whole pregnancy, Spain felt he wasn't ready. He went to reach for his phone, hoping to call Romano before the contractions got to close together but, of course, like every bad movie or show he forgot his phone downstairs when he needed his wife more than ever.

When would Romano get home?

* * *

"Okay, got the dough, flour, sauce, tomatoes, mushrooms, peppers, cheese....pepperonis. I need to grab those." Romano murmured as he tucked the paper into his back pocket and, with the hand basket swaying lightly, he walked down the cold isle of the frozen meats. 

The pepperonis would be around here, shouldn't they? He noticed a woman ahead of him, long chestnut hair spilling down her back, tanned skin and a slim feature but baby fat that he could see made her all the more attractive, however, with a carriage and a small baby, around eight or nine months for the kid was able to support himself easily, looked at him and waved a tiny hand with a bright smile. He looked at the wrist watch on his wrist, one he always wore, the time screaming at him he had some odd minutes to go and get Cristiano from school and get home to Spain. He approached the woman with long strides and even steps, his curl bouncing lightly and she looked up when he approached her, big brown eyes looking at him questioningly then a fierce blush turned her cheeks a deep red. 

He smiled charmingly as he could. "Excuse me, Señorita, but could you tell me where the pepperoni's are?" He questioned sweetly and her blush seemed to darken as the baby looked at him with curiosity and then squealed reaching out to him, opening and closing their fists. 

The mother seemed to notice and flushed anew. "I'm sorry! He normally doesn't act this way, but the pepperonis are just down there," She pointed down the isle and he caught sight of the pepperoni's easily. 

He smiled then at her again, genuinely, which made his hazel eyes sparkle. "Gracias~" The baby then screamed with an impatience to be picked up and Romano smiled soft. "Do you mind?" 

"Eh? U-Uh, no not at all!" She got out in a flourish, reached behind her and plucked her baby from the carriage and Romano took him easily. The baby started up at him with now happily sparkling dark eyes that were promising to be dark like his mother's. He softly bounced the baby a few times, placing his basket down and lifted the baby up making him squeal and laughed. 

"Cute kid~ You remind me of my own son when he was this big~" Romano cooed at the baby who squealed, as if delighted by this, dark eyes glittering. 

He felt his own eyes sparkling, liking the baby already. He lightly shook him, just barely and the baby giggled and he laughed happily yet again, this side of Romano not much seen by the other Nations but it came out easily with babies or strangers. Romano, strangely, was pleasant and very nice to strangers, women and babies. When it was with other Nations it was hard to be this way,especially with all the wars he's had with others that he feels constantly on watch, no matter what he does. He noticed another mother, looking younger than this one, large green eyes sparkling when her daughter, about twelve and bored, passed. 

"You're a beautiful family~" She called over her shoulder as she walked away and Romano, who'd settled the baby on his hip, blushed with the woman now. His wedding ring sparkled in the light at this angle and her brown eyes took it in as he handed the baby back over. 

"Gr-Gracias, again." Romano stuttered as he picked up his basket and shifted to walk away when the woman reached out, barely touching his arm. 

"Um! Do you know the little Cafe run by a woman named Maria Baskerville?" The woman asked peaking Romano's curiosity. Sure, he knew the cafe, he went there with Cristiano after school to get an after school snack. And he knew Maria, of course, after years of going there. 

"Si." Romano got out tilting his head as he looked at this little woman, her chestnut hair shifting as she fidgeted. 

"I know you're, um, married by the ring," She pointed at his gold wedding band and shifted again. "But would you like to, uh, meet up at the Cafe? Talk? And-And you can bring your wife too!" 

Romano considered this then smiled, tilting his head to the side a bit making him appear...cuter. Like his little brother, Italy. "I'll consider it~ Oh, what is your name?" 

The woman then grinned mischievously which made her brown eyes sparkle at him, showing soft flecks of gold in the brown irises. "I'm Ariadna Baskerville." 

His eyes widened as he looked at the woman, comparing and contrasting her to her mother. When her mother, Maria, was young she'd had strange dark brown hair with dark, glistening green eyes, soft tanned skin and a mischievous grin. Ariadna looked...somewhat like her mother, despite the chestnut waves and brown eyes, she had the same mischievous grin as Maria. Huh. Weird. Romano felt a flash of de ja vu, knowing that as a Nation he'd met many humans and their children but this time it was strange meeting Ariadna when she reminded him so closely of her hardworking, wicked mother. 

"I know, I don't look at all like my mother," Ariadna got out on a laugh, it was high and tense, but Romano smiled after a moment. 

"No, not at all. You have different coloring, sure, but you have your mother's face and voice." Romano replied putting her at ease when he caught sight of his watch and shifted. "But I really must go." 

"Oh! Si, sorry! Um, hopefully I'll see you at the cafe!" Ariadna said happily as her baby gurgled softly, squirming against her hip and Romano flashed a beaming smile. 

"Si~ I'll speak to you sometime, Ariadna." He said then brushed past making her smile and he walked down the isle, snagging the pepperoni's and was the running to the cashier lines before they got long. 

He ran and navigated around people and isles easily and perfectly, grinning when he was rude and getting forgiven, when he reached the cashier register. He was able to get his purchases ringed up quickly and was grabbing the bag after paying and running out, shouting the cashier could keep his change and was out the doors and running across the parking lot to his tomato red car, pulling his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the doors, jumping in and sliding the keys into the ignition, pulled his seat belt on and was peeling out of the store's parking lot and down the road. 

"Now, Cristiano, cafe, home. No, Cristiano and home. Cristiano and straight home."  Romano nodded at the firm tone he had and he then clenched the wheel tighter. He just hoped today wasn't the day Spain gave birth. He prayed to God that, if it was, he didn't miss anything.

* * *

"Papa! We're home!" Cristiano called out when he and Romano walked in, carrying the bag with Romano's ingredients for dinner. Romano, himself, walked in after his son and was about to shout as well when Spain's scream shattered the quiet of the house. Romano slammed the door shut and was sprinting to the stairs, going up them fast and stumbling once at the top and turned running for the bedroom slamming the door open. 

"Antonio!" He shouted as he ran in the bedroom gasping with panic fluttering at his chest and he looked at the bed. There was Spain, on his back, legs braced apart with his pants discarded on the floor, a little blood staining the sheets, his face twisted in pain as sweat beaded on his forehead. Spain looked up at Romano, soft pants leaving his lips, when he smiled crookedly at his wife as he reached a hand out as he panted. 

"Lo-Lovi, help me!" Spain gasped with a high, tense tone to his voice as he trembled lightly and cried out with what Romano could only guess was the pain of a contraction. Romano felt his hands trembling when he pulled his phone out dialing Italy. "Lovi!" 

"Give me a minute!" Romano snapped feeling breathless as he held the phone tight against his ear, his curl crunched with distress. Cristiano, curious, had climbed the stairs looking at his mother. 

"Mama? What's wrong with Papa?" Cristiano asked snapping Romano's attention to him and he snapped his fingers and pointed down the stairs. 

"Downstairs!" Romano shouted over Spain's scream and he then heard his stupid brother's cheerful voice filling his ear. 

"Ciao~ This is Feliciano Vargas Beilschmidt speaking~" Italy chirped when Romano dragged his hand over his face hard as Cristiano disappeared down the stairs and he pressed his hand against his mouth. "Hello?" 

"Fra-Fratello," Romano choked out as he looked at his distressed husband on the bed and took a breath. "I need you to come right now, to watch Cristiano outside. Ton-Toni is in, um, labor. And I can't have a seven year old hovering around, will you help me?" 

"Really!? Big Brother Spain is in labor?" Italy gasped happily and Romano heard him shouting to Germany that Spain was in labor when Romano gritted his teeth hard. 

"Idiota! I told you to come! Please!" Romano shouted into the phone with Spain's own scream echoing him and he clenched his jaw. He needed to get Spain to the hospital, he needed to get him to a doctor, now. 

"I'll be there!" Italy promised then and Romano hung up before his idiot brother could say anything more. 

"Cristiano, stay down stairs!" Romano shouted as he entered the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it before running over to the bed, climbing on the bed and opened Spain's legs wider. The Spaniard cried out at this, making Romano flinch, but looked between his husband's legs and nearly paled. He knew the answer but he had to ask..."Antonio, Toni, do you think you can make it to a hospital?" 

Before the whole question got out Spain had started shaking his head wildly, his breath coming faster in gasps. "No! No! I can't make it to a hospital, the bebé is coming! And now! Help me, Romano!" Spain screamed as he gasped and panted loudly as his large, wet green eyes met Romano's concerned hazels. 

Romano felt his brows pull together tightly. He stared at Spain then took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, calm down I'm sure-I'm sure I can help. Promise. So, um, push!"

* * *

"Uncle?" 

"Si~?" 

"Is...Is Papa going to be okay?" 

Italy looked at his nephew with wide, worried greens locking onto his and he reached out stroking his nephew's soft, brown hair. "Si, your papa will be okay~ After all, Uncle Luddy is in there helping."

"I know but..." Cristiano bit his lip as he then looked at his Uncle again. "Papa was screaming so much, how can he really be okay?" 

"He will be, I promise." Italy pulled his nephew closer, hugging the small Italian Spanish boy to his chest tightly and stroked his hair softly. "After all it does hurt to push out a baby but once it's done you'll be a big brother~" 

"How long will it take? I mean, Papa has been in there for like three hours now!" Cristiano protested against his Uncle's chest and looked down before closing his eyes and he sighed. He had to place some trust in his Uncle but he couldn't help but worry for his Papa..

"It could take longer, little nephew. But I promise your Papa will be better at the end of it! And he'll just have to make a little doctors visit but he'll be perfectly okay~" Italy reassured Cristiano as a scream, a fresh one, spilled from the house making them both wince seeing as the nosie was super loud, especially from the lack of screams lately. The screams started up again making them both wince and Italy stroked Cristiano's hair and rocked him lightly. 

"Uncle, will Papa really be okay after being in so much pain?" Cristiano asked quietly as the screams seemed to crescendo to a point Cristiano felt tears pricking at his eyes. He didn't like to hear his Papa in pain. "Will he?" 

"He will be! Your Papa is strong! Nothing can keep him down for long, not even childbirth!" Italy reassured the small boy, smiling crookedly into his hair and nuzzled him. "But remember what I said- Uncle Luddy is in there too, he'll make sure nothing bad will happen to your Papa and your Mama is in there too!" 

"I just want him to stop screaming." Cristiano whispered as tears welled thickly on his lashes and he pressed his face into Italy's chest for comfort. He held onto his Uncle tightly. "I'm never having kids!" 

That brought a laugh from Italy. "You're only seven! It's a long way until you're grown up but I bet you'll want babies then~" Italy laughed as he stroked Cristiano's hair softly. "Don't worry, sometimes it doesn't hurt if you give the one in child birth and they don't feel anything. But that's with doctors, though your Papa understands that. So don't worry!" 

"Will it be done soon?" Cristiano asked softly as he clung to his Uncle and the back door suddenly opened, hard, with his mother walking out smiling slightly and Cristiano pulled away from his Uncle. He ran and launched himself at his mother, his arms circling his mother's waist and his head against his chest, hugging him tightly and Romano hugged him back just as tight. "Is it done? Is it done?" 

Romano smiled softly as he stroked Cristiano's hair. He knew his son hated the sound of his father in pain as much as Romano did and he leaned down kissing the top of his head. "Si. It's done." 

Now that the pain as done Cristiano felt a small burst of excitement. "Is it a boy or girl?" He asked as he pulled back a bit to look up at his mother, his eyes now wide even as tears sparkled in them from minutes ago. 

"Boy." Romano replied when a smile beginning to twitch at his lips. "Want to come see?" 

"Si!" Cristiano exclaimed when Romano looked over at his brother who looked both pained and hopefully to see as well. 

"You can come too, idiota." Romano gestured with his head and the three of them walked into the house and Cristiano grabbed Romano's hand, holding it tightly when they surprisingly went just straight to the kitchen where there was a loud whining. There was Germany, filling the bath while a small squirming bundle in his other arm got Italy and Cristiano's attention. 

"Give me him." Romano ordered as he walked across the small length of the kitchen, plucking his son from Germany easily, surprising the German. He lightly bounced the tiny, whining bundle as the sink was filled with warm water. "Oi, be quiet. Your Papa is trying to sleep upstairs." 

The baby whined as if in defiance but looked up at Romano with startling but not surprising, hazel eyes with little noticeable green flecks. He stroked the baby's hair when a curl, to the left but high up like Romano's but facing the opposite way, sprung right up from the dark brown hair. Romano smiled softly at how the baby looked near identical to him, the way Cristiano had looked near identical to his father. He unfolded the baby from the towel and walked to the sink plopping him gently into the warm water and the baby whined loudly as Cristiano dashed forward looking at his new brother. They seemed to regard one another intently, green against hazel, when Cristiano smiled and the baby just pouted in response and whined when Romano began washing him carefully. 

"Shhh, calm down. Stop your whining," Romano lightly chastised the baby as he washed him with the sponge, the soap cleaning away the liquids from birth revealing peachy light olive skin, hair being washed and made it wispy as a feather. "You know, you really are beautiful. Like your big brother here." 

"Really?" Cristiano asked curiously as he stared at his baby brother. He thought his brother was cuter right then, with his big hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He looked more like their Mama than he did and he felt a tiny bit saddened by this. 

"Si. You were just as precious but you were more cheerful, just like Papa." Romano explained when he turned his head to look at Cristiano and smiled. "Now, can you run upstairs and get me some clothes for him?" 

"Si!" Cristiano nodded before taking off. Romano sighed out then smiled at the baby when their eyes met and he smiled brightly. The baby let out a tiny noise at the smile and he laughed lightly when he reached out, keeping the head supported, taking a towel from someone behind him and pulled his son out of the water and wrapped him up snugly. 

"Can I see him, fratello?" Italy asked in a soft whine from off to the side, sitting at the table next to Germany and Romano turned looking at his brother. He then gave a soft, almost begrudging smile. 

"Si," Romano sighed out as if saddened by the prospect of losing the baby for even a moment. He handed him over to Italy who gasped and began crooning and cooing over the infant.

Romano smiled to himself as he leaned against the counter before grabbing some paper towels and dried his hands. Spain was sleeping, ahrd, upstairs and their son was perfect and happy. Well, grumpy, but perfect and healthy and that's all he could ask for and it relieved him that both Spain and their son was okay after the birth. So long as they were both okay, he could feel the four of them would be happy and they'd be okay.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven - ChuNi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels so damn short! I hate how the ChuNi ones or something like those feel just...short. But this is the best I could come up with and, yes, the next story there will be mentioning of trying to have a baby with Japan and China. And the next story will, possibly, be longer! For now, just enjoy some ChuNi!

When China woke up his entire body was throbbing softly but in a sweetly pleasant way, the bed sheets like silken fingers caressing the aches and he let his head loll to the right to see Japan sleeping. He was laying right next to him, just as naked as him, though he had a bite mark on his shoulder and long, red scratches running down his arms and even along his side. He was sure about his back but China had the sneaking suspicion he'd delivered scratches there as well. He lifted the blanket up to slid out of bed only to feel liquid running down the back of his thighs and sighed out softly as he then went to walk but his hips screamed in protest but he made it to the adjoining bathroom after pausing a few times. He thought, after the sweet lovemaking they'd had the first time, Japan was the most docile lover he'd had and sweetest wife, never hurt a fly, but last night...

"Aiyaa!" He whispered to himself with a shudder and goosebumps, the pleasant kind, erupted across his skin. 

He didn't think Japan was capable of being so-so rough! He was hurting, sure, but God it'd been so intense he wasn't sure how he didn't wake his children up with his screams of pleasure in Chinese, something they'd easily understand, or Japan's shouting praises in Japanese. They were so loud he wondered how the other Nations didn't hear them last night! He turned to the shower turning it on, shuddering lightly with the after effects of pleasure, his lashes lowering as his cheeks warmed then as he heard Japan rustling in the room and he honestly hoped, prayed, Japan would come in and deliver the same rough treatment as last night.

Maybe he was a bit of a masochist in his old age, maybe he was going crazy, but rough treatment always brought out something in China he didn't think possible, back in his young days when this thing lived and breathed, that was toked with such rough treatment. He felt like a satisfied cat, like he was pleased with something with no idea what it was that needed pleasing or satisfaction, but it was and he felt calmer than he had in years.He'd just stuck his hand under the water and shivered at the hot water on his fingers and stepped in under the hot water when there was soft knocks on the door. "Yao-san?" Came Japan's sleepy voice and, as his hair and skin slowly became soaked, he shuddered. 

"Shi -aru?" He called out in response and cleared his throat when he heard it crack. "Shi, Kiku-chan?" 

"May I come in and shower with you?" Japan asked making China's heart soar in his chest. Was this how Japan always felt after an intense night of lovemaking? If so, how did he deal with it so much? 

"Shi!" He called out again swallowing afterwards as he began the task of washing his body first, seeing as it'd be annoying to wash his hair and body at the same time and get soap just every where. 

It was good, after all, to focus on something other than Japan walking in and shutting the door with a soft click and stepping into the shower after a moment or two walking across the bathroom. He felt like he was going to explode like a water balloon if Japan so much as mentioned last night yet everything in him ached to speak of it. He was washing the semen off the back of his thighs and cleaning himself, finishing with a soft sigh when arms snaked around his waist and Japan's head rested against his shoulder softly making him blink softly then smile .He reached a hand down stroking the back of Japan's lightly when Japan placed a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder. 

"I wonder," Japan started in a musing way  and it made China actually smile even if he felt like he was being eaten alive by multiple fires at once, he had room to be amused enough to smile. 

"Shi?" China got out with a soft chuckle and Japan lightly slapped his stomach making the Chinese man laugh. 

"Stop it!" Japan ordered with a pout, one China would hear in his voice. "And I was wondering if you could be pregnant yet. I mean, we've been making love nonstop every time Chiyo and Xiong are out of the house or at school, the odds of pregnancy should be in our favor, right?" 

"Shi. I think it's possible -aru. After all, I feel like you're attacking me every chance you get -aru." China smirked as he turned looking at the smaller Asian Nation who blushed hotly."Makes me wonder if your either too horny half the time or you're enjoying your new found top position and need to remember your submissive position -aru." 

Japan opened his mouth to protest, his face flaming with the sudden change of mood then. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest for China was pretty right after all or, well, half right. But it was the smirk on the Chinese Nation's face that made his golden-brown irises glow like gold and yet darkened at the same time in a way that Japan nearly shuddered. Or did he? He wasn't sure but what he was sure of was that Chiyo and Xiong needed to get to school and here he was, back arching as his pelvis was brought close to China's and his heart was beating hard, solidly against his chest. Was his heart always so loud? Beating so hard?

"Ya-Yao-san, I-I need to bring the children to school-" He cut off with a yelp when China's hips rolled against his and he shuddered with a soft whine. He couldn't do this now! But then he wanted to, after all last night hung like a steam, always there and refusing to abate. 

"Why -aru?" China purred as he stepped forward and Japan stepped back. This continued until Japan was pressed against the shower wall, the tiles cold against his back and his heart was beating so hard it was like he was just one pulse. 

Japan blushed hotter, darker, if possible as his wide brown eyes locked onto China's now half-lidded ones. "Yao-san-!" He gasped out his husband's name when the bathroom door slammed open. 

"Okaa-san! We need to go or we'll be late!" Xiong whined then as he stood in the door way and Chiyo behind him. Japan was never more relieved to have his sons interrupt than he was then. 

"Hai! Give Okaa-san a moment to wash up and I'll be right out!" Japan assured them as he then, moving China away who was now pouting, and grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair and China began doing the same.

The boys went into the bedroom, jumping onto the messy bed making the bed springs screech loudly. Japan got clean in record time, jumped out while securing a towel around his waist and was running to the room and drying off, pulling clothes onto his damp body while China pouted in the shower and cleaned his long hair. It seemed like he was just stepping out of the shower when Japan, dressed in black pants and one of his shirts, yet again, rushing and pecking his lips when he turned to his sons. 

"Say bye bye to Baba!" He ordered breathlessly and easily as he ran back into the room while China walked in with him securing the towel around his waist and grinned at his sons. Xiong's uniform was slightly different than the younger grades, which was the powder blue blazer and white plaid pants, Xiong's age and to age ten had sky blue blazers and tan plaid pants. 

"Bye bye, Baba!" Chiyo exclaimed as Xiong grinned at his younger brother, seeming...calmer this morning. More like Japan strangely. 

"Bye, Baba!" Xiong exclaimed just like Chiyo, his golden-brown eyes glittering happily just like Chiyo's brown ones did. 

"Good bye, my beautiful children -aru!" China shouted making them giggle and he placed a kiss on the tops of both their heads as his hair dripped and he shivered. He then sighed as Japan brushed his hair quickly and tapped the door way. 

"Come on, let's go! We got some time to travel to get to the Academy!" He barked lightly making his children, with their bags, nod and run from the room quickly and China smiled. He then turned to get dressed when Japan sighed out. "Ai shiteru."

"Wǒ ài nǐ!"

* * *

"Ah~ Bonjour, mon ami!" France exclaimed happily when China stood at his door, not even an hour later, dressed in his usual clothing and hair tied back in the low pony tail. Though France wasn't his favorite of friends he was still that-a friend. And his friend just had a baby! He had to remember to stop by to see England and America as well, see their new addition. 

"Nǐ hǎo~" He replied just as easily when he caught sight of Austynn and smiled at the small French Canadian. "And Nǐ hǎo to you, Austynn. You look more like your father every day, don't you -aru?" 

"Bonjour, China!" Austynn greeted, seeming more bright lately and yet tired like his father. 

"Come in, China~" France opened the door wider, his blue eyes sparkling at China and the Nation stepped in with a smile. He then followed France to his living room eagerly, excited to see his friend's new baby! There was shy, timid, Canada sitting there with two swings sitting in front of him making him blink rapidly then; why was there two swings? 

"Why are there two -aru?" China asked pointing at the swings with curiosity shining through as France then grinned widely. 

"I never told you, did I?" France asked with that wide grin seeming to widen further, giving him a Cheshire cat look. His blue eyes glittered like stars making China curious then turning his attention to the swings when one began to whimper. "We 'ad twins~" 

"Twins?!" China asked in surprise as Canada leaned down plucking a baby up, eyes that same blue as their father and pale hair, the same ahoge spiraled out of their pale locks as well. 

"Oui~" France grinned with pride as he leaned down to the other swing, pulling a baby with blonde hair and the violet eyes of their mother. "This is my son, Henri~ And that one," He nodded to the baby in Canada's arms, his grin widening. "Is my daughter, Poppy." 

China could hear such intense pride when France had said "my daughter" and it made him curious. Would he speak with such pride when he had another child? Did he when Xiong and Chiyo were born? He couldn't remember but the prideful love shining in France's eyes and face was enough to make a man's chest tighten and hurt. Just like China's was at the sight and France then looked at the Chinese Nation and held his son out smiling. 

"Would you like to 'old 'im?" France asked with a soft look in his eyes and China nodded. He reached out taking the baby from France, holding him properly and his golden-brown eyes looked straight down into wide, curious violet irises.

"He looks like his mother -aru~" China complimented as he smiled at the baby, Henri, which made his eyes widened further. France beamed as Canada then held the other baby, Poppy, towards France who took her happily, still beaming, when she giggled gently. 

"Do you want to 'old 'er too?" France asked with that same beaming smile as the baby girl in his arms giggled again, the sound like bells making China smiled. The little girl was clearly going to bring her family a lot of love and joy, wasn't she? 

"Shi -aru." China swapped Henri for Poppy, glitter blue eyes immediately peering up at him. She truly was beautiful! "She looks like you, -aru." 

"Merci, mon ami~" France laughed easily as he bounced Henri lightly, the infant staring up at his father just as curiously as he stared at China. He was easy to amuse but curious, about everything, even his cousins and Uncle who looked like his mother. "I 'ope you 'ave a little daughter like I 'ave been blessed with." 

China looked surprised at this and then grinned at his friend. "I only hope I have a daughter -aru! Three boys would be fine but a girl...a girl would be a nice change of pace -aru." China said this wistfully when he flashed a smile at France. "You have a beautiful family, after all, France -aru." 

"So don't you, mon ami. I wish only the best for you in the years to come with your boys." 

"Xièxiè, -aru. Xièxiè." 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight - UsUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeebus! I honestly didn't count or be smart enough to realize one more chapter of UsUk could fit in this story! But here one is! And the new baby is in there tooo~ So enjoy, I'll be finishing up the story in the next day or so with the next two chapters, depending on when I start writing them! But enjoy!

"JoJo~" 

"Jolene~" 

Jolene was laying in her bed, under the blankets, her Nantucket ahoge sticking out like a cute little sunshine blonde colored flag. America was sitting on the side of her bed, patting her back as he looked at England, his lover looked tired and he was honestly unused to how his large stomach had become reduced to just a small, swollen muffin top honestly. He then looked down at the blankets when Jolene squirmed and he leaned forward a bit, patting her back again as he grinned. 

"J-o-J-o~" He cooed with the pats, his daughter squeaking lightly once and then rolled off the bed while managing to yank the blankets with her in a cute, four year old rage and rolled herself into a burrito so only her eyes peeked out. Her hair, longer now, spread out like tendrils of angry sunshine and her blue eyes were storm clouds approaching as her brows pulled together tightly as the blankets shifted when she wiggled. 

"Jolene," England sighed out making Jolene turn her pout on him full force, her displeasure obvious and she glared when the baby in the next room began howling like a banshee slowly but surely. "Talk to her!" England threw his hands up as he sighed the words out tiredly but irritably as he disappeared from the door way.

England walked down the hall briskly, America calling out for him to come back, but he ignored it in favor for the banshee howls coming from his and America's room. There, off to the right of the room near the changing table, in a little bassinet, was his baby. He'd given birth only a week ago, one month after Canada, the Frog rubbing it in that he'd had his twins before England even had one. That twins were better than one-this was before Canada took the phone from him, apologized, then promptly hung up. He walked to the bassinet, to where the howling originated from, and sighed as he reached down picking up a squirming little body, tears rolling down chubby cheeks as tiny eye brows meshed together and eyes screwed up tight with sobs. 

"Oh, Alexander~" England crooned making the baby hiccup crazily, his cheeks red and hot, his tiny legs kicking out. "Alexander~ What's the matter, my baby boy?" Alexander opened his eyes after a moment or two of hiccuping. His eyes were a bright, glowing emerald green in his chubby face and he had caramel blonde hair just like his brother and father. It was a perfect balance of him and America and England loved Alexander desperately already and his son was already a week old. 

"Hey," America sighed as he walked into the room looking tired and a foot mark on his cheek. England couldn't help the snicker that erupted from his lips at the sight of the mark, his eyes immediately lighting up with humor as he fought back a smile. "Jolene kicked me in the face." 

"Maybe we should let her be, then." England got out in between snickers as Alexander, forgetting his crying jag, stared up at England curiously. It was as though he'd heard his mother speak, croon, sing and coo before but he'd never heard his mother laugh in his one week of life. It was an adorable look on the one week old. 

"It's not funny!" America whined as he threw himself on the bed and threw his glasses off, pouting just like Jolene. In fact, when Jolene pouted like that, she looked exactly like America. "It hurt! And still hurts!" 

"Awww~ My poor poor America~" England cooed at him while snickering still and Alexander blinked as his hands curled near his chest and his fingers wiggled lightly. America caught sight of Alexander and grinned patting the bed. 

"Give me the kid~" He ordered with a cheerful laugh as England walked to the bed and, carefully, placed Alexander down next to America on the bed. Alexander stared up at his father with wide eyes before looking to his mother with a little whimper and America laughed cheerfully which made Alexander jerk amd kick his tiny feet just a tiny bit, as if surprised by the sound. 

"Looks like someone likes your laugh!" England laughed as he sat on the bed carefully next to Alexander who looked at him long enough to pull his eyes from America. "I wonder who he's going to be like?" 

America snorted then. "Like that's even a question! It's going to be you, he's fussy like you already." 

"Wanker!" England snapped reaching across Alexander and whacked America's head. In typical America behavior, like always, he just laughed cheerfully and reached out stroking Alexander's chubby cheek with the back of his finger, marveling at the soft silky texture of his son's flawless skin. He smiled when he noticed someone in the doorway, grinning. 

"Daddy?" America sat up and pushed himself off the bed, swiping his glasses up and placing them on his face. He looked down at his pouting daughter, her blue eyes still grumpy. 

"Yes, my little JoJo?" He asked as he ran across the room and, before she could react, swept her up into his arms. He truly loved his daughter~

"Don't!" She whined, kicking her legs, before settling with a new pout. "Sing the song!" 

He then sighed, as if forlorn suddenly, dropping his grin perfectly. "And to think, my beautiful daughter came just to see me and not my beautiful voice! Oh! I might die!" 

"Daddy!" Jolene snapped as she slapped his shoulder, narrowing her eyes on him. He laughed and shifted her, her legs wrapping around him and her hands held onto his shirt. It truly was an adorable sight~ 

"Fine fine~" He then took a breath and lightly bounced Jolene, moving her into a princess hold instead making her pout a little less. "I love you a bushel and a peck~ A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck~" He poked her nose as her arm curled around his neck and she stopped pouting enough to actually smile at him. " A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap! A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep~" She giggled when he wiggled his fingers against her neck, tickling her and tossed her lightly. "About you~ Cause I love you! A bushel and a peck, you bet your purdy neck I do!" 

Jolene giggled happily then as she held her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and he smiled wide. "That's my girl!" 

"Sing that one too, Daddy!" Jolene ordered even as she smiled brightly at him, England all the while smiling as he watched on from the bed. 

"Okay!" He laughed then bounced Jolene and swung in a circle. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day~ " He tossed her again and she squealed happily again. "When it's cold outside I've got the month of May~" He blew a raspberry on her cheek and she laughed just as cheerfully as America, which had Alexander exhaling cutely which also caused England to smile at the baby. " I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way?" Jolene grinned. "My girl! My girl! My girl! Talkin' 'bout my girl!" 

"Yay!" She cheered when America threw her higher. It seemed the attention from America combined with her two favorite songs America swore he'd been singing to her since she was as small as Alexander seemed to work in putting her in a better mood. "Daddy, come and draw with me!" 

"Okay~" America smiled brightly at her as he held her tight, her little legs dangling now as her arms tightened around his shoulders. She was a little ray of sunshine when she was happy and, at times like these, it really shows how much of a Daddy's girl she is! 

"Jolene, don't you want to come look at your baby brother first?" England asked making Jolene's happiness dim rapidly. England blinked at the change in his daughter, her blue eyes suddenly stormy. What was going on with her now?

Her head tilted to the side, her nose stuck up in the air and her eyes closed. She looked so much like England it nearly ached. And then she spoke with all the solidity of America. "No."

* * *

"What are we going to do with that bloody girl?" England groaned as he placed his now sleeping son into his bassinet and collapsed on the bed next to America, who was yawning loudly. He seemed tired out, for once, from running around with Jolene and Liam, giving them enough attention while balancing Alexander as well when he fussed and cried while England was out shopping that afternoon. 

"JoJo?" America asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes hard. He was soo tired! "I think she'll be fine." 

"No, Alfred, she's being stubborn. She's been in a pissy mood since finding out she wouldn't be the baby anymore but now it's doubled and worse now that Alexander is actually here. I can't put up with that, sure she's four, but she's going to be five in, what? Some odd months?" 

"Well, what's the month?" America asked as he yawned. Last time he'd checked it was August. 

"It's halfway through September, you darling twit." England sighed out as he rolled onto his side the same time as America did. Green clashed with blue and America smiled softly reaching out stroking England's cheek. 

"Ahh I see~" America sighed which turned into another yawn and he then stroked England's cheek lovingly. England stared right into those bright deep blue irises, the ones that could undo him in an instant and reassure him in one go, the eyes he adored more than anything and reflected the blue sky perfectly. "Whatcha looking at?" 

"You." England replied perfectly then blushed but smiled none the less. "You're a very beautiful person, Alfred F. Jones." 

"Well thank you~" He laughed making England smile wide then soft as America pulled him closer. 

He was crushed against the American, the warmth enjoyable and he found his face being pushed into America's neck, inhaling the soft scent of his skin and nuzzling into the warmth as a hand found it's way through his hair. He felt like every nerve ending was alive, sparking and squealing with each time fingers moved through his hair and a hand found itself beneath his shirt and stroked the small of his back. Hands that showed love in the small actions and hands England adored just as much as he adored those blue eyes, his wide infectious smile, his stupid cheerful laugh, his disgusting hamburgers he insists on eating nonstop, his stupid shakes and sodas, his fast food restaurants, his flashy electronics, even his warmth. His warmth that shone even underneath what others called stupidity, something he saw constantly, how he shone like a bright star but was not credited enough. He was not only the Nation, but the man, he truly did love more than anything on this entire Earth. If everything burned down, so long as America was there, still standing, nothing mattered, nothing but America America America. 

"What are you thinking about now?" America asked softly into England's ear, the breath warm and England's eyes fluttered shut. He felt like he was going to explode into a thousand stars if he remained there and yet he didn't move. 

"Nothing in particular." England replied off offhandedly as he nuzzled America's throat as Alexander emitted a soft whimper. He hoped his son, his oh so precious son, stayed asleep so he could relax for once after catering to his little fussy son all day. 

America smiled as he stroked England's hair, enjoying the soft locks sliding through his fingers and pressed a kiss to his hair. England laughed lightly at this, when he nuzzled him closing his eyes and they remained that way. That is, of course, until Alexander woke up with a howling wail that made them jerk and America slid out of bed. 

"I got him!" He exclaimed on a soft sigh then smiled as he walked to the bassinet and picked Alexander up. "What's wrong, little man? Why you fussin?" Alexander just cried in response, whimpering once in a while, and America chuckled lifting the baby up carefully, smelling his diaper and feeling. "Not your diaper~ Why are you being so fussy?" He then sighed when Alexander hiccuped while sobbing, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks and he turned to England who looked at him with fondness. "I'm gonna get him a bottle." 

"Okay." England nodded smiling as he watched America leave the room, crooning to Alexander, trying to placate the baby but the little English American Nation refused to be placated. He was laying back with a loud sigh, his eyes shutting as he turned his head into the pillow, nuzzling the soft object happily as he felt ready to drop off to sleep had it not been for the soft feet. 

"Mummy?" His eyes opened looking to the door way and smiled anew. There stood Jolene, her long sunshine hair down from it's braids only to spill past her shoulders in soft waves, her blue eyes wide as she held her pillow with one arm. Her other hand was holding Liam's, the seen year old smiling, his glasses nowhere to be seen, his blue eyes sparkling at his mother, his caramel hair messed up with what might have been sleep. He could see America in his children when they  looked back at him from his children's eyes, the exact same shade placed in their perfect little faces. 

"Come on," England gestured as he shifted, pulling the blankets down and laid back on his side, Jolene and Liam running across to him. Liam settled himself against his right side, Jolene against his left, Liam's head resting against his side, Jolene's on his chest. He sighed as his arms came around his two children, holding them close as they all yawned and he actually began dropping off to sleep yet again. 

America, who'd finished feeding Alexander and was falling asleep, walked across the kitchen turning the light off. He walked down the dark hall then up the stairs, a yawn bursting from his lips as Alexander's chubby cheek pressed firmly against his chest, caramel lashes resting on his flushed cheeks. He walked down the upstairs hall to his bedroom with another yawn as he kept Alexander as still as possible, yawning hard again. He really need some sleep! He walked into his bedroom, happily, when he walked past the bed placing Alexander in his bassinet. He then turned to the bed with a sigh when he noticed three lumps in the bed and tilted his head curiously as he padded to the bedroom door, shutting it, then turning to the bed yet again only to smile. He was gone only ten, fifteen minutes at most, but there was England passed out on his back with Liam against his right, spread out however, with his arm flopped across England's swollen stomach, his shirt riding up to show his stomach as he drooled a bit as he snored rather delicately. Jolene was sleeping curled up against England's left side, her sunshine hair bright even in the dark, spread across England's chest and her small hand curled tight holding onto his shirt. 

"Cute~" He whispered to himself as he walked over to the bed, climbing in next to Liam who jerked opening his eyes just a bit. His blue eyes foggy, met America's alert but tired ones. "Go back to sleep, buddy." 

He took his glasses off and folded them, placing them on the bedside table and shifted onto his side, giving Liam a nuzzle that sent his son back to sleep. Two sons and a daughter. His heart swelled and ached at the thought; he never, not once, felt as happy or blessed as he did right then in his long life. He had a, hopefully, future wife and three beautiful children. He couldn't ask for more and he wouldn't, for he was actually, truly, content for the first time in his long life.

* * *

When England woke up in the morning, his lashes sticking together, he thought it was morning. After all there was so much light! When he rolled onto his side he realized there was no small body warming him, not even America, who would normally be sleeping on his stomach next to him. Alexander wasn't even screaming for him to wake up, as the baby now did at six in the morning every day since his birth. He climbed out of bed to check the bassinet and woke up abruptly when his baby wasn't there, his eyes losing the fog of sleep, he turned to the bedroom door which was open and he gasped as he ran to it, his hands slamming into the door frame, panic beating at his chest tightly. He ran down the hall, thumped down the stairs and ran right into the kitchen finding it bare and then ran into the living room, again bare. For one brief, horrifying moment, his mind spit out one thought that nearly had him hyperventilating. 

What if America left him? 

"Preposterous!" England gasped though tears hovered on his lashes. "He wouldn't! I'm panicking for nothing!" The tears slipped down as he sat on the couch, a smile on his lips that was mangled and twisted as old scars twisted and throbbed making his arms cross his chest. "He'll be home, I can't panic. He'll be home. He'll be home." The phone rang it's shrill sound making him twitch, listening to it ring and ring. It stopped. Then started up again. 

He heard a car pull up in the driveway, the engine cutting and the sound of doors opening with laughter and the front door opened minutes later. He jumped up with America walking in the house, Liam and Jolene running in laughing happily and America had Alexander in a maternity swing. "Iggy~" America called out and he ran at America, carefully throwing his arms around him in response to acknowledging Alexander, who whined. "Arthur? What's wrong?" 

"I thought you left!" England whispered frantically as his tears dripped down anew, quickly. He remembered faintly that the doctor said he could have some mood swings, not as intense as during the pregnancy, but would have a few mood swings for the first couple of weeks or month but this was ridiculous! "I thought you left me with the kids!" 

"Baby, I would never!" America got out then after a minute of shocked surprised, his eyes widening and he hugged England to him carefully, Alexander whining. "I would seriously, never ever, leave you again! Is it because I wasn't home with the kids when you woke up this afternoon?" 

England nodded against his shoulder, sniffling when the phone rang loudly again. America pulled back just a bit when England glared watery at the phone as America stroked his messy bedhead from his face. "The bloody phone." England sniffled again as he grumbled as he blushed at America's touch. 

"I got it, baby." America lightly pinched his chin and smiled making England smile softly. America adjusted the whining Alexander as he walked to the phone, where he picked up the phone. "Heeelllo, Alfred F. Jones house, can I help you?" 

"Americaaa!" He blinked at the wail in his ear when he noticed it as his good friend, Prussia. Why was Prussia crying? 

"Yo, Pruss, what's wrong? Why you sound like some waterworks?" America asked with a nervous laugh but secretly he felt worried, afraid, for the reason that Prussia would be calling. 

"Ame-America, I fucked up! I fucked up so bad!" Prussia wailed again as he sobbed hard. "I'm-I'm staying vith mein bruder but I fucked up! Und-Und I have even told him yet!" 

"What, Pruss? What did you do? Who didn't you tell? Why are you with Germany?" America shot the questions so fast England nearly missed each one. What was going on? 

"Ame-America, I-I-I-" The words cut off with gulping sobs making America's eyes widened. 

"WHAT! What did you do! Bro, I won't understand until you tell me!" America exclaimed in a panic that made Alexander whimper and start to cry. 

He was wailing hard, sobbing gut wrenching sobs that had America worrying for his friend. Prussia never cried! And here he was, sobbing like a baby! It took Prussia a few times before he could get out the words. "I slept vith Hun-Hungary!" 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine - SuFin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter! Ugh, I'm so so tired! School is draining me! But here's some SuFin and a start of the entry of both HongIce and SeaLad in the next story!

"Berwald! Come here!" Finland's shriek made Sweden jerk hard and run from the kitchen where he'd been making Aili's bottle to the living room where Aili was laying out on her belly. He was about to ask what when she actually lifted her head just a bit for brief moment before it plopped down and Finland had a little pillow to keep her form hurting herself. One month old and she was already lightly moving her head. 

"Amazing!" Sweden surprisingly breathless as he looked at Aili who Finland rolled onto her back. His face beamed as he stroked the darkening locks of hair on her head which darkened up to a soft blonde finally. She hummed lightly surprising them when they listened to that happy hum turned into a cute little gurgle which then melted into a coo when Finland gave her a small teddy bear. 

"She's so cute~" Finland cooed at her, copying her noises perfectly making her eyes widen and she let out a tiny squeal. "Mama loves you~ Yes he does! Mama loves you~ You~ You!" 

"She's truly precious." Sweden noted as he reached down turning her attention from the bead when he stroked her soft, silky cheek with the back of his finger. She gurgled softly again, completely different from the tiny gurgle she gave at birth, this one was loud and obvious. Cute! 

"That she is~" Finland crooned and leaned down kissing her forehead happily. "Ber, can you believe it's been a month since we've had her?" 

"I both can and can't. She's so precious, so cutely beautiful. She's just like you!" Sweden pointed out as he looked at Finland, his violet eyes shining brightly at that moment. 

"You think so?" Finland asked with pride, his chest swelling happily as Aili cooed softly as her tiny fingers curled over the bear faintly, taking in the soft fuzzy fur. 

"I know so." Sweden replied smiling as he leaned forward and kissed Finland softly. The Finnish Nation giggled but kissed back when Aili hummed with happiness making her parents part then laugh. She truly was precious~ 

"I honestly still miss Peter and Erland." Finland confessed softly as he reached down softly twisting Aili's soft blonde locks gently. Her eyes lifted up to him, those violet and green-blue eyes still stunning him despite her birth being a month ago now her eyes were still the most stunning, beautiful feature on her. 

"I know. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I honestly miss those two as well, it's so quiet without them here. I still find myself waiting for them to get into a screaming match and my having to go break it up." Sweden admitted as he looked at Finland who looked mildly surprised then smiled softly at him then laughed gently when Aili gurgled loudly looking up at Finland again. 

"I love her so much. I know nothing can replace their fighting or them their selves but Aili seems to fill that gap, slightly. She's keeping us busy besides her being a sack of potatoes that can now make noise and moved her head slightly." Finland smiling lovingly at his daughter, reached down and poked her nose softly making her gurgle gently, her eyes narrowing lightly.

"She's going to give us hell when she's older. If she's like you right now then she might be like me when she's bigger, right?" 

"Possibly." Sweden replied as he stroked Finland's hair behind his ear softly. "Your hair is getting long. You're going to have to cut it eventually," He remarked then as he smiled softly rubbing Finland's cheek making it squish softly and then smiled. 

"I know~" Finland sighed out as he then smiled at Sweden brightly. "Oh! Norway had his baby! He and Denmark are coming over in some minutes with him, I guess they got Hong Kong and Iceland to watch Sven and Abel." 

"Good." Sweden nodded then smiled at his wife when he then got up. "I'm gonna get somethin'. It'll make you happy, possibly. I'll be right back." 

"Okay." Finland nodded but looked at Sweden's retreating back curiously. He looked down at Aili just as she looked up. "Wonder what Pappa is getting." She gurgled back as if agreeing with her mother who smiled and leaned down stroking her silky cheek, kissing her soft forehead making her whine lightly. She gurgled softly again when Finland stroked her cheek then slid his fingers over the feather soft wisps of hair on her head, growing thicker and more abundantly as she grew a little more every day. She whined restlessly, signalling she probably needed a diaper change, her eyes welling with frustrated tears as she whined again. 

"Tino." Finland looked up when he noticed a thick book in Sweden's hand and Finland looked at it curiously. "Look at this while I change Aili." 

"Okay.." Finland nodded as he took the book from Sweden and watched his hand cup the back of Aili's head and pick her up easily. 

Finland opened the thick book curiously when the first picture made him smile adoringly. In it was him and Sweden wearing matching pajamas's on what looked like Christmas with Sealand just barely coming up to his hip and a small Ladonia sleeping against Sweden's shoulder. He looked at the next one and smiled anew; it was one he took of Sweden and Sealand sleeping together, Sealand drooling cutely as he slept. The next of Sealand playing happily, grinning at what looked like age three, his small sailor outfit yet to be worn, instead he wore soft sweaters and pants. The faster Finland flipped the more he saw Sealand aging and playing, laughing and crying, singing and throwing tantrums, all the while smiling adoringly at Finland whenever he came into the picture. There was one where he and Sealand were in the garden during the spring, playing with the flowers, making crowns and grinning widely while in mid laugh.

There was another picture, he wasn't sure how this was done, but Sweden, him and Sealand were all sleeping on the floor, Sealand's head cushioned against Sweden's stomach and Finland's head on his shoulder, his hand outstretched touching Sealand's hair. The next of all Sealand and Finland smiling brightly shooting peace signs while Sweden did the same, only stone faced as usual. Then Ladonia started appearing in the pictures and the smiles became wider, the pouts more frequent and yet they all grinned at times even if Ladonia pouted in a majority of them. His favorite was of him, Sweden, Sealand and Ladonia; Sealand, of course, was cutely smiling making his blue eyes glitter as he held onto the back of Sweden's hand as he flashed a peace sign while tilting to the right, Sweden had a forced a little smile, wrinkles on the bridge of his nose as he held up a peace sign by his eye, Ladonia managing one even if his cheeks glowed a bright red and Finland himself was smiling warmly while resting his hands on his shoulders. 

Finland hadn't even known he was crying until a large tear plopped down onto the picture. He flipped the page to the more recent ones that nearly broke his heart as he stared at them, his tears dripping down his cheeks. In a more recent one Finland held up a pink balloon while Sweden held a hand to his large stomach, Sealand was smiling brightly when he noticed the adoring look caught on Ladonia's face when he looked at Sealand, making it all the more obvious of Finland's suspicions. 

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Eh?" Finland looked up quickly, his tears making his eyes glitter like amethysts, his cheeks red as he closed the book, unable to look at the pictures anymore. He loved them so much but he just couldn't look at them quite yet, but he stood up holding the book against his chest as Sweden held Aili to his, her lashes droopy. He then shook his head slowly. "I'm not sad, Ber. In fact, I'm happy. So happy. When did you take these?" 

"At the right moments, you know. I figured one day you'd enjoy them or that I'd have to show you them." Sweden replied when Finland stepped close to his husband, leaned up and kissed his cheek softly just as the Swede moved his head to press his lips to Finland's the knocking on the door made Finland smile. 

"I'll get it while you put Aili down." Finland suggested as he rubbed the tears from his face and then handed the book back to Sweden, who tucked it up under his arm. "Hurry back down, so you can see Norway's new baby!" Sweden nodded then turned on his heel going in the direction of the stairs, going up them as Finland exited the living room to the door, sniffling and rubbed his face and eyes once more before he opened the door. 

"Hiya!" Denmark greeted brightly as he waved, Norway at his side shooting him a light glare as he lightly shifted the bundle in his arms. 

"Come in!" Finland opened the door wide allowing the two to enter, take off their boots and all that jazz as the three of them walked to the living room after shutting the front door. "Now, let me see him!" 

"Here," Norway handed over the baby, who whined lightly, as he was transferred over to Finland. Large blue eyes looked up at curious violets, both curious as they took in the other before Finland smiled brightly at the baby, stunning him. 

"What's his name?" 

"Nikolai." 

Finland looked at the baby boy, Nikolai, who wide blue eyes stared up at him with curiosity and Finland reached a hand forward while keeping his head stable with his other, stroked his silky cheek with the back of his finger. "He's very beautiful, Norway." 

"Thank you," Norway smiled then, surprising the other two Nordics lightly, as Finland beamed at his friend, stroking Nikolai's cheek a little more. 

"Three boys now." Norway heard the statement though it sounded a bit like a question that made him smile softly. "Fantastic for you!" 

"When do you plan on trying for another baby?" Norway asks as he went to cross his legs then winced in discomfort before deciding not too, resting his hands on his knees. Finland stared down into the large inquisitive blue eyes and he stroked Nikolai's cheek again making the baby's eyes widen cutely. 

"In some time. When Aili is big. Now," Finland looked up with a wide smile. "How did you convince Hong Kong and Iceland to watch Sven and Abel?"

* * *

"I'm surprised she's slept this long," Finland marveled as the sun began dipping in the sky, the snow throwing back the light in a throbbing way. It was near dinner time and Aili was still sleeping, her pudgy stomach rising and falling with her soft breathes, her fingers lightly twitching a few times. 

"I know, she's sleeping pretty hard." Sweden noted as Aili sighed out cutely, her lashes fluttering as her nose scrunched. It was so cute! 

"I love her so much~" Finland cooed as he reached down barely touching her cheek in a soft stroke. He truly loved his daughter so so much, her face perfect and heavenly, her pudgy stomach rising and falling in a cute way. 

The phone rang making him twitch hard, pulling away from Aili who then let out a tiny squeak. "I'll get it," Sweden murmured walking out of the bedroom with long strides making Finland sigh out. He heard a small whimper then only to look down and meet Aili's sleepy eyes opening, blinking la tiny bit through her lashes, her lips lightly smacking together in a cute way. 

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Finland cooed lightly at her when she looked up at his voice and her eyes lit up a little as she gurgled lightly. He smiled reaching down picking her up, holding Aili to his chest as he walked out of the bedroom, walking to the stairs when he heard Sweden rushing around downstairs in a very un-Sweden like way. "Ber? What's wrong?" 

"Peter and Erland are coming home." Sweden called out as he rushed around the downstairs and Finland swore, horrified at this prospect, he was so surprised he almost dropped Aili. He tightened his grip on her when this almost happened, marching down the stairs to the kitchen as he brushed past Sweden, the Finnish Nation paling slightly as he put Aili in a little swing he kept in the kitchen and began to make her bottle. 

"Your big brothers are coming home, Aili." Finland whispered softly, almost to himself, as Aili looked up at him before whining lightly with impatience as Finland shook the bottle up then started to warm it up. "They're coming home. I know you probably can't remember them, not until you're big enough, but they've been gone a month, Aili. Mama doesn't know if he's happy or scared." 

He was checking Aili's formula to make sure it was warm when he heard the front door open and he felt his heart speeding up. Sealand and Ladonia were home. They were literally some odd steps away and yet he didn't want to move even if he ached too desperately. He just couldn't-

"Mama?" Sealand walked across the kitchen with hesitant steps as he fidgeted. "Mama?" 

He was at Finland's elbow now making Finland gasp loudly dropping Aili's bottle, the sound loud and made Aili cry out at the suddenness of the sound. He spun around with another wild gasp leaving his lips as tears began to spill down his cheeks and he threw his arms around Sealand who hugged him back tightly making Finland nuzzle his wet cheek against Finland's and kissed his cheek happily making Sealand laugh lightly. He hugged Sealand tightly then pulled back looking right into Sealand's blue eyes happily and stroked his hair softly.   
  
"You little shit." Finland whispered as tears glittered on his lashes. "I thought you'd be gone longer, you didn't call and put me through hell for a month. Why?" 

"I'm sorry, Mama. But Erland and I thought it was best to cut off ties but it didn't...something unexpected happened in the month we spent away from you and Pappa." Sealand suddenly looked sheepish as he shuffled and Finland looked at his son curiously. What could have happened? 

Sealand blushed when Finland just stared at him curiously and confusedly, his violet eyes troubled. He opened his mouth to speak when Sealand's blush darkened and he looked to the doorway where Ladonia was standing, blushing curiously and walked forward. Finland wanted to speak but something told him not to for when Ladonia stood in front of him Sealand grabbed his hand and with slow, deliberate movements, pressed Finland's hand against Ladonia's stomach. 

And it became immediately clear why Sealand and Ladonia came home.


	40. Chapter Forty -DenNor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's always bittersweet whether writing the end of a story or reading it! But this is the last chapter of, Our Small Nations! I had a serious blast writing this and, now that's its been pointed out, I know exactly what to avoid now with spelling and what not! But thank you for the support and I'll see ya in the next story!

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong asked tiredly as he looked at his boyfriend, Iceland, with that impassive face Iceland also adopted at times. The Nordic was staring down at his nephew, Sven, the blues of his brother-in-law stared back against his violets. Neither spoke nor blinked as they stared at one another and Hong Kong actually sighed. "Stop. That's really creepy."

"Then go make dinner." Iceland said offhandedly as he stared at his nephew still, the boy staring back. They could do this for hours and it was proven when one time Denmark walked in on Iceland and Sven just staring at one another and screamed to Norway that they were broken, drawing Norway to go and fix it. No one could blame Denmark when it happened but now there was no Denmark to stop it this time and they seemed to be going longer in staring at one another. That is until Abel walked in the doorway, the dull blues of his eyes flicking between his Uncle and big brother uneasily.

He swallowed as he shuffled, his little hands coming to rest on his stomach. "Um...Um, Big Brother? I don't feel good." Abel got out but neither his Uncle nor brother looked away from one another. "Big Brother, I don't feel good." He tried again as his stomach twisted and he got those gross sweats that felt cold and clammy before you threw up so he swallowed again, trying to calm down and whimpered. "Big Bro-"

Sven looked away from his Uncle, jumping to his feet, when Abel vomited all over the floor. He began crying, sobbing wildly. "I don't feel good!" He wailed as Iceland jumped up, Abel sobbing in gut wrenching heaves that could cause more vomiting and he then clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"It's okay." Sven got out as he walked around the puddle of vomit and stroked his brother's head softly as he sobbed. He slid his hand down to Abel's forehead, took in his red cheeks and the heat on his forehead and he frowned. "You're sick."

"I don't feel good! I want Mama!" Abel cried as tears rolled down his cheeks and Iceland felt a stab of pity for the small boy. Sven picked up his brother who cried louder for his Mama, sniffling in between and held onto Sven tightly.

"Take him upstairs and give him a bath, I'll clean this up." Iceland ordered as Sven nodded and turned going upstairs with Abel sobbing in his ear and his tears dripping onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, Abe." Sven got out as he walked up the stairs carefully then to the bathroom, Abel sniffling as he then yawned.

"I'm sleepy, Sve." Abel mumbled then as Sven placed the five year old on the toilet sighing out. He turned the tub on then, Abel watching him as his hands rubbed his eyes and his stomach twisted. "I'm gonna throw up!"

Sven twisted quickly grabbing the small trash can his father insist be in the bathroom and shoved it underneath Abel's chin just as he vomited. Sven stroked Abel's hair as he vomited again as he began sobbing all over again making Sven frown. "Do you think you're done?"

"Yea...h. Yeah." Abel panted as Sven put down the vile smelling trash bin and turned to the bath turning it off after testing the water. He deemed it warm enough after a moment as Abel yawned anew then lightly smacked his lips. "My mouth tastes nasty."

"I know." Sven said then turned to his little brother and planted his hands on his hips. "Now, get undressed and in the bath."

"I don't wanna." Abel whined as Sven stepped close to him, his eyes narrowing lightly. "I wanna sleep."

"But what if when Mama comes home? Do you want to smell gross? Like throw up?" Sven asked as he raised a brow and Abel seemed to twitch at this and Sven smiled softly, a break in the blank look he had like his mother. "Come on, just a short bath. Wash your hair real quick and your body then I'll get your pajamas. Okay?"

Abel was quiet for a few moments as a yawn broke free from him cutely and he then nodded. "Okay." He pulled his clothes off groggily and his stomach twisted and he whimpered again. "I don't wanna throw up anymore! Make it stop, Sve!"

"I can't, I'm sorry Abel." Sven said with concern crinkling his features as he lifted the bucket up and Abel vomited for the fourth time in just five minutes. Should he tell Uncle to call the doctor? Was Abel really sick? He wasn't sure so he just stroked his little brother's hair through the most of it, softly crooning to him in Norwegian like their mother would and helped his brother get his bottoms off and into the tub.

"I wan' Mama!" Abel sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks making Sven flinch. He knew he wanted their mother, knew it, but he wasn't there right now and Lord knows when he'd be home. "I want Mama!"

"I know you want Mama but I can't make him appear, Abel." Sven got out in a frustrated tone and he began helping to wash his brother's body and hair. Abel sobbed through it, crying out for his Mama again, gut wrenching sobs as his cheeks burned and he shuddered through the bath despite the warm temperature and he was screaming out in sobs wildly when the first prick of nausea sparked."I'll be right back, Abe, I gotta go get your pajamas, you can brush your teeth then bed."

"But it's dinner time!" Abel wailed as he slapped the water weakly, his body rising in temperature along with his face when Sven pressed a hand to his temple. He rushed out of the bathroom to his brother's room, entering and yanking out a set of matching red pajama and pants then ran back to the bathroom. Abel crying had subsided to whimpers and when Sven unplugged the tub Iceland appeared in the doorway.

"You need help getting him dressed?" Iceland asked making Sven look up and realized he'd been acting like his mother. He was impulsively taking care of his five year old brother. "No, you know what? Go eat dinner, Sven. I'll take care of Abel and then it's to bed with you, Sven."

"Fine." Sven said blankly leaving the bathroom quickly. Iceland then turned to his nephew who stared up at him with wet, dull blue eyes of his brother.

"How you feelin'?" Iceland asked as he inspected the pajamas and noticed lack of underwear for Abel. "You feel like going commando tonight?"

"I always do." Abel replied tiredly as sleep seemed to descend on the boy as he stood up wearily, the water not clear but not murky. He paused then looked at his uncle. "What does it mean to go commando?"

"Means you don't wear any underwear." Iceland replied as he looked at his nephew who seemed to honestly perk up at this.

He walked over, plucking a towel from the rack and approached the tub unplugging it letting the water swirl down and he wrapped the towel around the now groggy Abel. He helped hold Abel up so he could brush his teeth, the task taking a little longer than usual but he could understand why. He then swiped the pajamas up and walked to Abel's bedroom in three easy strides despite his short height and legs, he entered Abel's room eventually. He set the boy down, touching his wet forehead.

"Hopefully that fever will go down. Does your mother have any Tylenol?" Iceland asked before shaking his head as he rubbed down Abel then began drying his hair as he pulled Abel's pants up and then slid his shirt on him, buttoning it up as Abel sniffled. He then rubbed Abel's head rapidly, squeezing the blonde locks softly to get the moisture out and then slid the towel off with a flourish that made Abel giggle lightly.

"Can I eat dinner?" Abel asked even if his stomach twisted lightly at the thought and Iceland smiled softly at his nephew and stroked his damp hair lighty.

"Naw, bud. You don't want to eat then throw up, do you?" Abel shook his head lightly at this and Iceland swept his nephew up and walked over to his bed. He kept his hands under his arm pits and let Abel kick the bed sheets off and plopped the small five year old onto the bed and covered him up. "Let me get you the trash bin, I'll change it in then be right right back."

"'Kay." Abel softly mumbled as he closed his eyes and Iceland pursed his lips softly.

He walked out of Abel's room to the bathroom grabbing the trash, pulling the back out and tying it only to set it in the sink lightly, put a new bag in the small trash and wet up a face towel, folding it and wringing it until it was cool but not sopping wet. He walked out with the damp towel and trash, entered his nephews room again and squatted by his bed as he placed the towel on Abel's forehead making him jerk lightly. He adjusted it so his bangs were on top of the damp towel and placed the small trash on the floor by his bed.

"You'll be okay, your Mom will be home soon and he'll know better what to do," Iceland murmured as Abel looked at him sleepily and he reached out, hesitating briefly, before stroking Abel's hot cheek. Abel closed his eyes as he relished in the touch and Iceland stood up from his squat and went to turn his lamp on and was about to leave when Abel made a soft noise.

"Uncle?"

"Já?"

"You'd be a good Mama.You're baby is lucky."

Iceland was surprised by this and he looked down with a blush scalding his cheeks as he swallowed thickly. "How do you know?"

"Because you stick out a little bit at your belly." Abel said as if it was obvious, his voice slow and thick with sleep, his lashes fluttering shut when Iceland looked at him. "I'm sleepy."

"Sleep then." Iceland murmured kindly as he then left the room shutting the door with a light click. He then heard retching from the bathroom making him wince and walk to the bathroom door to see Sven now being the one vomiting into the toilet. "Not you too."

"Sorry," Sven got out in a mumble as he finished emptying his stomach, rubbing the back of his hand against his lips. His own cheeks were red but when Iceland touched his forehead he felt slightly warm but not the burning heat of Abel's fever. The start of one but nothing major.

"It's fine. Brush your teeth then head to bed as well, alright? You don't need me to help seeing as your ten and all right?" Iceland asked as he crossed his arms and Sven stared up at him with tired blue eyes.

Iceland sighed then as he took the answer of the silent yes and flushed the toilet for Sven, helped him up and watched as the other brushed his teeth as slowly as Abel had and walked him to his room and looked away politely when the boy got undressed and into his pajamas. He walked over when Sven climbed into bed and Iceland smoothed his hair away from his face softly. Iceland then stood up when Sven seemed to drop off into sleep and he closed the bedroom door behind him, walking down the hall aware he was going to need a bag or something to puke in so he ran downstairs and grabbed the small trash bin from that bathroom and ran back upstairs, opened Sven's door and plopped the trash by his bed as the young boy slept.He then exited the room again and walked down the stairs where Hong Kong waited at the bottom, his blank face a welcoming sight and he flew down the stairs. He threw his arms around the Asian Nation in an act of impulse he knew would get him blushing later but Hong Kong held him firmly, picking him up from the stairs and padded into the living room, laying Iceland out on the couch while setting himself in between his legs.

"You understand my nephews are puking and my brother might be home and you are sitting with me like this," Iceland pointed out as even as he didn't move an inch and felt eager to see when Hong Kong would do."Poor Big Brother Norway will be scarred seeing his little brother being defiled, especially on his good couch."

Hong Kong's normally blank, cool expression broke with a wicked grin that curved his lips and made his eyes glint. "You know, we know and everyone knows, we're more than friends. The only one who doesn't is dear, poor Big Brother Norway, who has yet to be informed on his kinky little brother's activities, huh? And especially on the good couch."

"Dirty." Iceland shot at him in response to kinky and Hong Kong leaned down pressing his lips to Iceland's. It was a simple press at first until Iceland rolled his hips and Hong Kong was laying out on top of Iceland changing up the intensity of the kiss which left Iceland breathless.

"Perverted." Hong Kong murmured in response as he kissed down Iceland's neck and tugged his shirt high above his chest and he shivered. He honestly, totally, forgot all about Norway for some time when lips touched his chest and his back arched, the thoughts flying from his mind. All that truly mattered, right then, was Hong Kong and nothing else.

* * *

Denmark pulled up into the driveway turning the car off, the hum leaving the air quieter than usual and he sighed out. He was tired, driving from Finland's but he could tell Norway was pretty happy from the trip. "You ready for bed?"

"Completely." Norway sighed as he then turned looking over his shoulder and smiled gratefully, a small smile, but smiled all the same. "At least Nikolai stayed asleep."

"I know." Denmark sighed as he moved his hands through his hair and opened his door, sliding out when Norway did, the door on Denmark's side shutting and Norway walked to the back door on his side and plucked Nikolai from the seat, resting happily in his little carrier and he shut the doors.

"Let's go, I am completely and utterly drained and tired. I only hope the boys are quiet." Norway sighed as he walked up the walk way with Denmark locking the car doors and sliding the keys into his pocket then following him up the walkway. They were both tired that, when they walked through the front door, the cry that reached their ears made them jerk. Norway put down Nikolai down in the kitchen safely on the table, making sure his son wouldn't rock or anything off the table when Denmark shouted.

"Oh! My! Shit! Nor! Norway, you're not going to believe this get the fuck in here!" Denmark shouted then dissolved into laughter that got Norway rushing to the living room.

"What is i-" His words cut off when he caught the sight in front of him and his face flared with heat so fast he felt dizzy at the rush of blood to his face.

His little brother, Iceland, the pure one or so they thought, was blushing just as fiercely and now hiding his face but it was the  position that he was in that made his cheeks burn. Iceland was securely on Hong Kong's lap, his normally pale stomach was painted pure white and he was trembling, the arms around his waist holding him in place as the same white liquid dripped from his ass and he was gasping rapidly, both in shock and exertion. Iceland was whining then, wiggling to get away as his gasps became frenzied as Hong Kong held him tightly, his light brown eyes lifting and locking onto Norway in the blank way that Norway felt like looking away. That is until Iceland's gasp turned into a cry and his back arched when Hong Kong surprisingly sank his teeth into his side, leaving a large imprint of his teeth on Iceland's side when Norway noticed the little bulge on his brother.

"Jia! Let go!" Iceland began to vocalize but when Hong Kong didn't he slapped his head. "Wang Jia Long, let go!"

"Fine." Hong Kong said as he let go of Iceland who flopped back and blushed fiercely, leaning down  swiping his pants off the floor and yanked his shirt down but streaked for the bathroom. Hong Kong remained blush though there was a light layer of sweat on his face and his cheeks were red, a happy glaze to his eyes as he pulled his pants up.

Denmark was howling with laughter as Norway turned his head away as his face burned so hot it throbbed softly. "I ha-have to put Nikolai down." He got out in a mumble as he stumbled out of the room to the kitchen, getting Nikolai from the table and walked up stairs. His mind was being blown, trying to wrap it's head around the scene it'd just seen and as he walked into his bedroom, placed Nikolai in his bassinet, he covered his burning face and let out a keening sound.

"Oh! Oh that's so perfect! Lukas, it's okay!" Denmark got out between high laughs and he walked up behind Norway curling his arms around the blushing Nordic. "We've had sex in weirder places, that couch no exception. In fact, I think that's the very couch this one," He stretched a hand out and lightly poked Nikolai's cheek. "was conceived on."

"But still that's my little brother and....and it's weird!" Norway mumbled as Denmark nuzzled him softly. "I mean, I don't know why I figured he was a virgin but thinking that then seeing him...you know, is mind boggling. He never expressed he and Hong Kong were hooking up."

Denmark's mirth died as he then sighed out tightening his arms around Norway. "They're more than hooking up, elsker."

"What do you mea-"

"I mean that your brother is dating Hong Kong. Has been for about five years now, I thought you knew that. However, there's a bigger problem and I won't lie, Iceland confessed it to me, Sweden and Finland but kept it from you." Denmark said plainly and sympathetically, his face contorting in a little grimace.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Norway demanded in a sharp tone as he turned in Denmark's arms. "He's my little brother, I deserve to know everything that goes on with him! And I'll be da-"

"Lukas, I hate to be the one to tell you but," He sighed out and lightly shook Norway. "It's your turn to be an Uncle again." Norway looked confused so Denmark sighed and kissed his forehead softly. "I know I'm dense sometimes but you can be as well. Lukas, listen closely cause I'm not repeating it." He took a breath. "Emil is pregnant."


End file.
